


Life Now

by espioc



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Breastfeeding(sort of I guess), M/M, Multi, Shockwave is a jerk, Sparklings, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, interface slave, later characters will be added, or Both, you're either going to like him or hate him by the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 111,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war had ended with Deception victory. Shockwave has taken Blurr and uses him however he pleases while giving him whatever his spark desires, everything accept freedom. But, even with sparklings on his back, Blurr can make his own freedom. <br/>There is a lot of family stuff in here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blurr sat upright on his large bed twiddling with a small hovering device weaving between his fingers. It had been nearly three Solar cycles since the end of the war yet the pain and guilt consuming his spark was still nearly overwhelming. An Elite guard was never supposed to break under any circumstances, but then again, it had been nearly three solar cycles since a title such as that mattered. It was the Decepticons who’d won the war. They managed to take both earth and what remained of Cybertron afterward. Earth was where Blurr was now. The planet had already been turned into a dark metal paradise, currently being mined dry of its energy supply. Megatron’s army had grown significantly and he’d begun to journey deep into the galaxy in search for new energy rich planets to suck dry.

Blurr, beginning to get bored with the repetitive movement of the small device, deactivated it and places it on the desk beside the bed. He stood and went across the wide bright room to the window where he stared out into the seemingly desolate planet. After a few seconds with nothing on his mind he turned back into the room, but quickly had to look to the floor as a twinge of guilt flew through his spark once more. The room he stayed in was large and met any need he may have. He slept on a bed, like that which the humans had used before they were nearly whipped out. It was soft, and large enough for two. Hanging above was a light clear canopy that hung loosely to shield parts of the bed.

He sat down in a chair beside the window, putting his hand to his head as a head ach rocked his processor. Even now he couldn’t stop thinking about this situation. He removed his palm from his helm and looked at it. The sight of his new and "Improved" hands had stopped mesmerizing him long ago, yet they stayed foreign to him.

Not long after he was crushed between the walls and thrown down a garbage shoot he was discovered. With spark still intact it was placed into a new body made just for him. The body was similar to the old one, no doubt, keeping all of his facial features and wheeled legs, but it was much sleeker, with his shoulder pieces much smaller if not non-existent. His chest plate had been modified as well, being now the shape on an upside down triangle. It was narrow and thin, pressed against his body. Yes, he was slim, sleek, and basically helpless against brute force. Just the way Shockwave liked him.

He leaned an elbow on the arm of the chair, propping his head against his fist, thinking back to the end of the war, a memory he often went back to, despite the disdain in doing so. It wasn’t long after he’d received his new body that Blurr was captured with the rest of his colleagues as a result of the Decepticon victory.

Instead of being sent off to the building projects or mines, however, Blurr was sent to the office of one of Lord Megatron’s right hand men. The blue and black bot was thrown to his knees, his shoulders held by two mindless minions. He struggled against them, his spark still strong back then.

A tall being approached the downed bot. Blurr forced his head to look up. He wanted to know who’d summoned him. He would have never imagined that the one who summoned him was the same one who’d tried to end his life.

"Blurr," started Shockwave, cocking his head slightly to the side "How very interesting to see you again."

Blurr averted his eyes to the floor, refusing to look at the merciless Decepticon. Shockwave leaned down, slipping a claw under the smaller bots chin and forcing him to look up into his red optic. Blurr struggled against the much larger mechs claws, but Shockwaves grasp only tightened. "I very much enjoy this new form, Blurr, so much so it’s given me even more reason to keep you."

Blurr was taken aback, shocked, yet not quite sure upon what he meant. After a few more seconds Shockwave stood up straight "Frankly, Blurr, I’ve always found your figure quite enthralling. It was a shame when I was forced to eliminate you. I’d planned on keeping you after we won the war. I’m glad that I still can."

Blurr wanted to say something, anything! But he couldn’t find the words; he didn’t know what to say to this. "Keep me?" he thought blankly, not wanting to imagine what that entailed. The question burned so uneasily in his mind that his mouth was forced to blurt it out "Whatdoyoumeankeepme?" he asked frantically. Shockwave leaned down again, grabbing Blurr’s chin "I mean exactly what I said. You will be mine, you will go where I tell you, do as I tell you, you are mine, and object for my enjoyment and nothing more. It that so difficult to understand?"

"Not difficult but it really seems like quite a ridicules notion." Said Blurr, a bit slower than his usual pace. He was suddenly feeling run down at the idea that someone would "Own" him. Despite what he said Blurr knew fully well that he could do nothing about his current situation.

Shockwave dismissed the minions, taking Blurr by the shoulder and roughly guiding him into a small room off of his office. "You’re going to stay in there for now, so I can keep a good eye on you." Said Shockwave, turning on the lights and locking to door as he left.

A few minutes after Shockwave was gone Blurr began running and pacing about the room. He looked for weak points in the wall, despite being sure that there were none. Although throughout his training Blurr had been taught never to break or give up on his cause, he was smart enough to know when help was not coming and the cause was over.

The only thing in the room was a berth and a small marble sitting in the corner. Blurr didn’t notice the marble until he’d been in the room for who knows how long, and was beginning to get antsy and bored. He picked up the small metal trinket and pressed the tiny red button on the top. Immediately the device floated upwards, staying only two inches above his palm. Blurr assumed the item was in there to keep him occupied for a time. It kept him distracted for at least four earth hours before it became repetitive and Blurr ran out of things to do with it. After another hour Shockwave re-entered the room. Had Blurr had a plan he may have attempted to escape when Shockwave opened the door. That plan, however, would have ultimately failed. Despite his speed, with all of the Decepticons crawling all over that base, they would eventually overtake him.

Shockwave approached the berth. Blurr backed away only slightly, having nowhere to go but that wall. Shockwave took hold of Blurrs wrists, taking the small bot by surprise. He leaned in close, looking Blurr right in the face "I realize that I did not clarify what being mine entails." The large being threw the smaller bot on his back, holding the thin writs down and restricting the rest of the body with his own. "I suppose it will be better to show you." Said Shockwave before switching Blurrs wrists to one hand and holding them above his head. The blue bot kicked and squirmed against the mass above him, but there was no use. Shockwaves strength exceeded his by a ridicules amount. Blurr wasn’t built for strength, but for speed. Made with light material and a thin aerodynamic frame a strong opponent would not have a hard time defeating him if they ever got a hold of him.

Despite knowing his weakness Blurr continued to protest, but the small kicks and squirms did not affect the Decepticon above him in the slightest. Shockwave’s unoccupied hand ran a claw lightly over Blurs slender body. He ran the sharp point across Blurrs middle and thigh "I always enjoyed staring at this smooth metal," he mumbled "How exciting it is now that I get to touch it."

Blurr shivered, suddenly afraid. He struggled harder, desperate to get away "No," he managed to spit out "No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no." he repeated desperately, arching his back in a desperate attempt to escape. Shockwave put his hand on the bots stomach and roughly forced him down halting almost all movement "Lets not make this difficult." Shockwave suggested, getting a surprised look from Blurr who began ranting at full speed "what-do-you-mean-lets-not-make-this-difficult?-Do-you-realize-the-situation-you’re-putting-me-in-right-now?-I’m-going-to-make-this-as-difficult-as-possible-so-that-I-can-avoid-as-long-as-possible-the-terrible-unavoidable-situation-already-occuring." He then began to struggle again under Shockwaves grasp. The large bot ignored the petty movement and instead began to focus on the form beneath him. Eventually Shockwave managed to keep the bot almost entirely still so that he could work without interruption. "There," said Shockwave as Blurr began to calm down "That’s a better bot." Shockwave removed his grasp in Blurrs stomach, and the lock he had on his legs, and parted the sleek bots thighs easily, revealing a soon to be opened interface port.

"Open for me," he demanded.

Blurr answered through gritted teeth "Never," he mumbled, trying to keep his pride while being violated by a Decepticon. Shockwave sighed "Fine, have it your way. I suppose I’ll have to do it myself." He inserted one of his sharp servos into the crease of the cover, flipping it open. Blur gasped at the touch. Having a new body he’d yet to be touched in such a way, and, because this new build was designed for agility as well as speed, it was filled with way more sensors than his old one. Despite mental protest Blurr sighed deeply as Shockwave slowly inserted a claw into his opening. Shockwave, pleased by this response, dug deeper, seeing what other lovely noises he could activate. As he continued easing the servo inside Blurr whimpered in pain, pleasure and shame. Shockwave lightly caressed his face plate "And to think you fought for so long only to enjoy it," he whispered, then suddenly thrusting his servo roughly into the sensitive valve. Blurr gasped, panting and whimpering as the claw eased in and out excruciatingly slow. The claw moved with ease, coated, now, in the lubricant Blurr had been producing to meet his body’s demands. He tried and failed not to show as much pleasure as he was feeling. His vocalizer betrayed him with every pant sigh and whimper, knowing that it only encouraged Shockwaves actions.

Blurr was so close to overload but he knew that Shockwave wouldn’t let him, "Ahh huh, ah!" he gasped, as the valve contracted against shockwaves servo, begging for more. Right as Blurr whaled, so close to overload, Shockwave stopped. "I believe that’s enough for today," he stated, standing up and leaving Blurr a shivering mess. The pleasurable desperate feeling shook the bots body as it begged to finish. Despite this desperate, unfinished feeling Blurr wouldn’t beg, he knew it was what Shockwave wanted, and he wouldn’t do it! Not in a million years! Or at least, that’s what he thought.

Shockwave loomed over the shivering body, watching for a moment "Would you like me to finish?" he asked. Overwhelmed with desperation and a new found hatred for this new body Blurr’s mind could not get a word in before his lips spoke "Yes," he sighed. The Decepticon brushed over the bots torso with his claws, sending sparks through Blurs already overstimulated body. "I’m not sure if I hear you correctly. Do you want me to make you overload?" he asked, knowing he could get the bot to beg in this condition. Blurr gasped "Yes," he sighed again, trying to hold back the words but finding himself unable "Please," he pleaded, knowing he would come to regret this all later. Shockwave smiled inwardly "If you insist," he whispers deviously before climbing back on top of his bot and beginning to stimulate the interface valve again. After using his servo to tease the desperate contracting folds in the valve, he removed it, pulling a light whimper from Blurr who had still not overloaded. The blue bot had not even noticed when Shockwave revealed his spike, ready for penetration. Blurr suddenly became a bit frightened, knowing the spike would be painful inside his unused body. Before another moment of thought, though, he felt the tip at his entrance "No," he sighed "I can’t- I can’t- please stop, It won’t-" he could barely get word out. Shockwave leaned down to look at him "Don’t worry, little one, you will stretch in time." He said in a low voice, then slowly easing his spike into the valve. Blurr squeaked as he felt the ridges of the spike dig into his folds and stretch the valve as it contracted around it. Blurr covered his mouth in an attempt to muffle his scream as the overload he’d waited so desperately for finally slushed over his body. As Shockwave continued to thrust, being careful not to tear the valve, Blurr overloaded three times before Shockwave did once, spewing transfluid into the tight valve. Blurr gasped, arching his back as he felt the Decepticon come inside of him.

Shockwave slid out and retracted. The berth was now filthy with both bots fluids and lubricant. Blurr shuddered, suddenly feeling ashamed of himself. This was his life now and he knew it. Most likely the only escape was death, but who knows when that will happen. With a suddenly non-existent Autobot resistance and a powerful army with endless amounts of fuel Megatron’s dictatorship was bound to last a while. In that time Shockwave will keep his high ranking power and his power over the new little Autobot, who he had now marked as his, and his alone.

Not long after that Blurr got his own room in the main base and a few other bases. As his days with Shockwave continued he began getting anything he desired accept a free ticket out of Decepticon hands. Shockwave became less forceful, realizing that a compliant bot was easier to handle that a struggling one. Although Shockwave sometimes enjoyed a struggle it was not always desirable. Despite the endless gifts and anything else his spark desired Blurr could not stand the life he lived. It was simple yet mind destroying and in less than one solar cycle he’d been broken. He did whatever Shockwave wanted whenever he wanted it. He was just an object for Shockwaves entertainment. There had been a few occasions, while interfacing in Shockwaves office, that someone came in to deliver something. Shockwave did not pause or stop his actions, the deliverer would simply set the file on his desk and leave, the sight never becoming a shocking one. That was really when Blurr realized he was nothing but an object in the eyes of the Decepticons. While it sometimes appeared as though he was more than that in Shockwaves eye, the occasion was rare.

Blurr rarely left his room. He could, actually, in fact he was free to roam the streets so long as he came back by a certain time, but he almost never left the room. Almost everyone knew who he was, his and Shockwaves relations were no secret around Cybertron or the new Cybertronian earth. People often gave him strange or disgusted looks, and any Autobot slaves being escorted back through the streets gave him dirty looks and spit at his feet. With all of this considered Blurr did not leave his room. His best room was on earth where Shockwave had to spend most of his time. He was alone most of the day while Shockwave worked in his office or lab, only coming to the room for interface and sleep afterwards, holding his Blurr tightly to his chest. Yes, it was quite lonely being Blurr.

 

　

Blurr lifted his head off his fist, reactivating his optics. He hadn’t realized he’d fallen into recharge. The lights were dimmed and Shockwave had yet to return. Blurr stood weakly and made his way to the bed where he fell into recharge quickly, not realizing how low he was on energy. He wasn’t supposed to fall asleep before Shockwave got back, but he has a few times before and it didn’t seem to annoy the much larger ‘con too much. He was half in recharge sometimes during interface anyways, what would it matter?

Shockwave returned late and found his bot already in deep recharge. Seeing no reason to wake him Shockwave climbed into the bed with him, wrapping his arms gently across the Autobots middle, and drifting into recharge himself.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Blurr sat in the bed, leaning against his owners arm as they shared a rare moment of calm silence. Shockwave rubbed Blurr’s thigh and side blindly, not paying much attention to his partner. Blurr recently had a question burning in his mind “Shockwave?” he started, straining his neck to look at the larger being looming over him. Shockwave hummed in reply “What is it?” he asked. Blurr scooched a bit closer, turning his body against the larger, trying to look at Shockwave at a better angle “Have I been good lately?” He started off. Shockwave nodded “Yes,” he placed a claw under his bot’s chin “You almost always are.”

Blurr forced a fake smile. He needed to appear as pleasing as possible. The request he was about to make was a bit of a long shot. The blue bot put a hand on his master’s chest, easing himself upwards as he curved his body sensually against the ‘con. He wanted to appear as desirable as he could in hopes of loosening his owner up before making the request “I was wondering, Shockwave, since I’m alone all day, if it were possible to have someone to just, spend the day with.”

Shockwave considered the idea “Did you have anyone in mind for this?” he inquired.

Blurr, realizing the people he had in mind for this task would most likely anger Shockwave, spoke quickly, trying to avoid his gaze “Well- I-was-hoping-it-would-be-possible-to-maybe-possibly-spend-some-time-with-a-few-of-my-former-autobots.” He spit out quickly, almost to the point where only he could understand himself. Shockwave thought a moment “Spend time with one of your former Autobot friends.” He repeated, nearly in a question, the words Autobot friends said with clear disdain.

Blurr nodded sheepishly. Shockwave put a hand on the small bots back, pulling him closer “I think if you do not begin falling into recharge during interface for about a deca-cycle I may consider it.” Shockwave flipped the bot over onto the birth, nearly knocking the wind out of him “If-I-wasn’t-confined-to-my-room-all-day-with-nothing-to-do-I-wouldn’t-get-so-tired-so-quickly.” Blurr pointed out. Shockwave caressed the bots face plate with the back of his claw “Noted, but not relevant. You _can_ leave the room, you just _choose_ not to. But if you’re truly so bored I’m sure I can supply something for you. You’ve been good enough to deserve that much.” With that Shockwave parted Blurrs legs, the panel between them already beginning to open. Blurr understood the routine by now, it hadn’t really changed. Just part his legs and open his panel like a good droid. Moan loud enough so his master could hear and be sure to shout Shockwave’s name when he overloaded. The routine had already become stale; they did it nearly every day.

Shockwave must have caught on with how repetitive the days had become, because this night he decided to change things up. He hummed a moment in thought, leaning back a bit to look at the small body below him. Blurr waited patiently for his owner to begin, but the claws never made contact with his valve. Instead they reached up and took one of Blurrs wrists, lowering the much smaller hand to the valve. Blurr gasped as his own servo made contact with the opening. He felt his face plate heating up, realizing what it was Shockwave wanted him to do. It was almost too embarrassing for words as the Decepticon released the hand, expecting the bot to continue himself. Blurr stiffened, he couldn’t do it, he didn’t want to, not in front of Shockwave. He hadn’t had such a strong feeling of defeat and shame since his first encounter with the Decepticon.

Blurr shook his head, unable to form words. Shockwave hummed “If you do every single thing I tell you to without hesitation for the next three earth hours, I will grant your request without any further conditions.” Said the ‘con, striking a sick deal with the blue bot.

Blurr panted heavily and, after a moment, began moving his hand across the open valve. Shockwave sighed “That’s a good bot.”

Blurr moaned quietly as his servo circled the entrance. He teased himself, slipping in the tip of his finger for a second before pulling it away and repeating the action. His body shuddered under his own touch. At one point he was forced to stop so that Shockwave could reposition them, making it so that Blurr’s helm was at the end of the bed and Shockwave was seated at the head, watching.

Blurr stuck a servo all the way in, as far as the short appendage could go, and began caressing the folds lining the valve. His back arched with the pleasurable sensation pulsing through his body. Sparks jumped through the space, leaping across the abused walls and wrapping around the inserted servo. Blurr, lost in himself, widened his split in an attempt to push his hand further as he inserted another servo. As the warm sparking body approached overload his wrist was grabbed and pulled away from the pleasure point.

He sat still a moment, shivering, waiting for Shockwaves next demand. “Sit up,” demanded the larger being. Blurr complied, struggling slightly as his arms had become numb and nervous. “Come here.” Was the next command. The blue bot crawled to his master, whose spike was prepared for him. Shockwave took Blurr by the hips and lifted him up slightly “Do it yourself,” he instructed, lowering Blurr slightly, above the spike. Blurr gasped as the thickly lubricated valve reacted well to the tip. Shockwave leaned back as Blurr, hesitantly at first, lowered himself into the spike. He placed his hands on Shockwaves torso for balance as he slowly slid down, inserting the spike slowly into himself. He felt it’s pulse in his opening as the creases teased his folds. When it was all the way in Blurr stopped a moment. Condensation covered his body as he eased himself up and down. He panted heavily as his pace increased, crying out occasionally almost unable to take any more before his body finally overloaded. When the feeling had nearly subsided he paused “I did not tell you to stop,” said Shockwave, having yet to overload. With this Blurr continued, he spit out desperate moans and constant high pitched pants. “Beg for it,” demanded the Decepticon to the blurry eyed bot. A few seconds later Blurr managed to spit out the words “Please, uh, ah! Huh, ah, Sh-sh-ah-Shockwave-“ he sighed, through moans and screams. Shockwave pushed on “Please what?” he inquired as the little bot squirmed and jolted. Blurr continued “Please, Sh-sh-shockwave! Make me, ah! Make me overload” He spread his legs further apart, digging the spike deeper within himself. He came four more times before Shockwave did, coating the small valve in a thick layer of fluid. The sensation of Shockwave overloading inside of him activated another overload within Blurr that lasted and lingered a while after he stopped moving. He shivered as Shockwave took him by the hips and lifted him off of the spike, resting him back on the bed.

Blurr curled up a bit, his body shivered and twitched as the remaining sensation jolted lightly through his body. Blurr felt slightly disgusted, Shockwave hadn’t made him beg in ages. He’d nearly forgotten how it felt. Shockwave hummed, leaning in and resting the back of his claw lightly against Burrs exhausted features. That ordeal had taken nearly an hour. Blurr came close to imagining he could survive two more, but that instance felt like forever, and his mind just couldn’t fathom. “I will let you rest for now,” said Shockwave, gently, getting up from the birth and heading to the washroom to clean himself up, leaving Blurr in a puddle of his own making.

Shockwave called Blurr into the room so that he could clean up as well, but Blurr saw no reason for it, he was just going to end up like that again in a matter of minutes.

The three hour deal was extended to four. Things Blurr was required to do ranged from pleasing himself to pleasing Shockwave. They interfaced all over the room, against the wall, the window, in the chair, in all different positions. Blurr was forced to beg and hold back his sound, or amplify his sound, from the end of his first rest to the end of the hours they moved non-stop. Blurr complying quickly to every demand, despite the ferocious pain building in his valve and spark. At one point, luckily towards the end of the time, it felt as though part of Blurrs valve wall had torn while Shockwave thrusted as hard and quickly as he could into the tight space. At the end of the night, with Blurr sitting on Shockwaves lap, facing him, the spike inserted deeply into the suddenly painful valve, Shockwave made his last demand.

He ran a claw gently across Blurrs heated face plate “Alright Burr, my little dear, you have done so well, and you’ve been so good, I have just one last demand.”

Blurr waited, unable to wait any longer for the torture to end.

“Open your chest plate,” Shockwave demanded, opening his own. It didn’t take long for Blurr to realize what it was the Decepticon was suggesting. Blurr shook his head, trying to move away, but was deemed immobile when the spike within him rubbed against the torn part of his valve. He didn’t know what would happen if he didn’t comply. The most likely outcome was that Shockwave would immediately leave, never allowing him to leave the room or see anyone until he complied. They’d attempted to bond before, but Blurr couldn’t get himself to go all the way. This time, though, this time it was different. Shockwave was being more demanding, expecting fully for the small bot to comply. But Blurr didn’t know if he could betray his own body on such a severe level. After much thought Blurr opened his chest plate and allowed himself to bond with the Decepticon. He tried not to think about it, but doing such is difficult when his entire life force is being attached to another, darker, force. It didn’t take long for the sparks to bond completely before returning to their own domains. Afterwards Shockwaves slipped out of Blurr and both had to clean themselves off again. They ended up having to replace the entire mattress on the bed before being able to recharge, Shockwaves arms wrapped around Blurrs stiff aching body.

 

The next morning Blurr could barely move. Shockwave retrieved a cup of energon for his partner while explaining how the Autobot visitor hours would work. Since Blurr had behaved so well Shockwave agreed that Blurr would get four days to spend with four different former Autobots. The cycle would start tomorrow, considering Blurrs currant state.

“How are you feeling?” asked Shockwave, a strange twinge of concern concealed in his tone. Blurr looked at him, slightly confused at the foreign tone he’d suddenly taken. “Fine, I guess,” he answered hesitantly “Extremely sore from last night and-” he wanted to mention the tear in his valve wall but wasn’t so sure Shockwave would care or do much about it.

“And…” Shockwave pushed.

Blurr paused “And-nothing, forget-the-and-I didn’t-mean-to-say-that-it-was-a-mistake-considering-there’s-nothing-more-and-there-is-no-and, what-and? I-see-no-and, thanks-for-the-energon-by-the-way.” He spit out frantically, then sucking down the purple contents of the cup in his hand. Shockwave looked at him skeptically but didn’t press on “Yes, well,” he stood “I have to go. Enjoy your day in bed, I hope you don’t feel too terribly.” With that he left, leaving Blurr baffled.

“Well that was just about as super out of character as one could get.” He mumbled quickly to himself, finishing off the glass and resting it beside the bed.

Pain came and went through out the earth day. He spent most of the time reading, twitching from time to time as another spark of pain made it’s way through his core. His whole body was sore, not only his valve, which hurt the most, but also his back and neck from all the different positions he was forced into, and all of the interfacing for three hours without a break. At some point Blurr found himself so sore his body shook with terrible achs as he hugged his knees just trying to ignore it. It took all off his concentration to ignore the entirety of the pain. It was nearly an hour before it subsided. Eventually, to avoid the pain and give into severe fatigue, Blurr shut down for a while, going into a deep recharge. Shockwave didn’t return that night, realizing that the bot needed some time to himself to recover. Blurr was thankful for that, he enjoyed sleeping alone in the middle of the bed with no Decepticon arms around him.

Blurr could barely wait until the next day. By that time he knew the soreness would die down a bit and he could confront the first Autobot he chose to see. First thing he had to do, however, was decide which Autobot he wanted to see.


	3. Chapter 3

It was decided, the day after Blurr had spent a day in bed, that he would not be interacting with any of his former Autobots for another three days. They were all wrapped up working on the mines. On the first day of the three Blurr found himself completely alone, not a soul in sight. Nearly all important and almost close to being important personnel had been transferred to their secondary base for a meeting, creating plans for a better planet. While they had obtained earth nearly three years ago they had yet to form a stable form of government in which Megatron could rule.

With this, most if not all the Decepticons usually crawling through the base had been transferred for the day. Meetings like this only happened about once or twice a year, for a little less than two or three earth hours. With this free time from prying eyes Blurr was able to leave his room. He checked the hallway to make sure no one was coming before bolting from the room. This was one of the only times he got to really stretch his legs, running full speed non-stop through the vacant halls, feeling close to himself for once in a long long while. He would have been so collected in himself that he would have made his way outside had it not been for the fact that the entire base is shut down at this time. Nobody could get in or out. Blurr rushed about the halls, smiling honestly for the first time in a long time. This new body was much quicker than his old one, and Blurr couldn’t get enough of it.

He raced through the halls checking every room and corner, just to make sure he was actually alone. Seeing that all was clear he increased his speed but was halted almost immediately. He ran, full throttle into something that didn’t move. At first he thought it was a wall, before he looked up and saw that the immovable object had been Blitzwing who was completely un-phased by the recent impact. Icy leaned down, outstretching his hand to assist the smaller bot to his feet “Alo, Blurr, vat are you doing out in ze hallvays?” he asked before Random took his place as Blurr stood up “You are neva out in ze hallvays! Too many people don’t like you!” he cried, then laughing quickly afterwards. Blurr shook his head, trying to escape a bit of dizziness that had come over him. “Blitzwing?” he questioned “What are you still doing here?”

Hothead turned his face out “Vere stuck here, since Random vas being an idiot!” He raged “He vouldn’t leave ze building even ven ze doors vere closing!”

Blurr shrugged “So I guess you’re stuck here all day.”

Icy turned out “I think I’d raza find a way out of ze building. Sorry Blurr but Megatron vill be very mad if I’m not zere.”

Blurr shrugged. They stood there a moment in awkward silence. Blurr hadn’t realized it, but his head was lowered slightly in disappointment that he tried to hide. While Blitzwing was still a Decepticon he always seemed to treat Blurr a little kinder than most.

“Uh-“stammered Icy, before Random took over, throwing his arms in the air “Ve could stay vitch you Blurr! Vere never going to get out of the building anyvays.”

“But-I-thought-you-said-Megatron-would-be-mad-which-frankly-I-can-imagine-quite-easily-considering-from-what-I’ve-gathered-he-seems-fairly-quick-to-anger-and-I-doubt-any-Decepticons-take-it-upon themselves-to-get-in-the-way-when-he’s-on-a-rampage. Are you sure you want to go through with that, uh, Random?” Blurr was never sure whether to call Blitzwing by his name or whatever face happened to be up. Icy flicked a hand “I’m sure he can get ova it. Also Megatron is not so quick to anger, unless it comes to Starscream, he throws him across the room at least three times a day.”

Hothead switches in “Yeah because he’s a narcissistic idiot!”

“But we all already knew that!” cries Random happily “Come on Blurr, lets go find somezing to do in zis place. Zere has to be _somezing.”_

Blurr shrugged, fallowing Blitzwing down the hall “I doubt there’s much to occupy our time in a Decepticon base.” He stated, knowing the only thing he could ever figure was running.

“Nonsense, I’m sure ve can figure somezing out. Oh! I have an idea.” Called Random “Vhy don’t ve have a race. My jet mode against you.”

“A race? Where? Why? You-already-know-who-would-win-it’s-a-no-brainer-I’m-the-fastest-bot-ever-made-remember?”

“Yes, but vhat else is zere to do? Ve’re ze only ones here, ve might as vell entertain each oza.”

“I guess so…But-where-would-we-hold-this-race-the-halls-aren’t-wide-enough-for-both-of-us-to-fit- while-you’re-a-jet.”

“On ze practice course of course. It is vere ve practice ze arial tricks.” He twirled his finger around in the air. Blurr hadn’t realized there was a room large enough in this base for the jets to practice flying in. After a second he nodded, agreeing to the practice arena.

“Excellent!”

Blitzwing lead the bot to the practice base. In the practice arena they raced back and forth six times, each time Blitzwing never getting any closer to winning.

“Vow, I don’t zink I ever truly realized how fast you really are.” Said Icy, lowering himself to the ground “You are a commendable opponent, vhy don’t you leave your room more often? zere is a running track.”

Blurr sort of scratched the back of his head, averting his eyes to the ground. He shrugged “I guess, I don’t know, everyone looks at me weird.”

“Ah, yez, because you’re Shockvave’s bitch. I almost forgot, you haven’t been treated like a real bot zince you got here…Three earz (earth) years ago. Vhat a shame, you’d make a great Decepticon.”

“I am not a Decepticon!” Raged the blue bot.

Blitzwing cocked his head to the side a moment, doubting that. Random turned his face out “Alright hotshot, if you are not a Decepticon, zen vhat are you?”

Blurr wanted to answer, but he couldn’t. After millions of years and a constant back and forth of power the Autobot cause had finally died at the hands of the Decepticons. They had all kept their symbols, now a symbol of slavery. But Blurr had no symbol, his chest was bare, the Autobot insignia was sanded away and painted over. This removal of such a large part of his identity made him, to the Decepticons and Autobots, even less of a bot, more of an object.

Blurr put his hand on his chest “I am Shockwaves bitch.” He mumbled, admitting it to himself. Blitzwing leaned back. Icy inspected the small bot “But zat is very obviously not your purpose. You vere a surveillance and messenger bot right? You vent on covert missions all around? You’ve probably rushed through Decepticon bases wizout being seen, you escaped traps before zey vere sprung, you transferred messages all zrough ze galaxy, and you veren’t caught, not vunce. Not until you vere trapped and crushed.”

Blurr gave his a skeptical look “Yes, I did all of those things.” He said slowly, trying to figure what he was getting out. Random leaned in, a little too close “Zen vhy don’t you do zose zings again?” he suggested before standing up straight and leaving without another word.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The day after his day off Blurr found himself standing at the window again, wondering who he wanted to see first when the Autobot visits began. He had to choose people he trusted and knew, someone who wouldn’t kill him the first time they laid eyes on him. His thoughts were interrupted when he was suddenly swept off his feet. Blurr found himself looking up at Shockwave who’d entered the room without him noticing “You’ve been staring out that window for quite a while my dear bot, I began to get bored.” stated the large master, moving towards the bed. Blurr was surprised “You’ve been here that long?” he questioned before being laid gently on the bed. Shockwave ignored the question as he climbed over his bot. Blurr noticed how slow he was going this evening, taking his time for a while before penetrating the injured valve. Blurr cried out in pain, nearly forgetting in his board and tired daze that there was a tear in the cables lining the wall of his valve. With a lack of care since the time it happened and the sudden hard thrust just then, Blurr felt the tear split further. Shockwave realized that this was not the usual reaction and, in a rare instance of concern, asked if he was alright. Blurr struggled to answer over the piercing pain surging through his bottom half “I’m fine” he struggled “Just keep going.” He insured, not wanting to reveal the injury to his master. Shockwave, despite his doubts, continued.

Blurr squirmed beneath him, trying his hardest not to wail in pain as the thrusts continued to punch the tear. “Dahhh!” he finally screeched, closing his eyes as tightly as he could in an attempt to ignore to pain. Shockwave stopped again “Blurr, what is wrong with you?” he asked sternly. Blurr threw his head back, tears streaming from his optics. He insisted that he was fine and that Shockwave should continue. As soon as he did, however, Blurr spit out an agonizing wail, unable to keep it in any longer.

“That’s it!” cried Shockwave, pulling out and standing up “What is wrong with you?” he demanded, looking down at the small bot, who was trying to cover himself with a blanket meant only for decoration. Blurr was covering himself because he was bleeding and didn’t want Shockwave to see it.

“What are you hiding?” asked the larger mech suspiciously. Blurr averted his eyes “haven’t I already told you there’s nothing wrong with me?” he asked “What-makes-you-think-there’s-something-wrong- there’s-nothing-wrong, I’m-perfectly-” Blurr was interrupted when another twinge of pain shot through his system. Shockwave hummed darkly before forcefully pulling the blanket away, revealing a small growing puddle of energon dripping from Blurr’s open valve. “Ahhh,” Shockwave sighed, finally understanding “You have a tear in your valve wall don’t you?” he asked, already knowing the answer. Blurr nodded, embarrassed.

Shockwave headed for the door “Report to the med bay and get yourself fixed up. We won’t be able to interface until it’s healed, which it should be in a few days. Truthfully I’d rather not interface with you, Blurr, after all of the contact you will have with the slaves. I prefer not to be exposed to such germs.” He stated before opening the door.

Blurr scoffed “Than why do you interact with me so much?” he mumbled, propping himself up on his elbows. Blurr was actually surprised that Shockwave was not willing to interface while he was injured. He didn’t realize his pain was something his master considered when they were together. Blurr quickly ran away from the thought and laid down. He didn’t want to go to the med-bay, it was embarrassing. Everybody already thought of him as a shameful joke, how would this make him look? Although, only he and the doctor would have to know, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. He also didn’t want to face Shockwave’s rage if he didn’t get this done by the time the Autobot meetings were over. The last time he was punished was a long time ago, in the beginning when he was first being trained. Blurr scoffed at the word “Trained.” He mumbled, realizing just then how far he’d fallen.

As he slipped into recharge Blitzwings words echoed in his head “You vent on covert missions all around? You’ve probably rushed through Decepticon bases wizout being seen, you escaped traps before zey vere sprung, you transferred messages all zrough ze galaxy, and you veren’t caught… vhy don’t you do zose zings again?” over and over it went “Why don’t you do those things again? Why don’t you do those things again?”

Blurr opened his eyes “Why don’t I?” he said quietly then closing his eyes again. Not to sleep but to think, he had a lot of thinking to do.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day was the last day before the meetings and Blurr had decided who it was he wanted to see first. While Blurr was under surveillance the person meant to watch him rarely stayed awake long enough to even see Blurr get up in the morning. Everyone knew that Blurr was broken like a wild horse and probably wouldn’t do anything against his master. It had been three earth years, Blurr was trained enough. Blurr didn’t get up until Shockwave entered the room.

“We’re going back to Cybertron.” He announced. Blurr sat up “What?” he questioned “But, all of the slaves are here, if we go back to Cybertron I won’t be able to-”

“I’m afraid the political aspects of my job are more important than your needs or wants.”

Blurr hopped off the bed and pointed an accusing finger at his master “But you promised! You told me if I did everything you said for-”

Shockwave grabbed his wrist, silencing the small bot instantly. “You do everything I say anyways. That instance was nothing special.” He said, throwing Blurr to the ground. Blurr clenched his jaw “But I’m not always so good.” He mumbles through gritted teeth. Shockwave grabs him by the arm and begins dragging Blurr out the door. Blurr attempts to pull away but the larger being is much too strong “No! No-No-No-No-No-No, you-can’t-do-this-you-promised-me-why-would-you-go-back-on-your-promise? I-realize-you’re-a-heartless-scientist-but-I-know-you’re-also-a-man-of-integrity!”

Shockwave stopped and looked back at his bot “…Why is this such an important matter, Blurr, you’ve never seemed interested in this before.”

Shockwave stuck a claw under Blurr’s Chin forcing the smaller being to look at him. Blurr narrowed his eyes for a moment before quickly loosening them. He did have a reason, but it was so foolish he didn’t know if Shockwave would laugh or look down on him further. It’s possible he’d do both.

Blurr looked down “I’m lonely.” He grumbled, embarrassed. Blurr was forced to look at his master again who held his chin tightly “I did not quite hear that.” He rumbled darkly. Blurr clenched his draw and answered again, louder and slower “I am Lonely.” He crossed his arms “And Bored.”

Shockwave pulled his hand away and grabbed the former Autobots arm once again and dragged him out of the room “You realize, my dear, that you were given the freedom to entertain yourself throughout the base and even in the city if you pleased, so long as you returned. I have broken you enough to trust you outside the walls of your room and even if you did try to escape I would succeed in doing one of two things. I could find and destroy you or find and punish you, but either way, I would find you.” Shockwave stopped in the middle of the hall and gave a warning glare to his pet “You must realize, Blurr, there is no such thing as a free Autobot and I will not allow any to exist.” With that they continued walking. Blurr huffed “I still think you should stick to your promises.” He stated.

Shockwave was getting impatient with this behavior “I own you, Blurr, you are _mine_ you belong to _me_ no one else, no other cause. You have been mine, I _claimed_ you for my own. You became mine as soon as my spike entered your valve and you can never go back. Our sparks are bonded so now there’s _really_ no returning to your former self.”

Blurrs eyes widened. That’s right! They had bonded! Blurr tugged out of Shockwaves grip “I bonded with you.” He stated “It-was-the-last-thing-we-did-and-you-told-me-that-if-we-did-it-my-meetings-would-be-guarantied-I-wouldn’t-have-done-that-if-I-knew-you-wouldn’t-go-through-with-it. You _knew_ how much this meant to me and you promised because you knew I wouldn’t do it any other way. You! You- Jerk!”

Shockwave suddenly grabbed Blurr by the neck and threw him against the wall. His voice was low and dark “I suggest you lower your tone, little one, and hold your tongue. My tolerance only stretches so far and I’d rather not have to punish you on the ship home. So I suggest you pierce your lip and keep quiet. You have already bonded with me, there’s no going back, and I had no choice but to trick you, we needed to bond eventually if my idea was to come to light. You will get your meetings, my dear, just not today.”

Shockwave released his neck and grabbed his arm once again, dragging him towards the air craft hanger. Blurr was dragged without question. He kept his head down, ignoring the stares being thrown at him by the other Decepticons. People sneered at him and whispered amongst themselves “Looks like the pet’s been let out of his room.” “Shockwave’s little bitch.” “Why is Shockwave the only one who gets one of those?” were a few of the things people were saying.

Blurr was thrown onto Shockwaves ship. He sat in a seat behind his master. The ride wasn’t long. They flew up to one of the space bridges on the moon and exited into Cybertron space through another bridge on one of Cybertrons moons. Before they entered Cybertron air space Blurr spoke up. Something about what Shockwave had said earlier had stuck in his mind “Shockwave?” he started quietly.

“What is it now?” replied the Con getting ready to land.

“You said earlier that you needed to spark bond to bring one of your idea’s to light…what is your idea?”

“…have you gone to get your valve fixed yet?”

“I don’t see how that’s relevant, but, no, not yet.”

“Good, we will get that done as soon as we land. I must get you checked for something else.”

“What? What are you planning?”

“I will tell you as soon as my goal is met. If it is not by now, I don’t care how much you dislike it, we will be spark bonding again.”

“No!” Blurr called then covered his mouth immediately. Shockwave took no notice to the sudden outburst and continued with landing procedures. As soon as the ship landed Blurr was dragged out and pulled to the med bay where Shockwave stood beside him as a doctor checked him out. It was awkward and unpleasant, but also more demeaning than usual considering the doctor gave the medical report to Shockwave like Blurr was a pet.

After the inspection Shockwave took the doctor off to the side for a private conversation. Blurr waited patiently for the two to return. When they did Blurr could tell that this doctors visit was far from over. He was told to lay down on an inspection table while the doctor scanned his body with a small hand held device. When she was finished she asked that he remove his chest plate so that she could inspect his spark. Blurr found the request strange but with his master looming over wouldn’t dare disobey an order, especially one most likely requested by Shockwave.

He complied. She peaked in, poked around a bit, did a quick scan then told him he was finished and to wait on the berth until She and Shockwave returned from another private conversation.

Through out the whole endeavor Blurr was told nothing, he was led to his room without a word, and was left there in silence. The room was just like the one he had on earth but less furnished and a bit wider.

Blurr sat down on the birth. He was mad and disappointed, he felt cheated and tricked. He’d spark bonded with that monster only to have the ‘con go against his word. Blurr slammed his fist on the bed with growl of rage. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. He opened his chest plate and poked around at his spark “What was the doctor looking for?” he mumbled to himself before coming to a disgusting realization that he hoped he was wrong about “No…No, he-wouldn’t-want-that-that’s-ridicules-someone-like-him-would-never-want-that-with- _me-_ or-probably-anyone…I would think.” He bit his knuckle for a moment before closing his chest plate. He hadn’t found anything unusual, he didn’t feel any different, or at least, at the moment.

He laid down on the birth. The room was dark, but illuminated slightly by the lights of the city coming through the window. Blurr sighed and tried to slip into recharge but found that he could only close his optics. Recharge would not come as distracting thoughts plagued his mind.

In the middle of the night the door opened and Shockwave stepped in. He put a hand under Blurr’s waist and adjusted the small bot slightly “Blurr.” He said, knowing the bot was not asleep. Despite this Blurr continued to pretend. His master called again “Blurr, I know you are not sleeping. I apologizing for waking you so late but I’d rather not wait.” Shockwave ran a claw lightly over the smaller bots waist and down his thy “I’m afraid we’ll have to bond again. It won’t take long so long as you comply without objection.”

Blurr hopped up. He crawled out from under his master and fell off the berth “No!” he said sternly. Shockwave approached him “I’m not bonding with you! Not again!”

“Blurr, you’re being very bad right now.” Shockwave warned darkly.

“I don’t care! You could beat me senseless, I’m not doing it again!”

Shockwave put a heavy hand on his bots shoulder “I realize that you’re still upset about this morning but that is no reason to become so disobedient. I told you that you’d get your meetings with the autobot slaves, you must be patient.”

Blurr forced himself from the monsters grip “Fine, I’ll spark bond with you without a fight, but only if the visits begin the day after tomorrow!”

Shockwave cocked his head to the side “Why the day after tomorrow little one?”

Blurr crossed his arms “Because I know I’ll be sore and I’d rather my fellow fallen Autobots not see me that way…I won’t put up any fight! None at all and I won’t complain so long as you keep your original promise, and I get to see them the day after tomorrow.”

Shockwave sighed in frustration “Fine,” he growled, almost unable to believe he was making deals like this. “I promise.”

Before Blurr could say more he was swept off his feet and carried effortlessly to the birth. His legs were spread open and his panel, out of habit, clicked back without hesitation. Shockwave wasted very little time preparing the small bot for entry with his large claws. As the servo sifted in and out of the valve lubricant developed on its surface. At one point in preparation the tip of Shockwaves claw scratched the surface of the tear causing Blurr to squeak with a sudden jolt of pain and close his legs. Shockwave tore them apart forcefully, not wanting to be delayed. As soon as Blurr was wet enough for entry Shockwave seated himself at the head of the bed and gestured for Blurr to fallow. Blurr, now shivering from pleasure and pain, crawled over to his master and, without instruction, lowered himself onto the waiting spike. He shivered and exhaled high pitched breaths as the spike dug deep into the valve. As soon as it was set Shockwave instructed him to open his chest plate which he did with little hesitation. The two sparks fluttered together like they’d done before but this time stayed bonded longer. Shockwaves spark intertwined itself with Blurr’s, lighting the room slightly with little sparks of electricity. A strange sensation came on as the sparks met and Blurr began to feel heavy. His spark felt as though it was being invaded and he didn’t know why Shockwave was holding it for so long. After about a minute and a half they let go and retreated into their separate compartments. The chest plates closed and Shockwave retracted his spike before Blurr collapsed on his master’s chest plate, exhausted.

They both fell into recharge, Shockwaves large hand holding Blurr by the waist as they did. He hoped that this time his plan was a success.


	5. Chapter 5

Blurr woke up the next morning still wrapped in his master’s arms. Shockwave lifted his head and looked at him “I woke up long ago, little one, but chose not to disturb you.” He said before gently lifting Blurr from his lap and laying him back on the berth. Blurr felt exhausted but couldn’t fathom why. He’d gotten enough sleep, he hadn’t been cutting down on sleep or energon. Blurr then assumed that his fatigue came from simply just waking up, and that it would brush off in time. He attempted to stand up but found that his legs were too weak to support him. Shockwave picked him up off the ground and put him back in bed before retrieving a cup of energon for his partner.

Blurr greedily took the cube and sucked it down. His body craved energy to such an extent it was almost unbearable. He moved to get more but found his form too weak to meet his demands. He panted with exhaustion for a moment before looking to Shockwave, who had yet to leave the room. The large ‘con just stood, studying his bot for a moment before retrieving another few cubes of energon for the starving Blurr.

The blue bot sucked down the glasses as though his life depended on it before laying back down, feeling only slightly more content but still starving for energy.

Shockwave rubbed his chin in thought before lifting the small weak bot off the bed and carrying him to the med-bay. Blurr didn’t even notice he’d been moved he was so drained. Shockwave carried the blue bot close to his chest, avoiding all the strange looks being thrown his way. He entered the med-bay and demanded an immediate scan. Next thing Blurr knew he was on a medical Berth with his chest plate open and his spark being inspected. The doctor hummed as she scanned and searched before a shocked look fell across her features. She quickly retired the face and looked to Shockwave “Yes,” she confirmed “He’s carrying a sparkling.”

“I’m carrying what!?” cried Blurr suddenly, sitting up but then laying back down. His body was too tired to be surprised. Shockwave hummed with satisfaction “Perfect.” He said in a smooth low tone. Blurr glared at him for a moment before the doctor started to speak again. She spoke between them acknowledging both equally as partners instead of master and slave.

“You’ll be eating for two.” She told Blurr “So be sure not to over work yourself or you might lose too much energy too quickly or even jostle the new spark too much. Also, no interfacing after the first deca-cycle of development. It’s a very delicate time for the new spark and such strong stimulation could injure it. After a deca-cycle wait a week and then you should be fine. Keep constantly fueled, as the new spark will be taking in almost fifty percent of what you put in. Don’t sleep on your stomach and it should be ready to be transferred into a proto-form in about two deca-cycles.”

“Six weeks!” cried Blurr, still going by earth time. It seemed so short to him. The doctor simply nodded before handing Blurr a bottle of energon pills and dismissing the couple. Before Blurr could get up to walk he was picked up by Shockwave and embarrassingly carried through the hall back to their room. As soon as they door to their room was closed Blurr started raging “You sparked me!” he yelled “On purpose! This was your plan!? Why would you do something like that! How could that possibly help you?!” Blurr, still ranting, was placed gently on the berth before Shockwave began to explain “I’m doing an experiment.”

Blurr covered his chest with his arms, suddenly feeling protective “not with this new spark you’re not.” He said quickly. Shockwave shook his head and calmly removed the arms from his partner’s chest “It is simply a study. Our sparkling will not be affected at all I assure you.”

“And, might I ask, what exactly you will be studying?”

Shockwave stood up straight “You, Blurr, are fairly insightful but your talent is speed. I happen to be a genius. Put those two traits together and you get a very useful Decepticon. I plan on seeing what traits are compatible then eventually presenting the study to Megatron so that we may organize specific pairings. If all goes well the sparkling of the future should be flawless.”

Blurr raised his brow “You’re going to make laws on who can and cannot have children then only pair desirable traits with other desirable traits?” he questioned, making sure he under stood.

Shockwave nodded “Correct. Starting with our own.”

“That sounds a little-” Blurr cocked his head to the side “Familiar for some reason. But, Shockwave, there’s no guarantee the proto-form will develop both of our skills.” Due to his energy being run down Blurr began to talk at normal speed. It felt wrong but speaking any faster would send him to recharge “For all we know it could come out defective.”

Shockwave shook his head “If that occurs we’ll have to clean the slate and start over.”

“Do you mean get rid of the sparkling!?”

“We can only have so many, Blurr, it is better to be-rid of those who are defective.”

Blurr, despite his fatigue, stood up and pointed forcefully at Shockwave “Now you listen to me Shockwave, if this little spark comes out to be a defective proto-form _we are keeping it!_ I don’t care if you shun it all its life, I’m carrying the spark, it’s feeding off _my_ energy, and I will decide what to do with it.”

Shockwave sighed “I forgot how defensive carriers got.” He mumbled. “Fine. If the first is defective we will keep it. Any others, however, will be disposed of immediately. You will not get attached to it, you will not see it, it will be nothing but a forgotten memory, do you understand? I have no interest in starting a “Family” with you Blurr, simply to carry on my genes and create a perfect bot. If you desire to start one on your own then so be it.”

Blurr, now too weak to stand, laid back down on the berth and took in the words. He could do very little about it now, he barely even wanted to use any energy to blink let alone argue with his very large, very forceful master. After a few seconds he felt one of Shockwave’s claws riding slowly up the back of his thigh “Shockwave, no.” he mumbled, too tired for such acts today. Shockwave straddled the downed bot and continued to caress his thighs and sides. “I realize you’re tired my dear, but between your pesky meetings tomorrow, the sparkling, and the tear in your valve, my time for this is limited. This is the last day we will be doing this for a week and a half and I’d like to make it count.

Shockwave ran his claws lightly up and down the inside of Blurrs thigh. For the first time in a long time he admired how beautiful the small body under him was. How it squirmed and moved so smooth and sensually against him. The figure gleamed with perfection. He leaned down close to Blurrs tired face “Have I ever told you how truly marvelous you are.” He whispered, putting an entire hand on the side of Blurrs thigh, spreading the legs apart. Blurr was helpless. He couldn’t move. His energy was so low his eyes would not stay online. The only thing keeping him awake was Shockwaves gentle touches and mumbles as he slowly had his way with Blurr who whimpered slightly as the first claw entered his valve “I’ll be gentle.” Whispered the large mech above him. A second claw entered and both moved painfully slow in and out of a pulsing opening. The valve contracted against Shockwaves servos tugging them in further in a desperate attempt to overload. Blurrs body was begging for it and they had just barely gotten started. Blurr started to feel hot as the stimulation increased. He sighed and moaned quietly as Shockwave gently rubbed his thumb over the sensitive inside thigh. Blurr had yet to overload but he could feel it coming. Shockwave prepared the small bot for his spikes entry. He stuck in only the tip and waited for the valve to contract a few times and for Blurr to make a sound before pushing in further. Slowly the spike entered the swollen hole and teased the folds of the valve as they desperately clenched to the intruder. A few seconds after penetration Blurr overloaded. It hit him like a ton of bricks, taking the very little energy he had. In short time Shockwave delivered his partner six overloads before overloading himself. By this time Blurr was almost crying from exhaustion “Shockwave” he begged in an airy cracked tone “Please, No more- I can’t, please, my body can’t-” he panted for a few seconds trying to reach any energy left inside but finding there was none “I can’t handle this anymore, please Shockwave, I’m begging you, let me rest.”

Shockwave slid out and stood up. He gently caressed Blurrs cheek and neck with his thumb “We are finished for today.” He whispered calmly before turning out the lights and leaving the room, allowing Blurr the blissful rest he’d so craved.


	6. Chapter 6

Blurr woke up the next morning unable to move. His body ached for energy but he couldn’t move to get it himself. He rustled a bit before trying to get out of bed but failing to do so. As soon as his arms went to lift his body they gave up. Blurr moaned with frustration. He desperately needed energy but found himself alone and helpless. He called for the only person he thought he could “Shockwave.” He called weakly. The small spark growing from his own pulsed against his chest demanding energy. Blurr growled in frustration “Shockwave!” he yelled louder, but not loud enough, he knew, for anyone to hear him. He growled again “This is stupid.” He grumbled, trying to get up again but failing once more. He would have continued trying had it not been for the fact that he’d drain the very little energy he had left if he did. “Shockwave!” he screamed as loud as he could go, which was surprisingly louder than he’d expected. He looked around the room for a second before spotting the energy pills on the table across the room. “I can make it.” He mumbled as if it was no problem. He rolled off the berth onto the floor. The impact seemed to jump start him for a moment because for a few seconds his energy returned. He took advantage of those few seconds and rushing towards the table. Halfway there he collapsed, sliding slightly as he came to a sudden halt. He laid there a moment before struggling to his knees and crawling, at a painfully slow rate, towards the table. As he did he made a note to himself to keep the pills on the table beside the berth so that he wouldn’t have to go through with this again.

The pills are dense little things. Each one contained as much energy as six energon cubes. Blurr was supposed to take two a day, a few hours apart from each other. Having a higher energy intake, however, Blurr decided it best to take four a day. He grabbed the bag off the table before laying back on the floor. He quickly swallowed two pills then waited a few minutes for them to take effect. It wasn’t long before Blurr stood up. He brushed himself off and shrugged his shoulders to loosen up “I didn’t need Shockwave.” He mumbled triumphantly to himself then getting himself an energon cube and refilling it several times before he felt satisfied. He sat in bed, wandered around the room, looked out the window, before finally getting tired of it “Where is Shockwave!” he screamed “I’m supposed to have my meetings today and that big selfish jerk isn’t here!” he kicked the chair and yelled for his master again.

 

 

In his office Shockwave was busy at work. He paused now and then to think about Blurr and whether he should check on him or not. Eventually his mind went back to work, coming to conclusion that Blurr could take care of himself. A few hours into work, however, the bot in charge of watching Blurr contacted him through the intercom “Shockwave, sir, your bot hasn’t stopped calling for you for two hours.” He informed his superior. Shockwave sighed in frustration as he stood from his seat and headed to the room.

There he found Blurr standing in the middle of the room with a scowl on his face , waiting for the large bot to arrive “What is it Blurr?” he sighed, slightly impatient with his small bot. Blurr scowled before pointing to Shockwave “You told me I could have my meetings today with the Autobot’s.”

“I am aware.”

“When exactly is that going to happen!? I’ve been waiting to see you for hours.”

“I thought you would want to wait until tomorrow, little one, considering your mood yesterday and, from what I can gather, your mood this morning.”

“I-know-that-if-I-wait-until-tomorrow-you’ll-just-tell-me-tomorrow-that-I-should-wait-until-tomorrow-and-the-process-will-go-on-and-on-so-that-I-never-get-to-see-any-of-my-former-Autobots-for-who-knows-how-long. I’d rather not go through that if you please.”

“Fine,” Shockwave approached the small blue bot and wrapped his arms around his waist. He forced the little mech closer to him “I’ve just discovered, Blurr, that I like when you’re moody like this. It is cute and erotic at the same time.” He picked Blurr up and took him to the berth “I thought you said yesterday that it was the last day.” Blurr pointed out as he was laid gently on the soft berth.

“I changed my mind. I see now that I must take full advantage of your current state. The fact that you’re carrying my sparkling makes you somehow more attractive.”

Shockwave went to slip his hand under Blurrs aft but it was swatted away “No.” said Blurr sternly, surprised when Shockwave actually backed off a little. Blurr sat up slightly “You’re not getting any of this.” He started, gesturing himself “Until I _know_ I’ll see another autobot today.”

“We will take care of that later.” Said Shockwave before advancing again. He was swatted away once more.

“No!” called Blurr sternly, then leaning forward and poking his master forcefully in the chest “You made me spark bond with you and then, you sparked me! Do you have any idea what my morning was like? I’m carrying _your_ sparkling, it’s taking _my_ energy, and I’m not going to do _anything_ with you until I know _for sure_ that you won’t go back on me again. You can at least give me _this!”_

Shockwave growled in frustration “Fine!” he gave in sternly “I will get the bot delivered here before we start and you can talk to it for the rest of the day. Does that seem satisfactory my dear?”

Blurr smiled triumphantly before wrapping his arms around Shockwaves neck and giving him a kiss “Yes.” He confirmed happily. He gave his master the designation of the bot he wanted to see then laid on the bed waiting for Shockwave to finish putting in the order.

The small bot was anxious to get started. His body suddenly craved a foreign touch. He felt himself heating up, wanting, _needing,_ to feel a large body above him and smooth claws in his valve. The order only took a few minutes but in that time Blurr became impatient. He squirmed uncomfortably “Shockwave.” He complained, almost ready to start pleasuring himself. He couldn’t fathom why he was so amorous, but the lust consumed his body so thoroughly he couldn’t get himself to concentrate on the “why”.

Shockwave quickly finished the order and made his way back to Blurr. By now Blurr looked hot and desirable, more so than he ever had before. Shockwave climbed on top of the small squirming figure and began caressing his thigh. Blurr moaned quietly at the touch “Shockwave?” he started, wrapping his arms around the larger mech neck. “Yes, little one?” the larger questioned softly.

“Can we go slow today?” requested the smaller.

“Whatever you wish.”

Shockwave slowly ran his servos down Blurr’s waist, admiring the slender build and smooth features. He sighed unintentionally. Blurr took deep breaths as the hands explored his body at a sensually slow rate. He opened his valve to the touch, inviting it gratefully.

His master obliges generously by slipping the tip of one of his claws into the open valve but quickly taking it back, pulling a light gasp from his lover. Slowly he slipped the servo back in at a painfully slow rate. Blurr shivered with a long sigh escaping his lips. Another claw slipped in and the pair began thrusting together, slowly at first, pulling only short gasps and moans, but they quickly sped up to the point where Blurr was almost screaming. Shockwave rested his hand gently on Blurr’s stomach, holding him down. He removed the claws and rested his thumb at the entrance of the valve. Blurr squirmed after nothing happened for more than a minute. His body heated up at a rapid rate, begging for an overload. “Shockwave.” He complained in a weak voice. Shockwave removed his thumb and began caressing the inside of Blurr’s thigh.

Blurr pulled his legs apart and looked this master desperately, begging with his eyes, to be taken. “Anxious aren’t you.” Whispered Shockwave darkly, releasing his spike from its housing. Blurr gasped as the tip poked at his entrance “Shockwave,” he sighed, nudging forward, the wall of his valve contracting, trying to pull the tip in further. Shockwave pulled away slightly “Patience little one,” he breathed, leaning down close to Blurr’s face. He nuzzled the small bots neck, an affectionate action Blurr greatly accepted, straining his neck to give his partner more access. Shockwave nudged his spike into Blurrs opening. He only went half way in before pulling back out, torturing the bot below him. Blurr whimper, spreading his legs further apart “Please,” he begged as the spike shifted in and out partially and slowly, pulling light whimpers from the blue bot and begging moans. “Take me,” he begged, wrapping his arms around the larger’s neck “Please, take me!” he panted.

“As you wish,” replied Shockwave, low and dark. With a sudden thrust the spike was thrown into the tight, lubricated valve. With one thrust it was all the way in. The action surprised Blurr so much his back arched with an overload “Yes,” he moaned then losing his voice. At first the thrusting pace was slow but quickly grew to a hard rough pace that shook the berth and nearly hit Blurrs head on the wall. Blurr gasped with every thrust, screaming his master’s name, his arms desperate to find something to hold onto. He settled on wrapping his arms around Shockwaves neck and lifting himself to meet his master’s helm which ended up resting between his neck and shoulders. For the first time Blurr heard the sounds that his lover emitted, they were soft but existent, consisting of only soft moans and the occasional grunt. Blurr hugged tighter as the thrusts became more intense. It felt as though is master was trying to rip him apart. Blurr overloaded seven times before the thrusting became too intense and he asked that Shockwave slow down “G-gentler.” He panted, barely able to speak. The thrusts did slow, but as soon as they did Shockwave overloaded into him, shocking the small bot. Blurr arched his back and let out a silent scream of pleasure as another overload over took him. His body went limb and he fell back onto the berth, exhausted. The little sparkling beat against his chest, demanding energy. Shockwave pulled out but stayed close to his bot. Liquids spilled from the still open valve, dirtying the berth beneath them. Blurr let out a quick breath, wrapping his arms around his partner’s neck once more “Your sparkling’s hungry.” He said in a quiet, slightly strained voice. Shockwave stood and retrieved several cups of energon for his mate. “Your energon storage until has been filled with enough cubes to last a normal bot at least a solar cycle. With your current state, however, and unique model type, it should last you until you’re finished carrying.” Explained Shockwave, picking up his bot and placing him on the couch so that they can replace the berth pad. The process didn’t take long and Blurr was soon placed back on the fresh pad. “Rest now, little one, I will retrieve the Autobot for you.”

When Shockwave was gone Blurr let out a thick sigh. He was surprised how much he’d enjoyed what just occurred. While interface was almost always pleasurable is always felt wrong. Even when he was begging for it just then, it felt wrong. Guilt often consumed his spark more than normal when he actually asks for Shockwave to interface with him. The occasion was rare but it has happened at least once before, when Shockwave had not made any advances for Blurr in more than a month and Blurr was getting antsy. While he enjoyed the relief from duty it eventually got annoying because Shockwave kept teasing him but wouldn’t go through with anything. The instance that had just occurred felt strange to Blurr. If felt as though Shockwave actually cared, and paid attention to him, something that did not seem to come into context very often during interface, or ever, for that matter.

Blurr took a deep breath before standing up and getting himself four energon cubes which he downed at an almost surprising rate, even for him. After they were gone he got six more, then when those were gone went back for three more and stopped there, close to being satisfied, but choosing not to continue. The sparkling kicked his chest but Blurr thought they had both had enough.

 

 

The energon mines on earth were damp, dirty, dark and hard to work in. Autobot slaves work from morning until night, stopping only once for a small energon ration before getting back to work. They basically ran on empty, but they never stopped working, they weren’t allowed. If they did they would be beaten, killed, starved or put in solitary for a few weeks. Some Autobots who don’t work in the mines work as servants, maids and waiters, a few, before the war ended, switched their crest and hide disguised as Decepticons.

There were no Autobots with the same job as Blurr’s. They slept in crowded living quarters and the Decepticons spared little food for them. Many servants and maids lived slightly better than mine workers, their environments being clean and less abusive, however, it was still hell compared to the physical way Blurr lived.

Blurr knew this and he hated it, he found it unfair and ridicules. He wouldn’t have felt so terrible had it not been for the fact that he was the only one in this situation and if anyone else _was_ used for what he was used for they had much less luxurious living accommodations. One of the only reasons Blurr could live like this was because Shockwave could afford it. He was one of the wealthiest Decepticons within the ranks. He has been rewarded handsomely for his service to the dictator, Lord Megatron.

 

The most capable bots were sent to the mines while other, not as strong figures, were turned into servants. This is what the first bot Blurr requested was assigned to. One minute the Black and yellow bot was standing still holding a tray for his master the next he was being shipped off to Cybertron without an explanation. The owner of the bot demanded an explanation for this. He was a raging little man who spoke to the officials taking his bot away with much disrespect in his tone. When they told the man that it was Shockwave who had put in the request he backed off immediately, handing over the servant as quickly as he could without question. After he was gone, however, he scoffed “Doesn’t Shockwave have his own bot?” he questioned to himself then telling the other servants to get back to work.

 

Bumblebee shifted uncomfortably in the transport vessel’s seat. The area was dark, mostly, with very few dim lights illuminating the space. There were four guards surrounding him, two beside him and two in front of him. He was afraid to speak but, considering his question, didn’t think it would hurt. “Where are we going?” her asks hesitantly.

“Cybertron.” One answers bluntly. Considering the reaction Bumblebee pushed further “Why?” he inquired. The guard answered again “You have been summoned.” He said bluntly again.

Bee gave up on the questions and waited to see where they were going.

The ride wasn’t long. Bumblebee soon found himself being led out of a large aircraft carrier into the halls of one of the Decepticons main operations buildings. It served as both housing and operations, the housing sitting at the top of the building, being topped off by Blurr’s room. Blurr’s room was the entrance to the pent house at the top of the building. Blurr rarely went into the rest of the house, staying mostly in the room he and Shockwave shared. Outside his door, though, the one that did not lead into the hall, there was another wash room, a dining room, a kitchen a living room, and a few other bedrooms smaller than his own and an office and small library of data pads. It was a very large house that was largely unused. The reason Blurr never wandered into that area is because he never had to. There was a couch and chairs in his room as well as a fully stocked energon unit and a bed. As far as he was concerned that was as much as he needed. Sometimes, when the urge over takes him, he’ll run about the house but more often than not finds it too small, even for its size, to satisfy his needs.

 

Bumblebee didn’t know what to expect when the guards lead him to the elevator and they take a seven minute ride to the top. He had very few ideas in his head and couldn’t come up with a Decepticon who would want to see him. When they reach the top they walk into a long hallway with one door on the right wall. When they reached the door one of the guards knocked. Bumblebee stared up in awe at the door. It was much larger than himself, appearing to be made for a much larger bot. No answer came from the other side so they knocked again. A few seconds later Shockwave emerged. Blurr had requested him once again, saying that he was hungry for blue energon which he had none of in the storage until. Before the complaining got too severe Shockwave was able to deliver the energon and leave, but not before getting some solid complaints from his partner who was not in a good mood because he had thrown up before Shockwave arrived and was feeling lousy.

Shockwave had studied the effects of carrying so long ago he’d forgotten how troublesome it was.

As soon as Bumblebee saw the large mech he froze. ‘why would Shockwave be asking for _me_?” he thought to himself. Shockwave stared down at him for a moment before taking him by the shoulder and shoving him in the room. He shut the door behind him and went back to his office on the lower half.

Bumblebee, who had fallen on his knees due to the sudden shove, stood up. He looked around the room for a moment before spotting a familiar blue body on the other side, looking out the window. “Blurr?” he questioned. Blurr jumped a bit at the voice and looked behind him. He turned to Bee, not realizing he was there. He wanted to say something but found there was nothing he could say. Suddenly Bee threw a fist towards the blue bot “Traitor!” he yelled, missing the hit as Blurr moved away with ease. He continued the attack, though, trying his hardest to hit the fastest bot in the world but failing miserably. Blurr was able to keep up his speed long enough for Bumblebee to get tired and sit down. He panted, having gone after Blurr for almost a half hour. Blurr offered him some energon which he took greedily and finished within seconds. Blurr sat down on the couch across from the chair and waited for Bumblebee to catch his breath before speaking. “Uh, hi-” he spit out weekly, having no clue what he was going to say. What could he say? This was such an awkward situation.

Bee sat forward “Hi yourself,” he said narrowing his eyes and piercing his lips into a thin scowl “What do you want with me traitor?” he inquired. Before he could answer something shoved against the inside of his chest. Shockwaves sparkling certainly was a hungry one. Blurr put up a finger “Just hold that thought for one second.” He retrieved from storage ten energy cubes, two for his guest and eight for himself. Bumblebee took his two cups and downed them in seconds. He hadn’t drunken or eaten so much in who knows how long. He then scowled at Blurr’s eight cups “Not too good at sharing are you?” he said as Blurr downed all eight in about two minutes “I’m afraid I can’t, I can only carry so many.” He said between glasses. After they were gone he took two more energon pills and sat back down.

Bumblebee leaned back, beginning to get more comfortable with his setting “So, are you going to answer my question now, traitor?” he asked, crossing his arms.

“Stop calling me traitor, Bumblebee, you don’t know what you’re talking about.” Shot Blurr, sort of catching Bee off guard.

Bee leaned forward “Well you are,” he stated “Everybody knows it. Everyone knows you begged Shockwave for what you have, that you willingly submitted to his will. Everyone knows Blurr, there’s no trying to deny it.”

Blurr almost went into a fit of rage “I didn’t do any of those things.” He said calmly, trying to control himself. He raised a brow “Is that what you think I did? Is that why you all hate me so much? Because you think I gave myself up to the enemy? That’s-not-what-happened-at-all-in fact-that’s-so-far-away-from-the-true-story-it’s-almost-hilarious-but-it’s-not-hilarious-because-you-all-hate-me-and-the-true-story-is-truly-traumatizing.” He spit out. Bumblebee paid close attention and heard most of it.

“Then what is the truth!?” he called, throwing his arms in the air “That Shockwave just _picked you_ out of all the other autobots? You should know how ridicules that sounds, because it sounds completely unlikely.”

“Well, that’s how it went. I’d worked with long arm prime many times in my time as an agent and, since Longarm was Shockwave, Shockwave ended up knowing me quite well by the end of it. When I received my new body and we lost he requested me personally then he told me from then on he’d own me and then shoved me in a room for later. A few hours later he came in, had his way with me, without my permission mind you, and left. After such events he began giving me many things believing that if I was happier or more comfortable that I would be easier to handle. Now I just lay there and let him do what he wants to me and you can believe your ridicules rumors all you want but that’s how it _really_ happened.” Said Blurr quickly, forcing Bumblebee to pay attention again.

Bee lifted a brow, trying to sort out the information in his head “So you’re not a traitor?” he asked dumbly. Blurr scoffed “No, I am not a traitor. I have, however, become a traitor to myself. I’ve become Shockwaves good little pet whose too broken to betray him.”

“…Well is that true?”

Blurr lowered his voice and waited a few seconds to answer “Yes,” he said quietly “And if I did try to run away Shockwave would find me, he might not have been able to find me before but now that we’ve spark bonded-”

“You spark bonded!?” cried Bumblebee in shock “With that monster!? Why? Did he force you?” Bumblebee gasped suddenly “Did he spark you?” he asked in a hushed tone.

Blurr didn’t mean to mention that, knowing the other bots reaction. It took him a moment to answer “Well, was I forced? Yes and no…” he rubbed the back of his neck, keeping his eyes on the table between them “I sort of, well, I made a deal to get you here. I would do anything he wanted without question for four hours and for every hour I could have an Autobot visit me. At the end he told me to spark bond with him and without that I couldn’t have gotten you here.” Blurr suddenly scowled “Then the big jerk went back on his promise and we went back to Cybertron. Then he made me spark bond _again_ to bring you here which I did and this time he kept his promise.” He scowled deeper, putting a hand on his chest. They sat in silence for a moment before Blurr got up for more energon cubes. Bumblebee got two more but didn’t drink them as he watched Blurr consume the ten before him. After his fifth glass Blurr looked at him “What?” he asked. Bumblebee raised a brow “What’s with your appetite man? I mean, I know being a speedster and all makes you need more energy, but not this much.”

Blurr avoided the question by drinking another cube. He wasn’t sure whether or not telling his friend was a good idea. He wasn’t even sure if he was allowed to tell him. After a few seconds of thought Blurr suddenly craved yellow energon. “I want some yellow energon.” He stated out of the blue.

“Isn’t that stuff super expensive?” asked Bumblebee, shocked at how blunt the request had been. Complaining of any sort was not allowed when you were a servant. If you did you’d be put in solitary for a few days which Bumblebee often found himself in.

Blurr took a deep breath before yelling his master name as loud as he could go. Bumblebee’s eyes widened “You just call for him!?” he cried in a short state of shock “The scariest bot in the universe and you just _call_ for him, like he’s a servant? What in the world, I thought he was mean to you.”

“Well, he certainly can be. Right now though, he’s been significantly nicer. It won’t last forever, though, even with a sparkling living in the house.” Blurr covered his mouth.

Bumblebee pointed at him “I knew it!” he called triumphantly “I knew he sparked you! That’s why you’re so hungry.”

Blurr bit his lip. Wanting to avoid the conversation he called for Shockwave again who happened to be watching the scene unfold from his office. He retrieved some yellow energon and headed back to the room. As soon as he entered Bumblebee was silenced. He averted his eyes as Blurr stood up to greet his master. Bumblebee was curious upon their interaction so watched from the corner of his eye. After Shockwave placed the energon in the unit he wrapped his hand around Blurr’s waist and forcefully pulled him closer taking a knee “I can’t keep doing this Blurr.” He started, “Next time you get an urge, ignore it.” He demanded. Blurr scowled “Ignore it?” he said defensively “How about next time _you_ get the urge to interface ignore it. Or, better yet, you carry the sparkling and _I’ll_ get the energon, your sparkling is freaking _hungry_ it is defiantly eating more than fifty percent of my energy so how about next time we do this _you_ carry, and I’ll just watch! Because, if you don’t remember, _you_ did this to me and _you_ barely have to do _anything_.”

Shockwave held Blurr tighter. He wanted to throw him on the berth and have his way with him but he couldn’t. He went to touch Blurr’s aft but was swatted away. Blurr shook his head “You can touch me later.” He said then squeezing from his masters grip and heading back to the couch. “Contact me if you require anything else, my dear.” Said Shockwave, coming up from behind, leaning down, and running a claw across his bots jaw line. He left a second later, leaving Blurr to his business.

Bumblebee stared, still shocked at what had just occurred “Did you just yell at him?” he asked “Again, one of the scariest Decepticons, and you just yelled at him! Is that allowed in, you know, the universe? That’s crazy.”

Bumblebee leaned forward “You’re lucky Blurr…I mean, I know you’re not a traitor, and that’s good and all, but, man, you were lucky.” He sat up “I’m pretty lucky, I mean, I could be in the mines. I’m just a servant, but you…you’re the luckiest bot on earth and Cybertron.”

Blurr crossed his legs and arms. He looked blankly at the couch cushion as Bee continued to talk about how his life was supposedly much better . “I mean, you never have to worry about food, you’re not in danger of getting hurt, you can speak freely, or at least more than we can. You have all this to yourself.” Bumblebee shook his head “It’s just so unreal.”

“Yeah,” Blurr agreed after a minute “But it’s not all sunshine and roses like you think it is. True, I don’t usually have to worry about food. If I’m bad, though, I do. I don’t have much to complain about. If I’m too defiant, if I insult him or if I fight too much I could get punished, mentions of wanting to leave get me punished, refusing a direct order when he’s in a bad mood, I get punished. I’ve learned, though, probably like the rest of you have. The only reason he’s treating me the way he is now is because I happen to be carrying his sparkling and he finds that attractive. He also, being a scientist with ample knowledge of the Cybertronian body, understands what carriers are going to be like and sees no reason to penalize me for my natural state.”

Bumblebee stared for a moment “Can I see it?” he asked quietly.

Blurr looked at him slightly confused “See what?” he asked.

“You know, the-” Bumblebee didn’t complete the sentence but instead gestured his chest.

Blurr jumped slightly “Oh, you want to see the- oh, uh-” Blurr was surprised. He didn’t know if Shockwave had even seen it, and he hadn’t gone to look at it himself ever. Was it bad to reveal the spark? Would Shockwave disapprove? How big was it? So many questions raced through Blurrs mind he eventually came to the conclusion that he was over thinking it “Sure.” He said after a moment. It took another moment for him to open his chest plate and let Bee see.

Bumblebee came closer. He looked at Blurr’s spark for a minute before spotting the sparkling hiding halfway behind it. “I see it,” he mumbled blindly “It’s so little.” He stated before leaning away. Blurr closed his chest plate.

“Bee.” Blurr started sternly “You can’t tell anyone about this. I’m going to ask that you inform my fellow Autobots that I’m not a traitor but don’t tell them about the sparkling.”

Bee simply nodded. He realized that if he told them that Blurr wasn’t a traitor, then went on to say that he had been sparked by Shockwave, nobody would believe he wasn’t a traitor.

The two talked until day turned to night and night back into day. In that time Blurr downed thirty six cups of energon and three energy pills. In the morning Bee had to leave.

Blurr kept his helm down as Bee was taken away. Before he was too far Blurr shot up and grabbed his arm. He wanted to say something but couldn’t seem to form the words in his head “I-” he started “I’m sorry, for the way we live now…I wish we were free.”

Bee smirked. He took Blurr’s hand and held it between them tightly as though they were parting for battle. The smirk was clear in his eyes “We will be.” Those were his last words before he was dragged back to earth and quickly punished for mumbling the treasonous phrase.


	7. Chapter 7

Blurr sat cross legged on the birth. Tears refused to stop streaming from his optics despite his efforts to halt them. He wiped his eyes before taking in a shaky breath and trying again to stop crying. Shockwave, standing beside the bed, leaned down to him “Oh Blurr,” he started, almost sounding sorry for the bot “I had to report him. We must make sure the slaves stay in line, remarks such as that are unacceptable.” He soothed, trying to wrap his arms around Blurr. The smaller bot shoved him off “No! Get away from me! You didn’t have to do _anything_ you lying Decepticon!” he raged, scooching to the other side of the bed.

“Do not strain yourself with anger, Blurr, you may-”

“I hope your stupid sparkling dies you monster!” as soon as the words slipped from his lips Shockwaves hand met his face with a forceful slap. Blurr fell further onto the berth. He sat up slowly, now silent as his master spoke “Blurr, I have tried to reason with you, I have been very kind and I have been generous enough to keep my promise even after I succeeded my goal. If you run your mouth like that again you will receive much worse than a slap to the face, understand?”

Blurr nodded, keeping his eyes on the berth pad. Shockwave calmed. He leaned down and slipped a claw under Blurr’s chin, lifting the head to look at him. Tears still slipped from the Blue bots optics. Shockwave wrapped his arm around the bot and sat on the berth, bringing the smaller being to his side. Blurr’s head rested on his chest as he continued to mourn his fallen comrade. He would have pushed the monster away had it not been for the heavy hand on his back and a great lack of energy over taking him.

He fell into recharge, trying to avoid the fact that he leaned comfortably on the man who’d condemned his friend to death.

 

* * *

 

 

They interfaced later that night but Blurr didn’t pay any attention. He remembered what Shockwave had said when they were leaving earth a few days ago “You must realize, Blurr, there is no such thing as a free Autobot and I will not allow any to exist.” But he then remembered, for the second time, Blitzwings words traveling through his mind “Zen vhy don’t you do zose zings again?” the conflicting ideas battled each other for room in his mind until eventually, late into the night, while Shockwave recharged silently above him, Blurr made his decision. After his mind cleared he drifted into recharge.

 

* * *

 

 

Blurr woke up later that night to a thumping in his chest. He himself did not feel out of energy but apparently the sparkling did. It began feeding on the little energy it’s carrier had.

Blurr elbowed the mech holding him “Shockwave,” he whispered, when he got no reply he called louder “Shockwave.”

Shockwave grumbled as he awoke “What?” he inquired in a tired impatient tone.

“Your sparkling is hungry.” Said Blurr, elbowing him again. With a slightly exasperated sigh Shockwave sat up and retrieved a few cups of energon for his partner. This had happened every night since Blurr was sparked. “Does saying, “The sparkling is hungry” simply mean you are hungry and unwilling to retrieve it yourself?”

Blurr sat cross-legged on the bed. He scowled at his partner before sipping the energon “You try carrying this thing around.” He said then finishing off the glass. The little spark twitched harder, hurting Blurr’s own. He grasped his chest in pain “It’s almost as mean as you.” he grumbled, accepting another cup of energon and another and another. Twelve cups later the sparkling quit complaining and settled back into it’s carrier. Blurr laid back down, allowing Shockwaves arms to incase him once again.

Before either fell into recharge Blurr asked his master a question “Shockwave?” he started, receiving a low grumble from the ‘con. “I still get my meeting tomorrow, right?” he inquired. Shockwave tightened his grasp on the bot “We will see.” He replied in a smooth dark tone. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Blurr found himself alone. He sat up, suddenly remember the events of the day before. The realization hits him hard. Bumblebee was gone all because of a few words. As he took the energy pills he tried not to think about the situation. Despite his excitement for them he began to fear his meetings with the Autobots. What if one said or did something that was considered “Out of Line” like Bee had? He didn’t want to take that chance, he didn’t want to say something that would cause a reply like that.

Not wanting to see Shockwave at all that day he avoided complaining. Even when the sparkling was dissatisfied with Blue, yellow, or purple energon, he refused to ask for anything else, force feeding the little complainer in his chest. This was difficult, however, because at one point in the day the only thing he could think about was orange. The word kept looping through his mind filling every nook and cranny. He wanted orange energon so badly but refused to give into the craving.

Towards the end of the day Shockwave paid a surprise visit to his bot. He did not usually arrive until much later in the evening so his presence came as a bit of a surprise to Blurr, although he did not show it. When his master arrived he didn’t say anything, he just continued reading the data pad he had picked out from the library.

“Blurr.” Started Shockwave, walking around the couch and sitting in the chair in front of it “I have something to discuss with you.”

Blurr looked up at him, hoping it was about the Autobot meetings.

Shockwave continued “I have decided that the meetings with your former Autobot colleagues will occur once a week on a day of your choosing. I realize that this was not our original deal, like I said it would be, but this is much more convenient for the both of us.”

For some reason Blurr took well to this set up. Instead of having four days in a row he now had something to look forward to in the fallowing week.

Shockwave stood “Come now, Blurr, I am taking you to the med bay so that they may check on the sparkling.”

Blurr stood without protest and fallowed his owner to the med bay. The examination was quick but harbored very interesting results “Oh,” said the doctor, intrigued as she read the development scanner “This is strange,” she started “The sparkling is as developed now as one that is maybe a week to a week and a half old.” She put down the results and turned to the parents “I’m assuming this is due to Blurr’s unique body type. Everything within him occurs faster than the normal bot. It’s possible the sparkling will be ready for transfer at six weeks, but it could also come early at four to five weeks. I’d say keep a close eye on it and don’t hesitate to ask if something feels funny .Also, I said no interface after the first deca-cycle. Due to the advanced development, though, I’m changing that to after the first week.” She smiles “Other than that it looks good, healthy, energy levels look good. I suggest you come in one more time before it’s ready. Do you have any questions about any of this? About what happens after it’s formed?”

Shockwave asked a few before asking Blurr if he had any, which he did “When it comes, what do I feed it?” he inquired, thinking ahead.

The doctor pointed to two tiny nozzles beside his spark on both sides “Your body has been storing energy for when the sparkling is developed. You can use those to feed it yourself or use a less concentrated form of energon from a bottle. We suggest using your own energon because that’s the only thing it knows at that stage and using a bottle can make it sick. It doesn’t always happen but we’d rather not take the risk. Also, just a heads up, if the baby starts crying more likely than anything else it’s hungry. It could be uncomfortable, too hot or too cold, but more likely than not, it’s hunger. Just like when it’s in this state it will be taking in a lot of what you do if you use your own energon.”

Blurr nodded, suddenly feeling slightly uncomfortable. With no more questions they left, heading back to the room without a word between them. Instead of going to bed or back to work Shockwave sat Blurr down and began to discuss what the set up would be like with a child in the house.

“The child will stay here with you at all times. I will not be taking care of it at all but I will be taking it off your hands after it is a few deca-cycles old so that I may study it’s abilities.”

Blurr raised his brow “How in the world will you study what it can do at such a young age? It will barley be able to walk, let alone run or think. What are you going to do with it?”

“I will simply study it’s processor wave patterns and monitor its development to see if it’s inner workings are as rapid as your own.”

“Oh,” Blurr didn’t like the idea of his baby being tampered with. His carrier instincts kicked in and he wanted to deny Shockwave the right to run tests on the little thing. Luckily his regular mind took over the carriers mind because he knew that it would be better for both of them if he just let Shockwave run the tests. It wasn’t as though he’d be hurting the little thing. “Just don’t hurt it,” he mumbled

“I will not.” Shockwave assured, actually sounding sincere.

Blurr let out a quick breath “Alright…” he said, almost trusting the words but still uneasy about the situation. Shockwave continued, talking about where it will stay, and when Blurr and the baby are allowed to leave the room and that they were only to leave together or not at all. “And one last thing,” he started “I believe the bany should be nozzle fed.” He stated.

“What!?” cried Blurr “I can’t do that, it takes enough of my energon already I don’t want it to drain me for another two solar cycles.”

“I will not be supplying you with any other source of food to feed it with so you have no choice in the matter”

Blurr sighed in frustration. He knew he wouldn’t win this one.

About an hour later Blurr laid down for recharge. Shockwave left for the night and did not come back.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Blurr sat on the berth scowling, a normal activity now. The week had passed into next quickly and Blurr waited anxiously for his next requested Autobot to arrive. Shockwave, in spite of not being allowed to interface with Blurr, was delaying the meeting for three hours. Three anxious, boring and annoying hours. Three hours he would not get to spend with Jazz.

They passed slowly with little more to do that drink energon and play with the small hovering marble. Both of these activities had become stale, however, and were no longer amusing or satisfying.

So, impatiently he waited, for the next aspect of his plan to arrive.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jazz worked the mines, it was dank, dark and hard work that he did not fight against. Jazz knew when to fight and was one of the most obedient of the Autobot slaves. He tried to convince others not to fight, tried to tell them it wasn’t the time, but they’d have their chance. The Autobots always bounced back. In the very early days of the war the autobot symbol was a slave symbol, like it is now. Jazz often convinced them that they would make it one of peace and freedom once again.

“Empire’s can’t last forever.” he often said while in the barracks. He was never punished for the words, however, because he never said anything about being free, or rebellion, or anything bad or destructive against the empire. He chose his words carefully, being sure not to spit out any “treasonous” phrases.

News of Bumblebee’s death had spread quickly through slave quarters. While some mourned, others just saw it as a way of life.

“Hey Jazz,” someone called from the bunk below him. In the dark he couldn’t see who it was. The bot continued “You hear Bee was killed after he went to see that Blurr guy? People are saying the bot had him executed because he didn’t like something he said.”

“Can’t believe everything you hear.” Said Jazz, tucking his hands under his head as he looked at the ceiling. “Blurr was a devoted agent, served us well in his time.”

The bot below him scoffed “Yeah right, until he devoted himself to Shockwave like a coward.”

“…Like I said, can’t believe everything you hear.”

“Yeah, well, you believe what you want, buddy, I’m gonna stick with what I know.”

Late into the night everyone was recharging except Jazz. He was too deep in thought to rest. Bee and Blurr had gone on a multitude of missions together when the war got really intense. They always had each other’s back, never backing out on each other. Jazz assumed that most people didn’t know that, considering everyone seemed to believe that the rumor of Blurr putting Bee to death was true.

Knowing the next day’s work would be hard he forced himself into recharge.

 

 

* * *

  

 

The next day Jazz was awoken by the bell, early as usual, and put into the line up to board the transport vehicle. The ride was delayed when a few high ranking officials boarded each transport requesting a certain bot. they entered into the last one, making the same request they had with the other three vehicles “Slave 1130, designation Jazz, stand up.”

Jazz stood. The official walked over and stood in front of him “Are you designation Jazz?” he asked.

“Yes sir.” Answered Jazz, not looking the Decepticon in the eye. Jazz’s hands were bound and he was escorted to a different transport vehicle where he was shipped back to Cybertron.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jazz’s cuffs were removed before he was shoved through the large entrance to Blurr’s room. He found himself standing before the smaller blue bot, staring up at him “Jazz.” He stated, not sure of what else to say. Jazz was shocked for a moment “Blurr…I haven’t seen you for a while.” He smiled, surprising the former racer for a moment.

“So you’re not going to attack me?” asked Blurr “Not going to yell at me, tackle me, scream at me or attempt to harm me in any way?”

Jazz shrugged “Why would I? I’m seeing an old friend I haven’t seen for a long time.”

Blurr crossed his arms “Uh, because just about every Autobot thinks I’m a lying stinking coward who sold out his friends and his body for a life like this.” Blurr spit out quickly.

“Hey, they told me every bot had become a slave. I doubt they’d leave anyone out. It was clear, Blurr, that this wasn’t your scene. Not by choice anyway.”

Blurr lowered his eyes. He waited a moment before speaking “Have you heard about Bee?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah, everyone has…and they’re saying you did it.”

Blurr’s head shot up “That I what!?”

“There’s a rumor going around that you’re such a spoiled brat that you put Bee to death because he said something you didn’t like.”

“I didn’t! That’s ridicules how could anyone ever say such a thing Bee and I fought together, fell together and won together and lost together in the end.” Blurr paced about the room, quickly spitting out stories of his and Bee’s missions and about one hundred and ten reasons why he’d never betray his former colleague. Towards the end of it all Jazz interrupted him “I don’t believe it.” He stated, stopping Blurr in his tracks. “I don’t believe you’d do something like that, it’s not in your programming.” Jazz continued “Look, Blurr, your world and our world are completely separate. I don’t know what goes on over her just as much as you don’t know what goes on over there. We can’t believe everything we hear because in truth, we don’t know anything.” Jazz paused a moment in case Blurr wanted to say something. After a minute he continued “I can tell everyone what really happened but there’s no guarantee they’ll believe me.”

Blurr scowled “Let them believe what they want. With my reputation, even with the amount of respect they have for you, I doubt they’d believe it.”

Jazz shrugged “Suit yourself. I’ll tell them you’re good anyways, just so we can all be on the same level.”

Blurr shrugged. Jazz looked around a moment “You have some nice digs.” He stated “Do you have this all to yourself?”

Blurr shrugged “Mostly…I share the room with Shockwave and no one really uses the rest of the house. Shockwave doesn’t come around much anymore so I have it to myself.”

Jazz makes his way over to the window and stares out in awe “I haven’t been on Cybertron for who knows how long…wow-- it’s just how I remember it.” He gave a stiff laugh “Just a little more propagandic.” He turned back to Blurr “If that’s even possible. It’s a great view you’ve got here.”

Blurr shrugged again “Yeah, it gets old after staring at it for a few solar cycles.”

Jazz lifted his brow “You ever leave this room?” he inquired.

Blurr shook his head “Not really. I don’t usually leave unless Shockwave drags me somewhere which rarely happens, or there’s nobody in the base which only happens once a year. I choose not to leave due to my less than desirable reputation.”

“What kind of reputation is that?”

Blurr waved his hand around as he explained “Oh, just the one where everyone thinks I betrayed my side and gave myself up to Shockwave’s mercy so that I didn’t have to be the kind of slave all the rest of the Autobots are.” He started quickly, “It’s basically the same hatred as the Autobots but ‘cons don’t care as much. They don’t like me mostly because I’m getting better treatment than some Decepticons out in the world. They see me as nothing more than an object for Shockwaves sick amusement, and objects should not be treated as bots…They seem to miss the point where I rarely am.”

“Treated as a bot?”

“Yes. I don’t care how pretty my life looks, it’s a whole new kind of torture over here.”

Jazz thought a moment “Hm…Seems like the life of luxury isn’t so luxurious.”

“Most definitely not always.”

They stood in silence for a moment before Jazz asked if he could sit. Blurr welcomed him to it before offering his guest some energon.

He had to resist taking more than a few cups for himself while retrieving two for Jazz.

Jazz drank slowly, savoring every drop, knowing he wouldn’t get another chance at such a large amount of energy.

“I have different colors…if you want any of those.” Offered Blurr, hesitantly.

Jazz decided to take advantage of the situation and asked if he could have one of each different kind. Blurr quickly obliged. Jazz began to drink the red cup when he looked to Blurr, a question calmly burning in his mind “Blurr.” He started, putting down the cup “I doubt you called me here for some formal conversation.”

Blurr looked away nervously “No, I just wanted to see you.” He said, deception clear in his tone “I was actually wondering what life was like outside these walls.”

Jazz wasn’t sure where this was going, but he’d fallow along “It’s mining. The work isn’t easy and it’s not short.”

“Is it difficult?”

“It can be…But difficulty has never been an issue. It’s stuffy and sometimes hard to maneuver through all the other workers.”

“Is it dank and dark?”

“Of course, it’s a mine. We’re carried from barracks to the mines on these kind of truck things. Why do you want to know all of this Blurr? It’s not like you’d ever experience anything like that.”

“Which is why I want to know. I have to know. Why are there so many guards if you’re all already broken?”

Jazz shook his head “Some of us aren’t.” he said in a slightly sullen tone. Blurr realized Jazz was referring to Bumblebee. Jazz leaned back “Bee was always getting onto trouble. He kept his warrior spirit until the end. I heard he even looked the executor in the eye. May Primus be with him, wherever he ended up.”

Blurr nodded “…I wish I’d been punished more severely for what I said…Although really I think Shockwave rewarded me for making Bee say what he did. He would find any reason to kill an Autobot who isn’t me.” his eyes darkened, his gaze averted from his colleague.

“I suppose I have to be careful then.”

“…I would say so.”

“I’ll try then…you know, Blurr, I never really think about freedom in the mines, all I know is that empires don’t last forever. ..I do remember freedom, though. I remember piccolo’s bar, I wonder if it’s still around. I liked that bar, it was a real hole in the wall.”

“I don’t know if I’ve ever been there.”

“I’d guess it’s gone now. Decepticons rearranged and re-did the whole planet it seems. Oh well, I guess it can’t be helped. You know, I haven’t been to Piccolo’s in years but I still remember the name of the owner.”

“What was it?”

“Wafa.”

“Wafa? What does that mean?”

Jazz shrugged “No idea, that’s just what everyone called him. I think his full name was Warface, born and bred for the army. Don’t know where he is now, probably a slave like the rest of us.”

“Hm,”

The meeting didn’t go much longer, they conversed a bit more about life now and the differences between their forms of slavery.

“Everything I want” Blurr mumbled, his head leaned back looking at the ceiling “Except my freedom and my body. Both of those belong to Shockwave.”

Jazz shrugged slightly “We all belong to someone.”

Not long after that Jazz was taken away. They parted in silence but with messages still clear in their minds.

As soon as Jazz was gone Shockwave came to visit Blurr, who was in a bad yet thoughtful mood. He stood staring out the window with his arms crossed and barely noticed when Shockwave put his hands on his shoulders “That one seemed like a much better slave than the last bot you requested.”

Blurr scowled “You have no right to talk about the last bot I requested,” he spat quietly but intensely. The grasp tightened on his shoulders “I have the right to do whatever I please.” Countered Shockwave, his voice holding a kind of warning tone. Blurr simply stared at the floor.

“I’m tired,” he stated, then forcing himself from Shockwaves grasp “I’m going to bed,” he walked past his master without even sparing a glance.

Shockwave left to finish some work before returning late and climbing in beside Blurr for recharge. Blurr was so tired. He hadn’t had nearly enough energon that day, relying mostly on the energy pills instead of the substance itself. He’d taken seven that day, which didn’t fill him but fed the sparkling so Blurr didn’t really care. He knew that if this Sparkling didn’t survive he’d be forced to bond with that monster again, and that was something he did not want to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I trust that anyone reading this is enjoying it. This chapter is very short.

In the beginning of the third week of carrying Blurr could feel the sparkling beginning to pull harder. It demanded more energon and wouldn’t let Blurr or Shockwave rest. Blurr often woke in the middle of the night too run down to move but with a tiny sparkling demanding energon. Due to this it became Shockwaves job to retrieve energon for his partner thus never allowing either to get much recharge time.

On the third night of this routine Shockwave was tired of it. Shockwave refused to get up leaving Blurr in an aggravated, tired state. One of the worst states to argue with a carrier. Blurr scowled “Shockwave!” he called, tapping the larger’s back “Will you stop being such a cry baby and get me some energon! You did this to me, you realize, so this is all on you.”

Shockwave gave an exasperated sigh before sitting up and assisting his partner. “You are a lucky little thing, do you realize that Blurr?” Grumbled Shockwave, handing the carrier the cup. Blurr rolled his eyes as Shockwave continued “You could be working in mines, or be someone’s servant. You could have ended up like you are now in much worse conditions.”

Shockwave wrapped his arms around his bot, forcing him close. Blurr could tell Shockwave was only pointing this out due to tired aggravation. Blurr downed fourteen more cups before settling down and falling back into recharge.

They managed to sleep until morning when Shockwave got up early and left for the day. Blurr laid in the berth for a while, unwilling to move and finding no reason for it. He was tired and board with nothing to do but think, so that’s what he did. He thought about the meetings, who he’d see next, he thought about his last meeting, hoping everything went smoothly with Jazz, he thought of the sparkling, what he’d name it, then he thought of Bee.

He covered his face with his hands “I’m such an idiot.” He mumbled into his palms “Why would I say something like that, I’m lucky I didn’t get punished more for that.” His hands fell back on the berth “I wish Bee could be so lucky.”

He scowled at himself and threw his legs over the side of the bed “Wishing won’t get me anywhere.”

Blurr drank a few cups of energon before going into the house and retrieving a data pad from the library. He selected an array of data spanning from New Cybertron Layout pads to an old history of Cybertron night life.

He read through the data searching for something that would point him in the direction of Piccolo’s. He located the bar in the far southern end of the city. It was a little ways away but not hard to get to, especially for Blurr. He was thankful his data pad research was not monitored by his master or he’d be in big trouble.

After mapping out a rout in his mind to get to Piccolo’s Blurr returned the data pads to the shelf. While returning to his room, running full speed, he ran smack dab into Shockwave who was standing in the hall. The large mech looked down at the little bot, now on the floor rubbing his head.

“What are you doing little one?” he inquired, putting out a hand to help Blurr up. Blurr stood up without any assistance and looked at his master confused “What are you doing here?” he asked, nearly baffled by his presence.

“I asked you first.” Said Shockwave slowly, leaning down a bit.

“I was in the library, what were _you_ doing?”

“I needed something from my office.”

“I didn’t know you used your office here.”

“I use it more as a storage unit more than anything else.”

“Oh…I did not know that…Uh, by now.” With that Blurr zipped of back to the room, slamming the door behind him and leaning against it “Well that was weird,” he mumbled, going to sit on the couch “I wonder what’s in his office.”

While Blurr, with the instincts of an intelligence officer, wanted to check it out, Digging deep to find his instincts as a sensible bot, decided against the idea.

“Maybe later.” He mumbled, deeper in thought. Blurr, worn out and with nothing to do, went back to the berth and fell into recharge. He ended up sleeping for the rest of the day, not even being disturbed when Shockwave climbed in next to him late into the night.

 

* * *

 

  

When Blurr ran into Shockwave in the hall the Decepticon found the situation slightly peculiar. While he fully realized that Blurr often used the data bank as a source of entertainment he’d never known him to be in such a hurry while in his carrier state. While it was a given that Blurr loved to run it was also clear, without doubt, that Blurr wanted to do nothing but sleep and drink energon and yell at Shockwave while he was carrying the sparkling. The only time Shockwave had seen his partner use his speed since he was sparked was when avoiding the former slave Bumblebee’s puny attacks.

Due to his curiosity, and need for information, Shockwave made his way to the data library. He checked the log to see which data pads had been taken out most recently. The results intrigued him “Why would you want that little one?” he questioned under his breath, studying the data pad entries before him. Shockwave plucked the two off the shelf and began flipping through them. One seemed quite useless while the other, while slightly out of date, had everything anyone would need to know about the layout of the city they were in, and the entirety of Cybertron. He hummed with suspicion and shut down the pad. “It seems my mate has become somewhat curious lately.” He mumbled, exiting the room and heading back to his main office, his processor already coming up with solutions for the curiosity problem.

 

* * *

 

  

The next day Blurr woke up, surprised to see that Shockwave had not awoken before him. He looked at the clock and realized that he’d risen earlier than normal, earlier than even Shockwave. Realizing, while trapped in his masters grip, that he could not slip from the berth and get ready for the day, he laid his head back down but did not go back into recharge. Instead he thought, an occurrence that had become more common recently. About an hour later the grip on his waist was released with Shockwave’s rise and Blurr zipped of the berth. It only took a few seconds for Blurr to shake off the morning and after those few seconds he sat on the couch clean and ready to do nothing.

Shockwave, who was still getting out of the bed when Blurr finished, stood over the blue bot for a moment before sitting down in the chair adjacent. Shockwave did not often sit considering most everything on the room besides the berth was more Blurr’s size. It looked almost humorous, watching Shockwave sit in the too small chair.

Blurr stared at him a moment, wondering what he was doing before he decided to ask “What are you doing?” he inquired after Shockwave said nothing for a long while.

“I need to discuss something with you, Blurr.” Stated the large mech, standing up, finding that sitting in this situation out of the question as well as ridicules. “The sparkling within you will be separating from your spark not too long from now. Due to this, in order to establish a well organized plan and emergency procedure I have made you this.” Shockwave handed the smaller bot a small remote with three buttons on it, Blue, green and red. Blurr raised a brow, unsure upon what this could be. Shockwave went on to explain “This device will allow you to contact me at any time something feels wrong. The green button if for if you are not feeling well, the blue button is for when you believe it is time for a checkup and the red button is for when you begin birthing the sparkling.”

Blurr looked at the remote for a moment then back to Shockwave, waiting to see if he’d say more, which he did “Only press the buttons when needed. I do not need to be interrupted for a false birth alarm, do you understand?”

Blurr nodded, grasping the small remote in his hand and thinking over the circumstances. It was almost here, the little sparkling that Blurr despised, yet felt the need to protect.

Shockwave left, leaving Blurr to his own thoughts which were no longer as deep as they had been earlier that morning. Blurr, through the day, studied the map of the city again, being sure to know where Piccolo’s was and how to get there.

If this was going to go smoothly, everything had to be in place


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blurr knows which Autobot he needs to see next. But it is Megatron who must grant him the meeting. Blurr has little to give in exchange, but he does have something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some may find this chapter a little strange, I hope you enjoy it though.

Blurr, three days into the third week, figured out which Autobot he needed to see next. Optimus Prime. Being as high ranking as he was by the end of the war Optimus would be hard to get to. Blurr knew Optimus wasn’t a common slave, but instead a prisoner. Blurr didn’t know how he’d convince Shockwave to let him see Optimus. Anything having to do with prisoners like him had to go through Megatron.

It would take a ridicules amount of convincing to get Shockwave to approach Megatron on the matter. Blurr had to choose his words carefully.

“I want to see Optimus Prime.” Said Blurr, as he leaned against Shockwave on the berth, his master’s arm around him, servos wondering across his thigh, sometimes brushing between his legs.

Shockwave’s hand stopped moving. He looked down at his small bot “No.” he answered simply, then going back to what he was doing.

“Okay this is going to be a stupid question-” mumbled Blurr before asking “But why not?”

“Because I am not an idiot.”

“Alright, sounds perfectly reasonable, but, question…Is there any way at all in any sense that I could visit _him?_ ”

Shockwave thought over the matter “I do not think so, little thing, he is too valuable a prisoner to be meeting with another former Autobot.”

“What if we could make it so that I don’t even have to see him?”

“No.”

“It could be a ten second meeting”

“No”

“What if I let Megatron relive his stress with me?”

“While he enjoys your figure he can’t stand Autobots.”

“But I’m not an Autobot anymore.” The words almost hurt to spit out “I’m yours.”

Shockwave thought for a moment “If you want to see Optimus Prime so badly then I suggest you ask Megatron yourself.”

Blurr froze. He smiled nervously “Ask myself? But I don’t even have access to him, I’m just a common slave.”

Shockwave forced him closer “I don’t believe you to be a _common_ slave as much as _privileged_. If I requested it there’s a possibility he would meet with you.”

“…Can you do that?”

“I suppose. I did promise you these meetings and if you wish to possibly give yourself away to someone else to get them I fully allow it.”

Blurr’s smile faltered but he kept it on “great,” he forced out, the grip on his waist loosening. He jumped a bit when he felt something pinch his aft. He scowled a moment before lightly smacking Shockwave on the chest. The larger being removed himself from the berth soon after and went back to work.

He made a trip to Megatron towards the end of the day. He bowed before the great leader before being told to stand. Megatron sat upon a metal thrown like the lord he thought himself to be.

“Shockwave,” he greeted “What brings you here?”

Shockwave stood “If it pleases my lord, my slave has requested to speak with you. Will you permit the meeting my liege?”

“And what business do I have speaking to your slave?”

“I promised him something that I cannot fully deliver due to specific requests. While I wish to keep my promises I fully understand if you deny my request. It _is_ an unimportant matter.”

Megatron thought for a moment “I will speak with your slave. Deliver him to my home tomorrow morning. I’ll see to it that he returns to you by nightfall.”

“Thank you, my liege.” With that Shockwave left, returning to work for the rest of the day before heading home.

The lights were already off with Blurr already recharging on the berth. Not fully submerged Blurr registered when Shockwave leaned over and whispered “Tomorrow morning you will be delivered to Megatron.” Then leaned back, wrapped his arm around the small bot, and fell into recharge.

 

 

The next morning it took Blurr a few moments to remember what had happened last night. As he lay on the berth, awoken, again, before Shockwave. He knew something happened late last night but what was it?

The tank shifted above him, getting up and causing Blurr to roll onto his back. Shockwave wasted no time in retrieving energon for his partner. When Blurr and the sparkling were satisfied he lifted Blurr from the berth and carried him out of the room. Blurr scowled “I can walk.” He stated, crossing his arms. Shockwave pressed the button for the elevator door “I realize,” started the larger, stepping into the elevator “But I wanted to hurry things up. In this state you are uncommonly slow.”

Blurr crossed his arms with disdain but did not question. Shockwave explained the basic rules for meeting with Megatron. Do not speak unless spoken to, do not question anything he says, do not mention the war or Autobot ideals and remember that you are a slave. Blurr was carried all the way down and placed into a car waiting out front. Deceptions, being mostly flyers, used cars more often than any Autobot ever did. The feeling of being inside one was uneasy to Blurr. He felt almost jealous of it. In the first year of his time with Shockwave, the scientist, in order to insure obedience, removed Blurr’s Transformation cog. He hadn’t been in his second form in so long he didn’t know if he even remembered how to transform.

The ride to Megatron’s home was not a long one. Megatrons home was a grand spectacle suited for a cruel king. Perfectly appropriate. Megatron rarely used this home, he hadn’t spent an entire day inside it since it had been built and he didn’t plan to.

Blurr was led by a guard to the main room of the house. It was a bit brighter than Blurr imagined it would be. He imagined something like a cave scene, but instead got dark purple walls with pillars, the Deception insignia hanging between them. They walked down this long hallway to the main room which was furnished with very little. A stiff couch for sitting, a short table and two chairs, nothing seemed to be used for anything but decoration. Everything was quite large as well, fitting Megatron’s size. It was almost intimidating. Blurr suddenly became nervous. If His furniture was this intimidating Blurr could barely imagine the man himself.

The guard told him to stay put and wait for Megatron to arrive. He then left, leaving Blurr alone in the large room. Blurr, while wanting to stay still like an obedient bot, couldn’t resist his urge to explore. The shelves of the room harbored data pads and he wondered what was on them. The shelves held small useless trinkets but he wanted to know what each one was. Blurr slowly approached the book shelf and reached for one of the data pads. Before his servos could reach it the door creaked open. He flinched back to his spot as fast as he could.

There, in the doorway before him, was Megatron, smirking. The leader closed the door as he entered, approaching the nervous bot “You are a quick one aren’t you.” He stated, now standing right in front of Blurr. The Blue bots knees shook. He’d never been this scared in his life. He was about to ask Megatron, the cruel leader of a cruel cause, if he could meet with Optimus Prime, the leader of the exact opposite cause and Megatron’s arch enemy.

Blurr makes great decisions.

Megatron leaned down to get a better look at the bot “I suppose I can fathom why Shockwave chose you.” He stated after a moment. He tucked a finger under Blurr’s chin and manipulated the blue bot’s head to examine him. After another moment he stood up straight and began walking out of the room “Fallow me.” he instructed. Blurr rushed to meet him, being sure to walk at a pace that kept him behind the Decepticon leader. Megatron looked over his shoulder “Walk beside me so that I don’t have to look over my shoulder to speak to you.” He instructed. Blurr quickly caught up and walked at a pace that was more his speed.

“It’s my understanding that you have a favor to ask me. I have taken time off to hear this request, do not waste my time with silence. What do you want?”

“I-” Blurr hesitated, he was too nervous to speak.

Megatron was becoming impatient while Blurr thought of how to phrase his question.

“If you don’t spit it out soon I will give your master a bad report, and I’m sure you do not want that.”

“…I wanted to….I was wondering if it would be possible for me to have a meeting with Optimus Prime.” Blurr spit out quickly. Megatron almost didn’t catch it but he had heard it and began to think on the matter “And why would you want to do that?” inquired the leader, entering into another hall.

Blurr had to think for a moment again but this time did it faster “I would just like to see him again. It would be quick, hello, I’m not a traitor I promise, goodbye, I’ll probably never see you again. That could be the entire meeting if you want.”

“You must stop speaking so fast, little one, or no one will be able to understand you.” They entered into another room “And I am the person you do not want to be unable to understand you.” Megatron allowed Blurr to enter first. They entered into a large dining hall where Blurr was sat down at one end of the table.

“I imagine you’re hungry,” started the Decepticon leader, sitting on the left hand side “Being a carrier can be tough work. I’m sure you’ll get used to it eventually, though, you’ll have to.”

Blurr raised his brow, confused at the man’s words “I’m not sure I know what you mean sir.” He said carefully.

“Considering how many sparklings you will be producing I’d assume you’d get used to carrying.”

“I’m sorry, my liege, but I am only carrying one sparkling. Shockwave said he didn’t plan on having more.”

“Then I suppose he either lied to you or his plans have changed. Shockwave has informed me that you will be carrying many more sparklings after this one. I believe the number he gave me was somewhere between thirty and sixty.”

Blurr felt as though he was going to puke. Shockwave wanted sixty kids! Since when!? There was no way Blurr was going through with spark bonding again, and he didn’t know if his body could take _one_ more carrying session let alone twenty nine to fifty nine. Megatron continued “He says he thinks it would be better if his genes were to continue into many pools. Having the unique abilities that he does a well as his processor power I fully support the idea. Your sparklings are the beginning of a generation of perfect Decepticons. We will be able to form the perfect society with perfectly formed people. By then the Autobots will be wiped out I assume, although starting with a former one.”

Blurr took a deep breath “I did not know that.” He said simply, then forcing out the next sentence with everything he had in him “I will be- honored, to carry Shockwaves sparklings…it is my duty.” Blurr wanted to shoot himself right then, but that was what he was supposed to say and the words seemed to please the ruler.

“Shockwave informs me that you’d be willing to give yourself to me in exchange for this meeting. Is that true?”

“Yes, my liege.”

“And what would your master think of that?”

“He has given me his consent.”

“Are you truly willing? Or is this simply giving yourself up for an idea you believe in more than your own innocents?”

Blurr didn’t know how to answer so he kept quiet for a moment until Megatron spoke again “If you must stray from the ideals of a slave and speak freely to answer my question then do so.” He instructed.

Now Blurr knew how to answer, although he was hesitant “I am not innocent. The way I see it I carry my enemies sparkling and I come to my enemy, so what would be giving myself to one more? It doesn’t mean anything anymore, it doesn’t matter, I’ve come so far anything is allowed. I am used to being used, it is my function. It is both willing and giving myself up, because I can be nothing but willing anymore.”

Megatron contemplated the answer “Interesting. Just in case you didn’t realize, Blurr, unless I think you’ve said something truly unacceptable nothing here will be reported back to your master. It is not my job to punish you, I will leave that up to Shockwave. I’m allowing you to speak freely, but be sure to choose your words wisely.”

This made Blurr even more nervous. He didn’t know what was too unacceptable to the Decepticon ruler. He hoped Megatron would warn him if he was getting close to unacceptable.

“You must be hungry, I’m sure a carrier such a yourself is rarely found sated.” Said Megatron, getting back on the original subject. Blurr simply nodded.

In a matter of second a large selection of energon was laid out before him. Multiple glasses of every color. Blurr took quickly to the orange.

“What is it that you do, Blurr, when you are not “fulfilling your function”?” asked the dictator.

“I don’t do much of anything.”

“Why not? You realize that you have free will to go wherever you please.”

“…I have nowhere to go.”

Blurr downed two more cups of energon before Megatron asked another question “Is it difficult seeing your fallen comrades live so poorly?”

“Yes sir, very difficult.”

“Yet you indulge so gratefully.”

Blurr looked at the half empty cup regretfully “We take what we are given.” He said quietly.

Megatron hummed “How often does Shockwave allow you to feed?”

“I have an energon dispenser in my room. If Shockwave believes I’ve been having too much or gaining any weight, however, he empties it and doesn’t allow me a drop until I’m too weak to please him.”

“…Sounds reasonable. Shockwave likes the smaller figures and takes care to keep them small I see.”

Blurr could almost feel the optics roaming up and down his body. The dictator hummed again “It seems as though he’s done a very good job of it.”

Blurr ignored the comment and continued drinking energon. Megatron leaned onto the table “So, you wish to see Optimus Prime.” He stated “And to do that you’d be willing to give yourself up to me. Is that all you have to offer?”

Blurr nodded, finishing off another cup. Megatron touched his servos to Blurr’s thigh and caressed it for a moment. Blurr opened his legs slightly, inviting him in. Megatron suddenly wrapped an arm around the blue bots waist and pulled him into his lap.

“I would love to take you Blurr, truly I would.” Said the larger, caressing Blurr’s waist and thigh “But I can’t, knowing what you have inside of you. Maybe at a later date, if you have any more favors to ask, I will oblige to your proposal. I am wondering, though, because you have nothing else to offer, how do you plan on convincing me that you are worthy of a favor from me?”

Blurr leaned back against the table, spreading his legs further across the lap and opening his body on the table. His body was all he had to give and he had to make a convincing show. He knew he could do it, he’d done it many times before. He almost thought he was getting better at Seduction than racing.

“My lord you can do whatever you want with me, wherever, for as long as you wish in exchange for this favor.” Stated Blurr “Nothing within me will mind, and neither will my master. I would be honored if my lord’s spike was to enter my valve and coat my walls.” Blurr hummed sensually at the thought of it, but his mind raced with thoughts of hate and disgust.

Megatron’s cold servos grabbed his waist gently and lifted the smaller bot off his lap and onto the table.

“You make a convincing argument, Blurr but you will not seduce me so easily. I realize you have nothing else to offer but I do not interface with those who I don’t know will be able to please me. What are your flaws when interfacing? Are you good at anything else?”

Blurr felt his face plate heating up. There’s was something he was good at but the comment Shockwave had made about it was thoroughly embarrassing.

“I am good at- one thing apparently.” Said Blurr hesitantly.

“And what would that be?”

“Uh…pleasing the spike without a valve.”

Megatron lifted his brow “Oh really, and who told you that?”

Blurr heated up even more at the thought of Shockwave’s words “Well, my master told me once that my mouth was a valuable asset that should be used less for talking and more for pleasuring.” He hated doing that, he thought the action was disgusting but he couldn’t escape it.

Megatron hummed “I would take you up on it, but I’m afraid that’s not the sort of thing I’m looking for.”

Blurr bit his finger, what else could he say? “Shockwave seems to enjoy using me, I must be quite pleasurable.”

“Yes, but he and I have different preferences. I don’t believe you’ll suffice, Blurr, I’m afraid I can’t grant your favor.” Megatron stood up straight. “If you have nothing else to offer then I will send you back.” He began to walk out of the room. Blurr rushed to meet him

“My lord, please reconsider.” He begged. Megatron stopped to listen for a moment as Blurr made his case “I have nothing else to give but my body and I promise I can please you, I will do whatever you want without question, I’ll stay silent like a good slave, please my lord I beg of you, let me exchange myself for this meeting.” Blurr fell to his knees as he pleaded with the cruel dictator. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

Megatron stared down at the bot “I will try you.” He stated after a moment. Blurr looked up at him confused. The leader continued “I will interface with you once and if I do not like you, you will leave and your favor will not be fulfilled. If I do, however, like you, than you shall stay with me for the day and do as I please, when I please, for as long as I please, until next morning, do you understand?”

Blurr nodded vigorously.

“Then I suppose we have a deal.” Megatron put his hand out so that they could shake and confirm the deal. As soon as that was done Blurr was led to the berth room where he was laid down and used as he had been many times before. It was extremely painful doing it with Megatron. The reason being he gave no time for Blurr to lubricate before thrusting all the way in, and even when his body did start producing lubricant it couldn’t make up for the torn, stinging, burning sensation taking up Blurr’s valve. In the middle of it Megatron descried Blurr’s vale as “tight” to which Blurr panted “A bot of my size can only stretch so far.” Although he thought he should be fully prepared considering he’d taken Shockwave’s spike many times and Megatron’s was not as big.

By the end of the first session Megatron decided that he liked interfacing with Blurr and so continued. This was not an enjoyable experience. This form of interface rarely felt pleasurable but instead was very painful. Megatron liked to enter at strange angles and not allow Blurr to lubricate or get prepared. He was much rougher and meaner, pinning Blurr to the bed and sometimes wrapping a hand tightly around his neck. It was worse than anything Shockwave had ever done to him, probably because Shockwave understood both size difference and anatomy.

At the end of the deal, when night was turning into day, Megatron delivered himself one more overload into Blurr before pulling out and declaring that they were finished.

Blurr couldn’t move. His valve had four tears in it and his body shook with violent overloads that had overtaken him during the night. Bruises and dents covered his frame and neck, his knees wobbled and could not stand. His mouth tasted disgusting and his stomach churned with hunger and disgust. He felt as though he was going be sick but refused to throw up in Megatron’s house.

Being unable to move Shockwave, who came personally to retrieve his bot, carried Blurr from the room to the outside. As soon as they were out Blurr rushed to a gutter on the street and relived himself from the sickness churning in his stomach. He coughed and spat remnants as the sickness ended before standing up and going back to his master who had waited patiently beside the car. As soon as they were in Blurr found himself snuggling against his large master and falling into a blissful recharge.

When they returned home Blurr washed every part of himself thoroughly three times over. He drank a mountain of energon and went to sleep. Shockwave did not bother him other than to ask a few questions before Blurr was completely out of it “Did you get what you wanted?” he asked, standing beside the berth, Blurr’s back to him.

“I did.” Answered the small bot simply.

“And I’m assuming you interfaced with him to get it.”

“I did.”

“Does this not mean that I can now interface with you again?”

“I don’t know, this was special circumstances.”

Shockwave hummed. He approached the berth, leaned down a bit and put a hand gently on Blurr’s waist “Are you alright?” he asked sincerely. Blurr opened his optics with surprise. The words, their sincerity, were so foreign to him. He turned to his master “No,” he state honestly “He tore me four times, he beat and choked me, I’m not fine, but I’ll live.” With that he turned back and tried to recharge again, but Shockwave had a few more things to say before he did “I’ll accompany you to the med bay tomorrow. We can get out your dents, fix the tears and check and make sure the sparkling wasn’t injured. I will get you mid-day tomorrow, for now just rest, I won’t be bothering you this evening.” With that Shockwave left. He did return in the night to sleep beside his partner, but slipped in so silently he didn’t disturb Blurr at all.

Blurr’s last task had been fulfilled, now onto the greater picture.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Blurr was taken to the med-bay where the tears were checked out, the dents were undented and the Sparkling was examined.

As soon as the doctor looked in to examine the spark she was taken aback, throwing her hand to her mouth with surprise. She went in to look again to make sure she wasn’t mistaken. She scanned the spark, poked around and looked again before delivering the news.

“Uh…hm- I don’t know how to tell you this but- the sparkling has split.” She said, keeping an eye on the now two sparkling’s

“What!?” cried Blurr, throwing himself forward “It did what!?”

“It split into two. This isn’t very common but it does happen. Why? We’re not sure, it could be due to over energizing, it could have become too large for the cavity but wasn’t ready to release. It could also have something to do with your anatomy again. Your body produces and uses enough energy to support for two sparkling’s so there are two here.” She put a finger to her chin in thought “Although, this late in the process it’s unnatural to have it split like this. There may be complications with the other one. It may come out slightly defective or mal nourished. It may have to be fed a few more times a day for longer and it might take a while for it to catch up to its sibling. As far as I can tell, though, they’re both healthy. That’s no guarantee, however, that the protoform will develop just as healthy.”

Blurr lowered his eyes. If the second came out defective Shockwave would get rid of it. He wouldn’t let that happen.

“It could also be from over stimulation.” Started the doctor again “Such as interfacing, stress, things like that. Have you interfaced within this last week or so?”

“No,” started Shockwave “We have not.”

The doctor nodded “Then I’m going to pin it on anatomy, but we just can’t be sure. It won’t affect transport at all, you might not even notice a change. Despite that everything looks normal, they should be delivered next week or the week after.”

With no more questions the couple returned to the apartment. Blurr was silent on the walk back, his processor racing with the idea of two little sparklings to feed both in and outside the womb. He didn’t know if he could do it.

As soon as they entered the room Shockwave turned to his bot “You have been quiet.” He states “Is there something wrong?”

Blurr bit his lip “I- I don’t know if I can feed both of them.” He said quietly “Can’t- can’t we use formula for one?”

“No.”

“But-“

“If the other is defective then you have nothing to worry about.”

“And if it is?”

“Then we have no need for it and it will be taken away. You won’t have to worry about a thing.”

“But…what if I want to keep it even if it is defective?”

Shockwave leaned down “Then you’d better make sure you can feed it.” Shockwave stood up straight “Megatron has informed me that your meeting will be tomorrow at noon. You get one hour.”

Blurr. Still concentrating on the sparklings, didn’t pay attention to what Shockwave had said. Seeing that Blurr had paid no attention Shockwave called out to him “Blurr.”

The blue bot jumped out of his haze and looked to his master “Yes?”

“Did you hear what I said?”

“No…I’m sorry, I was daydreaming.”

“I said that your meeting with Optimus Prime will take place tomorrow in the afternoon. You get one hour.”

“Oh…thank you.”

Shockwave cocked his head “I thought you’d be more excited on the matter. I hope you thank Megatron for being so gracious.”

Blurr scoffed “Why should I? We made a deal he didn’t do me a real favor.”

Shockwave leaned down and tucked a claw under his bot’s chin “Yes I suppose. He could have denied you the deal, however, but he did not. You should thank him for that as well as the fact that he did not ask for more than he did, and give you less than he is.”

Blurr scowled “Don’t you have to work today?” he asked, already tired of the conversation at hand. Shockwave released his grip. He shoved Blurr to the ground and told him that he should learn to hold his tongue. Blurr did not move. It was unwise to stand back up once pushed down. He was taught to only rise when told to rise. That lesson had been beaten into him.  

“You may rise when I take my leave.” Announced Shockwave, stepping over the fallen bot and heading to the door. Blurr waited until his masters steps disappeared before standing up. He brushed himself off and acted as though it had never happened.

After thirteen cups of energon Blurr took a nap. He had nothing else to do but think, which he’d done enough of. Hopefully everything was as he thought it was.

 

 

The next morning Blurr was awoken early by a nightmare. Not one of the past, as he usually had, but of a feared future. His fear overtook his processor as images of two tiny mechlings, one much smaller than the other, came across his mind. Shockwave disapproved of the smaller so he took it away and destroyed it. The room was dark, black with nothing in it but empty space, like eternity. Blurr saw himself chained down, sitting against a wall. In his lap the other mechling suckled at the feeding nozzle. Blurr could do nothing but watch one of his offspring be destroyed while the other tirelessly fed. That was his purpose, his entire purpose was to bare children, feed them, and let the dysfunctional one get destroyed.

Blurr woke up with a start. He scrambled out of his master’s arms, nearly falling off the bed, but managing to catch himself. Shockwave, grabbed his arm and pulled him back on the berth “Are you alright little one?” he inquired. Blurr, still recovering from his panic, was about to pull out of his master’s grasp but quickly decided against it. After a moment he calmed “I just- had a nightmare.” He said quietly. Shockwave released his grip and leaned back slightly “What was it about this time?” he asked, climbing off the berth. Blurr was taken aback for a moment. Shockwave had only asked him that once and it was three solar cycles ago. “Uh…” Blurr didn’t want to tell him what the entire dream was about but he basically had no choice in the matter. Shockwave didn’t like when people left things out and he _always_ knew when people left thing out.

Shockwave waited patiently for Blurr to answer. The reply he got slipped through quick lips and was very hard to grasp but he got the gist of it. He hummed when the explanation ended “I’m assuming you fear the outcome of your second sparkling.” He stated, pacing towards the berth again “You have nothing to fear, Blurr, so long as it’s healthy enough to be fed and educated. As for you purpose Blurr, baring my sparklings and pleasing _me_.” he poked Blurr in the forehead “ _Is_ your purpose. It has been for three solar cycles.” He turned to leave as Blurr growled at the reply.

“That is not my function!” roared Blurr, so hyped up on anger he didn’t care if he’d be punished for running his mouth like this “My function is collecting intelligence! And racing!”

Shockwave ‘humphed’ as he opened the door, as if laughing at his bot “And how is it you race, when you can’t even transform into a car?”

With that he was gone. Down the hall and in the elevator he descended to his office leaving Blurr alone to scowl by himself. Blurr hopped off the berth. He took a few energon pills and paced about the room in thought. Thought, thought and more thought, it seemed to be all he’d been doing for the past decacycle. Despite it’s usefulness it began to get tedious as all factors fell into place nicely. He’d thought it over what could have been hundreds of times by now but nerves still rocked his processor.

Everything had to be set up perfectly.

 

 

Before the afternoon came Blurr took a rare journey outside his room to pay a visit to someone he hoped could help him.

Wanting to avoid the stares and judgment Blurr ran as quickly as he could through the semi crowded halls. He ended up knocking on the surveillance door where his soon to by ally worked on occasion. Blitzwing answered the door, surprised to see Blurr out during the day. He invited the Blue bot inside. It was the safest place for them to meet, even if it was unexpected, because the monitor room in which Blitzwing worked was the monitor room Blurr was seen through.

“Blurr, vhat brings you here?” asks Icy, siting back at the monitor desk. Random pulled his face out “Yeah! Little Blue bot nevah comes out during ze day!” he called, throwing his arms in the air “Too many people stare at ze little blue bot.”

“I have a question slash request and I don’t have much time.” Blurr said quickly, keeping his eye on the clock. Icy leaned back “Vat do you need?” he inquired.

“I need you to do monitor duty on Optimus Prime today at noon. I know you’ve done it before.”

“Monitor duty in zat prison? Sure I’ve done it before but zat vas ages ago, Blurr, don’t you sink it vould look suspicious if I just asked to monitor ze leader of ze autobot cause?” Hot head turned his face out “Yah, I vould look very suspicious.” He pointed an accusing finger at Blurr “I could get in big trouble if I did you zis favor. Vhy should I risk myself on zis?”

Blurr shrugged “You’re not risking your life, Blitzwing, Hothead, whoever you are, no one could possibly attach you to any of this. You’ve served Megatron and your higher ups loyally for years, they’d have to reason to take out suspicion on you.”

Random hummed about the notion “I could make zem not even know I vas zere!” he called quietly then standing up “Very simply, my name is on ze list to vatch Optimus, you get ze list to watch Optimus, ve change ze list, ve have no problems.” Icy switched in “Sound good?”

Blurr thought for a moment “There’s like a signup sheet?” he questioned.

Random threw his arms in the air “Sure! You could call it that.”

“Where is it?”

“I forget, ze haven’t told me to sign my name in years.”

“Why is there signup sheet, who makes a signup sheet to watch a prisoner?”

“Blurr, focus, you’re getting off track.”

Suddenly Random laughed “Ha! Get it? Off track, you’re a race care, and you’re off track.”

Icy quickly took hold of the situation and got back to the plan “Last time I checked it vas beside Megatron’s office, but zis room doesn’t monitor zat section of ze building, so you’ll be on your own.”

Blurr smirked “Don’t worry, Blitzwing, I’m a good liar and the fastest bot around. This’ll be a synch.” With that he was out the door and down the hall. He rushed down six floors to Megatron’s office which was surprisingly unimpressive. He grabbed the data pad hanging beside the door and rushed back to Blitzwing in two shakes of a lamb’s tail.

“Vow,” said Icy simply “I didn’t realize you vere so fast.”

“They don’t call me Blurr for nothing.”

Random laughed, handing the pad back to the blue bot “Zat’s funny Blurr, very funny. I could not even see you on ze monitor.”

Blurr smirked. He loved being praised for his speed. It had been a long time since he’d been a racer. In the Autobot ranks, and the life he had now, he was rarely, if ever, complimented on his speed. He almost missed the praise.

Blurr took back the data pad and raced back to it’s resting place. He was almost home free until he dropped the pad while trying to place it back on the wall. He growled at himself for being so clumsy and went back to fix the problem. He stopped for one second to put the board back, but that was all it took. Megatron emerged from his office. Blurr sped away but he had been there long enough for Megatron to see who was outside his door.

The leader hummed with curiosity but thought very little of it. He inspected the board beside his door and found that the names had been re-arranged. Again, it seemed like a small matter. A small shape amongst the pile of puzzle pieces.

Blurr, in a fit of rush, ran all the way back to his room, slammed the door behind him and leaned against it to catch his breath. He was worn out entirely and needed to refuel. After a moment he regained his composer and began to refuel. He drank some energon but fed mostly on the pills. Their content satisfied his and the sparkling’s need much quicker and in a more efficient manner.

Blurr was about to lay down and rest but quickly remembered something that was crucial to this plan. He rushed back to the surveillance room where Blitzwing leaned back and watched the monitors.

“Alo again Blurr, you need somezing?” asked Icy, not even bothering to turn to the speedy bot.

“I need a signal.” Stated Blurr.

“Vhat do you mean?”

“A signal from you when I have my meeting to make sure that you’re watching.”

“Vhat did you have in mind for zis?”

“I don’t know, nod the camera, take a picture, you think of something I don’t know how your cameras work.”

“I’ll make it simply. I’ll nod vith the monitor, up and down tvice, sound good?”

“Perfect.”

With that Blurr was gone. He rushed back to his room once more for a much needed rest before being woken up and escorted to the prison. Shockwave did not accompany him into the prison but sat in the car on the way there.

Blurr was led by a series of armed guards into the underground prison system which spanned for miles, filled with the highest ranked criminals known to bot. They consisted of Autobots and others, even some Decepticons.

Burr studied the prison. He’d never been there before and found it’s set up intriguing. The top level consisted of dangerous, but not too dangerous, criminals. It was small and unorganized, but the lower level, whose entrance was guarded by five double doors that only opened upon voice command, was like a well set maze. After being guided through the four five foot thick doors Blurr was lead into an old cave system that ran under the whole prison. They made many twists and turns through the disorienting dim lit hallways. Blurr collected information as he went, counting his footsteps from start to finish, remembering every bolt, hole and wire. He noted the silence and the smell. Old burnt rubber is what it smelled like, quite an unpleasant treat to the sensors. The smell lasted twenty four paces and three turns.

It took almost a half hour but they soon reached a set of medium sized re-enforced doors that were, again, opened through voice activation. They entered into a small white room set with a table and two chairs seated across from each other. The guards waited outside while Blurr sat at the table. The light hurt his eyes after wandering through the dim caves for so long. The door shut behind him and another door slid in front of it as well as two locks. Another door across the room, with the same design, opened.

Optimus Prime, bending slightly to get in, entered and sat across from his former colleague.

He looked basically the same with a few untapped dents and a pretty crushed up arm. He stood as tall as he used to and kept his chin up as he always had. It was clear that Optimus wasn’t done with this war. He looked down at Blurr. Neither said anything. The larger bot seemed to be thinking about something and stayed silent a while until he gave up on his thought “I’m sorry.” He apologized “I am completely blanking on your name.”

“Blurr.” Stated the blue bot simply.

Optimus scolded himself “I knew that, it was on the tip of my tongue. You worked with Bumblebee a lot right?”

Blurr nodded, surprised at how casual he was “Yeah, we did a lot together…did you hear the news?”

Optimus lowered his optics “Yes, I heard. He was a good soldier, a good friend and bot. I’m not too worried though.”

Blurr lifted a brow “Worried?”

“About where he ended up, you know, with Primus or not.”

“Oh…right.”

Blurr looked to one of the cameras. He waited a second for it to move and it did. Up and down, up and down, before stopping back in it’s place. Blurr smirked and looked back to Optimus “Alright, we’re safe.”

“You have an inside guy?” inquired the former leader, commending the bot slightly.

Blurr nodded “Just someone we can trust…Look, Optimus, we only have an hour but I want to clear something up-“

“You’re not a traitor, I know.”

Blurr was taken aback. He leaned forward “How did you-“

“Jazz passed it on. It’s been going all over. We’ll all trust you soon enough for you to help.”

Blurr lifted a brow but didn’t ask about it. Instead he asked what he’d come to ask “What do you know about Piccolo’s bar?”

“I know it used to be a real nice place to hang around.”

“And now?”

“I hear it’s still a pretty nice place to be.”

Blurr leaned back, that’s what he’d hoped. He had nothing else to ask really, but found that Optimus had loads of questions.

“So what’s it like top side?” he asked “I haven’t seen it in solar cycles.”

“The same.” Stated Blurr quickly “Accept-that-there’s-Decepticon-propaganda-everywhere-instead-of-Autobot-propaganda-and-everyone-seems-pretty-up-tight- and-a-lot-of-people- ride-around in cars-which-is-just-unnatural-when-you-can-turn –into-your-own-form-of-transportation-I-mean-if-they-wanted-to-ride-around-in-cars-then-how-about-you-turn-into-a-car? It’s only sensible.”

Optimus laughed stiffly “Wow, I did not catch much of that. I got the gist however, and I get what you’re saying. Decpticons riding around in cars is weird.”

Blurr nodded sadly, suddenly remembering that he could not ride around as a car any more. Neither could a lot of bots actually, most likely including Optimus Prime.

“They took out your T-cog didn’t they?” asked the former leader, seeing the look on Blurr’s face. The blue bot simply nodded. Optimus nodded with him “They took out mine too. They took all the precautions when locking me up. That was one of them. Most bots don’t have them these days right?”

Again, Blurr nodded. Optimus took a deep breath “I suppose it’s not the worst thing they can do to us, right Blurr? They can beat us and torture us, but we’re not done fighting. This symbol will mean freedom again.” Optimus suddenly spotted the blankness of Blurr’s chest “They removed your insignia?” he questioned.

Blurr nodded, putting a hand to his bare plating “My master did it himself.”

Optimus scowled “Who is your “Master”?”

“Shockwave. I’m his own personal pet, meant to do whatever he pleases.” Blurr spat the words with hatred before lightening a bit and looking back to Optimus “I’m the only slave he owns and while he claims I’m not a slave, I’m not an idiot. I’m just a different kind of slave.”

“Hm, so, you’re his well behaved pet?” Optimus said the words suspiciously.

“Only when he’s around. I actually have free will to go wherever I please so long as I return within the certain amount of time. Nobody sees me as a threat.”

“You have free will?”

“Yes.”

“So you go where you please and no one cares?”

“That’s right.”

Optimus nodded “Useful I assume?”

“I’m sure it’s going to be.”

“I’m sure too.” Optimus looked around the wall of the room “Tunnels run all around here. The ‘cons forgot about the one’s running opposite.”

Nothing was shared for a while before Blurr spoke again “Whose Wafa?” he asked.

“The owner of Piccolos. He’s and old friend.”

“Do you know where he ended up?”

“Last time I checked, in hiding.”

“So he could still own Piccolos.”

“He’s always owned Piccolos.”

Blurr simply nodded. He looked at the clock and found that their hour was almost up. The first lock on the door slipped away.

Optimus smiled “Blurr, when you get to where you’re going, ask for Wafa,” a guard stepped in to escort Optimus back to his cell “Tell ‘em Optimus says Bah weep granah weep ninny bong.”

Blurr was led out of the prison, the walk seemed much shorter for some reason and when they emerged from the prison Blurr’s ride was already waiting. Shockwave wasn’t in the car this time so Blurr could think freely.

“Hm…Bah weep grahna weep ninny bong Wafa, I’m coming to find you.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sparkling time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story on this sight. I think I have finally gotten the hang of it.

A few days after his meeting with Optimus Blurr sat on the couch reading an old datapad from the library. He was reading up on Piccolo’s again, making sure it was all set in his brain. As he read the sparklings began to bang against his chest so he retrieved a few energon cubes for them and they calmed down for a while. After a few minutes, though, they complained again and seemed to be pulling at Blurr’s spark. He sat up, grasping his chest in pain. Eventually the feeling subsided but came back only a few minutes later, this time lasting longer than the first. The sensation went on and off for about an hour. In that time Blurr figured there was something wrong. After the sparklings pulled away again Blurr struggled to the table beside the bed and pressed a button on the remote to contact Shockwave. He pressed the labor button about thirty times before realizing he was still pressing and stopped.

Shockwave stared at the light on his desk confused. It had only been a decacycle and a half, why would Blurr be hailing him for transfer? Shockwave then realized that it was possible, due to his anatomy, that the delivery would be happening sooner than the doctor expected.

He rushed back to the room and found Blurr sprawled out on the couch clutching his chest.

“Can you get up?” he questioned.

Blurr demonstrated his answer by standing and heading to the door. Walking was uncomfortable. Every part of his body ached. Shockwave delivered Blurr to the med bay where he’d called ahead. They put Blurr on a medical Berth and forced Shockwave to wait outside while they transferred the new beings into protoforms. It was a very tricky procedure because often times either the sparkling or carrier did not want to let go. Sparkling’s were delicate creatures that had to be handled with the utmost care.

The first thing the doctors did when Blurr was wheeled in was check and see if both sparklings were ready to separate. To their surprise they were and they began the procedure right away. About three hours later the sparkling settled into protoforms and were wheeled away on a small berth into a temperature controlled room where they could form fully.

Blurr felt as though a great weight had been lifted from his chest. He let out a small sigh as the room calmed. About four hours later, after some much needed sleep, Blurr was introduced to the new little beings. He held them carefully, one in each arm, examining their small features. They were so tiny, smaller than Blurr’s forearm. One was a mech, the other a femme. The mech was smaller than it’s twin so Blurr assumed that it was the second to develop. The small femme snuggled against it’s carriers chest. Her color mainly matched Shockwaves but was just slightly lighter with detailing that matched the shade of Blurr. The little mech matched Blurr’s shade but was slightly darker with detailing matching Shockwave. Atop the little femmes head was a small aerodynamic spike like on Blurr’s head, and on the side of the mech’s head were tiny little antlers.

The doctor informed him that having two sparklings of different genders was fairly rare. Blurr didn’t get to spend much more time with the two before they were returned to the room. While Blurr stayed in the med bay the doctor informed him that the new creatures would probably have to be fed soon. The first time feeding was difficult. The femme was first. They tried three times but she never wanted to attach to the nozzle. Later they tried the mech who also refused what was given. The nurse told him to just wait until he went home in two days to try again.

Shockwave had not yet seen the little things, being too busy with work to visit his mate. Blurr, not wanting to walk back to the room alone, asked the doctors if they could contact Shockwave for him. Shockwave replied bluntly, saying he’d send someone to escort Blurr back to the room.

Imagine Blurr’s surprise when it was Blitzwing who arrived to pick him up.

“Allo Blurr,” greeted Icy, then looking down at the children “And little Blurrs.”

“Shockwave sent you?” Blurr questioned “But you’re a high ranking officer.”

“I vas closest.”

They began to walk in silence, Blurr attempting to avoid the stares being thrown his way. Icy spoke after a while “Have you heeded my advice, Blurr?” he asks smoothly.

Blurr is confused for a moment before answering the question “Not yet.”

“But vill you?”

The former racer had to think a moment “Yes.” He answered quietly.

“That’s good!” cried Random, but not too loud “But here iz ze question, Blurr, how are you going to heed my advice, vith two babies on your back?”

“I’ve gotten out of tougher situations.”

“But none that involve your partner.” Icy pointed out.

Blurr scowled “Not again.” He said intently before they reached the elevator.

They parted silently, fearing Shockwaves prying eyes.

As soon as Blurr entered the room the femme began to cry. He sighed in frustration “Already?” he mumbled. He placed the mech in the crib before going to sit down on the couch. He hesitantly opened up his chest plate and put the small being to one of the tiny nozzles beside his spark. It latched on instantly, surprising Blurr a bit. While it suckled Blurr became tired. He hadn’t refueled in a while and his body was converting energon for the baby so fatigue quickly took hold. He managed to stay awake long enough for the sparkling to finish, but afterwards he could barely make it to the energon tank to refuel. After he drank a cup he put the child in the crib and went back for more.

The new Carrier sat drinking energon for about an hour and a half before lying down on the berth and trying to go to sleep. Only a half hour after he laid down, however, the high scream of a new sparkling’s vocal cords pierced his audio receptors. He plucked the femme from the crib, fed it, and put it back.

Blurr got very little sleep that evening, having to wake up every two hours to feed the new little thing. Shockwave did not return that night or the next morning. In that time Blurr became concerned for the little blue mech. He hadn’t eaten anything since the separation and wasn’t crying at all. He barely even moved.

Blurr’s eyes drooped in the early morning as the sparkling sucked at the nozzle. He had requested Shockwave several times within the hour without receiving a reply. He growled in frustration.

About an hour after feeding the femme began to cry again. Blur attempted to feed her but she denied the nozzle and continued crying.

“What do you want?” he asks the little thing holding it to eye level “You are small and new and the doctor told me you would sleep all day so I assumed this wasn’t going to be too difficult. Due to how much you eat, though, I have already come to the conclusion, without Shockwaves tests and such, that you will grow up to be a speedster like me, meaning you’re going to be more trouble than you’re worth.” Blurr scowled at the little creature. His expression lightened, however, when it emitted a tiny high pitched scream and reached for his face with curiosity.

“You’re trying to be cute.” Started Blurr, giving the baby a suspicious look “You may be innocent now but you’re most likely, in these conditions, going to be transformed into an evil, conniving, mind bending little monster, much like your Sire.” His expression lightened again “Unless I can do something about it.”

Blurr rocked the little thing back and forth lightly. It began to cry again and Blurr didn’t know what to do. His aggravation grew and he just wanted the little thing to disappear.

“Burp it,” suggested a voice from the corner.

Blurr jumped. He looked to see the origin of the voice and found Shockwave staring at him from across the room “When did you get here!” cried Blurr both mad and slightly relived.

“Not long ago,” answered Shockwave, approaching the berth “Put it over your shoulder and tap it’s back.”

Blurr scowled “I know how to do it.” He snapped, then putting the little thing over his shoulder and patting it’s back. The new being emitted a tiny burp and quit it’s whining. Blurr put it back in the crib before looking to Shockwave with a deep scowl “I requested your presence six times.” He said. Shockwave put his arm around Blurr and forced him to his side “I was busy,” stated the Decepticon bluntly, then pushing Blurr back onto the berth and climbing over him “But I am not busy now, and I wish to take full advantage of that.” Shockwave forced his partner’s legs apart but was met with some resistance.

“Wait.” Requested Blurr.

“What is it?”

Blurr looked at the crib beside the bed “It’s watching us.” He whispered, looking at the new little being staring at them from the crib. The little femme stared while her brother was fast asleep beside her.

“It doesn’t understand what we’re doing.” Stated Shockwave “It’s too young to process anything.”

“But what if it’s a genius, like you?”

Shockwave stared at his sparkling’s blank wide eyed face “I doubt that.” The large mech, in order to speed up this process, reached over and moved the crib to where the sparkling couldn’t see them. After the crisis had been avoided Shockwave continued. He parted Blurr’s legs, the valve cover clicked open immediately.

Shockwave didn’t take his time. He’d been away from Blurr for so long he didn’t have time to go slow. As soon as the valve was open Shockwave stuck in a claw. Blurr jumped at the sudden entry. It almost hurt.

The small racer squirmed and moaned at the sensation pulsing through his body. He hadn’t felt a claw in his valve in what felt like ages. He didn’t think he’d miss them.

Another claw slipped beside the first, pulling a gasp from the light blue bot. Shockwave rubbed the inside of his partner’s thigh gently, causing little whimpers to emerge from the body below him.

Suddenly the claws were removed and replaced with a ready and waiting spike that thrusts as far as it could go upon entry. Blurr arched his back and cried out in both pain and pleasure. Right in the middle of thrusting, close to the great relief of an overload, the sparkling began to cry.

For a few minutes the pair ignored it, but Blurr was lead into a quick overload before Shockwave pulled out and told him to take care of the crying creature. It took Blurr a moment to stand, still recovering from the long awaited overload. He retrieved the little thing from the crib, sat on the birth, and began nozzle feeding. After a few seconds he noticed Shockwave staring and scowled “Stop staring at me.” he demanded. A moment later Shockwave turned his head away slowly. As Blurr fed, Shockwave made an observation

“They need names.” he pointed out.

Blurr looked down at the purple one sucking away “What do you want to name them?”

“I will leave the naming up to you.”

“You want no part in it? None at all?”

“If we’re going to have as many as I figure the naming process will eventually get old. I’m leaving it all up to you.”

Blurr looked down for a second before looking up again with another question “Do you want to know the names?”

“Yes.”

“I can name them now if you’d like, so you know.”

“If you have names already then please proceed.”

Blurr looked at the little blue one whose main color matched his own. It slept soundly, still, it’s breaths shallow but beating. He smirked at the name in his head “Zippy.” He said plainly, pointing to the crib.

“Zippy?” questioned his master.

“Zippy.” Blurr confirmed.

“Zippy then. And the other?”

“Lightwave.”

“Light wave?”

“It’s a combination of light speed and Shockwave.” Said Blurr quickly but quietly, almost ashamed that he’d put part of Shockwave’s name into his daughter’s.

“I quite like those names.”

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, as Blurr’s concern for Zippy grew, he lifted the mech from it’s slumber and put it to the nozzle. It hadn’t fed at all since it was born and Blurr knew that if it didn’t feed soon Shockwave would get rid of it, or it would offline on it’s own. The little thing seemed to have no interest in feeding but Blurr knew that it had to. Something in it’s processor wasn’t telling it to cry when it needed to be fed.

Blurr guided it’s mouth to the nozzle. After a few minutes of trying the little thing latched on. It suckled for nearly an hour before detaching and falling back to sleep. Blurr hoped that Zippy would learn how to cry from it’s sister.

 

* * *

 

  

It took a couple of days for Blurr to get into the routine. Refuel in the morning, feed Lightswave, refuel again, force feed Zippy, and refuel until the babies want more. That’s all he could do, all of his time was being filled with these new little creatures and he didn’t think he had time for it. They were too much work, too much of a hassle that had to be fed every four seconds.

He was happy, though, that Zippy, in the last two days, had learned how to cry. It didn’t start out as crying but instead a small whine or whimper. Zippy learned quickly that this is what got him food so it eventually turned into the same wale his sister began with.

Sometimes Blurr didn’t mind them. They were cute and small and out of the way most of the time. He once found himself falling asleep after feeding with one on each side of him sleeping soundly beside their carrier. Of course when Shockwave returned he transported the creatures back to the crib and took his place beside Blurr.

At one point, on the third day, Blurr stood before his master “They need toys.” He stated.

“Toys?” questioned the larger.

“Yes, they need toys. They want to chew on something, play with something, but they have nothing to chew on or play with. They need toys. Nothing big, just something.”

“…I’ll see what I can find.”

Shockwave returned later that night with two spare gears he found while sifting through his office. They were large enough not to choke on but small enough not to be annoying.

“Satisfied?” he questioned his partner, handing the gears over to the two waddling children in the crib.

“Yes,” stated Blurr, watching as the two tiny creatures took well to their new play thing. 

 

* * *

 

Two more days went by and Blurr found that he was almost unable to keep up with the demands of his children. They wanted to be fed but Blurr, despite his efforts, had very little to feed them with.

As Blurr and Shockwave recharged soundly one of the twins became irritated and began to cry. Blurr opened his optics half way, but he couldn’t lift himself from the bed.

“Shockwave,” mumbled Blurr, turning over, only to find that Shockwave was already up and making his way to the crib. Blurr was too tired to be surprised.

Blurr waited patiently at first, but then became slightly irritated when the crying continued and Shockwave had yet to deliver the offspring. After another moment two babies were presented to the exhausted carrier. Blur sighed “You’ve got to be kidding.” He mumbled, taking both creatures. He looked pleadingly to Shockwave “I can’t feed them both,” he said, almost unable to speak “I don’t have enough energy stored away.”

“Will we have to get rid of one then?”

Blurr held them tightly against his chest “No,” he said “…I can feed them.”

Blurr hesitantly opened his chest plate and put the two creatures to the nozzles. They both latched on instantly and started feeding. Blurr leaned back against the berth. His breaths became shallow as the sparklings fed off the energy he had left. A half hour later they released and drifted back into recharge. Blurr fell back into the berth, he couldn’t move. He closed his chest plate and the two small beings snuggled against him. Shockwave gently removed them from the carrier’s chest and placed them back in the crib.

Shockwave stared down at his partner “Will you be able to do this Blurr?” he asked carefully “You’re falling behind.”

“Yes,” Blurr sighed, almost too exhausted to speak “I can do it, I can take care of them, I promise, just please, don’t- don’t hurt them.”

“It would only be necessary to “Hurt” the one who takes away from the other. You’re fine for now, Blurr, but if you can’t feed them again one of them will be gone, and you will do nothing about it.”

Blurr leaned his head back with a sigh. He had to keep up with the demand, consume double the energon, take energy pills again, whatever it took, he was keeping those sparklings, even if he had to carry them everywhere he went.

He’d gotten into a solid routine. The trip would take place in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

Blurr woke up the next morning with Shockwave nowhere to be found. Still drained from the night before he reached for the energon pills on the side table. He downed six tablets then waited for their powers to take effect.

As he got up and began to refuel with double the energon he usually consumed, Lightwave began to stir. A few moments after she awoke she began to cry for her carrier. Blurr finished off his twentieth cup before going to retrieve his child. He picked her up first to calm the sparkling. The energy hadn’t yet converted so they had to wait. Lightwave calmed in his arms but was clearly still upset. As she began to drift asleep again the phone rang. Blurr answered it quickly so that it didn’t wake Zippy.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Blurr,” replied the doctors voice “I need you and the sparklings to come in for a weekly checkup. Are you available now?”

“Shockwave isn’t here right now.”

“That’s fine, we don’t need him here.”

“Oh-” he’d never heard that before. Shockwave usually had to be there for everything he did. “Alright, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He hung up, grabbed the kids, and rushed to the med bay. He held the babies close to his chest, being sure not to let their heads move around. When he arrived at the med-bay Lightwave began to cry while Zippy laughed and reached for his carriers face, wanting to run more.

Blurr realized he had yet to feed either of them. Not wanting to do it in the hall he entered the med bay in an attempt to find somewhere to sit. Before he could, however, the doctor pulled him into the room for a checkup. She sat him down on a berth and began with the sparklings.

“Just let me take this one,” she said, plucking Zippy from his carriers arms and laying him down on a smaller berth. She checked his spark, his appendages, reaction and interaction. She checked his temperature and weight before giving him back to Blurr and taking the next one.

“So how’s feeding going?” asked the Doctor, going through the same routine with Lightwave.

“Well, I’m concerned for Zippy-”

“Is that the mech?”

“Yeah…he didn’t cry for the first few days and I had to basically force him to feed for the first few times.”

The doctor nodded “That could mean he’s slightly defective but it’s something he may grow out of in time. He may just not process sound yet or doesn’t make the connection between getting what he wants and making noise. He’ll most likely grow out of it but might end up shy, or a little slow in some situations. His case is a bit strange actually.”

“How so?”

“Well, usually when a spark splits it’s the second one that comes out with a complication. In this case the original spark, Zippy, seems to be having complications while the twin, Lightwave, is just fine. There’s probably nothing seriously wrong, it’s just a bit strange. Now let’s look at you, Blurr, how have you been feeling since the transition?”

“Fine. Is there any way that I could get stronger energon pills? Lightwave feeds every hour and I can’t keep up with both of their demands.”

“I don’t know if we have a good supply right now, but I can look. Are you experiencing any more problems? Pain during interface, extreme fatigue, anything like that?”

“No, all is normal as far as I can tell.”

“Any spark problems, pain, pulling?”

Blurr shook his head “No, I’m fine, or, at least, as fine as I can be considering my position.”

The doctor put her clipboard down “Alright, I’ll see what I can do about those pills then. Oh, and, I noticed you carried the sparklings here, I think I have something that can help you with that.” She made her way to a closet on the other side of the room and retrieved a fabric like material hanging on a hook.

“Here, this is a sling. You can tuck the sparkling’s inside, keep it on your back or front. It leaves your hands free and keeps them tucked away safely so that you can run and do basically anything.” She showed him how to put it on correctly, before deeming them all healthy and sending them away. As Blurr ran back to the room he found the sling very effective. As soon as he reached the room he fed Lightwave, who was restless with hunger. Zippy often fed later in the day, somewhere in the afternoon. Blurr waited until then, refueling often and looking over the map of the city for the hundredth time. Shockwave had told him that when the sparkling’s were born he had to be with them constantly. This made his journey to Piccolo’s only slightly more difficult, but not impossible.

He left a note on the berth, tied a sparkling filled sling on his back, and rushed out the door. He sped down the halls, down the stairs, out the door, and through the streets of Cybertron. Blurr hadn’t run through these streets in ages. It was such a freeing feeling, being outside again, running, racing through the streets he didn’t think he’d missed that much. The atmosphere was so fresh outside, so new and metallic. It relived his plating and loosened his frame.

Running. It was so freeing. So old yet so new. Racing was all his body ever wanted to do, it’s what he grew up doing, and the only thing he wanted to continue doing. A passion that never wore down or got old. It was his, his skill and his function. His only Function.

It didn’t take long for Blurr to reach his destination. Piccolo’s was a dive, a hole in the wall, whose entrance was down a narrow alley in the middle of an empty street abandoned ages ago and so insignificant the Decepticons didn’t bother to change it. The buildings were cracked and boarded, empty and forgotten, maybe even before the end of the last war. The street was rusted and chipped, harboring many pot holes and imperfections.

The only reason Blurr knew where Piccolo’s was is because of an old rusted sign that hung off the side of one of the abandoned buildings that read “Piccolo’s bar à” down the narrow alley with no light but that at the end, dimly lighting the door to Piccolo’s.

Blurr walked down between the close knit buildings. He walked slower than his comfortable pace. As the slow moving speedster passed the overflown dumbsters and rusted piles of obsolete spare parts, he thought. He didn’t know where he was going, where this bar would end up, if it even got him anywhere. He could have been over thinking it all, interpreted his colleague’s tones all wrong. What is he doing? Where is he going?

His mind couldn’t help but race with all possible outcomes. It could be Decepticons behind that dimly lit door, it could be nothing, no one. It could be closed, lost to history’s cruel hand, much like the Autobot cause.

Before he knew it Blurr stood under that dim light, it buzzed with age as it watched the Blue bot standing before the door, contemplate his decision.

As he stood looking at the ancient entranceway all thoughts disappeared. The skeptical voice within silenced itself. Blurr didn’t think, this wasn’t the time. Instead he put his fingers to the rust covered surface before him and pushed through it.

There was a small flight of stairs right before the bar entrance. The bar itself was dark and dingy, abandoned really, with not a spark in sight but the bar tender, who was busy watching something on a data pad.

Blurr sat down. The bar tender blindly pulled out a cup and poured the bot a drink before going back to what he was doing. He kept a close eye on Blurr, sparing a glance every few seconds until he got up and started cleaning cups.

The mech wasn’t one of the larger models but he was bigger than Blurr, and a bit heavy. His Decepticon symbol was crooked and scratched. His colors were dark purple with a tinge of crimson hidden underneath. He eyed Blurr as he wiped down a cup. It was clear he was an old bot, experienced in something and just waiting for Blurr to make a move.

Blurr finished off his drink and looked to the bot staring from the other end of the bar. After a second Blurr spoke “I’m looking for Wafa.” He said, positive this bot could get him to where he was going.

The mech stopped what he was doing and looked even more intensely at the blue bot that had entered his bar. He walked over and leaned in to get a better look at the bot in question “And why do you want to see him?” he asked in a gruff voice that had obviously seen some action.

Blurr kept his cool. He wasn’t one to break under pressure “I’ve been told he can help me get to where I’m going.”

“And where are you going?”

“…Freedom.”

After a few seconds the bar tender leaned back. He smirked “Then welcome to the club.” He stated before pressing a button bellow the bar and sending Blurr on a journey below ground. As he slid Blurr removed the sling over his shoulder so that he wouldn’t crush his sparklings on the way down. He grabbed the edge of the sling, keeping them safely incased and right by his side.

When Blurr emerged from the crudely made tunnel he rolled and skidded to a stop upon the sudden ground beneath him, all while pinning the two small beings to his chest. When all was over with he sat up, rubbing his now sore head.

A yellow hand reached out to help him up and Blurr took it blindly. When he was on his feet he collected the sparklings on the ground before looking to see who it was who had helped him.

He assumed his Optics were playing tricks at first, before processing that the sight before him was no illusion.

“Bee?” he whispered in disbelief.

Bumblebee stood smirking before his former colleague “Hey Blurr.” He greeted, as though he’d seen his friend only yesterday. In a sudden burst surprise and excitement Blurr pulled Bee into a hug “I thought you were dead.” He stated, pulling away “H-How did you escape, what did you do?” A million questions flooded Blurr’s processor so he spit them out all at once.

“Whoa, whoa, Blurr, Blurr!” called Bee, trying to calm his practically hysterical friend down. Blurr stopped, looking to his thought to be lost friend, slightly confused.

“No one understands you when you’re excited.” Stated Bee, half joking “I’ll answer all your questions you just need to ask them _slowly.”_

“I just need to know why you’re not offline.” Stated Blurr quickly “How did you escape, what did- how did-”

Bee shushed him again. “How did I escape?” he asked, the smirk returning to his lips “By being just about the luckiest bot in the universe that’s how. I had a private execution, you know, with no one watching. As soon as the executioner was about to make the final blow I looked him right in the optic. He stopped mid-way, let me go from my restraints, and snuck me into the cargo bay of a shuttle heading to Cybertron. Turns out he was an Autobot in hiding. Not one I’d ever met before but did it matter? He directed me here just like Jazz directed you.”

“Here, where is here, where are we?”

“Wafa home base.”

“Who’s Wafa?”

“We Are Free Autobots. That’ what it stands for, and that’s what we are.”

For the first time since he’d arrived Blurr looked around. The space was dull with lights in the corners making the room a strange tinge of orange and yellow. The room was rounded slightly, leading off to a series of other tunnels lining the walls. Tubes protruded from the ceiling like the one Blurr had emerged from. There were a few berths scattered around and a table where an unfinished game of cards sat untouched.

“No one else is here right now.” Said Bee “Some days are harder than others to get down here but we manage mostly. Now that we’ve got you our plans should go a bit smoother. We could use your speed and resources.”

“Who else is in on this?”

“Almost all the Autobots. Right now Jazz is leader even though he’s stuck in the mines on earth. The Autobots in hiding are our main source for transporting information. None of them are high enough in the ranks, though, to get what we need.”

“Well what do you need?”

“We need a map of the city, both above and underground. We need someone with knowledge on the prison grid and tunnel systems. We need weapons, supplies for repairs, a whole array of things. Right now we have a steady flow of energon, thank Primus, or our underground resistance wouldn’t be getting anywhere.”

“Where are you getting the energon from?”

“One of the tunnels running opposite these, the ones the ‘cons actually use, has an abundance of energon supply lines running through it. We tapped in and take our fair share. Another way is directly from the holding fields, one of these tunnels runs right under one of the main barrels. Our chief scientist helped us tap into that one without being noticed. He also made us this cover.”

“Cover?”

“Yeah, our cover. It blocks our signals; nothing can track us, not even spark bonds.”

“Who set that up?”

“Oh, just a little bot known as _Perceptor_.”

Blurr was shocked “I thought he was dead,” he stated, “Killed off with the rest of the council.”

Bee shook his head “Nope, escaped into the tunnels. One of the first I think. He and I are amongst the few who don’t have to sneak out to get here.” Bee thought a moment “I guess you count too now, right? I mean you don’t have to be sneaky in order to leave the house right?”

Blurr shook his head. Shockwave always said he had free will, he just hoped his master meant it. Bee sat Blurr down at the table a few paces away. He started telling stories of what the resistance had done so far.

It wasn’t much.

“Without a leader actually here,” Bee explained “Getting organized has been difficult. Jazz tries from where he is but you can’t always lead from the Barracks.”

Blurr nodded blindly. Bee leaned forward “You alright?” he asked “You seem kind of out of it.”

Blurr looked up “Just…Overwhelming.” He sighed after a moment “I mean, you’re alive, you’re alive Bee! This exists! Autobots are coming back…To be frank, until a few months ago I thought our cause was dead.”

Bee smirked “Well, listen Blurr, it’ll get a lot easier to grow the resistance. Now that you’re around we have the connections we need.”

“But I’m just a slave, like you were.”

“Yeah, but you’re a slave a Decepticon fell in love with.”

Blurr was taken aback. He scoffed “Love? I wouldn’t go that far, Bee, Shockwave finds “love” to be “Illogical” in almost all senses. He says it gets in the way of the natural thought process and clouds a sensible bots processor, like fear. Shockwave doesn’t _Fall_ in _love._ I’m used for his entertainment, not companionship.”

“Oh yeah? Then why does he want you to have his sparklings?”

Blurr scowled “Because science.”

Bee laughed “Really? Spark bonding is a sacred ritual, you don’t do it for science.”

“Maybe other bots don’t do it for science, but Shockwave does _everything_ for science.”

Bee simply nodded, still not quite believing his colleague. He leaned back “Well, either way you still have access to things we couldn’t even dream of. Maybe even a ship when the time comes.”

“A ship? For what?”

“Escape of course.”

“Escape from Cybertron? Where are we going?”

“There’s a small planet right outside this system that Megatron hasn’t reached yet. We want to get as many bots off of Cybertron as we can, re group, make a plan, because right now our army compared to Megatron’s is like the tip of a pin compared to a mech. It might take a few more solar cycles before we can enter the war again, but Primus knows we won’t be beaten that easily…You’re in with us, right Blurr?”

Blurr smirked “When do we start?”

Bee echoed the smirk, taking his colleagues hand like he did the last time they saw each other “Right now.” He leaned back “I don’t know if anyone is going to come tonight. We try to have a meeting every other night but” he shrugged “That doesn’t always work.”

“Who’s a part of the resistance so far? I mean, who can actually get here?”

The smile returned to Bee’s lips “Looks like you’ll just have to wait and see.”

Blurr was about to say that he couldn’t stay that long when one of the sparklings began to stir. Bee, suddenly remembering that Blurr had been sparked last time they met, got excited when Blur pulled out one of the two sparklings.

“There are two!” cried Bee, throwing himself forward “Since when!”

“The spark split.” Explained Blurr bluntly “Now there are two, yay for me.” Of course Blurr was joking. While he felt obligated to protect and take care of these little creatures he found them to be slightly more trouble than they’re worth.

“They’re so cute!” called Bumblebee in a lot less manly tone than he’d intended. Suddenly he leaned back and cleared his throat as if the outburst had never happened “Uh, hm, coming from a- monster like Shockwave that is.”

Blurr looked down at the little things, examining them again “Hm, I guess they are kind of cute, considering.”

“What are their names?”

“Zippy, and Lightwave,” as if on cue Lightwave began to whimper before transitioning into a full on cry. Blurr tried rocking the little thing, hoping all it needed was attention.

“If it’s hungry we have enough energon to spare.” Offered Bee.

“No…I can-- feed it. I just need someplace private.”

“Why? You can do it right here.”

Blurr realized his friend didn’t understand exactly what he meant, and did not want to be the one to explain it.

“I- with my own, Bee, nozzle feeding.”

“Oh…Oh, I get it. Uhh.” Bee stood, looking for a place for Blurr “Uh, here, if you’d like you can go down this tunnel, it’s one of the more abandoned ones.”

Blurr fallowed where Bee was pointing without a word. He felt a fresh sheet of shame fall over him as he made his way down the abandoned tunnel. He couldn’t believe he had to feed these little beasts _here, now._ Taking care of a Decepticon’s offspring while planning an Autobot resistance. He wouldn’t let them turn into ‘cons. They were in this with him, they were his, he carried them and birthed them, they were Autobots and they would Always. Be. Autobots.

 

As Blurr went off on his own Bee sat all alone, waiting for his colleague’s to arrive. There was always an uneasy feeling at this point. Bee had little to no idea what was going on above ground so his processor often assumed the worst. One of the members could be being punished; they could have been discovered, or worse, tortured, and even worse, executed for treason.

Bee was never at ease. He always worried. Anything was possible now, anyone could end up dead whether the reason be breaking a rule, displeasing the master, or the ‘con’s pure enjoyment.

Bee Always waited, never at ease, watching the entry tubes for a rattle, a click, the sign someone was coming down. So far everyone’s been fine coming in, a few have missed a couple meetings but always return for the next one.

Constant worry, however, covers the group. While they act tough, and hopeful, they’ve been away from the fight so long they don’t know how strong the fight really is. Empty ideas and plans have fallen through with completion, and getting someone to lead them when Jazz can’t make contact is a difficult task. Almost everyone wants to be leader, they all think they can do it better than the next guy. A few know where they stand on the matter and don’t try, knowing that’s not their role to play. Others try to elect themselves, hold a vote, but to many it’s just wasting time. Until they can get solid contact with Optimus Prime, Jazz is in charge, no questions asked. Except Jazz isn’t there.

To many, getting Jazz and/or Optimus to the base is their main priority, while others see continuing the fight and escape plan while their leaders lead from afar as the priority. These conflicting ideas and priorities most of the time prevent the resistance from getting anywhere. Only eight Autobots can actually meet up in person, the rest are in hiding, passing on information, or still a slave trapped on earth.

Bee hoped that the ninth member would bring in valuable resources that could get their system back on track.

As Bee thought a rattle came from the tube he sat before. He stood with anticipation as two bots rolled out of the tube. The orange one stood, helping his Blue twin to do the same.

“Jetfire, JetStorm, where were you last time?” asked Bee, approaching the two bots.

“Our master locked our wings because we misbehaved.” Said Jet Storm

“Yes, we could not make trip all the way here.” Finished Jetfire.

Bee shook his head “What did you two do this time?”

“We do nothing, I swear.” JetStorm defended “I promise we did deliveries routinely like we are told.”

“Anyways, do you have what I asked for last time you were here?”

The Jet Twins looked at each other before answering “We apologize Bee,” started Jet Fire “The products you want, we could not get. They were guarded very well, this would have looked suspicious if we were to take them.”

Bee shook his head, frustrated “But Preceptor can’t work without his other arm.”

The jet twins shrugged “We are sorry, Bumblebee, but we could not risk it.”

Bee waved it off, still frustrated “That’s fine, I’m sure he’ll last another decacycle or two…hopefully. What’s the status on Red Alert?”

“Last time we check she’s still in hiding. We don’t know how to reach her from where we are.”

“Well do you at least know where she works now?”

Both twins shook their heads “We see here when we make deliveries but we cannot fallow her long enough to see.” Said Jetstorm

Again Bee became frustrated. He wanted Red Alert to join, knowing she was in hiding but below the bar of suspicion. “Well is there any more news from Jazz?”

At this question the twins smiled “We do have news on this, yes,” Jetfire reported “He says that his barracks is making special trip to Cybertron for special slave trade. He says if he plays cards correctly he could be traded here and lead in person.”

Bee smiled “That’s great. Did he say when it would be?”

Jetfire thought a moment “Sometime within the next decacycle I am thinking. I cannot remember if he said more or less.”

Suddenly Bee felt hopeful. Jazz, second in command, would finally be there to lead them. He might even be able to lead them to Optimus Primes freedom “Oh, we have a new member,” Bee announced “He should be able to help us get more of the resources we need.”

The twins smiled wide “Who is it?” they asked in unison.

“He should be back soon, you’ll see him then.”

Only a few minutes later Blurr emerged from the side hallway. The jet twins lit up with excitement when they saw the retired racer. They rushed to him “Blurr!” greeted Jetfire, shaking his hand “Is very pleasing to be meeting you.”

Blurr smiled at them, not sure whether they knew him from his work with the elite guard or from his racing days.

“We have heard very much of you, Blurr, we have seen your races many times and know of your work with the elite guard.” Said JetStorm.

“You were one of the top intelligence agents, yes?”

Blurr nodded.

“This is exciting. We hope to learn from you, Blurr, we were not agents for very long and are wishing to continue with resistance.”

Blurr didn’t know what to say to these two, if he should say anything at all. “Uh,” he stammered slightly “Thank you” is almost came out like a question.

“You are very welcome.” Said JetStorm eagerly, then dragging him over to sit. “We have always wanted to go to Velocitron, what is it like there?”

“Do the bots really only run?”

“How many races have you won total?”

“How did you get to Elite Guard?”

They pelted him with questions. In truth Blurr loved the attention. He was a racer at spark, he used to be famous before joining the Elite Guard. Attention was something he was used to but didn’t get much of these days. When the questions stopped Blurr answered. As the speech rushed quickly through his lips he stood and began pacing about the room, telling stories, talking about Velocitron, how he got into the Elite Guards, how fast he could actually go, what it was like running on a planets rings and what it was like to trip while running as fast as you can at the speeds he can. When it was over the twins looked at each other, still smiling

“Did you understand any of that?” asked JetStorm to his brother.

“Not much but I’ve gotten the gist.” Said JetFire, both still intrigued with the former racing bot.

Bee came and sat with them “I never knew you two wanted to go to Velocitron.” He stated, sitting where Blurr had once been.

The twins nodded “Of course, it intrigues us very much so, it is very interesting planet.”

“And weird.” Added Jetstorm.

Burr scowled “Velocitron is not weird.”

“What do you mean?” asked Jetfire “It is only deserts and roads, this is true yes?”

Blurr shook his head “We have buildings too.”

“Below your complex highway system that wraps around planet.”

Blurr couldn’t really argue anything, Velocitron was nothing but desert and racing.

For a while the four sat reminiscing about things past. Eventually Bee announced in a sullen tone that no one else was going to come tonight. The meeting was canceled and another layer of concern fell over the group.

“This is first.” Jetfire pointed out “They are usually able to come.”

Bee sighed “Well, apparently not tonight. I’m sorry Blurr, we usually get more done.” Bee looked around “We usually have more members… Jetfire, Jetstorm, do you think you can inform the other Autobots that we’ll be meeting tomorrow?”

The twins looked at each other “We can try.” Jetfire Shrugged “But we will not make it, tomorrow is big slave trade with other company.”

“Then come afterwards.”

“…We don’t know if we will be able to any more. If someone buys us, who is knowing where we will end up?”

Bee let out a breath. Everything was just so frustrating. They had no leader, sneaking out to come to meetings was a huge challenge and risk, preceptor needed medical attention and there were only eight members who could actually do anything. Eight members had to free the rest of the Autobots, held under some of the tightest security Shockwave could invent.

The Autobots had begun to give up hope.

Blurr stood “I’ll come tomorrow Bee, if you want me to bring anything tell me now. I have to go.”

“We need maps, that’ll start a solid plan. Do you think you can help?”

Blur shrugged “Shockwave gets me anything I want, remember? It’ll be easy.”

“Yes, but will he get suspicious?”

“I can make it so that it won’t be a problem.”

Before Blurr could escape Bee pulled him into a sudden hug “I’m glad you’re in this.” He stated, then pulling away. Blurr took his hand as if parting for battle “What’s one without the other? Besides,” Blurr let go with a shrug “Where would you be without me?” he joked.

Bee laughed, showing his old friend the exit, and wishing him a safe journey back, all while his mind still raced with the possibility,

This could all fall apart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my readers if you have any comments (unless they are unkind or unhelpful) then please share.


	14. Chapter 14

Burr returned to the apartment with a new sense of hope. Maybe things would get better, maybe he didn’t have to live like this for the rest of his life. Maybe his sparklings wouldn’t be turned into merciless Decepticon.

Then again, maybe not.

While Blurr would love to believe that Autobots would always prevail he’d learned that nothing is for sure, and that he should never expect what’s to come. While it was difficult not to hope, for some reason Blurr found it necessary to keep his sanity.

Blurr collapsed on the berth, exhausted, with two babies still strapped to his back. After a second of rest both creatures began to whine. Blurr, almost too tired to sit up, removed the sparklings from his back and threw the sling aside. He laid on his back and allowed Zippy and Lightwave to feed while he fell into a blissful recharge.

Shockwave returned that night. Instead of removing the two tiny sleeping creatures from their carrier’s side, he went to recharge in one of the other rooms.

Blurr woke up the next morning with his chest plate closed and two tiny creatures sleeping on each side. He was disoriented a moment, thrown off by the absence of Shockwave, but quickly came to when Lightwave let out a tiny whimper, indicating it was time to be fed. Blurr scooped the half asleep figure into his arms and allowed her to feed. She looked to be recharging but still sucked at the nozzle. Blurr laid back, he watched Zippy rest against his leg and, in the peace of the moment, nearly fell asleep himself.

Before he could, though, Shockwave came into the room from the house, surprising Blurr a bit.

“I didn’t know you were here.” He stated, recovering from the slight scare his master had given him. Shockwave approached the berth “My apologies.” He said. Blurr was taken aback but tried not to show it. The larger leaned down “I hope I did not wake anyone.” He continued, referring to the two content sparklings clinging to their carrier. Again, Blurr was shocked. Since when did Shockwave show any concern for his offspring? Of course it didn’t bother Blurr too much, despite his hatred for Shockwave’s ideals almost all carriers prefer to have the creator preset and caring. Shockwave, despite his homicidal tendencies, had nothing against his own and, considering these sparklings are his own, Blurr showed no concern for them around the creator.

“No,” said Blurr after a moment “They’re fine…Where were you?”

“I recharged in another room.”

“Oh…why?”

“I saw you three lying here last night and I did not want to disturb you. I found no reason to ruin such a moment.”

Blurr raised his brow “What kind of moment?”

Suddenly Shockwave caught himself. He had to go over it with himself again. Blurr was for entertainment, the sparklings were for science. He went over this nearly every day with himself yet still sometimes slipped in his words.

“Just a very peaceful one.” He stated simply “I thought I’d let you get some rest because you won’t be getting any tonight.”

Lightwave finished her meal and released. She fell back in Blurr’s arms so that her head was upside down, facing Shockwave. She screamed with curious happiness at the sight of her creator, and reached her tiny servos out in an attempt to reach him. Blurr got her right side up and held her out to Shockwave “Do you want to hold her?” he offered, presenting a tiny curious being to the very large creator. After a moment Shockwave took her carefully, being sure not to accidentally hurt her with unknown strength. He held her cradled in one arm. She snuggled against his chest plate, calming at the rhythm of his spark.

Blurr inwardly sighed ‘How could such an innocent little thing feel so attached to this monster?’ He thought, watching as Lightwave lovingly snuggled up to her creator. Blurr found it almost unfair. No matter what, until they reach the age where they’re aware, the sparklings will always love both Carrier and Creator. They’ll be comfortable with both, recognize both as care taker, and trust both. Being carrier and knowing Shockwave’s true intentions, Blurr found this only slightly unfair. Of course he knew he couldn’t do anything about it, but it was still frustrating.

Shockwave handed the sleeping thing back to Blurr. As he did it began to cry, reaching for it’s creator with desperate little servos. Blurr cradled it in an attempt to keep her calm but she wouldn’t have it. She protested insistently until Shockwave, in his annoyance, took it back.

“I suppose,” he started “Since it seems so attached at the moment, that I could take it for a few tests.”

Blurr rolled his optics. He’s nearly forgotten about that. The carrier crossed his arms “I still think they’re too young for that.”

“That doesn’t matter.” With that Shockwave left, taking the sparkling away. After a few seconds Blurr felt a wave of worry fall over him. He hadn’t been away from the sparklings since transfer. His processor started thinking that the little thing would get hurt, it could be sad or hungry, or want to play or chew on something. What was going to happen if it was hungry? How long does it take a sparkling to starve? What if Shockwave accidently traumatizes it, or hurts it, or drops it, which is the same as hurting it!

Blurr wanted to grab Zippy and race after his master but with all the thoughts jumbling through his head at once he wasn’t sure if that was a good idea. He had to be sensible, stop thinking the worst and trust the creator to take care of it’s creation. Shockwave may be tough but he knew when to be gentle.

Blurr calmed. He thought about the situation and slowed down. Lightwave was fine, she was with her creator. Blurr actually would have been more concerned had it been Zippy. Shockwave could figure out he’s slightly defective and get rid of him.

Blurr rested his hand on Zippy’s head. Zippy was a quiet baby. All ever wanted to do was sleep and eat on occasion. It was like taking care half a sparkling, which Blurr was thankful for because if he constantly had two sparkling bothering him he’d lose his mind. Blurr scoops Zippy up and rests the sparkling on his chest without disturbing it. They fell into recharge, sparks beating together contently.  

 

* * *

 

  

As Shockwave walked through the hall to his office he got a few strange looks. Nobody had seen Shockwave holding one of the new arrivals and they never thought they would. Everyone was talking about the sparklings. Their existence was very controversial. Shockwave could have chosen almost anyone to spark for his experiment, even Decepticons from Velocitron, but he didn’t. He chose an Autobot slave. People started rumors, talked about the situation freely, saying that Shockwave was in love with an Autobot. Nobody really saw Blurr so the slave was shrouded in some mystery that gossip bots loved to talk about. It was no mystery what Shockwave and Blurr did when they were together. Despite many decepticon protests no one dared approach him on the matter, in fact, he was so feared, no one even thought it shameful what he was doing.

Shockwave arrived at his lab and laid the creature on a small berth. He scanned her three times, measuring brain waves, processor speed, development and make. She was not built for going fast and she seemed a bit more aware than the average sparkling. The tests didn’t take long, a half hour at most, so Shockwave picked her up and went to reunite her with the carrier.

As he walked back to the room he encountered Starscream, who ran into him due to lack of focus.

“Watch where you going.” Starscream demanded as Shockwave walked away. The annoying bot, seeing he’s been ignored, perused the larger “Hey! I’m talking to you.”

“I don’t care.” Said Shockwave simply.

“I am a high ranking officer-“

“A fact that still baffles me.”

“Pay attention when I’m talking to you.”

Shockwave, unable to stand the bots voice and, basically entire existence, ignored his “Superior” and kept walking. Starscream , tired of being disrespected, in order to get the bot to pay attention, manage to pluck Lightwave off it’s creators arm. Before he could say anything he was shoved against the wall, Shockwave’s weapon pointed to the side of his head.

“Unless you want to die,” Threatened the tank smoothly “I suggest you give that back.”

Starscream handed the little thing over and Shockwave continued with his business, unbothered.

Shockwave returned the sparkling to it’s sleeping carrier. He rested the equally tired child beside it’s care taker before going back to work.

 

* * *

 

  

Later that night Blurr woke up with a start. Zippy fell off his chest and began to cry. Blurr immediately jumped into action “Oh, no, no, no, don’t cry, it’s alright.” He soothed frantically, pulling the sparkling into his arms “Please don’t cry, please please please don’t cry.” He begged, cradling the whimpering being.

As he soothed one twin the other began to cry. Blurr threw his head back in frustration “Why does everyone have to cry” he grumbled, opening his chest plate and letting them both do what they wanted. Blurr was surprised about the amount of energy he had. He hadn’t refueled since yesterday but he felt no fatigue and actually felt a strange sense of contentment. He couldn’t fathom it. He was still in the same situation, with the same dilemmas, same everything except the fact that Sparkling’s were now involved. True, Shockwave had been being a lot nicer, their intercourse had become more regular and calm, loving almost, and Shockwave didn’t bother Blurr too much. Despite all this, though, Blurr still felt confused.

He was content, why was he content? What is making what’s happening right now feel so normal? Maybe it was his new hope for freedom? Was it the sudden lack of his masters presents, was it the sudden arrival of sparklings? What was this unnatural feeling? What brought it on?

Blurr couldn’t think straight. He started thinking about how this wasn’t so bad, or that he should stay in this safe place to take care of his sparkling’s.

“What are you thinking!?” he called to himself out loud then leaving the rest in his head ‘That’s ridicules, you can’t stay here! This is demeaning, demoting, positively absurd and unfair. I am used as a toy not as a companion, I mean nothing to him and neither do these sparkling’s.’

Then Blurr looked down at them.

He grumbled “Stop being so cute.” He requested, watching as Lightwave hugged his chest. He turned his attention to Zippy who wiggled comfortably into place. Blurr got on his knees and laid them down next to each other so he could look at them. As he looked at their squirming figures a thought crossed his mind “I have no idea how to properly take care of you.” He mumbled, looking between them “You could both easily end up not knowing how to walk and it would be all my fault.” The words came out surprisingly nonchalant. The new carrier thought a moment “Maybe I should get on that.” He scooped them both up again. He thought back to early school days ‘lets see, sparkling, sparkling’s, what did we learn about sparkling’s.” He contemplated.

“Oh!” he stood up and sat on the floor beside the berth. He laid both creatures on their stomachs and watched as they squirmed in an effort to move. For almost two hours Blurr watched as they little sparklings wiggled and tried to crawl but could not get their tiny arms to support their minimal weight. It was boring and Blurr wasn’t too fond of it. If there was one thing he remembered, though, from learning about sparkling’s way back when, it’s that this will eventually teach them to crawl and get used to the world. By the end Zippy was asleep and Lightwave was still determined to get on her hands and feet.

“Alright baby,” started the carrier, getting up and bringing the still determined Lightwave with him “You’re not going to get on your feet any time soon.” He brought both back to the crib for a nap before turning out the lights and taking one himself.

 

* * *

 

  

Later that night Shockwave returned only to find his partner doing the exact same thing he’d been doing all day. Recharging.

He noted how lazy Blurr had become since transfer and thought he should rectify the situation. Although he did not often wake his partner for interfacing, for some reason the time seemed appropriate.

Shockwave took a subtle approached, lightly running his hand down Blurr’s side. The blue bot stirred slightly, turning and looking up as Shockwave climbed over him.

“Shockwave?” he mumbled sleepily, rolling onto his back to look up at the larger mech.

The Decepticon ran a light servo across Blurr’s face plate, leaning down to get a better look “I thought we’d have some fun.” He cooed, slowly beginning to part Blurr’s legs.

Blurr, to his own surprise, invited the touch with no resistance or protest. His panel clicked open, his valve already throbbing and anxious for penetration.

Shockwave, instead of immediately satisfying the valves demands as he usually did, stimulated the inner thigh, rubbing his thumb gently across the inside, pulling light gasps from the bot below him. Blurr tensed suddenly when a servo ran across the opening of his valve.

Blurr took deep breaths in an attempt to control the tension building in his system. The anxiety was both arousing and painful as Shockwave outlined every curve of his beautifully formed body. Every time Blurr didn’t squirm his body jolted slightly, tingles developing beneath his outer layer with every gentle touch from those teasing claws.

Eventually Shockwave moved one of his servos down and rested the tip of his claw right inside the edge of the valve, pulling a shaking breath from Blurr as his body shook with anticipation and the small occasional spark that tickled his frame.

Slowly Shockwave moved in. His servo inserted itself slowly into the valve, only to come right back out again, continuing the teasing theme. Blurr said nothing through the entire experience, but instead just let it happen. He would grumble nonsense here and there but nothing was a true thought or word.

Shockwave leaned his helm down, nuzzling Blurr’s neck as he teased the poor bot below him. The heat of his partner’s helm on his neck somehow comforted Blurr. He stretched it further, allowing entrance.

“Oh how I wish I could kiss you.” Mumbled Shockwave, now in a steady groove with his servo. Suddenly Blurr snuck his head under Shockwaves and began kissing his partners face plate. Shockwave openly invited the action, putting a hand behind Blurr’s head and deepening the kiss as Blurr wrapped his arms around his neck. They sat up slightly, getting into the moment as a servo still pumped into Blurr’s valve, despite now being on his knees. Shockwave removed his servo from the valve and put it on his mate’s back, easing them back onto the berth. The kiss began to falter as a claw was reinserted into Blurr’s valve. While he tried to keep the kiss going, finding it quite stimulating, Blurr had to separate when his small gasps and whimpers took over with every push of the servo.

After a few more minutes Shockwave inserted a second servo, stretching his bot further in preparation for entry. Blurr still hung off his neck as a third servo was entered. Blurr jumped slightly. This came as a surprise, Shockwave did not often insert three servos before penetrating with his spike. Blurr didn’t mind of course, he loved the feeling of the sharp claws scraping gently at his walls. They ticked his valve and stretched him in the most pleasurable way possible.

Blurr let out a strained outward gasp as the third servo joined the others. He could feel the overload come already and they were only about a half hour in.

Blurr’s voice was weak and strained as he struggled against the impending overload. Hanging off of his master’s neck he threw his head back as it hit him.

It was amazing.

Blurr hadn’t overloaded like that in what felt like ages. It was so full and mind bending, a sensation he hoped would last forever. The valve walls clenched desperately as the servos that met them, kissing the sharp tips fiercely demanding more. Shockwave kept the servos in until the over load began to subside. He then removed them and, after a moment of watching Blurr ty to recover, replaced them with the tip of his spike.

Shockwave put a hand on his lovers back for support as the grip around his neck began to dwindle. Blurr stiffened again, still recovering from the overload and preparing for another one.

Slowly the spike slid in. It was warm against the folds of the valve, caressing and rubbing them lovingly. Blurr shivered at the pace. When it was all the way in it was pulled all the way out. This happened several times, each time pulling a new sound from Blurr, each more beautiful than the last. Shockwave thrived on such stimulation. Seeing his bot squirm beneath him, needy and desperate, was all he needed.

The thrust came to a steady rhythm, slowing down on occasion just to tease Blurr. The valve wall often clenched the spike, but always lost its prize, only to receive it again.

Blurr could barely let out a sound, his voice was lost to the lust that consumed him with every thrust and clench of the valve. Each time everything got better, closer to the sweet sensation of overload. At the end, when Blurr was really starting to show signs of coming, Shockwave sped up. As their hips impacted Blurr’s moans and cries became louder until he threw his head back again, calling his master’s name as loud as he could. An overload flushed through his body, shocking every system and stimulating every sensor. It was better than the first as it flew through his body. The valve clenched hard against the fully inserted spike, that came not long after, sending more shivers and waves though Blurr’s already over stimulated body. As the feeling died down Blurr’s grip on Shockwave’s neck finally gave out and released. The blue bot was laid gently on the berth by his partner.

Shockwave pulled out. He rolled over and made himself comfortable beside his partner who snuggled up to his side. Neither went to sleep. Instead they stayed up, staring at nothing in comfortable silence. Shockwave’s arms wrapped protectively around his lovers shoulder, draping over Blurr’s waist, as Blurr rested his head on Shockwave chest and snuggled against the larger mech’s side.

“I want to have another sparkling.” Said Shockwave suddenly, after a while.

Despite wanting to protest, to sit up and deny his master the right to another child, all Blurr could do was readjust himself and grumble “Maybe some other time, I’m too tired.”


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Blurr sat cross legged in the middle of the berth. In his arms he held Lightwave, who was asking for nothing more than to be held. This need for constant touch and affection and helplessness confused Blurr slightly. Velocitronians were taught to walk within the first few months of life and could run within their first solar cycle. Seeing his children small and unable to lift themselves into a crawl at nearly a deca-cycle old felt strange to Blurr.  

While he rarely thought about it while part of the elite guard, Blurr did assume that if he ever had sparklings he’d teach them to run and possibly become the racer he’d once been. He would live on Velocitron someday where his sparkling would watch him blow away the competition and fallow in his footsteps.

These little things, though. These little creatures he’d birthed a decacycle ago. Their life was a mystery. They could turn into Decepticons, fallowing in the footsteps of their creator, or they could be warriors for the Autobot cause. It was completely unsure.

Shockwave had already informed Blurr that one of the sparklings probably wasn’t going to be a racer, so the fate of the other was a complete mystery.

Despite the slight concern over what these beings would grow to be Blurr continued as he always had. He didn’t like to worry about the future so he always tried not to.

To get his mind off of the subject he decided to think about the Autobot resistance. Before attending a meeting Blurr first had to obtain the things Bumblebee had requested of him. He hoped that this action would help the other bots he hadn’t met to trust him, since he was sure they did not.

The more Blurr thought on how to obtain these object the more concerned he got. He couldn’t think of a good reason to ask Shockwave for a series of maps to Cyberton and prison systems. That would look more suspicious than going to a dive bar all day.

He had to be smart about his approach. Why would he want maps? Why does he need them? He knew Shockwave would ask. Despite getting most everything he wants Blurr is still sometimes interrogated upon the reason for his requests.

As he looked down at the sparkling resting in his arms it hit him. With a wide smile Blurr held up the tiny baby “You’re a genius.” He praises, bringing the little femme to snuggle up with his face “Or at least you will be when I teach you all about Cybertron with the maps Sire is going to give you.”

Lightwave cried out in happiness as she hugged her carrier’s head. Blurr laughed slightly, but immediately stopped. “That was weird.” He mumbled, putting a hand to his lips “I haven’t done that in ages.” A strange look of concern crossed his features. He was worried this situation was becoming too normal. It actually was, in a strange sort of way, normal. When not at war Bots live simple lives. They live with their partners, have a healthy dose of interface, sometimes raise a family. Blurr cringed at this notion. Stay at home carrier wasn’t his function and he didn’t want it to be. He had, however, become more willing and intimate with his partner, both were involved with the sparklings and Blurr _was_ free to roam wherever he pleases. This life gave him an uneasy sense of normal, a feeling he wished his processor could brush off because it _wasn’t_ normal.

He was having sparklings with the enemy, his partner didn’t actually love him, these sparklings are for science, the spark bond meant nothing, his body, even when willing, was still Shockwaves to control without question and if he went too far for too long he’d be punished. It was a cruel trick of the mind to think that Blurr’s circumstances were “normal”.

Again Blurr had to elude his thoughts. He went back to the Autobot resistance. There wasn’t much to think about. His nerves were the only thing that came to mind so he had to drop that topic as well.

Blurr nearly thanked Primus when Shockwave paid him a visit. It gave him something to put his processor on.

Shockwave handed him a news pad and pointed to the medium sized article at the top “I thought you would find this interesting” he said, releasing the pad. Blurr read the title of the Article “NEW SLAVES COMING TO CYBERTRON, THIS BATCH BETTER THAN EVER.”

Blurr scowled “Why would I be interested in this?”

“Read it.” Instructed Shockwave, trying not to sound impatient but mostly failing. Blurr read the short article then a list below it, listing the slaves people could bid on. One name in particular, caught his eye.

It read “Number 1130, Designation: Jazz.”

It then goes on to describe him. Apparently he was a good worker, quiet, but shady and should be used for hard work.

Blurr looks up at his master “So,” he wrung out “If I asked for one of these slaves would you buy it for me?”

Shockwave leaned down “No.”

“Why not?”

“Because if I bought it for you it would still be mine and I have no need for any slaves.”

“Besides me.”

“I’ve told you, little thing, you are not slave. Maybe for the first solar cycle you were, but now you are not,”

“But if that were true than I could leave and never return.”

“Being owned is not the same as being a slave.”

Blurr would argue but he knew the argument would last forever so he kept his mouth shut. While not like most slaves he still has to do as his master tells him and is still held on a leash, whether it be short or otherwise.

They stood in silence for a moment before Shockwave asked something that Blurr was not expecting.

“How are the sparklings?”

Blurr was caught off guard by the question “Uh…They’re fine…Why?”

“Am I not allowed to care about my sparklings lives?”

Blurr was tempted to say no but decided against it, unsure of what the outcome would be. Shockwave cocked his head to the side “I notice you’ve been talking much slower lately,” he started “Are you alright?”

Again Blurr was surprised. Less so than at the last question but still slightly baffled “I’m fine, I’m just—Tired.”

“All of the time?”

“You try taking care of two sparklings at the same time.”

“How is Zippy?”

Blurr suddenly became concerned “He’s fine—why?” he instantly regretted the hesitation in his tone.

“I’m just curious. He seems a bit—off.”

“No, he’s fine- Nothings wrong.”

“Do not lie to me little one, I am not an idiot.”

Blurr backed away slightly as his master approached the berth

“I know he’s defective.” Stated Shockwave simply.

“He’s not defective!” Blurr snapped, then realizing his mistake and retreating slightly “He’ll grow out of it, it won’t even be noticeable.” Blurr pleaded, knowing Shockwave wanted to take it away. He continued his case “And you said if I could feed it I could keep it and I’ve been feeding it so I can keep it. That’s what you said you can’t go back on what you said, not this time.” The words came out quick and panicked. Shockwave leaned down slightly.

“Yes,” he stated “I know what I said, and you may keep it for now. If you cannot feed it, or you are to be punished, I will take it away. Do you understand?”

Blurr nodded. Shockwave made his way to the crib Zippy slept in. He lifted the creature carefully and cradled it in one arm. “I have yet to interact with this one,” he stated, heading towards the door “I think I will take it for a few tests.”

Blurr jumped up “No!” he cried, then shutting his mouth. He waited to see what Shockwave would do before continuing “I don’t trust you.”

Shockwave made his way back over to his partner “I have no reason to hurt it, Blurr, you have nothing to worry about.”

“But I do.”

Shockwave sighed “I suppose from a Carrier’s stand point this is quite nerve wracking. I assure you, however, that our sparkling will come to no harm. I will be a good Sire, as Creators are supposed to be.”

Blurr did not argue. While the notion of Shockwave taking Zippy away made him concerned, he knew he could do very little. Seeing that his mate was not in the mood to argue Shockwave took the child away.

 

* * *

  

Blurr tapped his foot with anxiety for twenty minutes before realizing it was a waste of time. He should be enjoying the Sire taking the little thing off his servos for a while. It was a lot less stressful just taking care of one.

Instead of worrying Blurr decided to plan. When Shockwave returned he would ask about maps. Until then he needed to figure out how to get Jazz. Of course Jazz was going to end up on Cybertron, it was all a matter of where. He could end up on the entire opposite side of the planet.

Blurr had to reach him

An idea came to mind that seemed like a long shot. Despite his doubts Blurr went through with his plan. He packed up the sparkling, grabbed the news pad, and rushed off. His target was, again, in the surveillance room.

“I need your help again.” Said Blurr as soon as he was inside. Blitzwing turned to him with a sigh.

“Your need for my help has grown to an annoying level.” Said Icy, tapping the surveillance desk “But vhat do you need now?”

Blurr held up the data pad “I need you to buy a slave.”

“Last time I checked it was Shockwave’s job to buy things for you.”

“Well he won’t buy this.”

Hot Head switched himself out “And why should _I!?_ I have no reason to own any slaves. I don’t even have anywhere to keep it!”

“I’m sure you can figure it out.” Blurr tossed him the news pad “I need the fourth one down on the list.”

After reading the starting bid Random laughed “You vant me to buy zat? That’s ridicules Blurr, zat’s crazy.” He laughed again, handing the data pad back before Icy took over “You’re asking me to buy something for a lot of money zat I am never going to use. I don’t see ze logic behind zis Blurr.”

“…I didn’t think it would hurt to try.” A question came to mind that Blurr couldn’t believe he never thought of asking “Why are you helping me in the first place Blitzwing?”

Random answered first “Because it’s fun!”

Then Icy “Because it is useful.”

And Hot Head “Because I vant to get back to the fight!” He slammed his fist on the table and stood up “I’m tired of being useless sitting here watching screens all day! I vant to fight you Autobot scum again! All I do now is sit with monitors when I should be fighting a war! I should be in the army again!”

Blurr raised his brow “Then why don’t you just join the army?” he inquired. Icy switched in and calmed the scene down, sitting back in his seat and explaining “Because, Blurr, I am one of Megatron’s officers. I have to stay where he can see me.”

“That’s-one-of-the-most-ridicules-rules-I’ve-heard-since-I-got-here-my-assumption-would-be-that-Megatron-would-want-to-use-all-of-the-forces-he-has-to-take-down-as-much-as-he-can. Why would he leave an officer out?”

“Because Megatron is a paranoid jerk.”

Blurr knew that this was just an assumption but Blitzwing looked pretty sure with himself. Blurr decided to hop back on the original subject “Anyways, if you won’t buy the slave then will you at least go to the auction and inform me of where he ended up?” he requested. To this Icy nodded “Sure, I see no reason vy not.”

“Great.” With that Blurr rushed off. He didn’t want to miss Shockwave when he returned to deliver Zippy. To Blurr’s surprise his master had yet to return by the time he reached the room. It hadn’t taken this long to test Lightwave. What was Shockwave doing?

 

* * *

 

  

Shockwave sat in his office still cradling Zippy in one arm. He studied the tired creature for a moment before holding the little sparkling up to his face. It looked at him curiously, as though he’d never seen this mech before. They both tilted their heads in curiosity, studying one another. After a moment Zippy let out a small high pitched scream of happiness and reached for his creators face. Shockwave pulled away at first before bringing it back towards him. Zippy felt his face curiously, grabbing the side of his head and taking hold of his antlers.

“You are…very cute.” He pointed out, although struggling to say so “I’m almost surprised.” He shifted the little thing into one arm. It snuggled up against his chest, comfortable with it’s massive Sire.

He gently outlined it’s face plate. “I suppose it’s no mystery. Your carrier is quite beautiful.” Shockwave suddenly caught himself. He wasn’t allowed to think of Blurr in such ways, loving ways, admirable ways, No! He was not allowed. For he knew that if he did, it would cloud his processor. While usually a sensible bot, depleted by neither fear nor irrationality, there was something about Blurr that made him remember that he was real. Remember that he had a spark and was more than just a scientist, one of Megatrons right hand mechs.

He loved what he did, but somehow, he almost loved Blurr more. At first Shockwave denied these ridiculous feelings, why would he love an Autobot? What a stupid notion. The tank could not fathom his feelings, they were illogical, they didn’t make practical sense, it was something that shouldn’t exist.

But it does.

And Shockwave will do almost anything to show that it doesn’t. There were a few things, however, that he could not do. He could not destroy his own innocent creation, defective or not. While not often, if ever, hesitant toward the notion of killing or destruction, somewhere within his spark Shockwave had morals. While they rarely showed they did exist and in the back of his processor they yelled to the front on special occasions.

Shockwave shifted Zippy back into the cradling position and stood up. He was sure Blurr was starting to worry by now. When he returned to the room he found Lightwave sleeping on the berth and Blurr pacing around the room anxiously “There you are.” He called quickly, then zipping to his master and taking the sparkling presented to him.

“I told you there was nothing to worry about.” Said Shockwave, transporting the young mech back into it’s carrier’s arms.

Blurr ignored the comment and placed Zippy beside his sister before going back to Shockwave with a request “I need maps.” He stated quickly.

“Why do you need maps?” Shockwave inquired, going through the usual routine whenever Blurr asked for something.

Blurr tapped his foot rapidly and crossed his arms. He felt slightly impatient and nervous, worried that Shockwave would become too suspicious. To add to the lie he added other things he would need “To-educate-our-sparkling’s.” he answered “I’d-also-need-education-data-pads, children’s-data-pads, more-toys-and-one-of-those-pointy-things-to-point-to-the-board-also-because-they’re-so-young-they’ll-need-sparkling-education-toys-and-if-you-want-you-can-get-them-a-private-tutor, but-I think-you-and-I-are-most-qualified-to-teach-them-knowing-you’re-an-intellectual-and-or-genius-and-I-am-an-intel-bot.” Blurr slowed down “I’d like to start with maps, though, to teach them about where they live.”

Shockwave seemed to be thinking. He looked at his partner “Don’t you think they are a bit young for education?” he inquired.

Blurr shrugged “You said it yourself, Lightwave is very aware. Don’t you think it would be better to start early?”

“I suppose.” Shockwave leaned down “I will get you maps, little one, but I’d better find you using them.”

Blurr gave him a peck on the face plate as a thank you. Blurr nearly surprised _himself_ with the action. Shockwave placed a hand on his back and tugged his mate closer. Blurr waited for his master to carry him to the berth or lay him down on the ground, but it never came. Shockwave just held him, all of Blurr’s weight leaned on the larger mechs hand. After a few astroseconds Shockwave righted his partner and left, leaving Blurr confused but slightly glad.

He returned later to drop off the maps but left immediately after. Blurr took the device handed to him and set it up on the ground. It was a small round projecting device with one flat side so that it could sit without rolling, angled so that it could be projected on a wall but with a second projector on the top to create a holographic image if needed. It was programmed with forty five different maps of Cybertron, it’s moons and it’s sister planets like Velocitron and Junkion. After checking the maps Blurr slipped it in the sling so that he wouldn’t forget to bring it with him.

He made the decision to wait until tomorrow, assuming, if his math was correct, that there’d be a meeting on that day but not one today. He spent most of the rest of the day attempting to bond with his little creations who seemed interesting in nothing but sleeping, eating and trying to lift themselves into a crawl. They didn’t even want to chew on the gears their Sire had so generously found for them. Seeing as his sparklings were not going to lift themselves into a crawl any time soon, but refused to give up, Blurr grabbed his floating marble off the side table and began playing with it. As he sat on the floor leaning against the berth Lightwave managed to flip herself onto her back and begin to cry. Apparently she was upset with what she’d achieved. Blurr abandoned his marble, letting it fall to the floor, and quickly lifted his baby so that she was on her stomach again, now facing him.

When all was right with the Sparklings world Blurr slipped his hand under the floating ball on the floor and began to play with it again. This new sight must have intrigued his daughter because with a new found sense of determination Lightwave dragged herself to the Carrier and climbed into his lap. She reached for the floating device with demanding little servos, grabbing at the air in hopes it would come closer to her.

Blurr, realizing after a moment what she wanted, lowered the metal floating above his palm down to her face so she could see it. After a moment of staring with pure amazement Lightwave swiped her hand under the device to check and make sure it was not a trick. When she did it raised itself higher staying at an even distance from what’s below it. She removed her hand quickly, unsure of how to process this action.

As she stared in awe Blurr looked to her in thought. A femme so young should not be able to process that the action of a floating ball was unnatural, but she did. While it was on a different, youngling level, it still made sense in her processor to test the balls floating ability. This was something a one or two solar cycle old could figure out, but not a decacyle old. This worried Blurr slightly. What could she be absorbing? She’d seen Blurr and Shockwave interface, she’d seen Shockwave hit Blurr once or twice, and she’d heard every horrible Decepticon thing Shockwave had said while in her presence. While Blurr wanted to brush everything off as unprocessed he couldn’t. She was obviously very aware at this age and, while she won’t remember specific events, she will always have little influences in the back of her head.

Blurr snapped back into reality when the marble was swiped from his hand. He watched as she figured out what it could do. She dropped the marble, watched it stop itself before it hit the ground, then lifted it again to test if the same thing would happen again. It only took her three tries to figure it would always be the same and start enjoying what she’d discovered.

After a while of the same action over and over and over again Lightwave began to drift. While she tried to keep her head up, popping back every time it fell, she eventually gave into her sparkling nature and fell into recharge. Blurr transported both sparklings back to the crib and spent the rest of the evening flipping through and examining the maps. They were much more up to date than the ones in the data pads. He eventually drifted as well, falling into recharge on the floor beside the projector. He’d looked through all forty five maps. It took him only about an astrosecond to go through and process every image. With the combination of an intel bot processor and his speed he clicked through the slide show in less than an astrosecond and recorded every detail of information. The newer body he had was equipped with a better recording system, ones that made it possible for him to catch a small glimpse of an image and catch every detail. Despite how little time it took him Blurr ended up falling into recharge because he did it bout one hundred times, just to double check, double check, then double check again and again and again.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Blurr planned on feeding the sparklings, refueling, then taking off for Piccolo’s. This pan changed, however, when Shockwave dragged Blurr and the sparklings to the med bay to see when they can start having sparklings again. Blurr, tired and unwilling, was literally dragged by the arm to the med bay. Shockwave was clearly displeased by this, seeing as how when they reached the med bay he threw Blurr inside and threatened that if he misbehaved like that again he would be punished. Blurr assumed he was in an all-around bad mood because he continued by saying he’d be sure to let the sparklings watch so they’d know that Creator was dominant. Blurr found this strange and unnerving because Shockwave was rarely so detailed while threatening punishment.

The examination didn’t take long. It was just a quick spark check and information on how sparks will act a few decacycles after transfer. Blurr didn’t pay much attention. He didn’t need to know the next time Shockwave was going to spark him. Shockwave rarely fallowed doctor’s advice, being a renowned scientist he sometimes thought he knew better and would be sparking Blurr whenever he saw fit.

After many questions and statistics the doctor requested that Shockwave leave the room for a moment so that she could talk to Blurr alone. Shockwave argued of course, he refused for a while before the doctor got tired of it.

“I realize that Blurr belongs to you but despite that there are a few things that are to stay only between doctor and Carrier.” She said impatiently, pointing towards the door. Shockwave growled quietly but listened to the doctor and waited outside the door.

The doctor’s physique quickly changed as soon as the tank was gone. She dug through a drawer and talked in a low whisper “Alright, Blurr, you need to do everything I say for moment. Lean back,” she instructed. Although confused Blurr fallowed the orders without question. He leaned back on the berth and let the doctor open his chest plate. She pinched the edge of the chamber “This might sting a little.” She warned, before poking the center of the spark with a small pen shaped object. The surprise jolt caused Blurr to jump a bit of the berth. The doctor stuck the pen in the spark four times before releasing her grasp and closing the chamber. Blurr sat up “What was that?” he asked.

The doctor threw the device back in the drawer and turned back to Blurr “Call it a firewall.” She kept her voice low “You can’t tell your master what I just did, do you understand?” she instructed, then switching to her normal tone on a completely different subject “Well Blurr, everything looks good. You can pick up a new bottle of energon pills tomorrow.” Her entire physique had changed back to the normal doctor she played. Blurr hopped off the berth, collected his sparklings, and met Shockwave outside the door.

“What did you discuss?” Shockwave inquired as they walked back to the room.

“Interfaceandfeedingpatterns.” Said Blurr quickly, the lie slipping through his lips with ease. Blurr was abandoned at the elevator when Shockwave stepped off on his floor. When Blurr got back to the room he refueled, fed the sparklings, refueled again then took off for Piccolo’s.

 

* * *

 

  

Blurr rushed to the dive once again. He was greeted by the same bar tender who recognized him instantly but tested him anyways with the same play on words they’d done before. Blurr was more prepared for the fall this time, removing the sling from his back before he fell into the entry tube. His landing was much smoother as he was more prepared for it. He was greeted Immediately by Bumblebee who sat him down at the table and gave him a quick rundown of the meeting he’d missed. Not much had happened at the last meeting. Apparently an intense argument broke out on who should lead and if they should establish a leader at all since there was a possibility of Jazz being able to meet them in person. Someone then argued that Jazz shouldn’t be leader in the first place because Optimus Prime was still leader. This caused a huge uproar and several other arguments which Perceptor had to separate and work out, despite his current state.

After the run down was given the two waited for the rest to arrive. The Jet Twins arrived first, falling all over themselves as they emerged from the tube “We really must be getting that fixed?” Jet Fire pointed out, rubbing his processor, and helping his brother up.

“Very happy to be seeing you again Blurr.” They greeted, sitting at the table. Bee jumped up suddenly, remembering something.

“Blurr,” he called “Did you bring what I asked?”

Blurr took the sparkling filled sling off his back. Lightwave was using what Bee had requested as a play toy, shaking it around as if that would make it do something. Blurr momentarily smiled, plucking the device from his sparklings hands. He set the projector on the table, presenting it to his colleagues. Bee picked it up and examined it “This is some high quality stuff.” He stated, examining it another second before putting it down “I guess it’s not too surprising coming from the mate of Shockwave.”

Blurr simply nodded, slightly dissatisfied by this statement. It put things in perspective in a way. He was here, yes, fighting for freedom (almost) but he was still Shockwaves “mate”, he still belonged to the enemy, he was still just Shockwaves little pet who got pretty little toys.

The Jet twins picked up the recorder and turned it on “How many maps are there?” inquired Jet Storm, flipping through the slides.

“Forty five,” answered Blurr, tying the sling back on his back “They’re mostly of Cybertron but there are a few of moons and other planets. I couldn’t get any of the prison system, asking would have looked too suspicious.”

“How did you convince him to get you these?” asked Bee, taking the maps from the twins and flipping through them himself.

Blurr shrugged “I told him it was to educate the sparklings.”

“And he believed you?”

“They’re being home schooled so, yes, but I can’t let you keep them here. His condition was that I had to use them so I have to bring them with me.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem. We can get Perceptor to make copies before you leave tonight.” Blurr stood, device in hand, and went to deliver it to Perceptor in the next room.

While the Autobots had very little technology with them they _did_ have some. They had a scanning device, a life supporter, an old teletran one who’d been stored away ages ago and could barely process a six digit number, and a few weapons. The fear of being caught and killed overrode their need for supplies. Bee and Perceptor couldn’t risk going outside and everyone else risked their lives every time they shifted in their quarters, let alone snuck out entirely. Nightly visits made some of the resistance members tired and run down, unable to do their work thus deeming them useless and having them traded or killed because there was no need for a slave who wouldn’t do it’s job. It had happened once before and they did not want it to happen again. The Jet Twins brought in the most supplies but the only things they could really get their hand on was medical supplies for Perceptor.

“I haven’t seen Perceptor yet.” Stated Blurr as Bee began to wander off “Where is he?”

“He’s-“ Bee hesitated “He stayed in the med bay, he’s sort of incapacitated at the moment.”

“What’s wrong with him?”

Bee sat back down “Well, Blurr, the rest of the council _was_ executed. You can only imagine what he had to go through to escape.”

“Does he need any medical supplies, I think I can-“

“No, no, he has medical supplies. He needs one arm and two legs. He’s conscience but- barely.”

“Oh…I’m sorry- I can’t really help with that…” Blurr jumped up “But I know when Jazz is coming.” He blurted out, suddenly remembering the article Shockwave had showed him. The three bots before him were taken back a moment by the sudden change of subject. Bee leaned in “When?” he asked.

“Two days from now. The Auction is taking place at an auction house on the other end of the city.”

Bee looked at the twins “You told me a decacycle!” he cried, throwing his arms in the air. The twins leaned back. Jet fire shrugged “Must have been miscommunication.” He defended sheepishly. Bee scowled slightly before looking back to Blurr “So how does this help us?” he asks, “Are we going to try to get a guy inside, what? How should we approach this?”

Blurr thought a moment “I tried to get the Decepticons to buy him already but both my master and my ally said no. All we can do is hope really.”

Bee sighed, putting a hand to his processor “Yeah I guess that’s it.” He let out a breath and laid his head face down on the table “Ugh!” he called, lifting his head suddenly “I feel so useless! We should be out there destroying important buildings, freeing slaves! And what are we doing? Nothing, absolutely nothing.” He leaned back “We barely have enough members to call ourselves a resistance and we haven’t done anything to deserve the title.” He rested his chin on his palm, leaning on the table “We’re just too afraid.” He pointed out “Since when have we been afraid of death?” he asked, mostly to himself.

It was silent for a moment before, in a dark, sullen tone, a voice from the corner answered “Since it became so inevitable.”

Everyone jumped at the voice, looking to see where it had come from. Sitting behind them on the edge of one of the entry tubes

Was Arcee


	16. Chapter 16

Arcee stood and approached the group.

“Blurr,” she greeted stiffly. While Arcee had heard what everyone else had, that Blurr was not a traitor, she was still cautious. After escaping Decepticon capture and painting herself purple she became a slave guard who passed information to and through the Autobots.

She was one of the only ones in hiding who did not fear blowing their cover by traveling underground. Her mind was still a bit fuzzy and she had blank spots in her memory but she remembered very clearly who she was and what she did.

She was an Autobot who fought Decepticons.

That much never changed. During the war Arcee had her processor worked on constantly until she regained enough memory to function. A lot of war memories returned causing her to lash out a bit, the only thing she ever wanted to do was go on covert missions and shoot things.

Sometimes, on a rare occasion, the teacher side of her showed its face and she acted a bit more motherly than soldierly.

Arcee leaned down to look Blurr in the face “I didn’t know he joined us,” she stated, “It’s good to see you again Blurr, it’s been a long time. Like, a really, really long time.” She sat down “So has anyone else arrived yet?” she looked to the twins “Did you get what we need for Perceptor?”

The twins shook their heads, looking to the floor slightly ashamed that they could not help their colleague. Arcee put a hand on their shoulders “Don’t blame yourselves, it’s tough to sneak things away from the guards, I should know, I am one.” She laughed slightly at her joke but quickly got down to business “So what do we have so far? I heard we’ve got maps now.”

Bee placed the projector on the table “Maps galore.” he stated with a smile. Arcee picked up the device. She gave a stiff hum.

“Who brought this in?” she asked. Everyone pointed to Blurr. Arcee gave the blue bot a half smile “I thought I recognized one of Shockwave’s inventions. He’s your master right?”

Blurr simply nodded, slightly nervous around the new, yet, familiar face. Arcee put down the projector “I hear Jazz is coming to Cyberton for a slave auction. Do we have a plan for that?”

“Hope,” Bee grumbled dissatisfied “Blurr says he has a guy on the inside who won’t buy him but will see where he ends up.”

Arcee nodded “I can probably get one of the other informants to pitch in and we might be able to buy him for the mine I watch. Or I can probably convince my boss to buy him.”

Bee jumped up, suddenly more hopeful “That’s great. How close is your mine?”

“Pretty close. I can probably sneak him out when I come but there’s more than one guard and I can tell you I’m the only Autobot.” She handed the projector back to Bee who immediately stood up, remembering that he was going to make copies of the maps. When Bee was gone Arcee turned to Blurr “So how much supplies do you think you can get us?” she asked “And how do we know we can trust you?”

Blurr didn’t know how to answer “I-” he hesitated “I realize my reputation these days is anything but spotless but I _was_ an elite guard member and one of the best intel. bots who ever worked for the guard.” He shrugged “The-only-real-reason-you-may-have-to-trust-me-is-if-you-listen-to-me-but-if-you-don’t-that’s-your-decision-because-my-goals-are-the-same-as-yours. I was meant to collect and report not lie.”

Arcee nodded, still frowning slightly “Alright,” she started “I get that, but here’s a question Blurr. If you weren’t meant for lying, than why have you become so good at doing it to your master?”

Blurr was taken aback by the question. He scowled slightly, already tired of this investigation “You’re a former intel. bot working for the Decepticons, you tell me.”

Arcee was surprised by the answer for a moment before smirking “Good answer.” Her smile widened “This might just work out,” she mumbled mostly to herself.

 

* * *

 

  

As Bee made copied on the scanner beside Perceptor’s berth Perceptor began to stir.

“BumbleBee.” He called, his voice laced with static. Bee looked to him “Hey Perceptor,” he greeted, walking to beside the berth “How are you doing today?”

“I am better than yesterday considering today I do not have to separate a petty argument.”

Bee nodded.

“I hear we have a new member.” Stated the red bot, trying to sit himself up “Who is it?”

“It’s Blurr, that blue intel bot.”

“I remember Blurr, he should be very useful to the cause considering both his position and skills.” Perceptor turned his head to look at the yellow Colleague “He should be able to help us with covert missions and collecting data.”

Bee nodded “That’s what we hope because that’s what he’s good at.”

Perceptor nodded “Will you take me into the main room, Bumblebee, so that I can join the meeting.”

Bee helped preceptor into a wheelchair beside the bed and wheeled him into the main room, taking the maps with him. They had to make the wheel chair out of scraps because very few, if any, existed on Cybertron. If you lost a leg you just got repaired, end of story. But Perceptor couldn’t be repaired and he refused to be immobile so they built him a chair.

Bee wheeled the bot into the room to meet Blurr. They shook hands “I don’t think you and I have officially met,” started Perceptor “But I’ve heard of you abundantly and am glad that you are here.”

Blurr nodded, smiling at the elder and ignoring his handicap.

“Has anyone else arrived other than these three?” Inquired Perceptor, gesturing Arcee and the Jet twins.

Bee shook his head “Not yet.”

“Is Ratchet going to join us this evening?”

Bee shrugged “I don’t know, he’s still afraid of blowing his cover by leaving the bar.”

“Nobody ever comes into the bar, I do not know why he is so paranoid.”

“Probably because he’s seen this kind of stuff before, and he’s seen a lot of endings to it.”

Arcee nodded in agreement “An empty bar with a bar tender looks a little less suspicious to me.” She stated, standing up and moving to be next to Perceptor “He’s seen a lot of action a lot of death and a lot of circumstances. He’s like Kup but younger.”

Perceptor nodded blindly, half agreeing with the femme. Before anyone could say more another body rolled into the room from the entry tubes. He mumbled and grumbled as he stood up and brushed himself off “Why haven’t we gotten that fixed yet?” asked Cliffjumper, approaching the group.

Arcee shrugged “What is there to fix? Everybody says that but there’s nothing to fix.”

Cliffjumper continued to grumble as he sat at the table. He looked across the table to Blurr. He seemed confused a moment, as though what he was seeing couldn’t be real “Blurr?” he questioned, then switching to a scowl “Who let you in?” he growled. Cliffjumper had also caught the news that Blurr was not a traitor but he was not so easily convinced.

Blurr scowled right back “Nice to see you too.” Blurr remembered when Cliffjumper became head of intelligence. They never really saw optic to optic.

Arcee looked to Cliffjumper, not exactly scowling but close to it “He’s a new member, Cliffjumper, we need as many as we can get.”

Cliffjumper scoffed “Yes but we don’t need spies in our midst. Someone tell me we haven’t told him anything, please.”

Blurr scowled but said nothing. If Cliffjumer chose not to trust him that was his problem, not Blurr’s. No matter how much the people doubted him he would keep doing what he was there to do. He would get the things they need and help lead the Autobots back to freedom.

Cliffjumper leaned forward “How do we know he’s not a traitor?” he asked, giving the blue bot across the table a suspicious look. Arcee put a hand on his shoulder, easing him back a bit “You’ll just have to trust him, Cliffjumper, he’s an important ally right now. One that we need if this is ever going to go any further.”

“What? Does he get pretty toys from his master?” he mocked. Arcee tossed the doubtful bot the maps “Actually he does,” she stated “He gets a lot of pretty little toys.” She mocked right back. Cliffjumper seemed surprised for a moment by the high tech device in his hand before going back to his scowl “So what?” he tossed it back “He got us a few maps, Arcee could have gotten those for us.” Cliffjumper shook his head with a sigh “You all do what you want but _I’m_ going to stick with what I see, and I see Blurr as a traitor.”

Arcee waved him off “Ignore him Blurr.” She stated, turning her attention back to the former intel bot. She then addressed the whole group “We need to get down to business. Jazz will be arriving tomorrow and we need to be on top of that. Now I might be able to convince my boss to buy him but as far as I know Jazz is pretty expensive. We can probably narrow down what companies or even individuals are going to buy him.” Arcee stood and pressed a button on the wall. A hidden door parted and a board emerged. It was Blue and was to be written on with the light pen Arcee had in her hand “Lets make a list of individuals first.”

Cliffjumper scoffed “All of this planning is useless, can’t we just wait and see? We can’t narrow it down when we know nothing about what the ‘cons will do.”

Arcee ignored Cliffjumper and wrote the word “Individuals” on the board “Who are the wealthiest ‘cons we know of.” She wrote down three names “I know Shockwave, Megatron and Starscream.” She turned to the group “Any more?”

“I believe swindle is very wealthy” Perceptor added. It was added to the board.

“Blitzwing is, right?” asked Bee. Arcee added the name.

“Last time I checked Blackarachnia got a load of cash from Megatron just to get her to shut up.” Added Cliffjumper impatiently.

Arcee put down the pen “Is that all?” she asked. Everyone nodded.

Arcee turned back to the group “So how should we narrow this down?”

“You can cross Shockwave off.” Said Blurr immediately.

Cliffjumper scoffed behind him, “You would know.”

Blurr scowled, turning to his challenger “Yes, I would know, because he’s my _master._ I’m sure you have one too.” Blurr shot before turning his attention back to the board. Everyone ignored the short quarrel, directing their attention to the task at hand.

“Blitzwing doesn’t have enough money to buy a slave.” Said Blurr, crossing off another name “Swindle wouldn’t waste his money on slaves when he can already do everything himself and Megatron has enough slaves to build an army he doesn’t need any more. Anything else he wants he just takes. If he did buy Jazz it would be impossible for Jazz to get here. The slaves are kept under the house in locked quarters.”

“What? Do you just belong to everyone?” asked Cliffjumper, becoming more suspicious with every word that came out of Blurr’s mouth.

“We don’t have time for this Cliffjumper.” Arcee said sternly, crossing off Megatron’s names “Blurr’s been walking freely amongst the Decepticons for three solar cycles, he’s bound to know a few things.”

Cliffjumper stood up “But he’s still a slave,” he scowled down at Blurr “Supposedly. He’s still on a short leash so how come he knows so much about Megatron’s house? Unless you’re working for him.” He accused.

Perceptor became impatient with this behavior “Cliffjumper, your suspicion is wasting our time, can we get on with the meeting without any more interruptions?”

“No!” called Cliffjumper, pointing an accusing finger at Blurr “I want to know what angle you’re playing. How do you know so much about all these high ranking officers.”

Blurr turned fully to him “First off, Swindle is not an officer, he’s an arms dealer. And-I-know-what-I-do-because-I-live-with-my-master, I-talk-to Blitzwing-and-Shockwave-talks-enough-about-how-ignorant-and-incompetent-most-of-his-colleagues-are-for-me-to-pick-up-a few-things-along-the-way. I-know-about-Megatron-because-I’ve-been-to-his-house, once, as-part-of-a-deal-that-allowed-me-to-meet-with-Optimus Prime-who, by-the-way, I-know-the-location-of-if-anyone-is-interested. You can yell at me and accuse me as much as you want Cliffjumper but I’m here and _I’m not Leaving!”_

Blurr swiveled back to look at the board to finish off the list “Starscream is the same situation as Megatron as well as the fact that he doesn’t need any one stronger than him around which Jazz defiantly is. I don’t know anything about Blackarachnia other than what Shockwave says about her, which is mostly insults.”

Arcee let out a breath “So we have one name. Now lets look at big companies, who is looking for labor right now?”

Bee and Perceptor contributed nothing as well as Cliffjumper who decided to keep his mouth shut. The Jet twins contributed one name and Blurr said the one company he knew. The only reason he could name it was because it supplied all of the energy for the building he lived in and Shockwave often complains about the energy supply. Arcee, who worked in the business, wrote down the rest of the names. There were only five mining companies and energy suppliers on Cybertron. Most energy was being imported from other colonized planets such as earth.

“Alright, my company is undecided and the only two I know of who are in need of slaves are this one and this one.” She circled three names and crossed out the rest. She worked through by herself who was most likely to buy slaves at the moment and narrowed it down to one defiantly and a maybe.

“Why are we wasting our time doing this?” Cliffjumper blurted out “Getting Jazz close to us isn’t the priority right now, getting organized it.”

Arcee put down the pen “In order to get organized we need a leader, one that doesn’t lead from afar. If we know where Jazz is headed we can set up a rout or a way for him to sneak out and meet us.”

“Jazz is a smart bot with a lot of connections, getting him here won’t be that hard and isn’t that necessary. We should really be working on mapping out our next target and collecting weapons for an assault.”

“We can’t assault anything until we have a solid force, one that doesn’t have to fear for their lives every time they lift a servo.”

Cliffjumper stood up and headed to the board. He erased the work Arcee had done and started writing his own “We should be working on freeing Optimus, get the real leader back first so we can make up a solid game plan.” He stated, writing “Optimus Prime” on the board.

Arcee snatched the pen away “That would put too much suspicion on us. We get Optimus last when we’re about to escape entirely so the entire army doesn’t come looking for him. It’s better to keep Jazz as temporary leader like Optimus intended.” Arcee wrote “Jazz” on the board.

“But how long will that take? We have nothing right now. We should recruit more people to the cause, get some of the people in hiding to join us.” Said Cliffjumper “We’ll have a stronger force with more connections.”

“It’s better to keep agents on the ground. A few bots sneaking away now and then doesn’t gain any attention but adding more will. I think to make this work we’ll need a few more people, two or three, but that’s as many as we can get.”

“To make what work!? We’re not doing anything!”

“Well we _can_ do something with more recruits and a present leader that’s why we need to get Jazz down here! He has all the connections in the world.”

“No, that’s why we need Optimus, more people fallow him than Jazz.”

“But they’ll fallow Jazz if Optimus tells them to!”

“Optimus isn’t here to tell them to!”

The argument continued like this, going back and forth between supplies, recruits, leaders and priorities.

Blurr looked around the group “Does this happen often?” he asks. Everyone at the table nodded. After a few minutes of non-stop arguing Blurr became tired of it.

“I think we need more information!” he called loudly. Everything stopped and all optics went to him.

“What do you mean?” asked Arcee, abandoning her argument with Cliffjumper.

Burr explained “One of the many things you need while fighting a battle or going on covert missions is information. In war it’s better to know your enemy before a strike so I propose that before we get too caught up on leaders and who’s who and what’s what we collect information. Files on the army, impotent building schematics, what Megatron and his army have in their little bag of secrets. We have to learn to lead ourselves and be prepared when the real leaders arrive. Arcee and I can collect information. We’re both intel bots with access to Decepticon headquarters. I’ve already studied all of the maps on that projector and my speed gives us an advantage.” The speech was quick but effective.

Everyone was silent for a moment, thinking.

“That makes…a lot of sense.” Started the Jet twins “This is what we did during war, why can we not do this same thing now?”

Arcee nodded her head in agreement “Intl is a big part of fighting a war…Alright, we’ll work on that first.”

“Who made you leader?” Cliffjumper challenged.

“Alright, we’ll take a vote. Everyone who says lets gather info raise your hand.” Everyone in the room raised their hand accept Cliffjumper who stayed solid. After a moment, though, of everyone looking at him, he let out an annoyed sigh and raised his hand as well.

“We’re in agreement then. Blurr and I will try to collect as much data as we can. Everyone else do the same from where you are. Listen carefully, have a processor in every conversation, but stay silent. Inform the informants of this plan and collect as much data as you can. Do we all understand?”

Everyone, for once, was in agreement. Arcee smiled “Great,” she looked at the clock “We don’t have much time but I just have a quick question. What’s the status on finding Red Alert and Rodimus?”

“We have been seeing Red Alert less and less in streets,” answered Jet Storm “We still do not know where she is. As for Rodimus,” Jet storm shrugged “We’re still not entirely convinced he is still online. We have not been seeing any hints of him anywhere.”

Arcee put on a determined look “He’s alive,” she stated “I know he’s out there somewhere in hiding.” The discussion ended just in time. Right as Arcee stopped speaking Bumblebee looked at the clock and saw that it was time to leave. Everyone was dismissed until next meeting. Before Arcee left she approached Blurr “Good work today Blurr,” she commended “Lets hope we can keep the intel flowing.” She looked as though she wanted to say more but left it at that.

Blurr said his goodbyes to Bumblebee and Perceptor before taking off as well.

He returned to the apartment, laid on the berth, and felt a news sense of accomplishment.

This Might Just work out.


	17. Chapter 17

Later in the evening, after Blurr returned from the meeting, Shockwave came in for the night. He and Blurr shared a strange moment that made this situation feel uncomfortably normal again. They sat back on the berth, Shockwave’s arm wrapped around his partner’s shoulder, a servo blindly caressing his thigh. Blurr paid no attention to his masters wondering servo but instead concentrated on reading a data pad and feeding Zippy.

Blurr couldn’t help but think that he was starting to get better at taking care of his sparklings. He’d developed a schedule and could even multitask while feeding. Despite this, Blurr still thought he’d never get used to the idea of having Sparklings.

When Zippy finished Blurr returned him to the crib, put the data pad on the side table, and laid down for recharge. He was slightly surprised when Shockwave did not want to interface, but instead turned out the light, wrapped his arm around his partner and fell into recharge as well.

 

* * *

 

  

Blurr woke up in the middle of the night to the upset high pitched cry of Zippy. Shockwave retrieved the baby for his partner, as he usually did.

Zippy refused the nozzle and did not have to be burped. Blurr held the baby in front of him, having no idea what to do when suddenly Zippy spit up all over his carrier’s chest.

Blurr shivered with disgust “Ew- Ewewewewewewew.” He held out the sparkling to the carrier “Takethis-Takethis-Takethis!” he demanded. Shockwave took the child and Blurr rushed to the wash room to clean himself up. He’d forgotten that Sparklings do that sometimes.

When he returned to the room Shockwave handed the child back and instructed that he be cleaned as well, and Lightwave also. Blurr sighed, annoyed, but took the sparklings into the wash room for a quick bath.

He partially filled the tub with cleaning solution and placed the sparklings in the shallow water. Lightwave was immediately intrigued by this new substance. She splashed around and was more interested in experimenting that cooperating. This made bath time difficult and frustrating for Blurr who was already tired and impatient seeing as how he had to do this at three in the morning.

Luckily Zippy was more cooperative than his twin so Blurr let Lightwave do as she wished as he finished cleaning Zippy. He lifted the now clean sparkling out of the tub and placed him under the dryer. He then moved to Lightwave and struggled to keep her still as he washed under her arms. Eventually, in order to prevent breaking down and start yelling at the little thing, Blurr gave up. He lifted the little femme out of the tub and placed her under the dryer with her brother.

When the dryer turned on Lightwave was shocked. She felt the air with her servos, confused upon how she could be feeling this invisible force. The intrigue was short lived, however, when the dryer turned off and, being a sparkling, she forgot about it. Blurr scooped up his two little “angels” and transported them back to the crib.

He collapsed on the berth and fell into recharge immediately.

 

* * *

 

  

The next morning Blurr woke up alone, as he usually did, and went about his daily routine. He fed the sparklings, let them nap, read a few informational data pads, they woke up, he fed them again, then he put them on the floor so they could practice crawling as they did every day.

Blurr was mind-bogglingly board.

He watched and thought and watched and thought waiting for these little creatures to just _do_ something. All they ever did though was cry eat and waddle around on their tummies.

While Lightwave needed a bit more watching she still did very little and Zippy did basically nothing. Blurr wanted to run around, doing what he told Arcee they _should_ be doing, but he couldn’t. Shockwave could tell where he was from a mile away and Blurr didn’t want to be caught somewhere he wasn’t supposed to be. This was a big base with a lot of secrets. While Blurr knew that he could access those secrets if he so pleased he also knew that it was extremely dangerous. If Shockwave ever found out Blurr would be dead metal.

He needed to plan more, set up his roots, practice running through the base. He was still good at his function but he didn’t know how good at it he could be with two sparklings on his back. He couldn’t leave them in the room but he didn’t want to take them with him while on his missions.

As Blurr looked down at his little sparklings, thinking about the situation at hand, something amazing happened.

Lightwave turned gray.

Blurr took a double take. He lifted her up to look at her, amazed at the sight before him “You can change color?” he questioned, knowing she got the ability from Shockwave. Lightwave stared in wonder at her servos. Purple, gray, purple, gray. She changed them back in forth, confused yet utterly intrigued. After a few more switches she screamed with happiness and started doing it quicker.

Blurr became inspired. Maybe he should just change color.

While he realized this ability was something you are usually born with he also knew that it wasn’t impossible to install. It was really just a paint job and the installation of a tiny regulation device on the transformation cog. Blurr considered getting this, knowing it was easy to do on the black market, but he soon realized that he had one major problem.

He doesn’t have a transformation cog.

T-Cogs were hard to come by and extremely expensive. In his travels as an intel bot Blurr obtained a lot of black market contacts. Most of the sellers didn’t have a side and supplied a lot of not-so-easily found supplies to the Decepticons so they were left alone after the war.

Blurr thought this change of color would ease all suspicion. No one would recognize him so all suspicion would fall on the mysterious black, or purple or gray colored bot instead of Blurr. The plan was good but difficult to carry out. The only transformation cog made for Blurr was on Velocitron and not a lot of sellers will journey to Velocitron, even if offered a large sum of money. Another large hole in this plan was the fact that Blurr had no money. All his resources came from Shockwave, Blurr had nothing to his name.

Or did he?

Blurr was a well-rounded and well won racer. It might have been a long time ago but before joining the elite guard Blurr put all of his funds away. He didn’t use much, if any, while he was in the elite guard, and the Decepticons never had any interest in Autobot’s money, they had enough of their own. It felt more like a dream than a reality when Blurr thought that everything he’d saved was still out there untouched. If it was, however, and he could access it, Blurr would have almost unlimited funds. He’d be able to help the Resistence and probably regain some of those Black Market contacts he once had.

The more Blurr thought about it the more Blurr thought it was possible. When Burr locked away everything he had he did it because he didn’t need it any more. Serving the cause was more important than winning races and after a while there were no more races to win. The war waged on full throttle and when the Autobots won the first time Blurr stayed with the Elite Guard. Sure, he went out and got his fix sometimes, winning a few small time competitions in between missions, but he never made it a career again. Blurr had saved _a lot_ and now he may have a use for it. He’d just need access to the old banking system and a Decepticon ID card to take out Physical funds with. These were two things he assumed Perceptor could hook him up with.

Blurr smirked as the plan developed. He looked to the little sparkling, still entranced by her new found ability “Why do you always have the best ideas?” he asked, giving this little thing credit for his bright ideas.

After a while Lightwave became tired of her new ability. She switched slower and slower before eventually falling into recharge on the floor. Blurr placed both sparklings in the crib before sitting on the berth and continuing to read the data pads he’d been absorbed in for the last few hours. He’d said they needed information on the enemy so if he can’t sneak around and gather intel he might as well read the data pads the Decepticons called “History”

It was a lot of propaganda but much of it outlined Megatron’s intentions and the new lay out of the city. When they took over the Decepticons didn’t change much. In this city in particular they slightly re-arranged the center where the higher classes lived. They left the outskirts mostly untouched which is why Piccolo’s was never found.

As he read Blurr began to realize how much stuff the Decepticons ignored while they took over the planet. They executed the council, yes, but after that they paid little to no attention to a lot of the Autobots. It was a situation where, while capturing the Autobots, if one got away no one really made an effort to go after it because they assumed someone else would catch it. That’s probably how so many came to be in hiding.

After reading about that Blurr switched to another history pad on how they won the war. It talked about bravery and loss for the good of the cause. Now, Blurr knew fully well that not all Decepticons were truly horrible. Many actually thought, believed, that what Megatron was doing is to better the universe. Many were honorable not even willing to attack a foe from behind.

None of those kinds of Decepticons were there when they won the war. The Decepticons used illegal weapons, black mail and other dishonorable methods, to win the last war. There was a quote in the book that outlined why the Decepticons won. It went like this “There is a distinct difference between Autobots and Decepticons. The Autobots have morals and a code they must live by, people they must save and different priorities that stray from the battle. We have none of those things and so ultimately, in all cases, we will always win.”

Blurr put down the data pad. He was getting tired of all this reading. He’d absorbed so much nonsense his processor was starting to ach.

He made the decision just in time for Zippy to begin crying. Blurr did as he always did, this time, after reading more on Sparklings, taking every precaution to prevent what happened last night from ever happening again.

Blurr wasn’t meant to have sparklings.

He couldn’t deal with their constant need for attention, play things and food. Blurr was only a decacycle and half in and he was already tired of it all.

Blurr could be, and generally is, patient, but there are some things he wished would just go faster. This included plans, talking and, at the moment, sparkling development. While he didn’t want them to grow up entirely he wished that they were old enough and developed enough for solid food so they could stop stealing his energy.

In truth, while Blurr wanted to be more aggravated by the situation, he couldn’t be. These little things didn’t ask to be brought into this world. It isn’t their fault their Creator is a sparkles monster who works more for science than anything else. Blurr couldn’t help but love them because they came from him and he knew that they were at fault for nothing. In fact, they were a bit of a light in Blurr’s world, but also an illusion because while Blurr loves them, how innocent and clueless they are to the world around them, how unconditionally loving they are, he couldn’t fathom how something so innocent could exist amongst something so sinister.

Zippy unlatched and laid contently in his creators arms. Blurr was happy that Zippy slept most of the day, it made his job a bit easier. He could already tell that Lightwave was going to be a curious child. She’d run around, cause trouble, get into things, probably get stuck somewhere dangerous but still sit contently because she has no idea where she is.

After a moment of thinking about this Blurr realized that it was all fantasy and that everything he thought of were from Earth cartoons they were forced to watch in the academy before taking missions to earth. It was supposed to help them learn about the culture or something ridicules like that. Many bots barely watched these videos, seeing as how organics were so hideous they could barely look. Most bots were surprised to find, when they reached earth, that these people were a bit more three dimensional and only slightly less strange.

Blurr’s mind began to wander, something that doesn’t often happen.

Before he knew it he was waking up, disoriented by the sudden loss of day and the lack of sparkling by his side. He felt as though he’d blinked but apparently he’d fallen into a deep recharge.

He looked around the berth for the missing sparkling but Zippy was nowhere to be found. Assuming Shockwave had come in at some point and put the sparkling back in its crib Blurr checked there. He found no one, not even Lightwave. Blurr panicked for a moment before realizing that he was a sensible bot and that Sparklings at this age couldn’t crawl away. On the outside he was calm while on the inside he was a complete mess, fearing the worst even though he knew he shouldn’t be.

Shockwave probably took them. It was really the only answer he could come up with because the only other explanation was that someone else took them. This was highly unlikely, however, because Shockwave is the only one with access to the room and the likely hood of someone stealing from _Shockwave_ was non-existent.

Still recovering from fit of panic Blurr rushed to his master’s lab. Shockwave didn’t like Blurr bothering him in his lab, but Blurr assumed he wouldn’t mind this one time.

Blurr opened the door and looked inside. The lab was large but spacious, if Shockwave was in there Blurr would be able to see him from the door. Seeing that the lab was empty Blurr backed out of the door way, only to be met with a large object standing behind him. Blurr jolted at the sudden impact and turned to see who it was.

It should have come as no surprise to see Shockwave.

“What are you doing my dear?” inquired the larger mech, looking down at his property. Blurr got immediately to the point “Where are the sparklings?” he asked.

“They are in my office. You can take them back now.”

Blurr fallowed Shockwave to his office. He hated the office. It was one of the random places Shockwave liked to interface without caring of others saw. It’s only happened a few times but Blurr has always feared it would happen again.

Lying on a large dark purple pillow in the corner were Zippy and Lightwave, sleeping contently beside each other on the soft squishy surface.

“I didn’t know you had this.” Said Blurr, approaching the large round pillow.

Shockwave sat at his desk “I got it for them. I did not like the image of a crib in my office.”

“What, a giant pillow was better?” Blurr grumbled to himself, scooping up the sparklings. They both began to wake up and, after a few seconds, began to cry. Blurr quickly put them back, silencing them immediately.

“They like to be warm.” Said Shockwave bluntly.

Blurr approached the desk “How do you know that?” he asked, putting his hands on the top of the desk and lifting himself with his arms so that he didn’t have to look over the edge like a child.

“I observed it. They often stir in their crib when the room is too cold. It is always too cold, by the way. That’s why they sleep more contently when wrapped in your arms or on the berth with you.” Shockwave looked over to them “I make an effort to keep this room warm for them, they quite like that surface.”

Blurr lowered himself back to the ground, baffled by the words he’d just heard. “Why?” he asked dumbly.

“Why what?”

Blurr caught himself. Shockwave didn’t like to be questioned about the things he cared about so Blurr abandoned that topic for later and switched to a different one “Why do you make such an effort, they’re not in here that much…are they?”

Frankly Blurr had no idea what Shockwave did with the Sparklings while he was recharging. It was very possible he took them and returned them within a reasonable hour. All of Shockwaves answers were blunt and lacked any detail or emotion.

“I usually take them when you are recharging.” He stated “I know you worry when I take them when you are awake so I am no longer doing that.”

“That makes sense.” Blurr said slowly “But why keep them like this?” Blurr gestured the adorable blobs of sparkling huddled together on the pillow that was much too big for them.

Shockwave looked at his offspring in the corner and thought about how to answer. He couldn’t say ‘Because I wanted them to be as comfortable as possible. They are only sparklings and deserve nothing less than what they have at the moment’ that would look like he cares too much. So instead he twisted the words into one simple statement “So that they keep quiet and do not bother me.” He turned back to Blurr, then looked back to his work.

Blurr half frowned. While he wasn’t as good at detecting lies as his master was Blurr could still spot an obvious one. He didn’t question the answer, though, instead he smirked “You’re going to spoil them so much when they’re older.” He said, lifting himself up on the desk again.

Shockwave did not deny the claim. Instead he looked to the sparklings one last time and mumbled something that Blurr could not hear. The large bot then looked back to his partner and couldn’t help but notice how sensually Blurr’s body was curved against the desk. Before he could act upon this thought Blurr hopped down. He looked at the sparklings for a few minutes before approaching his master again, this time coming around the desk to where Shockwave sat.

“It’s late to be working, don’t you think?” he inquired, again feeling tired from the fact that he was up at three in the morning. Shockwave put a hand on Blurr’s back and pulled the slender body to meet his own. Blurr seemed un-phased by the action.

“I had a lot to get done.” Said Shockwave, lifting Blurr and sitting him on the desk.

Blurr fallowed the silent commands like a puppet. He laid down and spread his legs, knowing what came next. While he didn’t like interfacing on the desk, finding it uncomfortable on his back and legs, he was less worried about doing it now than during the day.

Shockwave forced his legs further apart and began caressing the inside thigh and tickling the already open valve. Blurr shivered but made no sound. He wasn’t in the mood for this at all. He was tired and impatient and just wanted to take the sparklings back to the room and recharge for the rest of the night.

Shockwave must have noticed the impatient look on Blurr’s face because he stopped when he was doing, put an arm on either side of Blurr’s head, and hovered over the body “You do not want to do this.” He stated simply, then standing up straight.

Blurr sat up, confused. That had never happened before.

Shockwave picked up the sparklings and handed them to Blurr who was still sitting on the desk. “We will save this for another night.” He stated “One where you are in a better mood. Tomorrow perhaps, try not to be gone for too long.” With that Shockwave dismissed his mate and went back to work.

Blurr headed back to the room. While he couldn’t say he wasn’t glad Shockwave had changed his mind Blurr couldn’t help but feel a bit weird about it. That was twice now that Shockwave changed his mind. It had never happened until recently and, despite feeling slightly relieved, Burr wanted to know why.

When he reached the room almost all thoughts disappeared. It was as though the darkness of the room put a spell on him, erasing all previous thoughts and replacing them with “You must recharge now.”

Blurr complied gratefully, laying on the berth, resting a sparkling on either side of him, and then disappearing into the beautiful world of recharge.

All thoughts could be saved for tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people are enjoying this story. I have not gotten much (really any) feedback. Although, that could be because it's also posted on Fanfiction.net   
> Oh well, Enjoy these next few chapters.

Blurr awoke the same way he fell asleep. With two tiny sparklings snuggled up to his sides, contently warm against their carrier’s skin. Seeing this, Blurr decided that he couldn’t move until one of them woke up, so he went back into recharge only to be disturbed a few minutes later by Lightwave.

Her cries woke up Zippy who decided to mirror his twin with upset wales. As Blurr scooped up Light wave and began feeding her he cradled Zippy in the other arm, climbed off the berth, and began to walk around. Zippy was often more content while in motion.

Blurr, after all crises had been averted, placed the babies back on the berth and made the decision to leave for the Resistance meeting sometime in the afternoon. This came from the fact that he has been an hour or two early for the last two.

Before this time came Blurr decided to take care of a small piece of business. He rushed to the surveillance room to meet with his usual contact.

“He vas sold to a big energon company, I do not know vitch one.” Stated Icy, keeping his eyes on the monitors before him.

“Do you remember anything about it?” asked Blurr, knowing nothing about energy supply companies.

Random elaborated slightly “It is the one vith that flashy building on ze edge of the city. Ze one vith ze X’s and O’s all around it.” He laughed, then turning back to the screens.

That didn’t help Blurr at all so he decided it better to just wait and see. Icy turned to him “Vhy is this bot so important?” he inquired.

Blurr, lost in his own thoughts, didn’t answer right away “He just is,” he stated bluntly after a moment, then hurried back to the room where he’d left the sparklings alone.

An hour later he packed up the maps and the sparklings and headed to the meeting. When he got there everyone was already seated and getting ready to start.

“Nice of you to join us,” Bee joked as Blurr came to sit down. As soon as he was seated a scowling Cliffjumper leaned over and inquired about the sling on his back “What is that?” he asked, looking past Bee who sat between them.

Blurr didn’t want to answer.

Luckily he didn’t have to, Bumblebee beat him to it “Those are his sparklings.”

Cliffjumper was taken aback, a look of disgust crossing his face “You’re sparklings?” he inquired hatefully, spitting the words like they were poison.

Blurr scowled, ignoring the red bot and wishing the meeting would just start already. Nobody did anything, though, because Cliffjumper was now stuck on this topic.

Before Blurr could react Cliffjumper tugged the sling off of Blurr’s back and held it up “You had sparklings with the enemy.” He stated “Now you and Shockwave can be a big happy Decepticon family.” He growled.

Blurr scowled, irritated at the fact that Cliffjumper could take them from his so easily “They were not my choice,” said Blurr through gritted teeth, just about ready to rip out his comrade’s spark. It was as though something came over Blurr, an intense need to protect like a mother earth bear. He knew carriers were protective he just never realized how intense of a feeling it was.

“Give them back Cliffjumper, they don’t matter.” Said Blurr, warning clear in his tone.

“Oh, they don’t matter, so I can dispose of them right?”

Blurr exploded

“IfyoutouchoneplateontheirheadsIswearCliffjumperIwilltearyouapartfourhundredtimesoverandthenkeeptearingyouapart!”

Nobody had any idea what Blurr said but anyone could tell by his tone that Blurr was a bot not to be reckoned with at the moment. Anyone, except Cliffjumper apparently, who placed the Sling on the ground and let it fall open, revealing the contents. As a rush of cold air hit the once sleeping sparklings they began to cry. Blurr hoped up immediately but Cliffjumper stood in his way. The red bot took hold of one of Blurr’s arms, preventing him from running around.

“Those are Decepticons sparklings, Blurr, just leave them be.” He stated calmly.

“Let go of me Cliffjumper.” Blurr demanded, barely able to listen to his baby’s cries and longer “They’re not Decepticons yet.”

“ _Yet_. They will be.”

“They don’t have to be! Not if we escape.”

“We don’t know when that will happen.”

“It will happen when they’re still young enough to be oblivious. Now let go of me and get out of my way.” Blurr’s temper was beginning to rise. No one wanted to get on the middle of the situation. An enraged Carrier vs. Cliffjumper.

Oh no, no one was going to get in the middle of _that._

Arcee wanted to start the meeting without them but she couldn’t, knowing that both Blurr and Cliffjumper were important to the cause. Instead she decided to end things.

She took the gun she had strapped to her leg and shot the ceiling, halting all movement.

“Arcee, are you aware of how dangerous it is to shoot a gun in a cave?” asked Preceptor. Arcee approached the two feuding bots “If someone is wasting our time, then I’m going to shoot something.” She said bluntly, then leaning down to Cliffjumper “Just be lucky it wasn’t you. We don’t have much time Cliffjumper, The jet Twins have deliveries to make and I have work to get to. We have very limited opportunities for these meetings and I don’t need you wasting our time with you petty quarrels with Blurr. Let go and step aside.”

Cliffjumper scowled at the femme but made no argument. After a moment he released Blurr’s arm. As soon as the grip was relieved Blurr was at his sparklings side. They seemed to instantly calm at the sight of their carrier.

He wrapped them back in the sling and sat back at the table. Everyone acted as if nothing had happened.

Arcee continued with the meeting, starting with Jazz.

“My company bought him.” She said instantly, trying to hide the bit of smile creeping it’s way across her face. She’d planned on giving an introduction to the matter but the anticipation had built so much she couldn’t help but just spit it out. She wanted to stay serious but it was slightly difficult.

Bee sat forward “That’s great! Can he get here?”

Arcee sighed slightly “That’s where the problem is. He’s deep in the system, I don’t guard his barracks or mine work and I don’t know who does. If I can get a message to him, though, I might be able to set something up. It’ll be difficult. Due to a few recent escape attempts security is hipped up tenfold. It won’t be easy getting in _or_ out.”

The jet twins looked at each other, than back to Arcee “Is there up-side to this?” they asked in unison. Arcee smirked “I think we can get him.” She said simply, lifting their spirits once more.

“But it won’t be easy. I probably won’t be able to attend the next few meetings while I figure things out. Unlike most of you Jazz works during the day and never leaves the property.” Arcee thought to herself for a moment “He’s not as easily accessible as you three are.” She said, referring to the Jet twins and Cliffjumper who were all still slaves. “He’s in a lot deeper.” She concluded.

Blurr looked around the table “What do you all do that makes it so that you can come here?” he inquired, suddenly wondering about why they meet during the day.

The Jet twins answered first “We make deliveries for master. There is small system breach that says we have a delivery at this time. We do not actually, though, so we can come here” Jet storm explained “We say we flew into dead zone when they cannot track our collars any more” finished Jet fire, pointing to his neck. Blurr had never noticed it before but everyone who was still a slave in this room had on a thin collar that fit to their neck perfectly.  

Blurr looked to Cliffjumper. He, too, wore a collar. Blurr put a hand to his neck. He didn’t wear one, he could only imagine the restraint and shame such a device puts on a bot.

“I used to wear one too.” Said Bee “But they took it off before I went onto the execution room. Lucky me. What about you Blurr, does Shockwave treat you like the rest of the slaves?”

Blurr shook his head “No, he hasn’t put one on me.”

Cliffjumper scoffed “That’ because you’re his mate not his slave.”

Blurr scowled “I am his slave.”

“Oh please. _You?_ A slave? That’s one of the most ridicules things I’ve ever heard.”

Blurr was getting tired of people saying he was not a slave. Like a slave, Shockwave _owned_ him, he was _property,_ and like a slave Blurr had to obey everything his master told him, or face the consequences. He was going to prove that. While it wasn’t good to be a slave, nobody _wants_ to be a slave, it’s still what Blurr is and he was tired of everyone being angry at him because they think that he’s not.

“I am,” Blurr insisted “Just because I’m used for something different than you doesn’t mean I’m not a slave.”

“So let me get this straight,” started Cliffjumper “The guy who gets almost everything he wants just by asking is a slave? You mean the one who lives in a penthouse with his super wealthy master and has sparklings and interface is a slave?” he scoffed again “Could have fooled me.”

Blurr slammed his fist on the table “You think I want to interface with that monster!” he yelled, surprising everyone at the table, including himself. This didn’t stop him, however, from continuing his outrage “Whatever he wants he gets, I’m-not-allowed-to-argue, I’m-not-allowed-to-deny-or-fight-back-or-say-no-unless-I’m-sparked, I’m-just-supposed-to-lay-there-and-let-him-do-what-he-wants-to me, it-doesn’t-matter-if-I’m-in-pain-or-doing-nothing-or-anything! I am his slave, he-uses-me-for-his-pleasure, he-sparks-me-for experiments-and-when-I’m-bad, when-I-misbehave, I-get-the-same-treatment-you-do, I get hit, or beaten or whatever he’s feeling that day. So-don’t-tell-me-my-life-is-all-crystal-clear-and-happy-and-I-get-whatever-I-want-because-I-don’t. I don’t have my freedom and I don’t have my body, both belong to Shockwave. He _claimed_ me I’m _his_ and all of the objects and stuff that I get mean _nothing_ when you don’t have those things.”

Everyone at the table was silent. While Blurr often let everything on his mind slip out all at once they’d never heard something like that from him. It was full of hate and sadness and anger, different from the Blurr they once knew three and a half solar cycles ago.

Nobody knew what to say to the outburst. After a minute Cliffjumper spoke “You come willingly by now, don’t you?” he stated, not even looking at the blue bot.

“…I come so that I don’t get hurt. Like you work so that you don’t get punished. My work is different but resistance bares the same consequences.” Said Blurr, calmer now.

“But you love your Decepticons sparklings don’t you?”

“Of course I do.”

Clifjumper shot him a glare “But why? If they’re just a result of you being a slave to your master’s wants. How can you love them when they were forced into you like you say there were?”

This time, instead of stopping the argument, Arcee let it happen. If they were ever going to get anywhere she needed to let Blurr and Cliffjumper come to an understanding. So, while Blurr and Cliffjumper had their conversation Arcee addressed the rest of the group with small fairly unimportant matters that didn’t concern the feuding pair. There wasn’t much else to discuss anyways, considering no one in the group could really help Arcee with Jazz.

Blurr had been thinking about how to answer the question thrown at him. It was hard to explain. He hated where they came from but loved the creatures themselves. They were innocent, they were his, he took care of them and protected them because that’s what his spark told him to do.

“Because,” he started “I’m their carrier…You would be able to understand if you had sparklings but you don’t so you can’t”

“I understand just fine.” Said Cliffjumper stiffly “You don’t mind they exist because you don’t care what Shockwave’s done to you.”

“That’s not right at all! I-don’t-like-what-Shockwave-forced-on-me-but-I-can’t-take-it-out-on-my-sparklings. They didn’t _ask_ to be made, it wasn’t their choice. The-fact-is-that-they-came-from-my-spark-I-feed-them-and-take-care-of-them-and-worry-about-them-because-that’s-just-what-carrier’s-do-I-can’t-describe-my-attachment-to-them-so-you-can-complain-and-accuse-all-you-want-nothing-you-say-is-going-to-be-correct.”

Cliffjumper didn’t say anything for a moment. He seemed to be thinking. He let out a deep breath “I still can’t trust you Blurr. You can probably convince me that your situation isn’t the best but it still looks a little too perfect from where I’m standing. Plus, you say it’s bad, but is it really? How much do you have to do? How hard do you have to _work?_ How often does Shockwave hurt you, hit you, punish you? You get anything you ask for, I can’t imagine it’s often.”

Blurr had to think about the statement. Many bots did not see what Blurr was used for as bad, but instead enjoyable. Having interface is better than working in the mines. That, however, was not correct. While the work is not as physically exhausting it is a processor destroyer. Most of the time Blurr will submit himself willingly but without want. It is forceful and the size difference can sometimes be unbearable. It may feel good most of the time but it _always_ hurts.

“I get punished.” Stated Blurr simply “And I do what I do for as long as he wants whenever he wants even if I’m still recovering from whatever happened the day before. Shockwave likes to-” Blurr cleared his throat, suddenly uncomfortable “Uh, dominate me- Most of the time in front of the sparklings now.” He shifted uncomfortably. Blurr hoped that something was clicking in Cliffjumper’s head, telling him that the blue bot before him was not a traitor. Just an Autobot stuck in an unfortunate situation like the rest of them. A question suddenly came to mind “What do you do Cliffjumper?” asked Blurr, having already learned what everyone else does. Cliffjumper frowned slightly. He had no interest in letting Blurr know what kind of slave he was. Being a stronger model one would assume he was used in the mines. However, being a _smaller_ model made him more desirable in the home.

“I’m a house servant.” He grumbles. Blurr was taken aback slightly

“A house servant?” he questioned, confused “Like, clean the living room and watch the sparklings, that kind of house servant?”

Cliffjumper nodded, unable to get a word out without becoming mad.

“Why?” asked Blurr.

Someone scoffed at the other end of the table “That’s what we’d all like to know.” Said Bumblebee. Cliffjumper continued to scowl as Bee spoke “I mean, if you thought I wasn’t cut out for holding a tray all day can you imagine Cliffjumper taking care of someone’s sparkling?” Bee smirked.

Cliffjumper sat forward “Alright, very funny, we’re all aware of how perfectly hilarious it is. We can stop now.”

Of course, though, Bumblebee wasn’t finished “Hey, tell us that story about when that Decepticon Carrier got spit up on by her sparkling.”

Blurr raised his brow “Why is that a funny story?”

“Because this femme had probably interacted with her sparkling about once in her entire life cycle. I can say I really feel bad for Decepticon Sparklings sometimes. They’re being raised to be soldiers and politicians and pledge their allegiance to Megatron…Do you think there’s any one out there who actually questions the life they live? Among the Decepticons that is.”

Arcee leaned forward “I’m sure there is. Nobody’s going to be talking about it, though, Megatron has eyes on everything that moves.”

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Perceptor jumped up “Arcee.” He started “And Blurr. I forgot to make this request last meeting. Will you two please try and bring the news down to me and Bumblebee. We are almost completely blind to the upside world and I would like to keep up on current events.”

“Sure Perceptor, no problem.” Said Arcee, then looking at the clock and seeing that their time was almost up. She looked to Cliffjumper and Blurr “Looks like we’ll have to save the stories for next time.” She stood “I hope you two have resolved a few things. Lets work on getting a few new faces here for next time.”

With that everyone stood and went their separate ways.

 

* * *

 

  

Blurr raced back to his room. He arrived just in time for Shockwave to pay him a visit. Shockwave wasted no time picking up his partner and laying him on the berth.

Shockwave usually moved the crib beside the bed to the other side of the room but he neglected to do so tonight.

“What about the sparklings?” inquired Blurr as Shockwave pins his hands above his head and ties them to the berth.

“They are fine where they are.”

“But Lightwave is staring at us again.”

“Then I suppose she will learn first who is dominant among her creators.”

“But-”

A hand slammed forcefully into Blurr’s chest, silencing him instantly “I could be showing them in a less desirable manner but I am not- Yet. Do not say one word, little thing, if you do you will be punished, understand?”

Blurr nodded, still uncomfortable with the situation at hand. He knew the sparkling was only about a month old but her little mind still worried him. She was clearly developing at an astounding rate. She tested how things worked, had amazing dexterity for her age, and seemed tuned in on people’s moods.

Blurr squeaked when three servos were shoved into his valve. His body didn’t even have time to lubricate. His walls contracted painfully against the claws. The lining of the valve spasmed painfully, preparing itself for more pain. Blurr twitched against the claws. He wanted to object, tell Shockwave that he was in pain, but he couldn’t, for fear of his master’s wrath.  

Blurr laid silently as the servos scratched his lining. He twitched and squirmed, pulling himself up away from the servos in a desperate attempt to escape.

Shockwave was clearly displeased by this

He grabbed Blurr’s waist and forced him back down, nearly dislocating his partner’s arms. He then continued with what he was doing but with much resistance from Blurr.

Blurr didn’t want to do this.

He didn’t want his sparklings watching, he didn’t want the pain, he didn’t want to be restrained, or molested, or be pinned to the berth like he was being now. It all hurt, it was all demeaning and for some reason, at that moment, Blurr couldn’t handle it.

He continued to resist and Shockwave continued to persist. He pinned Blurr to the berth, keeping him mostly still. He kneeled on Blurr’s legs, keeping him in place. When the struggle continued, still, he became curious as well as enraged.

“Why are you resisting like this?” he inquired “You know it cannot end well for you.”

“It—Hurts.” Said Blurr, struggling to get the words out.

Shockwave leaned down, close to his mates face “You have been so good lately, my dear, I wonder what’s gotten into you. Maybe I’ve given you too much freedom, maybe someone on the outside world is putting ideas in your head. Curious.” He ran a claw along his partners jaw line “Where do you go, little thing, when you leave all day?”

Blurr squirmed beneath his master “N-nowhere. I just wander around.”

Shockwave hummed “Maybe I should restrict your freedom, Blurr, you have been getting antsy since your entrance into the outside world.”

“No!” begged Blurr immediately “No, I’ll be good I promise. I just go running, please don’t take that away from me.” Blurr suddenly felt panicked. Shockwave could easily take away his freedom. He could live through the pain and mental destruction, none of it mattered. He needed to support the Autobot resistance, he needed to see his comrades, and escape.

He needed to escape.

Blurr lifted his hips, encouraging the master “Do whatever you want, please, I won’t talk or squirm or resist I promise. I promise I promise I promise.” He lifted himself further, letting himself fall away from the headboard and back into his master’s claws.

Shockwave studied the bot beneath him “You are truly desperate aren’t you.” He stated, then climbing off of his partner “But you have misbehaved. I have no choice but to punish you.”

Shockwave did nothing for a moment before making his way to the crib and scooping up the sleeping creatures “I can’t come up with anything right now.” He stated, heading towards the door “So for now I will leave you there to think about what you’ve done.” With that he left, leaving Blurr tied to the berth and unable to move. He slumped against the berth pad, suddenly regretting his earlier need to resist. He’d just made things worse for himself. The pain he felt during interface was probably nothing compared to the beating he’d get later that night.


	19. Chapter 19

“I can’t get them out.” Said the doctor, finishing up Blurr’s check up. He was covered in dents, burns and scratches. There were tears in his mesh and metal skin.

The doctor continued “I can probably patch a few of the bad tears but other than that I can’t do anything for you. Even if I could I wouldn’t…Shockwave has instructed me to stop fixing you after punishment. He wants you to actually learn a lesson.” The words were stiff, sounding almost angry with an obvious effort to hide it.

The doctor let out a quick breath “What did you do Blurr?” she asked, completely sincere.

“I resisted.” Said Blurr simply “I should have known better.”

The doctor looked through Blurr’s report “I’m going to have to ask you some personal questions, Blurr, so just stick with me. Did he do this in front of the sparklings?”

Blurr scoffed “Of course he did.” He spat “He made sure of it.”

The doctor wrote something down “Alright, did he attempt to spark bond with you?”

“Yes.”

“And what was the result?”

“Nothing happened as far as I know.”

“Did the interface hurt?”

Blurr simply nodded.

“Alright, have you been feeling pain in your valve since then? Like there might be another tear?”

Another nod

“And have you had any problems feeding the sparkling’s since then?”

He shook his head.

The doctor put the clip board away and looked to Blurr.

“Are you alright?” she asked, not as a doctor, but more as a friend it seemed.

Blurr was confused at first, raising his brow and giving the doctor a curious look “I’m fine. I’ve been through worse I’m sure.”

The doctor shook her head “No, as far as I can tell this is the worst you’ve ever gotten…I don’t think you’re okay Blurr.”

Blurr scowled “I’m fine.” He growled “This is nothing new, I can handle it.”

The doctor sighed but said nothing. As they sat in silence Blurr inspected the woman. She looked very familiar but he couldn’t put his servo on it. Before he could say anything she instructed he lay down on the berth again and open his chest plate. Blurr did as he was told without question and was given the same treatment he’d been given about a week before. His spark was poked with a little pen like device four times and the doctor neglected to tell him what it was.

Blurr sat up “What are you doing to me?” he inquires, some suspicion crossing his features.

“That procedure prevents you from getting sparked.” Stated the femme bluntly, putting the device away in a drawer before turning back to her patient “I know Shockwave thinks he knows everything but _I’m_ the doctor here and only _I_ can tell him when it’s safe to spark you. It’s still not safe, your energy supply is low and until we can regulate nozzle feeding and energy intake you won’t be having any more sparklings on my watch. It would take too much away.”

Blurr looked down at his chest for a moment before thanking the doctor “But, I’m just a slave.” He added, slightly confused upon why she cared so much.

“That doesn’t matter.” She started “I’m a doctor. I took a vow to help those in need, I do not discriminate.”

After another few seconds of studying the femme before him, it hit him “How long have you been a decepticon?” asked Blurr as the doctor was typing up his report.

She paused, with her servos still on the keyboard, and just sat there a moment “What kind of question is that?” she asks, unpausing herself and continuing to file the report.

Blurr shrugs “Well, we’re not all born Decpticons. When did you realize that Megatron was the way to go?”

“It was like a calling.” She answered bluntly “That’s just where my spark led me.”

Blurr nodded. He’d realized why she looked familiar, why her actions were so much kinder, it was because he knew her, once, in another life.

“What’s your view on Autobots?” he asked suddenly, seeming to throw the woman in question off guard. She halted her typing servos again, this time never getting back to it. Her jaw clenched, looking for an answer to the question.

“I-” she started but immediately paused “I find them to be—silly creatures.” The words came out with little hesitation but with obvious resistance “They are very noble though, mostly, and I commend them for that…Their cause is a foolish one though.” Again, the strain shone through the lack of hesitation “The universe can never live in peace and freedom.”

After a few seconds Blurr hopped off the berth and approached the familiar femme siting at the computer. He put a hand on her shoulder and leaned down slightly to say something “When you’re ready, you know where we are.” He stated, then exited the room, leaving the conflicted femme to her own thoughts.

 

* * *

 

  

Blurr walked back to the room from the med bay. It had been two days since he’d resisted Shockwave and gotten punished for it. He was in no condition to run so the trip back to the room was excruciatingly slow even though it consisted of only a walk down a couple of hallways and an elevator ride.

The day he resisted was the same day he was punished. The day after that he was not permitted to leave the room and today he was permitted to only visit the med bay and return to the room. Blurr had only seen his sparklings twice within the two days, both times for only a half hour of feeding before they were taken away again. As part of the punishment for being so bad Shockwave held onto the sparklings, not allowing his partner to see them unless they need to be fed.

Blurr met Shockwave in the elevator. He escorted Blurr back to the room, entering with him for a moment to tell Blurr that he could leave the room in two days and that he would get the sparklings back tonight. Apparently Shockwave was getting tired of dealing with them. Due to their constant want for their carrier Shockwave was forced to hold one of them constantly to keep it from crying. It had become too much of a hassle.

When Shockwave left he locked the door into the house and into the rest of the building. Blurr was restricted to his room, leaving little to do but recharge in pain and play with the small floating marble. He thought blankly as it shifted between his fingers. His body ached; his valve pulsed with pain from what Shockwave had done the night before.

Five hours

Five hours of non-stop hurt. Beaten, whipped, burned and dominated all in front of the innocent minds of his sparklings. They were sat up and forced to watch, putting it somewhere in their subconscious that this was their carrier’s purpose. Blurr scowled to himself, sat up on his knees and threw the metal ball across the room in a fit of rage. It hit the window, cracking the glass slightly before bouncing right back to where it came from. Blurr had removed himself from the berth by then, avoiding an impact.

He stalked about the room, contemplating on what to do.

It was time to get serious. Time to do what he’d intended since he’d discovered the Autobots resistance existed. Escape was the only thing that crossed his processor. Collecting information was second priority and Sparklings was third. He paced around, pain still whirling about his pedes, legs, arms, middle and everywhere else. He assumed that Shockwave must have been in a bad mood during punishment. The damage was fairly extensive and was achieved by cruel means.

Blurr didn’t have time to think about pain. He needed to think about who he could find who was willing to get him a transformation cog, or could perform a color change procedure without a T-Cog. It was possible but required a lot of digging and tweaking. An inexperienced, or even experienced, doctor could permanently damage the patient.

Blurr needed it, though, if he was ever going to sneak around effectively without being seen or recognized. The alternative was using his super speed to move faster than the cameras, or present bots, could see him but that took a lot of energy that he didn’t have, or at least couldn’t spare at the expense of many other things he could be using that energy for.

Blurr let out a deep breath, contemplating on how to go about this. He could ask Ratchet but, being a _very_ experienced doctor, Ratchet would probably advise against the procedure.

Blurr laid back on the berth. His thoughts lead him into a recharge, one which he woke up from late in the night, probably early into the next morning. Blurr stood from the berth with much effort and made his way to the crib where he assumed his sparklings would be sleeping now.

He peaked in and found the twins snuggling against each other for warmth. Blurr smiled at them tiredly, half glad to have them back. He laid back down and continued to think. This time his thoughts wandered to his master. It was a combination of hate and wonder. Shockwave was a heartless monster, that was a given. But if that were entirely true then why did Shockwave feel the need to care for his sparklings? To take care of them as though they were more than just a science experiment?

Blurr gasped as a thought clicked in his mind. He sat up with a start, throwing his hand over his mouth in surprise, but also in an attempt to shield himself from voicing the thought.

“No!” he thought to himself “That’s the most ridicules thing I could ever be thinking why would I be thinking that that’s completely ridicules, Ridicules ridiculous ridiculous!” He released his mouth and let out a breath, slouching back on the berth. He shook his head, trying to fling the horrid thought from his processor. Didn’t he see the dents? The burns and the scars? It wasn’t real, just an idea, a bad, bad, horribly terrible idea.

Or was it?

Shockwave could be gentle, he could hold back, he could go easy on punishment and be caring afterwards. Blurr felt a wave of disgust fall over his mind. What evidence was that to support his terrible thought? It was all just abuse with a red ribbon tied around it to make it look pretty. Gifts and kind words were just a shield from the truth, to keep Blurr quiet and willing.

None of it was connected to “Love”

That, as Shockwave has always said, is a ridicules notion. Such feelings were saved for bots with little sense and a need for companionship. Shockwave was not one of those bots and he, more often than not, did not peruse false hopes. It was clear that Blurr did not, and could not, share such feelings. That realization alone should cause Shockwave to relinquish his feelings immediately.

Yet, Blurr felt that it didn’t.

Blurr had the idea that Shockwave felt an emotion he loathed. It was a long shot but not entirely impossible.

Blurr rolled over onto his side and attempted to fall into recharge, His mind raced with the possibility that his master “loved” him in his own twisted way. As he drifted he thought loosely. The idea of asking crossed his processor and instead of brushing it off instantly as a ‘Night thought’ he considered it.

Would it hurt to ask?

It could, true, but probably not as much as what he’d endured two days ago.

Late into the night the doctor remained in her office. Sitting in front of the computer she leaned back in her chair. After a moment she leaned forward and began searching images and reports she’d looked over time and time again. Her medical reports and other doctor’s medical reports of slaves victim to their new master’s cruelty.

She had examined and taken care of them for the first year after the war, before she was moved onto Cybertron to work where she is now. A simple med bay employee who looked at Decepticons on rare occasions. At night she sneaks out to a slave hospital on the end of the city. They’re not treated well but it’s better than in the barracks.

She’d seen the images of dismembered bots, or bots beaten until they off lined. She’d seen Autobots too weak to stand due to lack of energy, and, despite taking care of them, saw them dead the next day because they could not work.

It was a cruel process.

Standing by, standing so close yet unable to touch. To help and to save. She was a doctor, that’s what she was supposed to do. It was her function, but she’d trained for the field, not for the office. Sitting here all day, waiting for a Decepticon or Blurr to enter, was not what she was supposed to be doing with her life cycle.

Every day she did the same thing

Sit in the office, look at reports, sit in the office, look at reports, over and over and over again until Blurr came in, because he was the only one who ever seemed to come in these days. She didn’t mind, though, she’d rather be treating Blurr than anyone else.

Similar to Blurr she was uncomfortable with her position. She knew where she needed to go, what she needed to do, but, even after serving as a field medic, performing surgeries in the middle of a battle, she was still hesitant, scared.

This doubt often lasted a day or two before running away until the next lunar cycle. This time, though, she wanted to act upon her thoughts.

Go see what she was missing when she got the chance.

 

* * *

 

  

The next day Blurr found himself waking up wrapped in his master’s arms. He was surprised. Shockwave did no usually come in so late. Blurr didn’t mind, though, one of the twins was crying and he didn’t felt like getting up.

“Shockwave.” He grumbled “Will you get them please.”

After a moment Shockwave stood and retrieved them. Both were crying, hungry. Luckily Blurr had grown used to feeding both at the same time. Shockwave came and sat beside him, wrapping a protective arm around his partner and kin.

Blurr, for some reason, thought this as good a time as any to ask what was on his mind.

“Shockwave, I have a question.” He started. The tank shifted above him, adjusting his position.

“What I it?”

Blurr hesitated “Shockwave, do you…” he felt stupid asking the question, completely ridicules and foolish. But he’d already started and he wanted to know “Do you love me?” he spit out quickly.

It took Shockwave several minutes to answer. It was difficult to tell what he was thinking, whether it was good or bad.

“I am not one to love my possessions.” He said finally, throwing Blurr off only slightly.

Blurr had hoped the answer would be a simple no or yes, not a statement of degradation. Being called a possession while feeding their sparklings was like a door opening to the realization of how low he was. Even after baring his master’s offspring, and satisfying all of his needs, pleasuring him for years, he was still seen as nothing more than an object.

Blurr then decided to ask another question, one he assumed would be more difficult for his master to answer “Do you love your sparklings?” he challenged, this time getting a more immediate answer.

“Not particularly.”

Blurr scowled, looking at the two tiny things attached to him “Well they love you.” He mumbles, still slightly upset about that small fact. Sparklings loved their creators until they became aware enough to hate them. It was a cruel process.

Shockwave leaned down slightly “Does that upset you my dear?” he inquired, slipping a caw under Blurr’s chin and turning the head to look at him “You know your and the sparkling’s rolls very well, I see no reason for this fact to upset you when you’ve rehearsed them so perfectly.” Shockwave released his chin and sat up straight “You have been quite defiant recently, little thing, is that why you are asking?”

Blurr shook his head “No…I was just thinking.”

“You think too much my dear; I don’t believe I approve of it. Your processor is meant only to be occupied by either me or the sparklings. Anything else your body can do is meant solely for my entertainment.”

Blurr scowled. Shockwave was attempting to take away his right to think. Make him a pleasure drone. True, he did look somewhat like a pleasure model, with a sleek slender build and no bulk, but he wasn’t. That wasn’t his purpose and it never would be.

When the sparklings finished Blurr tugged himself from his master’s grip and delivered them to the crib. Shockwave studied the frustrated movements of his partner. When the sparklings were safely away he wrapped his arm around Blurr’s waist and tugged him back towards the berth “Don’t be so mad, little thing, you seem so tense.”

Blurr shoved the arm off of his waist “Of course I’m tense.” He growled “I’ve been restricted to this room for three days and I’m in pain.”

Shockwave sat up on the edge of the bed “As far as I can tell, Blurr, this situation has been the same since you arrived.” He wrapped an arm around his mate’s waist once more and pulled him towards the berth. “And you deserve such pain, you have misbehaved.” He lowered his possession to it’s knees and reveled his spike to it.

Blurr scowled but got to work.

 

* * *

 

 

The next evening Blurr was allowed to leave the room. He was very satisfied when Shockwave said that he would take the sparklings for the day.

As he prepared to leave on one side of the building, Megatron emerged from his office on the other. The leader of the Decepticons rarely left his throne room or office, but, after much thought, decided it best to warn one of his most trusted associates about something that could become a problem.

“Shockwave.” He greeted, walking into the office.

“Good evening my liege.” Said Shockwave, slightly surprised by the random visit “What brings you here?”

Megatron approached the desk “Bring up the monitors you have on Blurr.” He demanded, then turning around to see the screens descend from the ceiling upon the push of a button on Shockwave’s desk.

Megatron watched for a moment, saying nothing. After a few minutes of surveillance Blurr took off for his meeting. After he was gone Megatron began to speak “He’s quite an interesting little bot isn’t he?” inquired the ruler, turning to his agent “Submissive yet still independent it seems. You have trained him well.” Megatron turned his attention to the pillow in the corner “I see you’ve taken in your sparklings.” He observed, making his way over to the two tiny beings sleeping on the cushion. He reached a hand down to touch one but, noticing how Shockwave had tensed, pulled his hand away and returned to the desk.

“For someone who claims that these creatures are nothing more than a science experiment you do seem attached to them.” He stated as Shockwave continued to work.

“Sometimes one cannot help but feel what nature intends. Even I cannot always avoid it my liege.” Replied Shockwave.

Megatron hummed darkly, looking back at the now empty monitor “Why do you let him leave?” he inquired, not turning to his associate, who had stopped working.

“I allow him the illusion of freedom. I always know where he is, my liege, he is never out of sight.”

“Then where does he go?”

“He goes to a bar on the edge of the city. It is of little matter.”

“Don’t you find it strange though?”

“Fine what strange my lord?”

“That a bot who never left his room in fear of judgment is suddenly leaving every day.” Megatron looked to his colleague “It is simply an observation.” He stated “On I’m sure you will take notice to.” While it was phrased as a suggestion it was clearly a command.

“Yes- my liege.” Agreed Shockwave, the smallest bit of hesitation seeping through.

Megatron, satisfied with this reply, gave a stiff nod before taking his leave.

As soon as his master was gone Shockwave stood and made his way over to his sparkling. He scooped them both up and held them. This, these little things were another attachment, another “Love” he could not avoid. It was truly annoying and quite the inconvenience. Unlike his feelings for Blurr, however, he felt no true desire to extinguish the attachment he had for the sparklings. They were his, they were on his side, they would be raised as Decepticons. Coming from a former Autobot was a small matter that could quickly and easily be overlooked in the long run. So Shockwave chose not to ignore those feelings.

He put the sparkling back and went back to his desk. He began making plans for the next time he was going to spark Blurr. It was going to be soon, Blurr had had enough time to recover from the last session. If they were ever going to get to the number Shockwave intended before Blurr’s body fell apart they would need to start early.

Later that night perhaps.

 

* * *

 

  

Blurr arrived for the meeting right on time. When he rolled in, however, all optics fell to him. Eye widened at the sight of Blurr, severely damaged but still walking and still willing to come to the meeting.

“What happened to you?” asks Bee as Blurr takes his seat at the table.

Blurr knew they would ask and, frankly, he had no intention to answer “Nothing important.” He said. Bee tried to push but he was halted by Blurr’s impending silence. He knew that Blurr wouldn’t say anything on the matter so he stopped while he was ahead.

The meeting didn’t have much to it. Not even the jet twins were there and Arcee was still working on getting Jazz into a steady rhythm.

“I think I might be able to switch him to my barracks.” She explained “I’m on the opposite side of the building on the west flank, but I work on the east one. They transport the slaves from the east bank to the west one and west ones to the east. I don’t know why they do it. We’re having a cave in problem and work ethic problem on my side, though, so, because of Jazz’s reputation, I may be able to convince him to bring Jazz over to my side.”

Perceptor nodded “Alright, but how do you intend to do that without making yourself look suspicious?” he inquired.

Before Arcee could answer someone came rolling down from the entry tube. Everyone jumped to attention. It wasn’t the jet twins and they didn’t have anyone else.

Arcee pointed her weapon to the partially purple intruder and demanded a name.

“Don’t shoot.” Called the new comer “I’m a friend.” This new femme stood. After a moment of staring, looking past her purple colors and Decepticon symbol, everyone could see that this was not their enemy.

Red alert had finally joined them.

“Red Alert,” Arcee stated “Where have you been?” she smiled, shaking he former colleague’s hand.

“I’ve been in hiding,” she explained “I always knew this was here. I’ve just been too afraid to come.”

“What compelled you to come now?”

Red Alert looked past Arcee to Blurr. She shrugged “I had a little persuading.”

Arcee took a quick glance at Blurr. She didn’t know what he’d done but apparently it was useful. The team needed a doctor. Ratchet had become too paranoid to attend meetings and everyone else was either dead or a slave.

They needed a medic. And they needed it bad.

“Sorry to have to throw you right into the conversation, Red Alert, but we were in the middle of something.”

“That’s alright; I’m used to running right in the middle of things.”

They came and sat back down at the table. Arcee continued where they left off “To answer your question, Perceptor, I plan on leaving little hits. Approaching it directly would be a mistake. It might take a bit of sabotage and well placed situations but I think I can manage.” Arcee smirked as the plan developed.

Red Alert looked around “Can someone fill me in on what’s going on?” she requested.

The situation didn’t take long for Bumblebee to explain. By the end of it Red Alert was all filled in and all for the plan.

“I can probably help you Perceptor.” She stated, checking out his old injuries “They’re old but operable. I’m under absolutely no suspicion within the Decepticon ranks so I can probably get some medical supplies down here, fix you up. I don’t know about the limbs, though.”

“That’s alright.” Said Perceptor “I would be satisfied by just being able to fully function correctly.”

Red Alert gave him a stiff nod.

Before any more conversations could ensue Blurr decided it was the best time to make his request.

“Red Alert.” He called from across the table “I was wondering if you’d be willing to help me in my covert operations by giving me a specific procedure.”

Red Alert raised an optic ridge “What procedure would that be?” she inquired, slightly skeptical.

“I need a color transformation device put into me.”

Red Alert seemed taken aback “But you don’t even have a T-Cog.”

“I’m aware.”

“Then I’m assuming you’re aware of how dangerous it can be without it.”

“I am.”

“Then why are you asking?”

“Because it would be better for me to _not_ be bright Blue when I’m sneaking around Decepticon bases. I can get you the device, I just need you to put it in.”

“I don’t think I’m comfortable with this Blurr. If you want it done I suggest you ask Ratchet, he’s more experienced than I am.”

“Ratchet won’t do it.”

“How do you know?”

“Because his servos shake and he’s paranoid about messing up. Also he knows more of the risks than you do, so he wouldn’t let me do it.”

Red Alert sat back and crossed her arms “I might not let you do it” she stated “It’s a dangerous procedure and the ability is hard to control.”

“I’m not worried, I tend to be a fast learner.”

Red Alert seemed to consider it for a moment “I’ll think about it…How would you get the device, Blurr, you have no money.”

“That’s another matter I’ve been meaning to discuss.”

He then looked to Perceptor “Perceptor, do you think it’s possible to access old Autobot bank accounts?”

Perceptor had to think “I believe it is possible. Whether or not I can do it with the materials at my disposal is unclear. Why?”

“Because if we could access our old accounts covertly, making physical funds accessible, we may be able to purchase the things we need to build the resistance.”

“Such as? And from whom?”

“Like parts for you or weapons or more maps, anything you can get on the black market.”

“Do you have connections to the black market? I have heard that it is a risky business to stick your helm into.”

“I have everything covered. I’d just need access to funds.”

Cliffjumper cut in “Now what makes you think that we’d trust you with our money?”

“I’m not asking you to. My account has enough to last us a life time. Red Alert, Arcee and I are the only ones free enough to do anything without falling under suspicion, but even I’m falling out of that category. It would be more like _me_ giving all _you_ access to _my_ account. Not the other way around.”

The group seemed to consider it.

“But didn’t the black market go deeper into hiding after the war because they sell to both sides?” Bee pointed out “How do we even know we can find them?”

“I think we can manage.”

Still skeptical, but more open to the idea, the group accepted this plan on the condition that they could do it. If they couldn’t the loss wasn’t too grand, considering they never had it in the first place.

“Alright, does anyone else have any matters to discuss?” Arcee proposed, scanning the room and finding that they’d covered everything “Then I guess this meeting is over if we want it to be. I think we should start preparing for assaults. Covert missions on the surface that they can’t trace back to us. We have enough weapons to do it, I think it’s time we get down to business. If anyone’s gathered any intel by next time we should share that too, actually get this resistance steered on a straight course.”

Everyone agreed with this proposal. Not long after the meeting was adjourned and everyone went their separate ways.

When they reached the surface Red Alert told Blurr to wait a while before returning to base. It might look suspicious if Blurr were to arrive before Red Alert.

Blurr obliged, taking a quick run across the city. He felt much lighter with no sparklings on his back. He couldn’t decide, though, if he truly liked the feeling.

 

* * *

 

  

When Blurr returned he was met with Shockwave sitting on the berth, holding two crying sparklings and waiting for his mate return.

“You are late.” He stated, as soon as Blurr got in the door. The room was dim, almost completely dark but not quite.

It was the perfect lighting for interface.

“It’s not past my curfew.” Blurr stated, walking to the berth and climbing on top of it. The sparkling were immediately shoved into his arms, searching for a nozzle to latch onto. Blurr quickly obliged.

“True,” Shockwave agreed “But this is later than your usual return. What kept you this evening?”

“I lost track of time.”

They shifted position so that Blurr and the sparklings were seated beside the sire, a large arm wrapped around them. Claws wandered across Blurr’s thighs, blindly caressing the sensitive material.

“I’ve begun to wonder, Blurr, why you’ve begun to leave so frequently.” Started Shockwave, beginning the interrogation.

Blurr shrugged “I got bored.” He answered simply.

“You’ve been bored before yet never felt to need to leave. What compels you?”

“Nothing I just decided that I should utilize my freedom before I lose it. Feel the outside before I can’t see it ever again.”

“And what makes you think that will happen?”

“…My master is very unpredictable.”

The sparklings detached and Blurr transported them back to the crib. As soon as they were in Shockwave pulled his bot towards the berth “I belive we should get to work, my dear, in creating the next batch of spaklings.” Stated Shockwave, lifting his bot onto the berth, and climbing above him and wasting no time with foreplay. With little preparation a spike entered Blurr’s still damaged valve. The sudden rough entry scratched the already over abused walls, causing the singe of pain to shoot through Blurr’s body. He whimpered slightly, but the sound fell on deaf audio receptors as Shockwave commanded he open his chest plate and reveal his spark.

Blurr didn’t fight at all, that would only cause trouble he didn’t need.

The spark bond was the same as it always was. A strange sense of looseness, freedom and weightlessness, mixed with a feeling of guilt, doubt and pain. Things that did not mix together well and caused Blurr’s body to shiver with confusion. Spark bonding was meant for two bots who loved each other. It was supposed to feel like bliss, weightless ease, a pure sense of ecstasy. For Blurr part of it did feel like it was supposed to, while the other part did not.

In the middle of the spark bond Blurr realized that the bad feelings were not radiating from Shockwave but instead came from him. This proved his theory, although he wished, with all his spark, that it did not.

As the sparks crossed, shifting between each other, and interweaving, Blurr wondered; what did Shockwave feel while doing this?

The spark bond lasted about two astro-seconds before the spark retreated back into their housing.

Blurr, who had been being held up by his master, was dropped back onto the berth. The spike pulled out sending a shiver through his chassis.

Shockwave said nothing. He laid down beside his bot, wrapped a protective arm around his possession, and fell into recharge.

It took a moment for Blurr to recover from the painful surges shooting through his body, but when he did he managed to fall into recharge as well. One that held much less ease than his masters.

He hoped that Red Alerts little “Fire Wall” worked the way she intended it to.


	20. Chapter 20

A decacycle passed with few changes. Arcee had been getting further with Jazz but was still unable to get him to the meetings. Perceptor had been repaired to an extent, lacking only his legs and arm now. Blurr gathered minimal information, and so had Arcee. Blurr had, however, managed to obtain a black market connection, though it was through less than desirable means.

Through the decacycle Shockwave had begun watching his bot more closely. Blurr liked to wander around the city apparently, and meet with other bots on the streets. While Blurr had been very good in the berth Shockwave still felt paranoid. He’d tried to spark Blurr on multiple occasions without heeding any results.

Blurr was glad.

He didn’t have time to be worn down by any developing sparklings. If he were sparked he might not be able to get to the meetings, which had become much more productive.

Things had become smoother. The routine had become more set in with the sparklings and the meetings and interface and spark bonding. Blurr was used to it all, nothing surprised him, Shockwave made no random moves, he didn’t pay many random visits, if any, but interface had become much worse. While after a while the routine fell into place Shockwave still threw himself onto Blurr whenever they were alone. In the office, in the room, and once in Shockwave’s lab, it was random, rough and utterly annoying.

Blurr, upon his master’s request, had begun sitting in the office all day. It was more boring than sitting on the berth and, because of the even deeper lack of privacy, Blurr was limited upon how deeply he could think. Shockwave, being the perceptive bot that he so often is, caught on quickly when Blurr began thinking too deeply on something, and made an effort to stop such nonsense immediately. Blurr had learned to mask his thought in concentrated stares while blankly playing with the small metal marble.

It became more difficult for Blurr to attend resistance meetings due to his stay in the office. In order to avoid even confronting Shockwave in the first place Blurr took off in the mornings and stayed at the bar all day.

Sometimes Shockwave locked the doors, preventing Blurr from leaving at all. On these days Blurr was left in the room until Shockwave demanded his presence. Apparently the journey back to the room for mid-day interface was too much of an inconvenience for Shockwave.

Despite fallowing every order, doing everything his master said, not complaining once during interface or spark bonding, and being especially sensual, compliant and submissive when his master was in a bad mood , Blurr still fell under suspicion.

He’d tried to relinquish the suspicion by being good, quiet, and submissive. Shockwave’s suspicion was not something to be dwindled, however, and he continued to relinquish Blurr’s freedom.

This was something Blurr decided that he had to work on.

One of his strategies was to beg without Shockwave telling him to, another was simply being quiet for the entire day, resisting the urge to complain about anything. Still, though, Shockwave kept a suspicious eye on him. The suspicion became so intense the Blurr gave in on his extra efforts and decided to wait until he was in the clear.

In that decacycle Blurr began to feel more and more like an earth housewife from the fifties. Having noticed a slight mess around the house Shockwave requested that Blurr start cleaning during the day. Blurr was now in charge of bringing him energon while he worked as well as taking care of the sparklings and now, apparently, cleaning. Making the berth and putting everything away. It was a life that Blurr despised and couldn’t wait to get away from.

This need to escape, however, was suddenly disrupted when Blitzwing proposed something to the Blue bot.

While taking a trip to the surveillance room to ask a quick question Blitzwing voiced an abnormal sense of concern “Blurr.” He called Before the blue bot could speed away “Are you sure you vant to leave so soon?”

Blurr turned to his contact, optic ridge raised “I never said I was leaving.” He stated as Blitzwing turned fully towards him “I am making an assumption based on observation,” Icy explained “And I don’t know if escaping now would be good for you.”

“What do you care? I thought all you wanted to do was get back into the war.”

“Yes, that is true, I do, but, Blurr, I must propose this question.”

“Alright, go ahead.”

“When you leave, vhat will happen really?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, don’t you think you should wait a while, you know, let the sparklings grow a bit. Don’t you think it is unwise to transposrt such small creatures to a life you know nothing about? Vhat if you end up with nothing out there? Where will you go? How vill you support them?” Random switched in, standing up with a throw of the arms “Taking care of two little things on your own is hard Blurr!” he laughed a moment “And as far as I know you eat for three. Vhat will happen if you have more?”

Icy came back a moment later “I just think that you should consider your family.”

Blurr scowled “The only family I have is the Autobots.”

“But vhat about them?” Icy pointed to the sling on Blurr’s back “Ze do count, even if you think they don’t.”

Hot head showed his face for a moment “And those came from you, they should be more of a priority than those Autobot scum!” and with that Icy was back.

Blurr’s scowl deepened “I’m not going to sacrifice the freedom of thousands for two little sparklings. If I end up in a bad place then that’s where I end up. The sparklings have nothing to do with _any_ of the decisions I make.” Before Blitzwing could reply Blurr rushed off. He couldn’t help but think, though, Blitzwing was right.

That didn’t matter, though, and Blurr made quite the effort to convince himself of that.

 

* * *

 

 

One night, as Blurr sat on the berth, feeding the now two lunar cycle old Lightwave, Shockwave paid a surprise visit. This threw Blurr slightly off guard, considering it had not happened in about a decacycle. Shockwave came around the berth as Blurr returned Lightwave to the crib. The large mech cornered his mate, leaving Blurr even more confused.

“What are you doing?” asks Blurr, looking up at his silent master.

Shockwave sighed “I wished to not have to do this, but you leave me no choice.” Before Blurr could react Shockwave stuck a collar around his neck. It was thin and fit his neck so perfectly the blue bot couldn’t even wrap his finger around it.

“What is this?” he asked, poking at the device.

“It’s a shock collar. If I think you are being bad I will shock you. It is much easier than punishment, and much faster.”

Blurr scowled “I don’t need this,” he said “I’ve been good, why are you doing this?”

“Because, Blurr, I do not trust you. You’ve been going out more often recently, and I don’t know what you’ve been doing.”

“What? You think I’m cheating on you?” Blurr asked frustratingly.

Suddenly he was thrown onto the berth “In a way, yes.” Said Shockwave, holding Blurr’s hands above his head, stretching the slender body more sensually upon the berth. He ran claw gently across his mate’s jaw line “You seem to be getting ideas, Blurr, of love and acceptance and equality. I do not like these ideas and until I know who’s putting them in your head you will not leave this room, do you understand?”

Blurr struggled against his masters grip “No!” he cried, trying to fight it in vain.

Shockwave placed a heavy hand on the smaller bot’s middle, pinning him down further “Now,” he started “Are you going to be good?”

Blurr threw his head back, still fighting, though he knew he shouldn’t be. After a few seconds he calmed, slouching back onto the berth, giving in to the restraint “Yes.” He mumbled submissively.

“And will you bear me a sparkling tonight?”

Blurr, who had been trained recently to reply to this question, answered as he was supposed to, but with much inward resistance “I will bear my master sparklings so long as it pleases him.” He cringed at the end of the sentence. He hated saying it, something so demeaning and ridicules. Not saying it, however, could result in much greater consequences.

Claws wandered over Blurr’s body, highlighting every curve and dent. They caressed the remaining burns on Blurr’s chassis. The touches were so gentle they were barely recognizable. Shockwave fondled the already open valve lightly, slipping a claw in and out, in a nearly torturous way.

Blurr moaned lightly as the claw snuck in his valve, then being joined by a second and eventually a third. He gasped as the touches became more rough, thrusting at an even greater rate, but not fast enough, or powerful enough to make him overload. He spread his legs wide for better access.

Blurr’s hips swayed with the movement of Shockwave’s claws, accepting them with surprising ease, almost want. It was another instance in which Burr’s body took over his thoughts. He roamed his hands over himself as the claws teased his valve. The smaller bot squirmed as an overload approached, and gasped slightly at the sudden thrust of the claws.

They were soon removed and replaced with nothing. Blurr whimpered slightly, letting out a deep breath as the feelings continued to tickle across his frame. He scrunched up slightly, closing his legs tightly and moving his hands to his chest. Above him Shockwave simply stared “You sound different today.” He commented blankly. Blurr scowled slightly “So what?” he breathed, loosening up a bit.

“You do not often sound so willing.” Shockwave leaned down “Do you feel at all aroused by the fact that I have just placed a collar on you?” inquired Shockwave, as if asking a human guinea pig questions after an experiment.

Blurr rolled his eyes “It’s interface, Shockwave, whether I have a collar on or not, _sometimes_ it’s going to feel good.”

After a moment of lingering Shockwave spoke “Do it yourself.” He instructed. Blurr was taken aback. He hadn’t been asked to pleasure himself since they made the Autobot deal. Blurr waited for Shockwave to lean away, sit back and watch, but it never happened. He stayed leaned over, face to face with his partner, but far enough away for it to be comfortable.

Realizing that this position was not going to change Blurr started on himself. His hand crawled between the bodies, slipping between his legs and caressing the swollen valve. It was an immediate relief. Feeling a hand back on his valve sent shivers through Blurrs chassis. He threw his head back slightly as he gently caressed himself, getting rougher when he demanded it and slowing down to get a better effect. Coming close to overload he pulled his hand back, slid it slowly down his body until it reached the entrance once more, and slipped a servo in slowly.

Blurr squeezed his legs together, trapping his own hand as he bucked into an overload. He cried out slightly as it hit him. The blue speedster gasped and panted, moaning as it flushed over his body. Blurr edged his hips upwards, pressing the burning pelvic region against the cool, hard body above him. It increased the pressure sending harsh pleasure and pain filled waves springing across Blurr’s already sore opening. It numbed parts of his body while stimulating others.

The valve pulse intensely, almost painfully, begging for more, for something larger, sharper, more transfluid filled. His valve had become so tight with anxiety that just putting a servo in hurt. The region had suddenly become sensitive, painful to the touch. It swelled painfully and Blurr felt almost disappointed that he could not continue. Soon after begging for more it began begging for less, no more touches, no more caressing or entry.

He shivered, trying to stimulate himself again. Blurr removed his hand and told Shockwave that he couldn’t continue, that the valve walls were swelling. Shockwave’s reply did not prepare Blurr for what was to come, but it certainly frightened him.

“I suppose that’s too bad then.”

Without warning Shockwave thrusted his spike all the way into the valve. It was so painful that Blurr’s intense scream faded into static. The spike barely fit into the stretched valve, it _didn’t_ fit into the swollen one, but Shockwave forced it to. Blurr pushed at Shockwave arms, screaming at the top of his vocalizer for Shockwave to stop and get off. His efforts were in vain, however, as his master continued to thrust. He forced Blurr’s chest plate open, joined their sparks for a moment, then retracted and continued to thrust cruelly onto the suffering bot beneath him.

Eventually Blurr’s body went limp in shock, numbing the pain.

When Shockwave came Blurr’s Optics opened wide. The sensation burned as the transfluid flooded his valve.

After letting it linger for a moment Shockwave pulled out, his spike being trailed by Transfluid, lubricant and blood. Burr closed his optics tight, trying to ignore what had just occurred. He felt himself being lifted off the berth and carried across the room.

Blurr remembered very little, with his mind so blank and body so numb.

He was placed down, waited, then lifted again and placed into a cool bath where he sat, unable to move, for a few hours. The tub was large, big enough for two bot’s of Shockwave’s size to comfortably sit in. As he sat his motor function eventually returned, although he did not immediately use it. His body was unwilling to move although he knew it could. Not even when his sparklings start to cry did his body move. Ten minutes went by before he couldn’t take it anymore. Blurr attempted to sit up but was halted by a sharp pain piercing through his lower half. He was thrown back in his seat, almost completely immobile.

Blurr soon came to accept his current position. It hurt to hear the sparkling’s cry and be unable to reach them. He closed his optics and tried to concentrate on something else. As he did, though, there was a small thump against the inside of his chest. He thought it was just his imagination until it continued. Something seemed to be pulling at his spark, thumping against his chest like a second spark beat.

Blurr opened his eyes, realizing what it was; surprised that it had happened so quickly. He barely even remembered spark bonding. His concentration fell away from the new development as the cries of sparklings flushed over his audio receptors once again. This time, unable to take it, He called out For Shockwave only to find that his vocalizer emitted little more than static. It seemed worn by all of the screaming.

“Shockwave,” he managed quietly “Shockwave!” he tried to call louder “Shockwave!” Blurr attempted to move to the edge of the large tub but was again halted by pain “Shockwave!” he tried to call again “Shockwave! Get me out of here!” his yell was mediocre, laced with static and barely able to get past the tub.

Despite the smallness of it Shockwave heard his partner’s cries. He made his way to the wash room and leaned down to his mate with no intention of moving him “Are you feeling better?” he inquired.

Blurr scowled “No, I’m not feeling _better_.” He growled “But I’m tired of being in here and I can hear my sparkings crying and I can’t handle it anymore! Why did you put me in here in the first place this is ridicules!”

“You were filthy and the cold was supposed to ease your pain.”

“You know what else would have eased my pain? Not shoving your primus damn huge fragging spike up my valve!” Blurr raged, throwing himself to the edge of the tub and grabbing it tightly, ignoring the pain still pulsing through his lower half. This small fit of rage couldn’t motivate him forever, though, and he soon doubled back.

Shockwave reached a hand between Blurr’s thighs. The smaller bot retracted instantly, closing his legs. Shockwave leaned in further “I Just want to see if it’s still swollen.” Shockwave explained, reaching under the water again. Blurr hesitantly spread, allowing his master access to the injured valve. Shockwave felt around gently, he attempted to insert a servo but couldn’t manage it was so swollen. He pressed at and around the entrance for a moment before pulling back and informing Blurr that it was still swollen.

Burr continued to scowl “I don’t know what made you think it _wouldn’t_ be swollen,” he started tensely “After it was already swollen and you decided it would be a good idea to penetrate me!” he screeched, sitting forward again. Shockwave put a hand on his shoulder and eased him back into the tub “Calm yourself, little thing, I do not want you to exert yourself with anger. I will take you to the med-bay tomorrow but right now I have a question.”

Blurr rolled his eyes, but Shockwave pushed on “Do you believe my efforts to spark you have headed any results tonight?”

Blurr kept his arms crossed and optics down “Yes,” he mumbled “I am carrying your sparkling.”

“Good.” Shockwave hummed “When you are ready dry yourself off and come to bed.”

“I can’t. Move.” Said Blurr stiffly.

Shockwave responded to this testy reply by lifting his bond mate out of the tub, drying him off and carrying him back to the berth to feed the sparkling and afterward recharge. Blurr could not recharge, however, as pain continued to pulse through him. He shifted this way and that but couldn’t manage to get comfortable. Eventually Shockwave put a hand on his middle and requested he halt this obnoxious squirming.

“I can’t.” Blur mumbled “Everything hurts.”

“Then stop moving. It may hurt less if you’d let your body rest.”

Blurr halted his squirming and allowed the large hand of his master to press him into the berth, keeping him still for most of the night. Blurr frequently woke up but his body was too weak to squirm so he just went back into recharge.

Early in the morning the sparklings began to cry. Blurr felt the hand lift off his middle, and the berth shift as Shockwave left it. Blurr could barely sit up, but he tried not to let the weakness show, in fear of Shockwave replacing Zippy with the new sparkling growing within him. By the end of feeding Blurr had no energy, he was so worn down he could barely twitch a servo.

Shockwave leaned down “It seems as though you’ve used all of your energy. Does this mean you cannot support both the twins and the new development?”

“No,” Blurr sighed weakly “I just need to refuel.”

Shockwave retrieved for his partner enough energon to get him to stand. Blurr had to be carried to the med bay, but at least he could sit up.

Red Alert inwardly scowled when Blurr was delivered “Get your valve fixed and refuel.” Instructed Shockwave, standing Blurr up outside the door before heading to his office “Return to my office when you are finished.” With that he was gone, down the hall and into the elevator.

Blurr stumbled into the med bay, barely able to stay on his feet. Red Alert rushed to his aid and helped him into the office “You’re a mess.” She commented, helping him onto the berth “What did Shockwave do to you?”

Blur scowled “He sparked me.”

Red Alert scowled, sighing in frustration and shaking her head “I knew he wouldn’t listen to me” She scoffed in frustration “That mech is the most hardheaded know it all I have ever met.” She grumbled, opening Blurr’s chest plate and poking around “Well you are defiantly sparked. It’s very small it might just burn out in time…” she trailed off, digging deeper into the chest cavity. After a moment confusion crossed her features and she decided it best to take a quick scan. The small scanning device registered three life forces instead off two, throwing the doctor completely off guard “You have to be kidding.” She mumbled “How did-” she seemed completely baffled. Blurr sat up, curious upon this new discovery “What is it?” he asked, leaning back unable to keep himself up any longer.

“Twins.” She said simply “You are having twins…again.” Her voice was blunt with disbelief.

Blurr was too tired to be surprised. Instead he just closed his eyes and said something that he hadn’t stated in ages “I hate Shockwave.”

Red Alert put a hand on his shoulder, the only act of comfort she could muster.

“Are you having any other problems?” she asked after a moment.

“My valve is swollen shut.” Mumbled the former speedster, almost ashamed that he had to bring up such a matter.

Red Alert rose an optic ridge “Alright let me check it out.”

The examination was quick with an easy diagnosis “You tears reopened.” She stated “That’s causing the swelling. The untreated tears have expanded into the old ones, reopening the wound. I can probably fix them to an extent but the swelling will probably stick around for a few days so _no interfacing_ I don’t care what Shockwave wants, or says, you could permanently damage the valve if you over work it.”

Blurr scowled “Than it looks like I’m going to have a destroyed valve considering I’m sparked and Shockwave likes to get _a lot_ of interface in before I become off limits for the next decacycle” said Blurr quickly, aggravation clear in his tone.

Red Alert fixed up the tears the best she could. Almost as soon as she was done Blurr was off the berth and heading towards the door. Before he managed to leave the doctor stopped him and gave him a container of energy pills.

Blurr rushed off, making his way to the master’s office. The day, from there, went as it usually did. Sitting, pacing, feeding and sitting again. Blurr was anxious to move. Ever since he started running again Blurr began to crave the life more and more. Sitting in the office or the room all day was so uneventful, so un-moving, the lack of mobility was killing him.

As Blurr paced about the room for the third time within the hour, Shockwave slammed his fist on the desk “Will you stop your incessant fidgeting.” He demanded, growing tired of his partner’s restless nature “You are distracting.” He stated.

Blurr scowled, standing before the desk “Well if you find me so annoying than why don’t you just send me back to the room?”

“No.” Shockwave replied stiffly.

“Why not? There is no real reason why I should be staying in the office considering it seems that neither of us are getting anything done-”

Blurr’s rant was interrupted when a painful amount of electricity suddenly coursed through his body. He fell to his knees, throwing a hand to the collar on his neck where the shock originated from. Shockwave leaned over the desk and down to his slave “Because I said so,” he answered “And I have decided that I will not be so kind this time around. You may be sparked but I expect you to control yourself.” Shockwave leaned back “You may stand.” He instructed. Blurr got to his feet, now staying silent. He made his way to the corner of the room and sat quietly with the sparklings until the day was over.

He missed another Autobot meeting that night. It was the fourth one in a row and the sixth all together. Shockwave did not attempt to interface when they returned to the room; instead he asked Blurr what the problem had been last night.

“One of the tears re-opened all of the old one.” Said Blurr quietly, sitting on the berth feeding Lightwave before recharge. Shockwave came and sat beside him “I’m assuming we are not supposed to interface.”

Blurr simply nodded. Shockwave put a light servo below his chin “I suppose I will respect the doctors judgment- this time. What of the new sparkling?”

“We’re having twins again.” Blurr felt strange with the use of the word “we’re” in that sense.

Shockwave hummed “If this continues we will be able to reach my intended number in half the time.” He leaned down to look at the half asleep sparkling “Lets hope these two are more of a success.” He ran a claw lightly down the aerodynamic piece on Lightwave’s helm before pulling away. Blurr stood a moment later and returned them to the crib.

As he laid down and felt the large arm wrap around him as it had done hundreds of times before Blurr, for once in a long time, felt a true wave of sorrow fall over him. It was a thought that he’d hoped would never cross his mind.

“I am weak,” he whispered to himself in the darkness, going back to the times when he could have fought harder or stayed stoic longer. The elite guard may be dead but he did not die with it. He was still fast and observant and sneaky and all of the things he used to be. All of the potential, the ability, had been stored away.

With this thought, the realization with how weak and lazy he’d become Blurr decided that before the sparklings were born he was going to escape. It didn’t matter how much he was punished, how much of a risk it was. _Nothing. else. mattered._

He was going to escape.


	21. Chapter 21

Jazz worked the mines day and night; he got little rest and little energy.

Nothing had really changed since he came to Cybertron. The only thing that really changed was the amount of hope he had for the cause. Through the few contacts he had over here he’d gotten messages from the meetings and continued to lead from afar. Until he got to Cybertron he couldn’t lead the resistence very effectively. Transporting messages and verbal plans was nearly impossible. There were too many eyes and ears all around on the journey from Earth to Cybertron.

He’d managed though, managed enough to stay in command amongst the resistance and continue to give orders when he reached Cybertron. There were less contacts here, though, and all the ones he knew of didn’t guard his barracks. Contact was passed through the other slaves. Any interaction with the other side of the barracks was saved for light conversation and code to be translated later by their leader.

Arcee had had a bit of luck with her plan that, in truth, was only half thought out. She aimed to get Jazz over to her barracks for the night and she’d almost managed, sabotaging part of the mine to make it look like their side needed a better example. Someone they trusted to “Convince” them that it would be alright. Jazz was the perfect mech and her boss knew it.

“Alright Speedguard,” started the boss, referring to Arcee. He swiveled in his chair to face her. His mouth was obligated chewing on a cigar while his short chubby arms checked out a few papers set on his desk. He leaned forward “So you think this Jazz character is going to give my mechs a better work ethic?”

Arcee, who stood like a soldier before the desk, gave a stiff nod “Yes sir, I do.” She confirmed.

He put the papers down and leaned forward, taking a long swig from the cigar before speaking “We provide the energy for the most important building on Cybertron. But Megatron and his right hand mechs have been complaining recently upon how much we’ve been able to supply for them. My mechs are lazy, why shouldn’t I just get rid of them all and buy ones who will actually do something!” he called, slamming his fist on the table “Tell me why that wouldn’t be better.” He challenged.

“Well, sir, that would be a huge waste of money don’t you think? You just purchased almost a whole ship load and the ones you have are still in working order. If you really don’t like what you have, sir, you should just sell them, get your credits back.”

The boss scowled “You have too many good ideas Speedguard, I might just have to promote you to my secretary.”

Arcee had been offered such a position before but her boss was a disgusting creep and she had no interest in working so closely with him. He leaned in even more “What do you say this time, aye?”

Arcee frowned “No thanks sir, my spot is in the mines.” She said, then trying to go back to the last subject “But what are your thoughts on this Jazz mech? I can’t stand how lazy these slaves have gotten, the amusement of shocking them with the stun gun has almost disappeared I’ve been doing it so often.” She scoffed, pretending to be disgusted with her former colleagues.

The boss leaned back “Alright Speedguard I’ll consider your offer.” He put out the cigar on his desk “I’ll see if I can transfer that one to your sector, maybe not end up wasting my money by offlineing all the slaves over there.” He flicked his hand towards the door “You’re dismissed” he mumbled.

Arcee left, making her way back to the barracks she guarded. It was early in the night and all of the slaves had just returned from the mines. They were rinsed with buckets of freezing cold water then sent into the barracks for recharge. When everyone was inside the doors were closed and the guards were left to stand there all night, shifting out every few hours.

When Arcee’s shift was over she went to her apartment and almost immediately fell into an unsteady recharge. Her apartment was small, fit with one berth room, wash racks and a small living room furnished with a couch and vid screen she rarely used.

She laid down on the berth and sighed. She’d been keeping up an act for so long. Every negative comment, every “Autobot scum” that left her lips had become hard to say. In the beginning it was difficult but she grew used to it eventually. Now, though, now that there was a strange sense of hope consuming her processor the phrases and terms had become harder to say. She worked in the mines for Primus sake, if people thought Blurr was a traitor than what did they think of her? Did they trust her? They must have if they still took her word and passed on the messages.

Her worry leads her into an uneasy recharge. The next day she’d have the day off. The next day was a meeting day. She hoped that Blurr would be there, everyone was getting kind of concerned for the little bot.

 

* * *

 

  

The couple who owned Cliffjumper had just had another sparkling and man was it annoying. He’d been brought in when their second child was already developed into four years old (Twelve solar cycles) so they were less annoying. The oldest was developed to six years. The sparkling was brand new and quite the little devil. All it did was cry and eat and burp. It was annoying and took away all of the attention. It had been birthed barely a decacycle ago and the other little sparklings were already complaining that the servant had to spend all of his time with the new arrival.

The kids called him slave and were more often than not attention grabbing brats. They were spoiled beyond belief yet had never really interacted with their creators who were Decepticon nobles. All they ever knew were the servants who took care of them.

Since the sparkling arrived putting everyone to bed had become three times more difficult. The oldest, a mech named Steelcross, often went to berth when told. The younger, though, another mech named Drifter, was much more of a brat and wanted to take all attention away from his younger sister who had yet to be named.

“Slave!” he called, jumping up and trying to grab at his baby sister “I want energon now!” he screeched.

“In a moment Drifter, I have to put your sister down for a nap.” It took an enormous amount of energy for Cliffjumper to keep his cool around the little nuisances.

“No!” called the little creature “I said now! I’ll tell my sire on you! Then you’ll be thrown to the pits like the bad slaves!”

“Give me a moment Drifter.” He placed the baby in the crib before retrieving energon for the little cretin. After the creature was satisfied it went to berth with little question.

Cliffjumper was now tasked with sitting by the sparklings crib every night and waiting for it to stir. The Creators were rarely home and, even if they were, they would not be willing to get up in the middle of the night and take care of their own child. So instead of recharging Cliffjumper sat all night and watched the sparkling until it cried for energon, which was at least twice a night.

It began to cry a few minutes after being put down so Cliffjumper plucked it from the crib, prepared a bottle, and began feeding it. He scoffed “Now I know what Blurr has to deal with,” he grumbled, looking down at the little thing in his arms. It was innocent now but in a few short solar cycles it would become as incompetent and bratty as it’s siblings. Looking at something so small and clueless was difficult. There was nothing he could do to stop what it was going to become.

It became another instance in which Cliffjumper finally knew what Blurr felt to an extent. His sparklings had no choice but to become Decepticons, and those had actually come from him.

Cliffjumper scowled down at the little thing. He couldn’t hate it now, but he knew he would. It was almost inevitable that he would.

The next morning Cliffjumper, who had fallen into recharge in the chair beside the crib, was woken up by the oldest sons poking.

“Slave,” he whispered in an attempt to wake the caregiver up “Slave, Cliffjumper!” he called, waking up the red bot with a start.

“Steelcross,” he mumbled, sitting up “What, what is it?”

The small mech pointed towards the door “Creators are coming; you need to get us up.”

“Oh,” Cliffjumper came to attention “Oh!” he hopped up, plucked the sparkling from the crib and went to wake up Drifter, “come on everyone,” he coerced “Time to get ready for the day,” he stood outside the wash racks while they cleansed themselves. He helped dry them off before washing the sparkling. When everything was done Cliffjumper stood them in front of the door in a nice neat line.

The creators entered a moment later. It was a large dark green femme with a dark gray mech beside her. The femme smiled a thin horribly fake smile as she leaned down to her three little creations.

“Oh, they look so nice,” she commented, then looking to her bond mate “Don’t they look nice dear?”

Her mate simply nodded in silent agreement.

The femme leaned down to the slave “It’s good they look so nice slave, but you’ll have to make them look even nicer for tomorrow’s event.”

“Yes ma’am,” Cliffjumper said “What event will they be attending?”

“There’s a formal party taking place at the Decepticon command center tomorrow. All of the nobles are invited. Megatron wishes to celebrate how prosperous we’ve become, celebrate our winning of the war.” She chirped.

In truth Megatron only wished to keep up appearances. Keep all of the obnoxious nobles happy so that they didn’t start getting ideas of their place in this world. The parties were annual and always an act. All important personnel were required to attend, including Shockwave, who despised the parties more than anything. Hundreds of annoying nobles who laughed about nothing and showed off their perfect little sparklings.

The couple Cliffjumper worked for had gone to the party every year but had never brought him along. They just pretended they were able to take care of their sparklings. This year, though, they would be bringing their slave along to keep track of the other two while they showed off the newest creation.

Cliffjumper had to make the little things look clean and perfect, presentable for the other nobles. It was a task that Cliffjumper despised, but always succeeded at.

The oldest, Steelcross, didn’t like it much either. He always asked why he had to look so perfect for his creators and why they didn’t like him too much if he didn’t. He wondered why his Carrier became mad when he acted like a child at the party, or said even one word.

“You have to keep up appearances,” Cliffjumper answered “And this is the appearance your creators want you to keep up.”

At this answer Steelcross only scowled and crossed his arms. Cliffjumper simply ignored. That day was a meeting day but he knew he wouldn’t be able to make it with the sparkling taking up every minute of the day. He usually waited for the kids to go to school and the parents to go to work but since the sparkling did neither of those things he couldn’t leave it alone for too long. He had left it alone before but not for longer than an hour.

Later in the day he prepared the kids for school. In his mind it was more like “Prepare the kids for brainwashing” but of course he never said that. The rest of the day was spent rocking the sparkling to sleep and feeding it and burping it and putting it down for naps. At one point it began to cry but didn’t want anything Cliffjumper could give it. After trying to rock it for the fourth time he simply gave up and let it rest in his arms. As soon as everything calmed the sparkling halted it’s crying. It snuggled up to the red bots chest and stopped crying almost immediately.

Cliffjumper was taken aback “Held?” he questioned “You just wanted to be held.” He rolled his eyes “Man I really need to read some books on this, apparently I have no idea what I’m doing.”

In the afternoon the kids returned from school. The calmness shut down into chaos as Drifter began to run around the house and gloat about how Decepticons had won the war because that’s what they had learned that day. Steelcross would role his eyes and tell his brother to shut up. This caused a mini fight to break out which Cliffjumper had to separate. The day was a cycle with no breaks.

He would be missing the meeting that evening.

 

* * *

 

  

The jet twins were exhausted. They hadn’t stopped making deliveries since the day before last. A lot of people needed a lot of things apparently. The disruption in the schedule that allowed them to sneak away to meetings had somehow been deactivated or malfunctioned.

They were stuck with no breaks and very few free periods where they could rest. The only time they got was at night but even then people were demanding objects and files as soon as they’re requested.

The day of the meeting the jet twins were tasked with delivering the invitations for Megatron’s party. There were hundreds of invitations to go out when really it was unnecessary. Everyone already knew it was going on when and where, nothing ever changed in that sense. Of course, though, neither of the twins argued. They took the invitations and delivered them accordingly. Due to a lack of organization, however, they were on a tight schedule.

“There are hundreds of invitations,” started Jetstorm “How are we to get all across the city?”

“Simply” said Jetfire “We split up. There are no names on invitations just addresses. I will take part of pile you take the other.”

They distributed the pile amongst themselves and took off in opposite directions. The company they worked for had a reputation of speedy on time delivery. The failure to uphold such a reputation resulted in punishment. The form could range from a simple flogging to locking their wings and depriving them energy for a few days.

The twins learned quickly to make speedy on time deliveries.

By the time they’d delivered the last invitation they were on thin ice. Jetfire arrived back at the base a few minutes after his twin, allowing them to barely make it on time for the next delivery. Jetstorm was selected to make the next delivery and Jetfire the one after that.

Package after package was thrown at them one after the other with no rest or breaks. With the malfunction in the schedule they weren’t going to make it to the Autobot meeting.

At the end of the night they fell onto their stiff berths with a deep sigh.

“What do you think has been happening?” asked Jetfire “We have missed so many meetings now, do you think we’ve done anything yet?”

Jetstorm shook his head “No…I don’t think we’ve been getting anywhere…We missed it again.”

“What do you think happened to the break in the schedule?”

“I am not knowing. Maybe it will be back tomorrow.”

“Maybe…” with that they fell into a much needed recharge. The next day would probably be like a break considering everyone they might be delivering to would be at Megatron’s party.

They were unable to make the meeting that day.

 

* * *

 

  

“You want me to what?” asked Blurr, watching his master pace about the room in thought. Shockwave had just made a strange request that Blurr’s processor could barely fathom. It had been three days since he’d been sparked so sitting on the berth became more common. He was preparing to recharge when his master returned and made his strange request.

“I want you to attend the formal party with me tomorrow.” stated Shockwave again, approaching the berth where his partner sat “To be frank it is Megatron who wants you to attend. He says it will be leading by example, showing off how well behaved you and the sparklings are.”

“What if I said I didn’t want to go?” Blurr questioned.

“Then the party will be much less enjoyable for you.” It was a very clear threat. Blurr scowled. He didn’t like the idea of his sparklings being shown off like some sort of trophy.

“It’s not as though any one is actually interested in your life, Shockwave, I see no real reason for me to attend.”

Shockwave sat beside his partner who was holding a recharging Zippy “You and I are the topic of a surprising amount of Gossip columns.” Shockwave grumbled with clear disdain. He’d always hated such trivial things that thought themselves to be important. He could barely believe that so many wasted their time reading ridicules things when they could be concentrating on scientific research and expanding the Decepticon cause. Bots had just become too wealthy.

Shockwave wrapped his arm around Blurr “I am sure you will enjoy yourself. It will be.” He paused for a moment “Fun.” He said flatly.

That was a word Blurr never thought he would hear Shockwave mumble. He pushed away from his master, going to return Zippy to the crib. His master seemed to be in a strange mood. He seemed slightly less uptight and actually quite tired. Shockwave hadn’t returned for recharge in three days. Something stressful was going on in the base but, considering he was not allowed to leave the room or the office, Blurr was completely out of the loop.

The best time to try and reduce suspicion on himself was when Shockwave was stressed. The better Blurr was the more likely it would be that he’d be allowed to leave the room. He decided to use his powers of seduction to take advantage of Shockwave’s current mental state. It was hard to catch Shockwave in a daze considering how aware he normally is. Blurr had done it before, however, and in the last instance, while not achieving anything significant, did figure out how unaware Shockwave was when he was overly tired and stressed.

So Blurr got to work, this time with the intention of getting something important done. He didn’t know what exactly but he was sure something important would slip out of his slightly impaired master.

Blurr climbed back on the berth, crawling towards his master “Is something bothering you?” he asked, leaning up to look his master in the face. A hand rested lightly on the larger mech’s chest as Blurr curved his body into Shockwave’s. “Because if there is I’m sure I can help relieve that stress.”

He’d become a very good actor.

Shockwave put a hand on his mate’s back and pulled him closer. Blurr shifted so that he was straddling his lap.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” inquired Shockwave, lowering a servo to his partners aft.

Blurr put a hand on the side of his master’s helm “Now when have I ever tried to do that?” he asked, then leaning up and bringing his master into a deep kiss. As the kiss continued Shockwave flipped them over, establishing himself as dominant. As soon as the kiss was released Shockwave spoke “If you think you are going to change the subject or distract me from tomorrow then you are wrong.”

Blurr wrapped his arms around his master’s neck, keeping on a light fake smile and bedroom eyes “Wouldn’t you rather think about what you’re about to do to me?” he asked, pulling himself up to meet his master’s face “I’m feeling particularly naughty tonight.” His voice was little more than a whisper. Realizing that Shockwave was not going to break he decided that this method was simply for a change in subject and to get over with what they’d be doing anyways.

Shockwave was aware of what Blurr was trying to do but it didn’t matter. The bot below him was willing and seductive, curving himself in just the right position and saying just the right things. He wanted to test his bot, wondering if Blurr would be at all honest with him.

“I am quite stressed,” he started “And I am quite run down, and I’m wondering,” he put a hand on Blurr’s back and lifted the blue bot closer “Would you be so willing if I wasn’t?”

Shockwave was more aware than Blurr had originally thought. He had to choose his words wisely “Probably not at all,” he said, assuming his master would then ask why.

“Why, then, are you so willing now?”

“Because you’re much nicer when you’re like this and I’d rather interface when you’re too tired to be cruel.”

Shockwave chucked darkly “My dear I am never too tired to be cruel.” He stated then laying Blurr back down and running claws over the Blue mechs frame. He felt suddenly enthralled by the body below him, more so than usual. He assumed the feelings came from the idea of Blurr carrying his sparklings. It was the feeling he’d been waiting for.

Light claws ran all over Blurr’s body. He knew Shockwave was fully aware now and seemed thoroughly distracted by his body. Shockwave didn’t leave one crevice untouched. He caressed every dent and scar gently, lovingly admiring the smaller bots perfect frame.

“You are truly beautiful.” Mumbled the larger bot “How lucky I am to own something so perfect, and to have it bear for me something just as flawless.” He admired, putting a hand on the side of his mates head and admiring it closer.

Blurr had never taken well to the complements his master uttered. He always assumed them to be false but knew, somehow, that Shockwave was entirely serious.

“Quit talking like that.” He grumbled, trying to ignore the servos roaming all over his body. Shockwave leaned down “Why?” he asked “Does it make you uncomfortable that a Decepticon can find you so enthralling?”

Blurr squirmed “Yes,” he grumbled “You’re a Decepticon last time I checked you destroy beautiful things.” Blurr growled, leaning away from his master’s gentle touch.

“That is true,” Shockwave agreed “We do destroy beautiful things. What use is something of beauty when it has no purpose?” he gently caressed Blurr’s cheek “But I have already chipped you down, my dear, into the perfect companion. Weak, beautiful and submissive yet still able to have some sort of purpose.”

Blurr scowled “This is not my purpose.” He grumbled through gritted teeth.

Shockwave suddenly grabbed harshly between Blurr’s legs causing him to jump with a squeak “This is the only part of you that is truly useful anymore.” He tapped Blurr’s chest “And this as well. Other than that you are useless, broken, your purpose extending no further than pleasing me. Even your fellow Autobots think you obsolete don’t they? Think you’ve fallen victim to luxury and are no longer useful, lazy actually, and only willing to do what you were originally kept for.”

Blurr squirmed further, trying to release himself from his master’s grasp “Stop it!” he demanded, not wanting to listen any more to everything he once thought.

Shockwave returned his servos to the frame “You’re only upset because everything I’ve said is true. You just have to lay there as I pleasure myself with you, and that destroys you doesn’t it?”

Blurr turned his head away, trying to ignore his master’s words. Shockwave leaned down and whispered in his lover’s audio receptor “As you said, though, Decepticons destroy beautiful things…and we do it with ease. I am simply fulfilling my purpose, just as you are about to fulfill yours.”

From there Blurr ignored everything. He ignored his valve being assaulted by anxious sharp claws, and ignored the servos gently caressing him. He ignored the soft harsh words coming from above and every kind phrase that followed. He ignored the spike entering his valve slowly, excruciatingly, rubbing against the still healing scars. With closed optics and head turned away ignoring the actions became more difficult. He couldn’t get himself to move, though, and so endured it. As the thrusts became more intense and the touches more gentle he couldn’t help but gasp and moan every once and a while. As an overload approached he arched his back and finally lifted his head, throwing it back as the first one took him.

He was tired. He was already drained from feeding the sparking before bed but with two more growing beside his spark and an overload just taking over, he had no energy left.

In the two months he hadn’t been sparked Blurr had almost forgotten what such exhaustion felt like. It hurt. It made him feel so helpless and weak as a wave of exhaustion flowed over his body. Before he could say anything another overload hit and another and another before Shockwave exploded into him, activating yet another. Blurr let out one more strained cry before he fell limp onto the berth.

Shockwave pulled out a moment later. He lifted the exhausted being and delivered him to the washracks. It was the first time they’d interfaced since Blurr’s valve had swelled so Shockwave took a strange precaution by dipping Blurr into a cold bath. His bot was tense but exhausted so Shockwave hoped this would help cool him down.

Blurr let out a sigh. In truth he found this very relaxing. While most found the hot bath relaxing Blurr, for whatever reason, thought it was nice to just cool down every once in a while. Blurr leaned back and allowed himself to relax, something he rarely got to do and knew would probably never happen again when the next batch of sparklings arrived.

While his goal for leaving before they were born was still existent Blurr was not as determined to make it happen. Escape was a slow process and, already being two weeks in, escaping within the next three weeks was an unrealistic goal. His plan was already developed, get the color changing device, get it installed, then sneak around and find everything they need.

His black market contact said Blurr would have the device by next week. From there it should be smooth sailing. Leave before Shockwave could lock him in, come back before Shockwave became too suspicious. Simple right?

Yeah, sure, simple. Very, very, simple.

Or, at least, that’s what Blurr kept telling himself.

Blurr leaned forward, putting his face in his hands, realizing he’d missed another meeting.

 

* * *

 

  

Bumblebee waited all night.

He stared at the entry tube and waited, and waited and waited, for someone to arrive but it never happened. Arcee was called into work to help sort out a small riot in her barracks. Several Autobots were taken away to be put down, no longer seen as valuable slaves. The boss knew no one would buy them because of the incident, no one wanted misbehaving slaves. She was unable to make it to the meeting.

Cliffjumper was busy taking care of the three little brats, separating fights and feeding the sparkling. When the Carrier returned from work and found Cliffjumper trying to separate a fight between the two she took her children by the arm, dragged them into the other room and gave them a good flogging before sending them to bed without dinner. She then scolded her slave for allowing such rambunctious behavior to ensue.

The Jet twins had worked all day, barely even considering going to the meeting. Almost immediately after falling into recharge they were called to attention again to make several midnight deliveries. They worked well into the morning and, because they fell asleep in the package room, had their wings locked.

Blurr had been locked in his room all day, a common occurrence. He’d cleaned it for the third time that week before being called to the office and serving his master’s needs. He was then sent back to the room and waited until later that night for Shockwave to return and make his strange request.

Red Alert had also neglected the meeting. After the riot in Arcee’s barracks she was called into action at the slave hospital at the edge of the city. She found her duty to heal people a bit more important than her duty at the meetings.

Bumblebee sighed, realizing the day was dead. No one was going to come. It was the first time nobody had attended. They usually had at least one person make it then leave almost immediately after, realizing the meeting was useless if no one was going to be there.

Bee made his way to Perceptor’s room to see how he was doing with Blurr’s last request.

“I almost have it,” said Perceptor “Finding old bank accounts isn’t difficult, but accessing them can be.” He stated without Bumblebee even having to ask “Did nobody show up?” he asked, never removing his eyes from the screen. Bee sighed, rubbing the back of his head “Yeah, apparently everyone’s preoccupied.”

“Teletraan one tells me there was a riot at the company Arcee works at. I’m assuming this was the reason for her absence.”

Bee raised his brow “Teletraan can still tell you things like that?”

“On occasion.”

Perceptor turned in his chair, noticing how worried and somewhat disappointed Bumblebee looked “Do not worry Bumblebee, they were probably all busy with something in relation to the formal event Megatron is throwing tomorrow night.”

“Megatron is throwing a party tomorrow?”

“Yes, it is an annual event to celebrate their prosperous unfair society.”

Bee scoffed “Did Teletraan tell you that too?”

“Yes.”

Bee rolled his eyes “Well, I’m going to recharge. Would like me to help you into the berth before I go?”

“I don’t think I plan to recharge tonight, Bumblebee, so I am fine.”

“Alright, if you insist.”

Bee made his way back into the main room, laid down on the berth pad in the corner, and fell into recharge. As he did he wondered…

What would anyone possibly want to do at Megatron’s formal party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if the time for this chapter was confusing, it went like this: Blurr, Cliffjumper and the Jet Twins took place on the same day, the day of the meeting, and Arcee took place the night before.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning Blurr woke up feeling surprisingly refreshed. It could have been the calming bath he’d taken the night before or the lack of Sparkling cries, but it didn’t matter. For once in a long, long time Blurr felt-- good. He just felt good. It was a feeling he’d missed and just wanted to enjoy while it lasted.

One of the sparklings began to cry but even then the strange pleasant feeling did not dwindle. Shockwave retrieved Lightwave for his partner. Lightwave was unusually quick to the nozzle, even for her. It took Blurr by surprise for a moment before quickly depleting.

“Apparently she’s famished.” Shockwave commented.

The statement caught Blurr off guard. He didn’t think Shockwave paid any attention to such things “I’m surprised she didn’t wake us in the middle of the night.” Shockwave continued, coming over and sitting beside his partner, clearly in a much better mood than he was last night.

“Don’t you have to go to work?” asked Burr blankly, barely paying attention to what he was saying.

“Nobody works today. While it causes me great displeasure I have been forced, like many of my colleagues, to not work today in preparation for this evenings event.”

“So you’ll be doing nothing today?” asked the blue bot, coming to attention.

“Precisely.”

“Do you mean you’ll actually be doing something today?”

“No,”

“But-“

“Unless you want me to remove that child from your arms and start doing something to _you_ you will stop with this trivial series of questions.”

Blurr shut his mouth. He just couldn’t imagine Shockwave sitting and doing nothing without driving himself completely insane. Shockwave was a bot who found that if nothing is getting done with what you’re doing then start doing something else. If nothing is getting done it is a waste of valuable time, and Shockwave hated wasting time.

“Are you going to do _this_ all day?” asked Burr after a moment, believing it to be safe.

“That was my intention.” Shockwave looked down at little Lightwave “Is she still feeding?” he asked flatly.

It took a moment for Blurr to answer, finding the question random and out of character “Yes,” he said hesitantly “This isn’t unusual for her.”

“What are you going to name the new ones?”

“I-I don’t know, they’re not here yet.”

“That doesn’t matter. It is always good to plan ahead. How has Zippy been acting recently?”

“Completely normal.”

“Are you lying to me?”

“Oh, have I ever lied to you?” asked Blurr, looking up at his master, both knowing fully well that Blurr has lied many many times. Shockwave put a servo under his partners chin, keeping the head up to look at him “I’m sure you never have,” he lied, then releasing the chin and drawing his attention back to the sparklings “How old are they?” he asked.

“About two solar cycles.”

“…They are quite cute aren’t they.”

Blurr’s processor almost couldn’t handle all of the crazy things that had been coming out of Shockwave’s mouth. “Why are you asking all of these questions?” asked Blurr as Lightwave released the nozzle.

“If I’m not getting any work done I may as well gather information on my family,”

Blurr scoffed, returning Lightwave to the crib and grabbing the still sleeping Zippy “I thought you had no intention of having a “Family” and that these sparklings were for scientific purposes only?” said Blurr, coming back to sit beside his master.

“Family is merely a technical term. It’s definition means more to me than the way it is used symbolically.”

Blurr and Shockwave had never been very personal. Shockwave may make a personal remark once in a while, grumble about his day, recently he’d been asking if Blurr was alright after he’d been hurt. Never, though, had they been actual partners, making personal small talk about personal matters. While the sparklings technically belonged to both of them it was Blurr who had to take responsibility.

For Shockwave to take any interest in them whatsoever was a rare and strange happening. But, there he was asking question after question about his little creations. The amount of care he took when dealing with them was another strange matter. Shockwave, on occasion, seemed to actually try and take care of the sparklings and his mate; retrieving the twins in the morning, putting them down for naps and letting them stay in his warm office. If there was one thing Blurr knew about Shockwave it’s that he preferred the cool, sometimes freezing cold lab more so than a warm, well lit office. Until the sparklings arrival the office was never kept over sixty degrees.

Blurr sat silently for a moment before a question came to mind “What do you consider me?”

“What do you mean?” asked Shockwave, looking down at his little bot.

“I-mean-if-I’m-not-a-slave-than-what-exactly-am-I-considered?”

“A concubine.”

“But you’re not bonded to anyone else.”

“Then a mistress.”

“That’sbasicallythesamething.”

“Partner”

“That-would-propose-we-are-equal-and-I-know-fully-well-that-we-are, in-your-optics, not-equal.”

“Mate then.”

“That would almost imply the same thing as partner.”

Shockwave growled in frustration “Then apparently you are nothing. If you do not like any of the answers then don’t ask the question.” He snapped.

Blurr scowled “Slave it is then.” He mumbled, getting up and returning Zippy to the crib. Instead of returning to the berth he went to the wash wracks to clean himself. When he was finished he rushed around cleaning the house while Shockwave sat on the couch and read through several data pads. Blurr was keeping himself occupied until the party later that evening.

A few hours before it started Shockwave told Blurr to make the sparkling presentable. Blurr, not knowing exactly what that meant, went out on a limb and assumed it meant clean them. After giving them a bath Shockwave said it wasn’t enough, to make them look pretty, shiny, cleaner.

So that’s what Blurr did. He cleaned them two more times with quite the fuss from Lightwave who apparently found baths to be her enemy. He had to sit in the tub and put her in his lap just to keep her still. He scrubbed the top of her head while she protested.

“Lightwave, sit still,” he grumbled, forcing her back into his lap. She screamed and whaled, smacking her carrier’s knees and splashing around the water. All Blurr could do was hold her still and ignore it.

This was another example of Lightwave’s advanced development. Having a temper tantrum at two lunar cycles old was not a common occurrence. Two month olds weren’t usually aware enough to dislike anything so deeply.

But boy did Lightwave hate baths. After she was finished it was almost like she was upset with her creator and refused to cooperate further. Blurr ignored her tantrum and buffed the twins out, made them look shiny and pretty.

By the time he was finished it was an hour before the party started and Shockwave still was not satisfied. He asked that Blurr clean himself as well.

“But I already did,” Blurr protested.

Shockwave leaned down to him “Then you did not do it well enough. Do it again.” He demanded “Or must I do it for you?”

Blurr scowled and stomped back to the wash racks. He made himself “presentable” in less than a half hour. As soon as he was finished two sparklings were shoved into his arms and he was dragged out of the room. As he was dragged Blurr wondered why Shockwave took such interest in Blurr’s appearance yet very little in his own. Apparently Megaton didn’t care as much. When Blurr asked Shockwave said he’d cleaned himself while Blurr was giving the sparklings a bath.

Blurr didn’t believe him but it didn’t matter. What Shockwave chose to do in relation to such events was not a thing Blurr cared to pay attention to.

 

* * *

 

  

Cliffjumper woke the kids up early on the day of the party upon request of the Carrier. The kids were to be up, cleaned, fed, and standing in a line in the living room waiting for their creators to greet them. The Carrier ran a tight ship which she rarely visited. Despite never being around the woman was quite the harpy when she didn’t get her way. It was one of the reasons her mate said nothing and simply signed the checks.

The femme worked, of course, but never spent her own money. Why would she spend her own when she has her bond mates?

The sparklings stood in the living area for a few minutes before the creators arrived. The carrier came to inspect her obedient little angels, pacing back and forth, inspecting every little detail. After deeming them acceptable she declared that they were to sit on the couch and read all day. She wasn’t going to risk her two perfect children dirtying themselves with rough housing, or playing on the floor, or eating, or moving.

The little mechs knew by then to listen to their carrier, or face the consequences. While the kids sat Cliffjumper cleaned. It was a chore he despised but had managed to get used to.

As he wiped down a table in a sitting room the Carrier came and sat before him, crossing her legs and watching for a moment before speaking “Servant.” She stated, gaining Cliffjumper’s attention at once.

“Make sure you keep my boys in line tonight. Any rough housing or misbehavior will result in _your_ immediate discharge.”

“Yes ma’am.” Said Cliffjumper stiffly, then going back to wiping down the table.

A moment later she stood and left the room. As soon as she was out the door Cliffjumper’s hand stopped and he stood up straight. Trying to hold in his frustrations he tensed, creasing his brow in an intense scowl as he went back to what he’d been doing. He cleaned that table four times over, unable to get his body to move from the spot he found himself in.

Cliffjumper wasn’t dumb, but he was short tempered in most cases. Taking care of the femme’s three little brats had become too much for him on many occasions, this one included. They were loud, messy, greedy and annoying, grabbing attention away from each other and misbehaving so that he’d get in trouble. Of course the kids got their share of trouble, but only if one of the creators saw it.

Cliffjumper could not speak for himself or defend himself against a child’s word. He simply had to stay quiet and take whatever punishment befell him. It was a cruel and obnoxious process that Cliffjumper could not despise more.

While Steelcross was more often than not well behaved the other, Drifter, was the spawn of Unicron. The mech was a little menace who never knew when to shut his mouth no matter how many whippings his mother gave him. His life purpose was to get Cliffjumper killed and make sure his little sister was neglected. Cliffjumper didn’t want to comply with the little boy’s goals, but failing to follow and order, even from a child, could result in great consequences.

The red bot eventually abandoned the table and moved on to the next room. When he finished there he was told to make himself presentable before the party and wash himself in the servant quarters. He complied without a word but mumbled and grumbled all through the process about having to make everything look ‘oh so presentable’ for a cruel dictator who saw his nobles as easily fooled imbeciles.

When all was prepared and everyone was ready to go The Carrier took her sparkling and handed off the other little ones to her servant. With one last warning to behave they were off. On to the artificial world of Megatron’s propaganda.

 

* * *

 

  

Shockwave did nothing.

He didn’t wander around and socialize to keep up an appearance, he did not drink the energon available, he didn’t even move. He sat still in one of the many chairs lining the room and waited for the spoiled Decepticon nobles to come to him, to take a look at his notorious sparklings being held by the elusive sparkmate.

It was rare for anyone at the event to start the conversation with Shockwave. Almost everyone who came over was immediately drawn to Blurr standing beside his master. When asked a question Shockwave answered for him and Blurr began to think that this was the reason he was inquiring about the sparklings earlier.

At one point someone asked if Shockwave would recommend keeping an Autobot for interface. To this Shockwave replied “No. They are prone to complaining.”

The inquirer hummed “Well then why do you keep this one around?” he asked.

“Because it is good at it’s job and requires the traits necessary to bear me suitable offspring. Had the sparking been unsuccessful or headed disappointing results I would have replaced him. I can live with complaints, such attributes can be rectified by simple punishment.”

Blurr rolled his eyes. Shockwave was lying and it was painfully obvious. The bot before them, though, was blinded by his own intrigue and status and unable to look past Shockwave’s tone. He walked away a moment later. As soon as the coast was clear Blurr couldn’t help but ask “Why did you lie?”

Shockwave wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled the bot closer “I did not lie.” He stated despite knowing Blurr was not blind to it. Blurr rolled his eyes as his master continued “I simply bent the truth slightly. I enjoy being the only Decepticon with a mate such as yourself.”

“Oh, so we’re mates now.”

“Whether you wish to call us that or not does not matter. You _are_ my bond mate no matter how you cut it.”

“…I don’t think forcing me to spark bond qualifies me as a bondmate.”

“Technically-”

“Oh frag your technically.” Blurr whispered intensely, tired of hearing that word. He’d started to hate the word Logic too, both being Shockwave’s favorite. After three solar cycles of hearing “Technically this’ and ‘technically that’ and ‘Logically this’ and ‘it’s only logical,’ Blurr was tired of it.

Shockwave laughed slightly, a frightening and foreign noise “What’s put you in such a bad mood little thing? Does this event upset you?”

Blurr scowled, starting to feel the effects of being sparked once again “No,” he snapped “But I don’t take kindly to your colleagues.”

“..My dear I cannot say I am at all fond of a single person in this room.”

Blurr’s mind translated the statement into ‘I hate everyone here’. At this he was, for some reason, taken by surprise “You’re not?” he questioned “Why?”

“…They are all ignorant sparks. They barley know what sort of society they find themselves in yet continue to practice ignorance. None of the nobles fought in the war and yet they are rewarded for it. They are allowed to continue life luxuriously with blinders that only shade the truth. They’re Megatrons little puppets made to look nice and paid to stay unaware.”

Blurr was taken aback by the statement. He had no idea Shockwave held such malice for the people that made up most of Decepticon society. He continued “Only the powerful and intelligent should survive. These people are neither.” He stated bluntly, releasing his bot.

Blurr stepped back slightly. After a moment of looking out into the room Shockwave stood “I have something to take care of,” he started “Stay here” he demanded then walking off into the crowd of distracted people.

Blurr sat where his master once was and scanned the room. Through the crowd he saw a small red shape shifting through the much taller Decepticons. It wasn’t until the figure came into full view that he realized this person was Cliffjumper.

It, for some reason, wasn’t too surprising, but it wasn’t too expectant either. Knowing he couldn’t move Blurr hoped Cliffjumper would somehow make his way over.

His wish was granted when the red bot’s master stood and strode over to the lone bot “Slave,” she stated “Where is your master?” she inquired with an unpleasant scowl across her face as she looked down at the lower being. Blurr pointed across the room to where his master stood conversing with a fellow Decepticon, taking care of some sort of business.

The dark green femme stood and looked to where he the blue bot was pointing “I’ll come back when he returns,” she announced then looking down at her own slave “Stay over here for now,” she started “Keep them out of trouble and out of the way.” She demanded referring to the two little mechs standing beside the servant.

Cliffjumper said nothing as his “Master” walked away. He waited until they were almost on the other side of the room to say anything “So…you’re here too.” He stated, not even willing to look at the blue bot in fear of falling under suspicion.

“Yes…” Blurr trailed off “But why are you?” he looked down at his colleague, examining the two little mechs beside him the looking into the crowed for the femme he’d just talked to. Seeing that she held a new sparkling he came to a conclusion “Oh these carriers must keep up appearances.” He said in an airy, mockingly sarcastic tone. Cliffjumper rolled his eyes “You realize you just made fun of yourself,” he stated, keeping an eye on the two little brats standing obediently beside him.

Blurr scoffed “I was making fun of Shockwave.”

Cliffjumper gave a stiff “Hm” but said nothing. After a moment Blurr spoke “So how long has it been?” he asked blankly, keeping an eye on the crowed.

Cliffjumper raised an optic ridge “Since when?”

“Since you’ve been _outside._ ” Blurr confirmed, hoping Cliffjumper knew what he meant.

“…Oh…Not long. Although I bet you haven’t been out in a while.”

“I haven’t,”

“Interesting how that works. Any specific reason?”

 Blurr tapped his friends shoulder to get him to look before the Blue bot lifted his head and tapped the collar wrapped around his neck. Cliffjumper let out something similar to a cynical laugh “Looks like you’re finally like the rest of us.” He stated. Blurr lowered his chin as Cliffjumper continued to speak “At least he still calls you by your name right?”

“Yes, But I doubt it will last much longer…Has there been any news on the new arrival?”

“None that I’ve heard.”

“I should be invisible in about a week. I could probably help deliver it.”

“Or you could deliver the things you proposed in the first place.”

“I’ve been locked in my room for nearly a month I don’t know what you want me to do.”

Cliffjumper scoffed “You’re the fastest bot on all of Cybertron why don’t you use it for once?”

Blurr scowled “It’s not that simple.” He said stiffly “There are certain things put in place that prevent me from _going outside_ sometimes. I can leave, just not for long because of certain circumstances.” He tapped his chest.

Cliffjumper frowned “It’s like a collar in itself isn’t it?” he asked, keeping an eye on Blurr who refused to look at him. The former racer simply nodded.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to go outside for a while but I can occupy myself by wandering around, maybe I’ll find something else to do to occupy my time.”

“Hopefully, it gets boring sitting around all day taking care of kids doesn’t it?”

“Oh it does…I’ll try to bring my sparklings next time I go outside. I’m sure they’ll be useful.”

It was difficult to outline what he really meant with all of these ‘cons around. Blurr hoped his tone and the way he said things delivered the message to Cliffjumper but there was no way of actually explaining information.

Cliffjumper, hoping he got the message, nodded “Yes I’m sure they will. Have they visited anything important yet?”

“They did learn recently about certain structures. It was a fun lesson, quite informative.”

“What was their favorite part? Anywhere specific?”

“The left flank of the main headquarters was fun. There wasn’t much there but a few guards so I let them crawl around. They keep _nothing_ there, though, a whole lot of _nothing_ …Highly explosive, good thing our masters keep it so low under ground. Near the tunnels.” Blurr readjusted Lightwave on his lap, trying to keep both sparklings comfortable as they started to stir.

“Did the guards take kindly to your little things wandering around?”

“Well, they were both asleep so they didn’t even see. It wasn’t difficult. It’s an old place full of history but still quite the mediocre place.”

“Good to know.”

“Hopefully the space will be filed with something when the time comes. Maybe something useful they bring in at night as not to cause a scene. Transport is so inconvenient during the day.”

“Well it certainly can be.”

Before either could say any more Shockwave returned. Instead of kicking Burr off his chair he simply dragged over another and allowed Blurr to stay where he was.

“Did anyone come over while I was gone?” he asked, sitting down beside his bot. Blurr nodded “One person.”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing, I answered all of her questions about where you went and she walked away.”

“Was she green?”

“Yes, why?”

“…No reason.”

Shockwave’s body language suddenly held a different tone. It was clear to Blurr that Shockwave did not like this woman, he would go as far to say that Shockwave hated her. The former racer leaned back in the large chair and looked down at the two sleeping sparkling in his arms. He’d been holding them for almost four hours now, his arms were getting tired. He looked to his master “Shockwave?”

The larger mech hummed in reply.

“Will you hold the sparklings for a while?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because that is not an appearance I want to give myself. We will be leaving soon I will carry them then.”

Blurr let out a small sigh. Suddenly his master forced him close “You realize what is going to happen when we return to the room right?” he asked darkly, clearly aiming to embarrass his partner in public.

“Yes,” Blurr answered quietly.

“You’re lucky I’m being so kind little thing, I could make you do it right now.” Shockwave was lying to be cruel. He would never interface in front of so many people. The satisfaction of seeing his bondmate squirm with discomfort, however, was quite the reward for making such bluffs.

Blurr tried to push him away but Shockwave would not let up. He continue to assault the small bot with words and light touches.

Cliffjumper attempted to ignore the behavior going on beside him but couldn’t help but spare a glance every few seconds. Never before had he seen Blurr so skittish and uncomfortable. He wanted, at that moment, to keep convincing himself that what Blurr did was nearly consensual, but he couldn’t. True, Blurr let it happen, but it was clear that he had no choice.

After the cruelty quota was met Shockwave released his bot and acted as though he hadn’t done anything.

A few seconds later Lightwave began to stir, her brother following close behind. After a minute both began to cry. Blurr panicked slightly as people began to stare “I need to feed them.” He sated, looking up at his master.

“Then feed them,” Shockwave stated bluntly, keeping an optic on the crowd.

“I can’t do it here.” Blurr pleaded “Can’t I go somewhere else?”

“No, do it here,”

“But-”

“I will not hesitate to discipline you in public”

After a moment of hesitation Blurr reveled the nozzles. Both sparklings were on them instantly, drawing the attention of passersby. Blurr kept his head down, avoiding the disgusted and intrigued glances of Decepticon nobles.

A few minutes later the green femme returned “Shockwave,” she greeted happily, slipping on a fake smile as she approached the small family “I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“You saw me last year, isn’t that enough?” said the purple mech stiffly, making no effort to hide his malice for the woman.

The green femme stifled a laugh “Oh, you’re such a kidder. I see you and your slave have been busy,” she said, glancing at Blurr, clearly struggling to keep the smile upon her face “Huh, can I ask _why_ you’ve chosen this…Autobot- to be your bond mate?”

“It was for scientific purposes only. Megatron and I are working to create the perfect Decepticon. The combination of my and my slaves traits was supposed to create a desirable model.”

“But that’s not the only reason you keep him around,” she stated, a bit of condescendence slipping into her tone “It’s just a little—taboo don’t you think? Wouldn’t you want someone of your own kind?”

“You’ve given me that notion before and I will give you the same answer I always have. My kind simply isn’t- my type.”

She laughed again “I’m sure you just didn’t look hard enough. All of those years under cover must have messed with your processor Shockwave, it almost seems like you like the Autobots.”

“I can say I enjoy the presence of _one_ but it is no longer what is considered an Autobot. It is _mine_ I use it for entertainment and science, it’s purpose does not stretch beyond that.”

“Of course,” she let out a false giggle “The only kind of Autobot is an enslaved one or a dead one.”

“Yes…”

The situation became ten times more awkward. The femme took her leave a moment later, dragging her slave away with her.

As soon as she was gone Shockwave stood “We’re leaving,” he announced, then taking the sparklings from his partners arms, grabbing Blurr by the wrist and dragging the blue bot across the room. Blurr struggled to keep up, tripping over his pedes every few steps. Despite his struggle the pace did not slow.

Blurr knew what was coming when they returned to the apartment, and he dreaded it. Shockwave was more often than not in a very bad mood after this event and so took it out on his bot.

Blurr was thrown on the berth. He laid there for what felt like hours letting his master do as he wished for as long as he wished it. By the end of the night the blue body was exhausted, falling completely limp upon the berth.

Shockwave pulled out and stood up. He left without a word, heading to his office to get the work done he was unable to earlier.

Blurr let out a breath. His entire body ached with fatigue and injury. A small bit of energon dripped from his valve but Blurr was too tired to worry about it then. All he wanted to do was recharge but couldn’t manage to keep his optics off line for long. An uneasy feeling prevented him from fulfilling his goal. With the thought of the Autobot resistance and the ever present risk of being caught stress over took his processor.

It was difficult to think straight when there was so much to think about. His mind wondered all over the map. He hoped Shockwave would be kind enough to let him leave in about a week or the black market contact would be shot. It was something Blurr didn’t need at the moment, an inconvenience he could do without.

He thought of what Cliffjumper had said about his speed and considered it. Blurr could avoid the spark bond if he was careful.

He turned over so that he was staring at the crib beside the berth. As he did, another thought invaded his processor, another pesky inconvenience. Blitzwing’s words echoed through his thoughts, consuming the rational part of him for a moment.

Blurr sat up quickly, grasping his head, trying to squeeze the thought from consideration.

Of course he could do this without considering them! They weren’t important to the mission, they were small and insignificant! The plan could go off without a hitch if he just ignored the sparklings! Keep them out of the way, maybe not even bring them with him.

Then all thought stopped.

Blurr released his head and fell back on the berth.

Being surrounded by so many Decepticons must have affected him. An Autobot would never consider leaving a man behind, especially innocent little sparklings. Why add to the Decepticon ranks?

Blurr scowled.

Yes, they might be in the way, but no, he wouldn’t let them interfere with his and his colleague’s escape. They were small and insignificant, they can’t cause that much trouble can they?

No…Blurr hoped not


	23. Chapter 23

“What do you mean I don’t have enough?” Blurr demanded, scowling at his blackmarket contact as they stood on a shady corner in the middle of a shady street.

Shockwave had been tired enough to leave the doors unlocked the day of Blurr’s scheduled meeting. The contact, a shady little bot with an old hunch and a lot of experience, held the color chip and asked for more money than they’d agreed.

Blurr had borrowed physical funds from Arcee who was kind enough to give them to him.

“Hey, business isn’t good right now, you know, inflation and what not.” Explained the seller “You just about my only buyer right now, I gotta make some money from this deal. You know how hard it is to get this?”

Blurr growled in frustration “Ugh…Is there any chance you can do this tomorrow, I’ll have more money then.”

“No can do sweet spark, the deal goes down tonight, like we agreed.”

Blurr scowled “Well we also agreed on this price but you’re not following _that_ now are you?”

The bot shrugged “That’s different. Look, do you want the piece or not? I don’t have all night.”

“I don’t have enough!”

“Hey, that’s not my problem.”

“No, it is you’re problem, you just told me you weren’t getting any business I’m you’re buyer, this is my price, take it or leave it. It’s the best thing you’re going to get this week.”

The hunched bot considered it for a moment, swaying his head back and forth “Ehhh, alright, but how about you do something else for me,” he smiled with clear intentions leaning forward slightly.

Blurr scowled in disgust and immediately denied his advances “Huh, no, all you’ll be getting out of me is money. Do we have a deal or not?”

The contact scowled, leaning back slightly “Yeah yeah yeah, you got your deal.”

They exchanged product and went their separate ways. Blurr didn’t know what to do from there. He couldn’t return to the room with the chip in hand, he had nowhere to hide it, no way to keep it from his master. If Shockwave found it on him the paranoia and suspicion would increase significantly. Blurr didn’t need that, not now, not when Shockwave was irritated by the fact that he could no longer interface with Blurr. It would be three more weeks until they could interface again and in that time Shockwave often became irritable. To wrong him now would be unwise.

Blurr dropped the chip off at Autobot “headquarters” and told Bee not to lose it. It wasn’t a meeting day so Blurr didn’t stay for long. He would have stayed and hung out for a while had it not been his first day out in weeks. He wanted to take this time to run, feel the wind on his face and the cool of metal below his pedes as he rushed about the city so quickly no one could catch a glimpse.

He loved this freedom even if it was in some ways false. He’d made it to the Autobot meeting the day before. They were finally buckling down. They had a plan to do something productive for once.

Arcee was making good progress with Jazz. She managed to get him over to her barracks, now all that’s left is to get him to a meeting. It would be difficult though, more difficult than it would have been before. Because of the riot the Boss had increased security, more guards at each barracks, more eyes in every mine. Picking the loyal from the traitors had become more difficult; Arcee had yet to file the new recruits.

Getting Jazz out wasn’t impossible, though, and she knew she could do it. She just needed a bit more time. Patience was key in this underground war.

Blurr, after a few hours of tireless running, returned to the room. To his surprise Shockwave was still there. He sat on the couch reading a data pad.

“Shockwave?” Blurr questioned, coming up behind him and leaning over the back of the couch. He saw that Shockwave’s optic was offline and he appeared to be recharging.

Blurr had started to act more loving lately in hopes of lightening his master’s bad mood. It was all an act, like everything else he did. So, instead of questioning his master’s ways or shaking him awake he gave his master a peck on the “Cheek” knowing how aware his master was even in slumber. Shockwave was much kinder when tired. Blurr could have let him recharge but something seemed wrong about that. He didn’t know what though.

Shockwave lazily awoke, turning his head slowly to look at his partner “My dear,” he stated drowsily “You have returned. How was your run?”

It was clear to Blurr that Shockwave was severely impaired. He was sure this time. He wasn’t sure, though, whether this impairment was from fatigue or a bit too much to drink. Shockwave was never one to get drunk but it had happened at least once before.

The mech became almost half decent when he was drunk. He was kinder, calmer and much less prone to just about everything ever did.

Blurr hopped over the couch and laid beside his master, leaning on the arm of the sofa “Are you alright?” he asks

“Of course,” Shockwave answers after a moment “I am fine. I have nothing to do today; Megatron has not assigned me anything.”

“But don’t you want to do something anyways? Aren’t you board?”

Shockwave stared at him blankly for a moment before giving a simple No.

“Although,” he started “I do want to interface…But we can’t do that can we?”

“No,” Blurr answered simply “Not unless you want to damage your precious little creations.” His tone was dead pan with a hint of sarcasm. The blue bot hopped off the couch and left the room, leaving the sparklings with their impaired creator. It may not have been wise but Blurr doubted any harm would come to them in the time he’d be gone.

He rushed to the Med-bay and met with Red-Alert. He informed her that he received the color chip and was ready for the procedure whenever she was. At this Red-Alert sighed, pinching her nasal ridge as she contemplated “Blurr,” she started, looking up at him “Are you sure you want to do this? You know how dangerous it is.”

“Yes, but can you imagine how much danger I’d be in if Shockwave ever caught me on a video feed? I’m fast but even I’ll admit I falter. Dangerous procedure or not it’s safer this way.”

The red and white bot sighed again, still unsure about this whole thing “Alright,” she agreed “I’ll be ready to put it in next meeting, tomorrow. I hope you know what you’re getting into.”

Blurr shrugged “How bad can it be?” he shrugged, thanked the doc, and went to rush away. Before he could, though, he was caught and pulled back towards the berth “Oh no,” started Red Alert, keeping an iron grip on his arm “You’re not going anywhere. Before this happens I need to check a few things out, make sure those little things growing in your chest won’t interfere with the procedure.”

Blurr looked down at himself, tapping his chest “Oh right,” he mumbled “Those.” Blurr had been refueling so effectively he’d barely felt the tiresome effects of having sparklings. He followed the femmes commands, laying down on the berth and opening his chest plate for examination.

Red Alert dug around a bit, sifting through wiring and things, checking to see how the sparklings were doing. She made a few observations about their health and whether or not they’d be in the way. With just the slightest bit of disappointment in her tone she told Blurr that they wouldn’t interfere and finished the check up with that.

Blurr closed his chest plate and sat up as she headed away to log a few things into the computer “Red-Alert” Blurr called after a moment, getting a hum for a reply. “I know you don’t want to do this, he started “But I really appreciate it. I don’t think I could have found a better doctor to do it, and I know I wouldn’t make it too far without this.”

“…Ratchet’s a better doctor,” she stated quietly, still facing her computer “I don’t know what this war’s done to him…I’ll try to do as well as he would have Blurr.”

Blurr hopped off the berth. He put a simple reassuring hand on her shoulder before leaving.

A few minutes after he left Red-Alert scowled with determination. She’d been in battlefields amputating legs and patching up holes, rewiring out of tune bots and fixing the unfixable. She could put in a color chip as well as Ratchet could have, she was sure of it, and she was determined to do it.

 

* * *

 

  

Blurr returned to the room and carried out his day like he normally did. He watched his impaired master sit blankly on the couch and do nothing all day, a strange occurrence that put Blurr at slight un-ease. He, at one point, assumed Shockwave must be faking in order to watch Blurr closer without suspicion. There was no way Meatron gave him the day off, what would be the point of that? What work would be getting done?

It was abnormal and Blurr couldn’t help but get a sense of foreboding. Megatron was up to something, he wanted Blurr watched, he was keeping a close eye on the simple interface slave. Blurr’s concern grew at the thought. He’d have to be more careful with where he went and when and who knows about it. He began scheming, coming up with ways to trick the spark bond that bound him like chains. He couldn’t think of much.

A spark bond was supposed to be eternal, it bonded two bots for life whether consensual or not, whether the two bots were actually in love or not. More often than not (per tradition and just the obvious nature of it) a spark bond was saved for someone’s “True love” and was a not a fool mistake. When a bondmate came around anyone would know. While not set in stone the spark often knows better than the processor in this matter.

Later in the night Shockwave climbed into the berth, immediately falling into recharge. A few minutes after, Blurr laid down as well. Taking advantage of the lack of arm around him he moved as far away from Shockwave as possible. He would have moved entirely off of the bed had it not been for Shockwave’s potential anger upon his doing so. Blurr had done such a thing once before and was severely punished for it. Apparently Shockwave liked to keep his interface slaves in check and in the berth.

Blurr hoped his master would be kind enough to let him leave tomorrow, and if not that than tired enough. He fell into recharge as uneasy thoughts of what’s to come rocked his processor.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Blurr did not delay his leave. He grabbed the sparklings and rushed out the door before Shockwave even stirred.

He spent all day in the caves discussing trivial topics with Bee and Perceptor until everyone else arrived. Red-Alert arrived last with a bag of tools she’d need to do the procedure. Blurr handed off his sparklings to Bee before following Red-Alert to the “med-bay”.

“You ready?” she asked as he laid down on a berth. Blurr gave a stiff nod. Everyone was aware of what was going on.

The doctor gave him a sedative to knock him out and waited for it to take effect.

The conditions Red-Alert had to work under were not very good. The only tools she had were the ones she brought with her. She didn’t even know if the sedative would last as long as the procedure. Blurr didn’t necessarily have to be put out for this, it just made it easier. It reduced any discomfort and made the body easier to work with, less fidgeting, easier access.

Red- Alert was not concerned with the conditions. She’d done more complex surgeries on the battle field with tools equivalent to rusty forks and sticks. As for Blurr waking up Red-Alert wasn’t concerned with the results. Blurr had an amazing pain resistance. If he woke up it was no real matter.

Her hands worked quickly and diligently, careful not to put anything out of place as she cleared a space and installed the new chip. It was fairly stressful, having to be so precise and careful. She had to deal with internal wiring and the spark in her way in which the chip had to be partially attached to.

It took about four hours from finding a place to put it to final installation. Blurr awoke an hour later. He felt dizzy but other than that didn’t feel any different.

“See if it works,” The doctor instructed.

Burr thought blankly for a moment “How?” he asked.

Red-Alert scoffed in frustration “You made me do this and you don’t even know how to do it?” She stated, half annoyed.

“…I’m new at this.” Blurr mumbled, looking at his arms as though he was waiting for something to happen.

“It’s just like transforming, just do what you’d do to transform.” Red-Alert explained becoming slightly more patient with the bot.

“…I haven’t transformed in so long,” Blurr trailed of. He did what he would have done when transforming and soon found his bright blue color turned to black. He jumped back for a moment, the shock turning him back to blue. After the surprise subsided he chose his color manually, switching back and forth a few times before smiling and looking up at the doctor “This is cool,” he stated, hoping off the berth and heading to the meeting room. He found that everyone had already left so he asked Bee what they’d gotten done that meeting.

“I don’t think we’ll rob the storage unit,” stated the yellow bot immediately.

Blur furrowed his brow “Then what are you going to do?”

“Use it as a distraction.”

Red-Alert emerged from the hall and announced that she was leaving. The other two bots said their goodbyes before going back on topic.

“So tell me the plan.” Blurr requested, leaning forward over the table.

“So here’s how it goes,” Bee started “Instead of blowing a good opportunity we’re going to take it. There’s no way we’ll be able to get to an escape ship without a whole horde of ‘cons on us as soon as we step foot in their territory. So Arcee came up with a better plan. This weapons building seems like a backup, a spare, but it’s still important. We plant a bomb in there, or set off any weapons they might have it’ll cause havoc, a riot, hundreds of personnel will end up at that sight, so who do you think will be watching the hanger?” Bee smirked with Blurr as the plan came together.

Blurr nodded “No one,” he stated “Or at least no one who’s going to pay attention. We set a decoy.”

“That’s right,” Bee said confidently, sitting up straight. He looked proud of the plan “And no one will be the wiser until we’re long gone.”

Blurr smiled for a while before it suddenly disappeared “But how will I be part of this? I can’t join you until the actual escape occurs because of the spark bond.”

“We considered that. We need you to keep Shockwave busy, get him a little tipsy maybe, make him chase you. We need to make sure all of Megatron’s right hand bots are distracted or one of the more perceptive ones might catch on to something. To be honest Shockwave is our main concern. I know we like to call ‘con’s dumb but we know full well that a lot of them are far from it. We need to be careful with this.”

Blurr nodded in agreement “I’ll see what I can do, but Shockwave is not easily swayed.” He gave a stiff laugh “Smart is an understatement. I mean, I hate him but I’ll give credit where credit is due.” Burr leaned his head on his fist and sighed. He jumped up “But that doesn’t answer my question. How will I get away?”

Bee shrugged “You’re fast, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

Blurr stood “I guess we’ll see.” He stated before taking his leave.

When he returned home Shockwave was not there. He fed the sparklings then went to bed, exhausted from the day’s events.

He was woken up by an intoxicated Shockwave who insisted on interfacing. Tired and not in the mood to argue, or do anything really, Blurr opened his valve and fell back into recharge. He was shifted and pulled, his legs were spread and a spike was inserted almost immediately. Blurr jumped at the sloppy roughness.

The interface was interesting that night considering both bots were highly impaired. It went on and off being rough and lazy, rough and lazy, until Shockwave overloaded, pulled out and laid down for recharge. Blurr barely remembered it the next morning.

 

* * *

 

  

The former speedster woke up alone, but it came as no surprise. Finding the doors unlocked Blurr went out for a run. He practiced his new color and decided, after a few practice runs, to put it to use.

Without a single thought, under the clouded sky of Cybertron, Blurr snuck into Decepticon headquarters. He did as he usually would, quickly collecting information through audio recorders. He spent hours searching and sifting through valuable information.

He loaded a series of war files onto his data collector. Building layouts, war plans, Decepticon biographies, medical files, everything from everywhere he could reach.

The few hours felt like seconds but the freedom was amazing. He was excited. The feeling wasn’t new but the familiar had almost died away he hadn’t done it in so long.

As he rushed about a thought crossed his mind. It was a simple way to avoid the spark bond, something he was doing right now. If he moved fast enough he could avoid it, that much was already proven. With Shockwave impaired like he’d been lately Blurr snuck around with amazing ease. Shockwave wouldn’t be paying attention, he wouldn’t be able to sense his partner, Blurr was almost home free.

He couldn’t absorb this feature completely, though, Blurr still had to be careful. This phase in Shockwave’s life was going to come and go quickly, he’d have to find another way to avoid the spark bond. Until then he was going to take full advantage of the situation.

In his travels Blurr discovered just how bad Decepticon security systems were. There may have been cameras everywhere but doors were left unlocked and weapons unchecked. Computer files were left open with no protection and everyone talked about everything openly.

It showed just how confident the Decepticons had become, cocky really. The lack or worries they had in relation to the Autobots was evident.

He did eventually find a door whose door code he had yet to collect. It was locked shut and after a bit of observing he realized that it took a security card. He only had to watch the door for an hour to see a whole series of scientists and mechanics travel in and out with tools and programing chips and data pads and collectors.

After the hour was up Blurr had to get back to the room, but his curiosity did not dwindle. The mystery room was something that needed further investigation. While there were many locked doors to be infiltrated Blurr found the amount of people traveling in and out of the room and the depth of the space underground to be intriguing. It was clearly something important that Blurr had to get to the bottom of.

He returned home a little while before Shockwave arrived. The large mech didn’t say anything, he just laid down beside his partner on the bed and attempted to go into recharge. Blurr, who had been laid down with Lightwave attached to the nozzle, sat up and looked at his master “What is your problem?” he asked, getting almost tired of this strange behavior. He couldn’t say he minded it, but he still wanted to know the reason behind it.

Shockwave rolled over to face his partner. He spoke after a moment, on a completely irrelevant topic “You look like quite the mother.” He stated.

Blurr was taken aback by the statement, furrowing his brow in confusion. Mother? What the heck? Why did Shockwave just call him a mother?

“Are you okay?” he asked “What is wrong with you?”

Shockwave rolled back over “I’ve had little to do these past few weeks. I have gotten, as you would say, bored.”

“So this is how you coup?”

“It appears that way doesn’t it?”

Something about the way Shockwave said that put Blurr at un-ease. He began to think he was getting as paranoid as his master had been of late. His suspicion felt more justified, though.

Blurr didn’t know how to reply to the statement so he didn’t. Instead he returned the baby to the crib and laid down for recharge.

He woke up several times during the night as a result of random transformation. He feared this new ability would get out of control during the day as well so, on the third time awoke, stayed up to practice. Blurr flipped back and forth from black to Blue until it stopped doing it on it’s own.

Eventually he fell back into recharge, now more confident in his abilities. He didn’t get much sleep, however, before the sparklings began to cry, both at the same time. It was clear to Blurr, as he shifted out of recharge, that Shockwave was not going to get them for him.

Tired, and barely able to move, Blurr heaved himself off the berth and slumped over to the crib. Neither child wanted to be fed, or burped or held. Blurr walked around the room wielding two crying sparklings desperately trying to calm them down, get them back to sleep. Neither would give in, though, their cries were relentless and Blurr just wanted them to disappear. He switched them out everyone once in a while, holding one while the other was left crying in the crib. The noise rattled his audio receptors, he could barely stand it. He held the screaming Zippy up to his face “What do you want?” he asked, frantically trying to silence the children “Why can’t you speak!? I don’t know what you want!” He was dazed and exhausted, barely able to keep his eyes online but forcing them to stay awake.

He tucked the child back in his arm and growled loudly in frustration.

“They are cold,” said a voice from the berth. Blurr looked to see Shockwave sitting up, staring in his direction. The large mech stood and made his way over, taking the child from Blurr’s arms.

“I told you they like to be warm.” He stated, reaching over to the berth and taking a blanket from it. He retrieved the other sparkling and proceeded to wrap the sparklings. As soon as he was finished the twins were asleep and content, stirring now and then but otherwise still.

Blurr was too tired to be amazed but his mind was racing with the strange reality that Shockwave knew how to deal with these things better than he did. As he stared at the bundle in Shockwave’s arms he felt a sudden shift. The color had activated itself and for a split, panic filled second, Blurr changed color. In the dark no one would have noticed it, or at least, no one should have.

After another moment of staring Shockwave handed Blurr the children, put a hand on his back, and guided the blue bot back to the berth. Instead of returning the sparklings to the crib the bundle was set between the couple. Blurr was too tired to argue with the set up. The two parents faced each other, the sparkling set between them as the creator wrapped a protective arm around his small “family”. Blurr felt a false sense of comfort, something similar to freedom and content. He was too tired to feel disgusted or insulted, or anything else for that matter, he just wanted to recharge and wake up in the morning with Shockwave gone and the sparklings put away.

 

* * *

 

  

He got half his wish in the morning when he woke up still snuggled up to sparklings but no creator in sight.

Blurr sat up, he contemplated whether or not he should go out today. The day before he didn’t have the sparklings, they were left with Shockwave all day. This day, though, he was in charge of the twins, required to spend every waking moment with them. Blurr feared he would damage the little things by rushing around so quickly, or that one of them may make a sound while he was acting covertly.

All things considered he could not go out. Instead he sat and schemed; contemplated on the newly developed plan he had little to do with. All he had to do was keep his master distracted and open the hanger door. It was easy enough but there was no real guarantee Blurr could escape his master when the time came.

He didn’t like that, he didn’t like it at all.

The pessimistic thought was abandoned, however, for a more positive one. He was the fastest bot on Cybertron, he could escape anything that came his way. Or at least that’s what he convinced himself of. The truth was he was scared, nervous he wouldn’t be able to escape with his fellow Autobots, that he would be subject to Shockwave’s preferred form of slavery for years and years, that he would be forced to bear Shockwave’s sparklings until it killed him. He’d have a hundred little monsters rushing around the house, his body aged beyond repair before his time and wishing he was offline. It was a nightmare, a horrible possible reality Blurr hoped would never come.

It was like a horrific dream, one he never thought he’d have. Before the first set of sparklings Blurr never imagined he’d be used for anything beyond pure interface. He never thought Shockwave had any other deeper purpose or “scientific experiment” in mind.

It was strange to think such a thing had become his most feared fate.

Blurr lost himself in the horrifying thoughts and had to shake himself away from them, flinching back to reality as it happened now, instead of later.

Blurr suddenly found a new sense of determination come over him as the scene left his mind. He couldn’t wait long to escape, he couldn’t be that patient, he couldn’t wait longer than a month from now. He knew that once the sparklings were born it would be less than a lunar cycle before he was sparked again, and that was something he wasn’t going to deal with again. Blurr knew he couldn’t escape with four sparklings, it was too difficult.

He was going to do it before they were born.

He had to.


	24. Chapter 24

Early into the next day Blurr took some time to sneak around again. He passed the mysterious underground door several times during the day, at one point rushing past every time someone went in or out so he could catch a glance of what’s inside. All he ever saw was welding and yellow, nothing he could make out. There were too many beams and bots in his way, not to mention the speed he was traveling at made it almost impossible to spot anything through a crack of an open door.

He made it back to Shockwave at noon, just when the larger mech was beginning to wake up. Blurr was not used to seeing his master in such a lazy state. Shockwave doesn’t recharge all day, it just not something he does.

“Have you left me with the sparklings once again?” asked the Decepticon, standing up and heading to his bot “Impaired?” he questioned, leaning down and slipping a claw under his partners chin “That is the second time this has happened my dear, you must know by now that it is wrong.”

Blurr half frowned “I thought there just always had to be someone with them.” Stated the blue bot, looking his master in the optic. Shockwave removed his claw, withdrawing with a sharp scratch. He backed up “You seem to misunderstand then,” Shockwave reached over and retrieved the sparklings. He shoved them into his partners arms “These little things are yours to take care of until I decide to take them from you. _You_ do not choose when I take care of them _I_ do.” He headed towards the exit “The next time you leave them with me upon your own accord,” he opened the door “You will severely regret it.” He concluded with a slam of the door upon his leave.

Blurr scoffed “Cry baby,” he mumbled, shifting the little beings in his arms. Blurr, despite how recently the procedure had occurred, had already become a bit cocky in his abilities. He caught himself as he walked to the crib. This was a dangerous game he was playing, he needed to be more careful with what he said, where, when, and to whom he said it to. With prying optics all around there was little he could do or say within the “privacy” of his own room. He needed to be careful, more careful than he’d already been. If Shockwave noticed the slip up last night Blurr could be in big trouble.

The speedster purged the thought from his mind as he put the sparklings down. It was late, everyone was tired, it was dark, there was very little chance, within the circumstances, that Shockwave caught, in the one split second, a color change. Blurr convinced himself that all was well and went on with his business. Throughout the day his thoughts wandered through all that had occurred, and everything that would have to be done before the escape. How was he to keep Shockwave distracted? What did the autobots expect him to do? Keep the larger mech captured in interface while the rest escaped unharmed? That’s what it sounded like. Blurr tried to find a better way of keeping his master “distracted” but Shockwave was not easily fooled, pure temptation could not sway a bot of his calibre. The Autobots plan sounded slightly sketchy with it’s dynamics. How were they all going to escape when so far away from each other? At what time of day would this occur? And what about Optimus? Wasn’t getting him out part of the plan? It seemed as though his fellow Autobots had become hasty in their plan, forgetting important notes and factors. Blurr hoped he’d be released for the next meeting so that he may discuss this with his colleagues, but there was no guarantee.

Blurr, lost in his own planning, fell into recharge fairly early into the night. Later on, having not yet been joined by Shockwave, he faced the same dilemma as the night before. As he rocked his two little beings, attempting to calm their cries, he switched back and forth from black to blue. It seemed as though this random color change was activated by stress, which was very bad considering the life he lived now. Stress had become nearly half of his entire existence.

The color switch did not cause him as much panic as it had before. He was alone, mostly, and in the dark. It was likely that Shockwave fell into recharge at his desk again, an occurrence that was not uncommon.

Blurr fed the creatures then laid them, wrapped in a blanket, on the berth beside him. Everything calmed as the trio began to recharge.

Shockwave never returned to the room. He never fell asleep in his office either. Instead he decided to stay up and monitor his bot in an attempt to bring his suspicion to light. The small flash of a strange paint job he’d seen could have been nothing. It also could have been his possession trying to defy it’s master. Shockwave couldn’t allow that. It is when Autobots begin to think that they gather hope of escape, or freedom. Neither of which Shockwave would let fly. Such notions were unacceptable and needed to be rectified immediately.

It looked as though Shockwave had to teach his bot a lesson.

A lesson that should stick this time. Because this time, there would be no mercy.

 

* * *

 

Blurr woke up late the next morning. The sparklings, still content in their position, continued to recharge as their carrier stood and got ready for the day. Blurr, with the babies still undisturbed, looked out across the city. His mind was lost at the sight. A city filled with Decepticons and Autobot slaves. He felt a strange sense of anger as he stared out. Blurr thought that the Autobots might be too soft, that the Decepticons had the right idea on how to keep the defeated in line. Decepticon victories often lasted longer than Autobot ones. The Autobots just let them go, or put them in jail while the Decepticons captured their enemy, kept them in line, prevented them from continuing a fight. Maybe the next time Autobots win they should change strategies.

Blurr knew the thoughts were wrong but he still allowed them to invade his processor.

Something suddenly grabbed the blue bot from behind and forced him to turn away from the window. Blurr suddenly found himself looking at his master “Shockwave,” he breathed, calming from surprise “What are you doing?”

“It has come to my attention, my dear, that you have yet to realize your place.” Stated the larger, pulling his bot closer.

“My place?” Blur questioned “What are you talking about I know my place perfectly.”

Shockwave shook his head “If that is true than why do you defy me so?”

Blurr began to panic, but hid it well “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He insisted before his master scooped him up and threw the smaller bot onto the berth.

“You are quite the persistent liar aren’t you?” stated the tank, climbing over his prize. He ran a claw down his partners face plate “But persistence will get you nowhere, little one, accept further on my bad side.” He shoved a hand roughly between his partner’s legs, causing the blue bot to jump “You seem to have forgotten why you are here, must I reeducate you then?” The large bot pinned his partner’s hands above his head and forced him still. Blurr struggled only slightly.

“Open for me,” demanded Shockwave, never taking his optic off of Blurr’s face. Blurr complied quickly, but soon regretted it as a spike thrusted harshly inside with no warning. The blue bot jumped at the suddenly entry, being completely unprepared and unlubricated. He felt the opening stretch, a stinging sensation trickling across his entrance.

“You are mine,” Shockwave growled in an almost angry tone “And this is what makes it so. I _own_ you, I _dominate_ you, but it almost seems you’ve forgotten.” Shockwave sat up straight slightly, grabbed the back of his slaves helm, and forced it upwards to look at what they were doing. He thrusted roughly while keeping his bots optics fixated on the action “You claim to know your place yet still I must remind you, show you.” He forced the struggling bot back down “You think that you can fool me? Defy me?” he quit thrusting a moved to a gentler tone, running a claw across his bot’s face plate once again “In the end, my dear, you will only end up hurting _yourself._ ” Shockwave pulled out and climbed off “I will return later to finish this session, and teach you an even deeper lesson.” As soon as he was there he was gone. Blurr laid stiff on the berth. He feared what was in store later, but feared even more the reason behind this “lesson”. Maybe Shockwave had seen more of Blurr than he’d originally thought. If that was the case then this could not end well.

 

* * *

 

  

As Shockwave walked back to his office he thought of new, better ways to get his point across to Blurr. It was clear that his bot no longer feared interface, or at least not that often. A beating was out of the question as well, for Blurr had become numb to them, and expected such a punishment.

No, Shockwave needed something worse, something deep, as dark as he own spark. He had one option but the decision was difficult. It was something he’d threatened on multiple occasions but he himself was unsure of whether or not he could carry out such a threat. It should be easy, and possibly more useful. The small bit of conscience he had, however, always prevented him from following through with the threat.

This time, however, the circumstances called for such drastic measures.

Removing the small useless thing would have been easier had Shockwave not been so attached to it already. He would have to complete the task soon so that his conscience did not get in the way.

 

* * *

 

  

Blurr did not move until his sparklings demanded it. He laid on the berth, one creature set on each nozzle. Zippy kept letting go and latching back on, while Lightwave was in constant feed. Zippy latches again, this time for much longer.

Shockwave returned shortly after feeding started. He had important business to tend to which included punishing Blurr further as well as getting rid of a wasteful nuisance. He had very little time to lose.

When Shockwave entered Blurr ignored him. He hoped the punishment would be saved until after the sparklings finished. Without warning the large mech reached out and plucked little Zippy from it’s carrier. Blurr sat up immediately “What are you doing?” he asked, quickly placing Lightwave on the berth and fallowing Shockwave towards the door.

“Give him back.” Blurr demanded

“There is no need for this one, he is defective.” Shockwave answered bluntly, ignoring the cries of his son.

“But I’m feeding him, that’s what you said! As long as I could feed him.”

“Yes, but it is taking away from the healthy child.”

“No!” Blurr tugged at his master’s arm but was simply flicked away. Blurr attempted to pull the mechling from his master’s arms but could barely reach the little thing. Shockwave slapped him to the ground. Blurr was not to be discouraged, however, with the cries of his sparkling as intense motivation. To hear such distress hurt his audio receptors and pulled at his spark.

“You can’t do this!” he screamed “You told me! You told me that if I could feed both we keep both!”

“Change of plans. We have no room for this one. Maybe if you had behaved better circumstances would have been different”

Blurr growled at his master “My behavior! What does that have to do with anything!? You won’t even tell me what I did! There’s no reason to take him away!”

“That is something you should already know, and on the contrary, there is plenty of reason to take this little thing away. Not to mention you have another.”

Blurr attempted to pull his master back again but was quickly thwarted when Shockwave turned and pinned the blue bot to the wall “Do not try my patience Blurr, we have no room for defects. You’ve brought this upon yourself.”

Blurr struggled against the hold “He’s not defective,” he started, struggling against the strong grip “He’s- just- small, he’ll grow out of it.”

“We don’t know that, and we don’t have time to find out. We have new ones on the way, we can wait for those.”

Shockwave released him, causing Blurr to fall to the floor. He was so weak from nursing and the sparklings growing in his chest that he could not go after his master again. He struggled to even sit up, but did manage to say a few more words before Shockwave was gone.

“You created it,” he whispered. Shockwave stopped to listen a moment. Blurr continued “It’s your creation, your choice. You created it, you created something defective. Or maybe you didn’t, we’ll never know. But just remember, you created it, it’s alive, and you’re killing it.”

“I do not create defective things. This, the split part, was a creation of your own.”

Blurr scowled “Zippy was the original.” He spat.

Shockwave said nothing. After a moment he returned to leaving and was gone in a matter of seconds.

Blurr stood. Lightwave began to cry but when he tried to feed her she refused the nozzle. He tried burping but nothing happened, by the end of his trying he held her up to his face for a moment before bringing her to it. She hugged his head, her little hands wandered over his face curiously as she rested her head upon her carriers much larger one. Blurr took a deep breath. He loved this little creature, even if half her spark came from his enemy.

 

* * *

 

  

Shockwave walked through the hall. He looked at the little mechling snuggled up to his chest. He couldn’t get rid of it. While the logic part of his processor told him it had no function the moral part, which rarely showed it’s face, told him that this was a small innocent creature he had no reason to get rid of. He also considered Blurr in the matter, but tried not to.

Knowing he’d be unable to do it he handed it off to the first high ranking officer he came across.

“Dispose of this,” he instructed, handing the little creature off to Blitzwing.

Icy took the child “Vat do you vant me to do vith this?”

“I told you, dispose of it.”

“But- Its just a child.”

“A child we do not need.”

“…Is this Blurr’s?”

“Would it matter if it was?”

Icy looked down at the little thing “I suppose not.”

Blitzwing, instead of disposing of the creature as he was instructed to do, returned to his room with the little thing. He rested it on the bed and stared for a moment, wondering what he should do from there.

“I can’t give it back to Blurr.” Icy mumbled before Random took hold “But I can get Blurr in on zis. I’m sure he’d love to know his little mech is safe.”

Blitzwing didn’t know how to deliver the news, though, without Shockwave finding out. He also had no clue how to take care of the little creature until then. Icy supposed they’d have to manage.  

 

* * *

 

  

Shockwave returned to the room only to be met with a devastated carrier, holding their second child closely and refusing to release her.

“You’re a monster,” he growled as Shockwave approached.

“Can you not see my reason?” Shockwave cooed, putting a hand on his partners back. Blurr flinched away intensely, turning and swatting the touch away “Don’t touch me!” he raged, keeping a protective arm over Lightwave as she rested on his shoulder “That was your own sparkling!” Blurr screamed “What kind of beast kills their own sparkling!?” his scowl was deep as he backed off the berth into the window, all while Shockwave continued to follow.

“Blurr-” started Shockwave, reaching forward, trying to comfort his bot again. Blurr slapped him away “Don’t touch me!” he screamed again “Don’t you ever touch me!” he fiercely protested the advances, shrinking back towards the window with no place to go.

“Now Blurr, don’t make this more difficult.” Shockwave insisted, reaching forward again. Blurr hugged Lightwave tighter as he backed up and turned away as much as he could “Give me the child before you accidentally hurt her.” Shockwave demanded.

“No!” Blurr raged, avoiding his hands and keeping Lightwave away for as long as possible before his master Forced Blurr on his back against the glass and ripped the remaining child away. He carefully placed her back in the crib with one hand while keeping Blurr pined with the other. Blurr forced away his master’s grasp and continued to protest as Shockwave made multiple grabs for him, unable to get past his partners squirming.

“Blurr! Calm down!” he demanded “Stop acting so childish.”

“No! Get off of me! Get away from me, and bring back my sparkling you sparkless monster!”

Shockwave finally got ahold of his partner’s wrists, halting all protest. Blurr looked his master right in the optic “Did this make you feel _better_ Shockwave? What did you just achieve? Does dominating smaller bots and killing sparklings make you feel _powerful?”_ The slave challenged, his voice low and intense as his gaze never dwindled.

After a moment Shockwave released his bots wrists “Move to the berth.” He demanded darkly, but was met with resistance. Blurr would neither move nor look at his master.

“Now!” Shockwave commanded angrily, pointing to the desired location.

Though disinclined Blurr moved to the berth. He laid down, spread his legs and opened his valve “Get it over with,” he whispered “I don’t care what you do any more.” Blurr closed his eyes and turned his head away, waiting for his master to do as he always did.

Nothing ever met his valve, though. Instead a blanket was thrown over his legs, the light was turned off, and in the unexpected darkness a small whisper slipped into his audio receptor. Words he never thought would be voiced within this life

“I’m sorry.”

It was so silent that even right beside his helm Blurr could barely hear it. As soon as the door closed Blurr opened his eyes. He looked about the still room with very little thought. Eventually he laid back down, the soft spoken apology on repeat in his mind. He listened to the sincerity of the phrase. And, though small and hidden,

The sorrow


	25. Chapter 25

“Blitzwing!” Shockwave called down the hall, a few days after the incident with Blurr. The three faced bot had been avoiding his superior, but was now forced to face him as the commander approached.

“Yes, commander Shockwave?” Icy questioned, looking up at the larger that loomed above him.

“Did you dispose of the child like I instructed you to do?”

“Of course Shockwave, vat else vould I have done?”

Shockwave eyes the mech for a moment “How?” he inquired darkly. Shockwave was unsure of whether or not putting his trust in Blitzwing was a good idea. He found the officer so be a bit lenient at times.

“H-how?” he confirmed.

“Yes, how exactly did you dispose of it?”

“I simply threw it into the incinerator sir, it was the easiest way.”

Something pulled hard at Shockwave’s spark. It was guilt and he knew it, but had always tried to avoid such a foolish emotion. Guilt was almost as debilitating a love.

“Well I hope you did, Blitzwing.” Shockwave mumbled, walking past his colleague and to his office. As soon as the purple mech was gone Blitzwing let out a sigh of relief “Vell, this may be a little easier than I thought.” He headed back to his room where the little Zippy slumbered uneasily on his berth. Zippy was a difficult little sparkling. It didn’t often cry but when it did he never stopped. The little thing missed it’s carrier and had gotten sick several times in Blitzwings care because the Decepticon simply didn’t know what to feed the little thing, and everything he tried ended up getting puked out.

He felt an overwhelming sense of relief coming in and seeing the baby asleep. “You belong vith your carrier, little mechling, not me.” Icy said quietly, trying not to let either of his alter egos out in case they’d wake the baby. Neither were very good at keeping quiet.

Blitzwing had to figure a way to get this little thing back to Blurr, but such a task was not easy. Blurr hadn’t paid him a visit in weeks and the monitor room was the only place they had to meet in private. Everyone around the base heard the news of what Shockwave had done. Some looked up to him for it while others looked down. Even a heartless Decepticon can have some sympathy for a new sparkling.

Everyone also knew that the distressed Carrier would not be leaving his room for quite a while. Anyone could see it, it didn’t have to be told or spread, it was just obvious.

Blitzwing had to devise a plan. He needed to get the mechling back to Blurr before it off lined. The little thing was vulnerable, weak, and in need of carrier energon, not pure energon, which was the only thing Blitzwing could give it.

He sighed sitting in the chair beside the berth “You are quite ze little problem, little mechling, quite ze little problem.” He leaned his head back and devised a plan despite not really having a plane to devise.

 

* * *

 

  

Shockwave, possibly feeling pity for his bot or being impaired once again, did not lock the doors that day. Blurr, with no time to waste and with a new determination to defeat his monstrous bond mate, grabbed his remaining baby and ran to the Autobot meeting. He was early, but not in the mood to speak to Bee. The yellow bot could tell that something was off. It was easy considering Blurr’s locked in scowl and overly protective hold of his sparkling.

“Where’s Zippy?” asked Bumblebee, scooching closer to his friend.

“Shockwave took him.” Blurr said quietly.

Bee furrowed his brow “Took him? What do you mean? Like, for experimentation and stuff like you said he does?”

“No…took him as in got rid of him, disposed of him,” Blurr shook with anger “Put him offline because he wasn’t suitable to be the oh so fabulous Shockwave’s little sparkling.” He growled, going back to the memory again, like he had for several days, replaying the words spoken and attempts taken to get his sparkling back.

Bee went wide eyed “Blurr-” he didn’t know what to say “I’m sorry”

“…Yeah…Well we’ll be gone soon anyways…” Blurr had nothing to say either.

“Not that soon,” Bee stated “We’ve still got a lot of planning to do.”

“Two weeks,” Blurr stated, looking up and staring at the wall.

“Two weeks? Is that what you’re giving us!? Why?” asked Bee, baffled that Blurr would even suggest such a short amount of time.

“Because I have two more on the way,” started the Carrier, looking down at his little femme and putting his finger out for her to grab “And I won’t let them be born into a life like this.”

Bee, still taken aback, had nothing to say to the carrier. He would never know, not in a millions years, what it felt like to have a sparkling ripped away and killed just like that. No warning, no reason, just merciless selfishness.

Blurr didn’t care about the apology he’d been given. Apologies were not going to bring Zippy back, they were not going to take away his master’s cruel nature, and they were not going to convince him to forgive the monster who went as far as to dispose of his own sparkling.

No, all that was left now was escape. Blurr needed to get away from this horrid place by almost any means.

Before anything else could be shared between the two the rest of the group showed up. Bee wheeled in Perceptor and they waited a bit longer for Arcee to arrive.

When she did they were met with a highly pleasant surprise, something they never thought she would actually accomplish.

No one really managed to greet the new comer, they were in such deep shock, so he decided to approach first “Hey everybody,” said the smooth voice “Why are you all staring at me like you’ve just seen a ghost?” inquired the black and white bot, covered in grunge but still showing his colors and upbeat attitude.

“Jazz!” Bee finally called, after his shock subsided.

“In the metal,” Jazz said gesturing himself, standing before the group.

The jet twins stood, astonished “Arcee! How did you manage to do this?” asked Jetfire, going over to greet his former colleague, Jetstorm not too far behind.

“It is good to see you again, Jazz,” started Perceptor, then looking to Arcee who wore a face of triumph “But I am wondering, Arcee, how _did_ you manage this with your heightened security?”

Arcee shrugged “I just figured out who to trust.”

Cliffjumper shook his friends hand “Good to have you back Jazz,” he greeted.

“Good to be back,”

Once all had been said and done everyone sat back for the meeting. They were anxious to hear what their new member had to say.

“Arcee tells me we’re a bit disorganized,” Jazz stated, taking a seat at the table “Apparently I’m supposed to help you out with that, considering I’m temporary leader and all. So what have we got so far?”

Bee put the small map device on the table and presented to Jazz the plan they had. Jazz listened carefully as everyone pitched into telling it, sometimes interrupting each other and talking over each other. It was inefficient but Jazz said nothing. He couldn’t take any initiative yet, he didn’t even know what was going on.

“So you want to infiltrate this base,” he stated, confirming the plan in his mind “And how will everyone fit into this?”

Bee answered “We haven’t worked through all the problems yet.”

“Well lets try now. What day do we suppose this will happen?”

“Sometime within the next two weeks,” Bee spit out before anyone could get another word in.

Everyone was slightly surprised “Well that’s a bit ambitious,” said Jazz “But not impossible.”

“Where did you come up with that number?!” asked Cliffjumper, unsatisfied with the spur of the moment outburst.

“Well, Blurr says we should get it done in two weeks at the most.”

“Well Blurr isn’t running this operation!”

“Apparently no one else is either!”

Before a fight could ensue Jazz calmed things down “Whoa, whoa, no need to argue, I’m sure we can get this all worked out. Fighting won’t get us anywhere.” He looked to Blurr “Why do you need us to escape in two weeks?” he inquired calmly. Jazz could tell that something had change in Blurr since the last time he’d seen him. The blue bot was duller now, sadder, weaker, his eyes drooped and his mouth was always set loose or in a scowl. He was exhausted and devastated and Jazz could see it clear as day.

“…I’ve been sparked again…” Blurr started quietly, embarrassed to say so “And they’re due in two weeks. It would be easier to transport, to help you all, before they’re born.”

Jazz nodded his head in understanding “Two weeks it is then,” he states to the group. Cliffjumper was not satisfied with this decision, however “Two weeks! You can’t just go by one factor of the group, the many outweigh the few!”

“Maybe, but Blurr’s an important part of this plan and if he can’t get around, we can’t get around. So we’ve got two weeks to make this work. I’m sure the Autobots before us did a lot more with a lot less, we can handle this.”

Cliffjumper huffed back in his seat “We’ll see.”

Jazz addressed the rest of the group “Now about Optimus Prime.” He started “How were we planning on helping him out?”

Arcee shrugged “We have no idea where to find him,”

“I do,” Blur blurted out “I know exactly where he is.”

“Well that’s all well and fine, now how do we go about getting him out then?” she looked to Jazz for the answer but it was Perceptor who answered “Two teams.” He stated bluntly. Arcee looked to him, optic ridge raised “What?”

“Two teams,” stated the red bot again “We’ll need one to keep the Decepticons distracted and another to break Optimus out of Prison.”

“But the only distraction we have is the explosion in the weapons hanger and we were going to use that to get ourselves out.”

“It would be better if we could meet in the middle.”

“Well there’s no way to do that!”

Blurr cut in “I might have a way.”

Everyone looked to him, waiting for an answer. “I have a person on the inside who may be able to help us out. A third party under no suspicion could get the ship, meet us in the middle then we kick him off and make it look like a fight so that everyone gets off home free. Arcee and Red Alert are under no suspicion either so in the chaos they could get everyone else out. Jazz, Cliffjumper, Perceptor. We have weapons too don’t we? Why not cause a little more damage, spread out Decepticon forces to get them away from us.”

Everyone considered the plan “It sounds doable,” stated Perceptor “But who is this contact of yours and how do we know we can trust him or her?”

Blurr shrugged “They’ve been helping me this entire time. He may be a Decepticon but I don’t think he’d betray me now.”

“Where would we get this ship from?” Inquired Red Alert “Anyone would notice a missing ship in the middle of all the chaos they have sensors all over those things. Plus, you’re the only one who knows where Optimus is, how will you be able to get us to him when you’re stuck with Shockwave?”

“We’ll figure something out.”

Arcee leaned forward “Figure something out isn’t good enough. If we want everything prepared in two weeks or less we need a plan _now.”_

“Whoa whoa,” Jazz cut in, halting the madness “Lets not get ahead of ourselves. We may be limited on time but slow and steady wins the race. I propose we meet every day from now on. For those who can make it spread the word to those who can’t. Most of our plan is complete we just need to fill in the holes. Like I said, though, fighting and arguing is not going to get us anywhere. If we want to escape we need to work as a team. Now I know not a lot of us have worked closely together, or maybe even not at all, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that right now the eight of us are the only hope for our fellow Autobots, and we are _not_ going to let them down.” The determination within the bot was spoken loud and clear. These Autobots would follow Jazz anywhere.

Not much more was discussed before the meeting dispersed and everyone went their separate ways.

 

* * *

 

  

Before he returned to the room Blurr decided to take a quick trip underground. Lightwave was sound asleep and he needed to gather information. He wanted to know what was behind that door, and he was determined to do it, even if it meant getting deep into enemy territory.

He waited, watching the workers go in and out constantly, until it was his moment to pounce. Seeing no one else coming he rushed past the last man in and caught the edge of the door. On his first pass he simply propped it open, the second time around he actually entered.

He kept his head low, hiding behind an old stick of cables and barrels lying in the dark corner of the massive room. Blurr needed to get ahold of their operation but the control room was on the second level, he had no way of getting to it without being seen. The rest of the room was wide open, and ‘cons were crawling everywhere.

Even if they were just scientists they were still much bigger and could easily, without hesitation, ring the bell on him.

Blurr devised a quick plan. His best chance of getting any information was to see what they were doing, and that shouldn’t be too difficult.

Blurr peaked out from behind his hiding spot, checking for anyone around. He stepped out to get a good look at what he’d been seeing.

His processor couldn’t fathom the sight before him. It was impossible. Blurr let out and astounded sigh,

“Omega Supreme?”

As soon as the words left his lips, the sparkling on his back began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright everyone, I hope you're all enjoying this story.


	26. Chapter 26

 

"Hey!"

Before Blurr could think the booming voice of a ‘con fell in his direction and he took off running. He didn’t have time to think about where he was going, or how much he loathed the excessively loud cries of his sparkling. All he could think was to run, and run _right now._

He rushed back to the door but found it suddenly locked. The facility fell into lock down as soon as an intruder was recognized. Blurr had nowhere to run but all around until the ‘cons gave up. That was never going to happen though so he had to think fast, faster than his pedes were moving.

He avoided the swings and tackles of the surrounding enemy, but was caught off guard when an energy blast smacked him in the leg. Going at even this speed, in such a confined space, anyone could see his blur.

He was thrown off his feet, tripped, and rolled, flinging himself from the ground as he moved in an attempt to keep his sparkling safe by not hitting his back. He feared the worst when he finally came to a stop, hitting his head against the metal wall. Despite his concern he didn’t have time to worry about the sparkling. He would meet greater consequences of he didn’t get out immediately.

Blurr picked himself up but found the pain in his leg too much to bare "Come on!" he growled to himself, still unable to stand. Before he could even try again something grabbed him from behind. The Decepticons took Blurr’s arms and wrists in an iron grasp "Get up," one demanded in a gruff voice.

They dragged him before one of their superiors standing right in front of the massive project.

"I don’t know who you are," stated the larger mech. Blurr didn’t recall ever seeing him before. The stranger continued "But I don’t like spies around my base." He approached Blurr "Who are you working for? Did Megatron send you? Are you an enemy force come to spy on us!?" he said, leaning down to the prisoner.

Blurr couldn’t say anything. The mech before him had a strangely paranoid feel to him. The head scientist stood up straight and flicked a servo "Lock him in the cell in the control room until Shockwave arrives, he’ll decide what to do with him."

Blurr felt a sudden sense of panic wash over him. Shockwave!? Shockwave was in charge of this project!? No! This couldn’t be happening, Blurr was undoubtedly going to either die or have something truly, truly, truly, horrible happen to him. Shockwave was smart enough to figure out something that would hurt Blurr more than killing their sparkling. He needed to get away, he needed to escape, leave! And it needed to happen _now!_

Right now!

Blurr, in a desperate attempt to escape, pulled at his restraints as hard as he could, as rapidly as he could, while continuing to run forward. He squirmed and flailed so much that one of his captor’s grips went loose. Blurr was not hesitant to take this opportunity. He forced himself, with the tear of his mesh and wiring, out of the once iron grip. Desperate, and running on pure adrenalin he came around and punched his other captor in the stomach as hard as he possibly could, as fast as his fist would fly, then, when both grips had finally been relinquished, sped away from the scene faster than he’d ever gone before.

Even though he was now free he still had nowhere to go. His lack of planning took him up the stairs to the next balcony level and through the window of the control room. With barely even a Blur he left through the control room door, thankfully unlocked, and rushing about a facility crawling from head to toe with Decepticons who were aware of the fact that there was an intruder.

He ran straight through the hall, no stopping, no pausing, no missing a beat. There was no time to waste; he needed to get out as soon as possible. Luckily for Blurr that was rarely a problem. If it had been almost any other bot in this situation they would have to fight their way out or just get captured. Blurr just had to run.

And run he did.

He didn’t know where to go so he ran until he found what looked like an exit, then kept running, though the city, all the way across the city. He changed back to blue in his hurry but didn’t know when. His journey landed him back in his room but when he finally stopped his body was still moving. It buzzed with exhilaration and terror. Blurr had been trained to fear the worst because if he didn’t things often hurt more when they happened. He didn’t know if he could rightly live through the next trial Shockwave would throw upon him had he found out about Blurr’s presence at the base.

The problem was he still could

If Shockwave had any part in that operation it meant that he was the head of it. When he arrived the workers would no doubt inform him of the day’s events. They would describe Blurr, show video footage of Blurr, talk about his speed. If anyone could identify Blurr from mere descriptions and the blur of a form on a video feed it was Shockwave. Blurr’s new color wasn’t supposed to trick Shockwave, it couldn’t, it was meant for everyone else. It was really there to make him invisible, able to be caught on video but not be caught, and be the source of sabotage without being seen.

Blurr’s hand flew to his arm, covering the large burning gash torn in his arm. He cringed, suddenly realizing the pain, but was distracted again by a more important matter.

Blurr quickly took the sling off his back and inspected his tiny daughter. She was shaking and whimpering, seemingly confused like most babies, but otherwise seemed to be unharmed. Blurr let out a sigh of relief "Thank Primus," he breathed, hugging the child to him and letting her rest on his shoulder as he made his way to the berth.

For some reason Lightwave calmed him slightly. Despite being forced upon him and being his enemies as well as his own, Blurr loved his sparklings like carriers were supposed to, and felt the need to protect them tenfold from the life they would live with Shockwave around. Decepticon training was merciless and utterly painful, it was something Blurr did not want his sparklings to grow up knowing. Being taught that their carrier was nothing but an entertainment device for their creator. He wasn’t going to let that happen, not in a million solar cycles.

Blurr suddenly gasped. He put Lightwave down on the berth before he lost his balance and fell over, truly exhausted. His body refused to move but still begged for energon. Blurr made a desperate grab for the energon pills sitting on the night stand but he could not even lift a servo. His energon was gone entirely. The only choice his body had was to shut down for now.

Slowly his optics offlined, filling his vision gradually with black before going completely dark.

 

* * *

 

 

　Shockwave made his way to the underground hanger where Omega Supreme was being worked on to check on the workers progress. After the war Omega Supreme was shut down entirely. If they were able to restore the old bot he could be used to their advantage. As soon as he entered the underground space he was met with one of the head workers

"Commander Shockwave!" called the scientist "We’ve had a situation sir."

"Deluge." Shockwave greeted his fellow scientist bluntly. "What kind of situation?" Inquired the larger bot, walking past him and heading to the control room. The lower officer scurried after, trailing behind "Well, we discovered a spy sneaking around the base."

"Did you take care of the situation? I trust you are competent enough to have handled it."

"Well, we had him, sir," The worker became slightly hesitant.

"Had?"

"Yes, sir, um, well…he sort of escaped."

"How did he escape if you claimed to have had him? What happened?"

"H-he was too fast for us, sir," the bots voice became shaky "He just tore away from our hold on him. I-I don’t know how it happened, it happened so fast."

"What did he look like?" inquired the Shockwave curiously, staring blankly at the broken window of the control room before entering.

"Uh, look like? He was small, in height and stature, like slender, and black, but his face was gray. He didn’t have a symbol on him, I’d assume he covered it up." When Shockwave said nothing Deluge continued "W-we have video feed—if you’d like to see it."

"Show me."

"Bring up the video feed," commanded Deluge to the men at the control panel. Shockwave watched the video carefully. He recognized the captured frame immediately. He wanted more proof, though, something clearer than a bit of blurry video feed the out of date surveillance system picked up. While Shockwave did not mind punishing his bot too much, he always needed a reason for doing so.

The problem was he didn’t always want one.

"Have you any more details on this spy? Any traits that stood out particularly clear?"

Deluge thought for moment "Other than his speed nothing comes to mind. One of the guards holding him, though, said that he injured his left arm during the escape. If that helps you. We also managed to shoot him in the leg the first time he tried to get away."

"Yes," Shockwave rumbled blankly "I will look into this. I will see if a spy of that nature is on file anywhere." He headed towards the door "Continue your work but lock down the facility. It would benefit you to be more careful. If this were to happen again I cannot guarantee my tolerance." With that he was gone, slamming the door behind him.

Shockwave stormed back home to confront his misbehaving bot. He knew the spy in that video was Blurr. He knew of nothing else on Cybertron that could move that fast. He also knew that Blurr had recently installed, somehow, a few upgrades his master did not approve of. Apparently taking the sparkling away wasn’t enough, though, Blurr had clearly learned nothing.

He shoved through the door of the room only to find the bot in question passed out on the floor. Shockwave hummed a low rumbly tone. His sparkling laid crying on the berth, seeming to have been in great distress for a little while now. He picked up the poor baby and cradled it in his arm "I’m afraid you will not be seeing your carrier any time soon little one. But you will still by fed by carrier’s energon I assure you," he cooed, placing her in the crib before going back and colleting his significant other "I can imagine that you’d be tired after such a strenuous ordeal." He picked the blue bot off the ground and brought him into the inner workings of the house. He placed Blurr in a small metal room in the back of the house, the place where they originally started, the room where Blurr had been trained.

He laid Blurr on the stiff berth sticking out from the wall and chained up the racers ankles. Shockwave inspected the still body. He saw the thick tear in the mech of his left arm, and the dark burn on one of his legs. The large mech let out a small sigh "Why do you insist upon hurting yourself?" he whispered, scanning the smaller body with his one red optic.

"Why do you continue to fight me?" he questioned angrily, "I have given you everything, Blurr, I have given you a place to live, energon to use." He inwardly scowled, letting out something similar to a growl "Yet still you will not break!" he raged quietly "You will not give yourself to me despite all my efforts!" he ran a claw across the pale face plate shining with beauty "Have I not been kind to you in the past? Do I not supply you what you need to survive, live well, and take care of our beautiful creations?" he slammed a fist into the wall "Why do you insist upon leaving me when you could not end up anywhere better!?" he huffed, calming a bit and kneeling down beside the berth to get a better look at the smaller bot "Maybe if I had shown you my true feelings in the beginning," he stood up straight "Things would have been different for us." He headed towards the door but found he could not leave. He put a hand on the frame and angrily clawed downwards "Why must I be so disgustingly stubborn?" He scolded himself, then leaving before he decided to say any more.

As he walked down the hallway, however, he did have one more thing to say.

"I do hate love."

 

* * *

 

 

　Later into the night Shockwave laid alone in the berth and found that he could not recharge. Instead he began to think, plan. He needed something that would numb him to this guilty, loving feeling he had for Blurr. It was getting in the way of his sanity.

Realizing that his optic was not going to offline any time soon he stood and decided to take care of Blurr earlier than anticipated. He needed to force energy into Blurr’s body or he wouldn’t come out of the stasis mode he’d fallen into. Shockwave also needed to empty Blurr of any energon remaining for Lightwave so that he could feed her while Blurr was away.

As he did both of these things his mind was lost in empty thought. He knew that this relationship could not have played out any other way. Even if Shockwave had showed his love for the bot in the beginning Blurr would have never accepted him.

As Shockwave restored the energy to his partner Blurr began to regain consciousness. It was drowsily at first but eventually Blurr awoke fully, still impaired by earlier events though. He looked around the room and realized fairly quickly the kind of trouble he was in.

"Shockwave," he said in a small voice, turning his head to look at the large mech sitting beside the berth, watching the energon drain into Blurr. Shockwave glanced at his bot but said nothing.

"Be gentle," breathed the smaller mech "Remember you have two sparklings on the way," his tired voice trailed off as he fell back into recharge.

As Shockwave watched his bot drift back into unconsciousness he knew what he would have to do to break Blurr again. It was simple.

Return to the day He finally broke Blurr, and relive it.

But he could only do it when Blurr was at his weakest.

 

* * *

 

 

The collar on Blurr’s neck was replaced with a thicker one that bound him by chains to the berth. Chains held his ankles as well but allowed limited movement. After a few hours of laying down Blurr was desperate to sit up, but a few hours was nothing compared to what he’d be enduring.

He’d been stuck like that for three days. He hadn’t received any energon in that time so every bit of energy he had stored was sent to the sparklings. He hadn’t seen Lightwave or Shockwave. The only sound in the complete darkness was the rattling of chains when he shifted.

Everyday he was put through a series of electrocutions, increasing every few minutes. The pain was constant. Neither of his wounds had been attended to and grew every day. Blurr screamed in agonizing pain as it all became too much. Despite how much it hurt he could tell Shockwave was still being careful. He didn’t want to injure the sparklings.

Blurr was left to be tortured in the dark. He couldn’t see an inch in front of his face, as If there was something to see. He was plagued by the thoughts of his children and what was in store for him when Shockwave returned.

Blurr had stayed sane for the longest time, through thick and thin, but this was new. It was as though he was meant to drive himself insane.

In the middle of the fourth day the door slid open

Shockwave entered. He switched on a single light and headed to his suffering partner "Do you believe you’ve learned anything Blurr?"

Blurr said nothing, instead turned his head away.

"Blurr, do you remember when I broke you?" Shockwave circled the berth "The first time you gave in, the first time you truly gave yourself to me? Allowed me to take you without a fight?"

Blurr let out a distressed breath going back to that day.

"Must we go through that ritual again?" he inquired, running a claw lightly along the slender waist. Blurr tensed at the touch. He felt the chains fall from his ankles and soon release his neck.

"Kneel in the center of the room." Demanded Shockwave in a low voice.

Blurr whimpered "I can’t move," he begged.

"Try," Shockwave growled darkly.

After a moment Blurr managed to move his arms and sit himself up. His legs would not support him, though, and he immediately fell to the ground.

Shockwave, in his impatience, grabbed the bots shoulder and threw him forward "Faster," he demanded. Blurr crawled to the center of the room and managed to sit on his knees.

The tank circled him slowly "Who do you belong to?" he asked darkly.

Blurr let out a small whimper. His body ached and stung. The wound on his arm was growing and his legs were numb below him. If felt as though he’d been broken again, his spark did not want to continue.

"I belong to Shockwave," he whispered, the first tears forcing themselves down his cheeks.

"Good," Shockwave cooed "Who do you live to pleasure?"

"I live…to pleasure-Shockwave." Blurr’s voice shook with his frame as it battled to stay upright. Blurr had taken hundreds of punishments. He’d taken beating after beating, but never had he let himself fall away entirely. He never let his spark dwindle.

He never felt like he wanted to die

But now, as he kneeled in the empty room with his master looming above him, and the horrible pain of depression and injury floating through his frame, Blurr didn’t want to escape. He didn’t want to get away from Shockwave and live in constant fear and pain, he wanted to offline. It was a thought he’d never allowed to cross his processor because he knew it would destroy him.

"Who is your master?" Shockwave continued.

"Sh-Shockwave is my master," Blurr cried quietly.

"And whos sparklings do you bear?"

"I bear Shockwave’s sparklings," Blurr let out high pitched sigh as tears fell loosely down his face.

"Now," Shockwave rumbled "Where do you belong?"

"I belong in the berth so I can please you, Shockwave."

"Good," Shockwave approached the kneeling bot and put a servo below his chin "What will you do now?"

"…I…I will move to the berth so my master can use me---" the word caught in his throat " _Properly."_ He cried. Shockwave moved aside, inviting Blurr to do as he’d just said. Blurr whimpered again but followed the clear order. He forced his body to move and manage to make it back to the berth.

Shockwave climbed over and used his prize as it was originally intended. He moved across the body slowly but took little time to penetrate. Silently tears streamed down Blurr’s face plate as the horrible sensation ran through his body. He gasped at the pain but otherwise fell silent, only crying out loud when Shockwave finally left "I will return for another session later," he announced, leaving the room.

Then Blurr was alone again.

The darkness consumed him once more. Blurr felt almost as terrible as the first time Shockwave took him.

Later on Shockwave returned with a single cup of energon. He sat on the edge of the berth and presented it to Blurr "Drink," he demanded. Blurr hesitantly turned over and took the cup in shaky servos "You will get more later." Shockwave said, watching his partner drink the energon at a surprisingly slow pace.

"You will gain nothing by not speaking to me, Blurr,"

"I have spoken to you," Blurr said in a small weakened voice

"Upon my command. What do you want Blurr? Why do you defy me?"

Blurr squeezed the pillow beneath his head "I just want to see my baby again," he whispered "And I just don’t want to be here anymore."

Shockwave sighed as he stood up "I assumed as much." and with that he was gone again

 


	27. Chapter 27

 

On the seventh day Blurr was released and sent back to his regular room. He hadn’t spoken to Shockwave since the second time his master visited him in the smaller room. Shockwave’s mood had changed significantly after he released the blue bot. He had become much kinder in a sense, and significantly calmer. Blurr noticed this the day after he’d been released. Shockwave did not yell or insult Blurr. He did not threaten the smaller bot at all and made sure to be much gentler during interface.

Despite what got Blurr punished in the first place the door were left unlocked and Blurr was still given free will. Shockwave even told him that. He said that Blurr could go wherever he pleased so long as he wore a tracking device. He was only allowed out of the room for two hours but it was enough. After the two hours were up the doors locked, whether he made it back or not. He also had to tell Shockwave when he was going out.

Blurr didn’t understand why Shockwave continued to give him freedom. It was clear that his master knew what he was doing, knew that his little bot had misbehaved on a new level of deceit, yet he seemed to be ignoring the incident.

Blurr waited an extra day after he was released to take any trips outside. He had to make sure his master wasn’t just mocking him with the idea of free will. He made a quick trip to Shockwave’s office to inform his master that he was leaving.

Having still not spoken to Shockwave the words came out hoarse and hesitant “Shockwave?” he started quietly, walking tentatively into his mate’s office.

“Are you going out?” inquired the large bot, not bothering to look up from his work.

“Yes,” Blurr confirmed, stepping closer to the desk, unsure how his master was going to react.

“Have a nice run then,” was the blunt reply “And be sure not to end up where you don’t belong.”

“…Okay,” Blurr was slightly surprised by the reaction. For one thing it was pleasant. ‘Have a nice run’? since when was Shockwave the kind of bot who wished Blurr a nice run? And why is he continuing to ignore the events of a few days ago?

Blurr didn’t have much time to worry about the strange behavior of his master. He had important news to deliver to the group.

“We have to alter the plan,” started Blurr, interrupting the meeting, placing the map device in the center of the table and bringing up a map of the tunnel system.

“Blurr,” Arcee started, bewildered by the sight of her Autobot colleague. He was a mess. Burns covered his body in abundance, thicker than the first time he’d come after being punished “What happened to you?” she sighed, mesmerized by his bad condition “Where have you been!?”

“We don’t have time for that,” Blurr shot, turning the attention to the map projecting off the top of the device “I’ve been keeping surveillance on a secret research facility these last few weeks but I haven’t made it inside to see what they’re doing until one week ago.” He scrolled through the maps “Whatever plan you have, change it, or alter it. We need to get what they have in that room.”

“We can’t change the plan now!” Cliffjumper fumed, standing up and slamming his hands on the table “We’ve just spent the last week wracking out brains over it for _you’re_ convenience, without you even being _here!”_ his scowl deepened “Where _have_ you been? Too busy with your mate?”

Blurr felt a small bit of rage build inside as Cliffjumper finished. He pointed to the hot headed red mech “I don’t have time to argue with you Cliffjumper, but I’m sorry if my attempt to gather intel for the cause sometimes lands me in a less than desirable place with my master. Now if you’ll kindly let me continue I’ll explain to you where I’ve been and what I found that put me there!”

After a moment Cliffjumper slumped back in his seat, waiting for this important development to the plan. Blurr looked across the group “I, for the last week, have been being punished by Shockwave for coming across one of the Decepticon’s dirty little secrets.”

“And what would that be?” Cliffjumper challenged.

“…They have Omega Supreme.”

Everyone jumped to attention “Omega Supreme?” Bumblebee wrung out in disbelief.

“Impossible!” called Cliffjumper

“But I thought he was decommissioned.” Started Jetfire “How is this coming to be?” completed Jetstorm.

“He was completely deactivated the last time I saw him.” Perceptor confirmed.

Cliffjumper leaned forward “Are you sure it was Omega Supreme?” he asked, slightly skeptical.

Blurr arched an optic ridge in confusion and impatience “No, Cliffjumper, I could have mistaken the massive red and yellow bot for _someone else.”_ He began testily then looking to the rest of the group again “We need to get him out of there, we have to take him with us.”

“And how are we going to do that Blurr?” Cliffjumper shot “He’s huge!”

Jazz cut in “And one of our own,” he started “I remember the Elite Guard changing part of Omega Supreme’s programming during the war because they intended to use him again when things were getting really bad.” Jazz concentrated hard, trying to think back to it, trying to think of exactly what it was that they did “They made him incorruptible.” He looked to Perceptor “Perceptor, you worked on the project, didn’t you? What did they do to Omega Supreme?”

Perceptor thought intently for a moment “I do not remember much about the project, my processor lost a lot of information it has yet to regain. But, Ratchet could tell you.”

Everyone’s spirits suddenly fell short “Ratchet hasn’t been telling anyone much of anything these days,” said Bee, leaning back and crossing his arms, keeping his optics locked on the table top.

Blurr half scowled, suddenly determined to do something that apparently no one had ever really tried before. He stomped to the exit and made his way back into the bar “Ratchet,” he called.

The old bot looked to the younger mech, slightly confused “Blurr?” he questioned “What are you doing up here so early? The meeting is still going on.”

Blurr came around the bar “I need you to tell me everything you know about what they did to Omega Supreme at the end of the war.”

Ratchet paused “That—that was a long time ago, Blurr. I-I don’t go back to those days anymore.” He sat down in a seat and started reading something on a data pad. Blurr took it from his hands forcing him to pay attention “Ratchet, I know this last war took a toll on you that—that none of us could ever imagine! But right now the group needs your help.”

After a moment Ratchet let out a sigh “After the war before last Omega Supreme was shut down. His life force couldn’t support him anymore! It was only right to put him down. As you probably know, though, Blurr, Megatron found the ship Optimus, I, and the rest of the team crashed into earth with, floating in space. You know the story from there right?”

“Your ship was Omega Supreme wasn’t it? Megatron took control and attacked the earth and Cybertron right?”

“Right. The only way to stop him was to shut him down permanently, put him back in stasis for what I assumed would be the rest of his cycle…It was the humane thing to do.” Ratchet’s voice went low “That poor bot suffered greatly for his services,” he looked back to Blurr “They decided to reactive him, though, put him back on duty one last time. I tried to advise against it, but the council just wouldn’t listen. We were desperate for a tide turner and we thought we’d found it. I warned them, though, of all of Supreme’s processor malfunctions and spark deficiency. Perceptor took the things I said into consideration during re-commission. They put in a failsafe, the likes of which we’d never tried before.” Ratchet had to pause for a moment, looking back to the unopened memory “They re-enforced his armor, made him near indestructible. Then the fail-safe they put in made him un-corruptible, his processor was un-hackable. He was supposed to _shut down_ immediately at the end of the war, whether we lost or won.” The old doctor looked down, his memories took him to a dark place. Ratchet had a lot of history with Omega Supreme. Not a lot of it was fond “Only an Autobot can access his systems.” His fists clenched “We made fully sure of that.”

Blurr leaned down to the old bot “Thank you,” he said “You’ve helped us out greatly. Do you have any idea how to activate him?”

Ratchet thought hard “I-I didn’t put the program in. That was Perceptor’s area. You’d have to ask him.”

“Thank you again,” started Blurr, heading back around the bar and sitting down “And Ratchet,” he waited for the old bot to look at him “We’re going to escape, and we’re going to win the war this time.”

Ratchet put his finger on the button to send him down “Yes,” he agreed “But how long will it last this time? It’s a never ending cycle, Blurr, and it won’t actually end until one entire side is wiped from existence. Which end will we be on when this war is _really_ over?”

Before Blurr could even think to say anything he was sent back down the tube.

 

* * *

 

 

“You want to use Omega Supreme—as our escape ship.” Cliffjumper stated skeptically for the third time. Blurr rolled his optics “For the last time, _yes.”_ Confirmed the blue bot. He referred to the map “Just look at the set up. Our base is here. Optimus is there, and the weapons base is over here. I propose we use three teams, and use the weapons we have to cause a distraction within the underground base Omega Supreme is being held in so that the third group can sneak in, reactivate him, and rendezvous a few blocks outside the prison. The group that caused the distractions can use the tunnels to meet the Optimus group underground then, during the madness, we’ll sneak out and hop on Omega Supreme.”

“You say that like it’s easy.” Cliffjumper huffed.

Jazz leaned forward “But how will we get Omega Supreme above ground? And how will we get around in him without being seen?”

“…I haven’t thought about that.” Said Blurr after a moment “But hey, I’m not the only one making the plans here.”

Red Alert cut in “Arcee and I could infiltrate the inner workings of this underground base, figure out what makes it tick and what might open a few hanger doors.” She proposed “Like you said we’re the only ones under no suspicion at all.”

The Jet twins hopped up “We could drop bombs over the city,” the proposed “We’ll target small abandoned buildings but it will still get the Decepticons attention.” Explained Jetfire “It would be discrete.”

Jet Storm suddenly jumped up, a plan coming to mind “Why do we not just cause big ruckus!?” he proposed excitedly “Blow the hanger doors open, cause great disturbance in prison, blow things up! It will send the Decepticons scrambling to figure out the problem and then we make our escape.”

Arcee added to that plan “Exactly,” she agreed “We can start out covertly then all at once make a big boom! They’ll never see it coming and they’ll have no idea what to do. They’ll scurry around like scared little organics.”

Blurr almost began to smile. This was coming together better than he thought.

“But we still have to stay organized,” started Jazz, calming everything down “We can’t get lost in the scheme of things. We still need a rendezvous point, and a clearly lined out plan. We can’t just go in blind with a lot of bombs.” He looked around for a moment “How much time do we have left?” he asked.

Perceptor provided a blunt answer “Not much.”

Jazz nodded “I say we continue this tomorrow. And Blurr,” he looked to the blue bot who’d remained standing “considering your current circumstances, is there any way you can extend our deadline?”

“…Probably,” said the speedster after a moment “But not by long. If anything we can get a few more days, but my sparklings are unpredictable.”

Red Alert jumped in “If I could see them I could probably give you a more accurate field of time,” she proposed “Come to my office later tonight and we’ll see just how close they are to transfer.”

Before Blurr could say anything his collar started to beep “Oh scrap,” he swore “I’m going to be late. I’ll try to make it tomorrow but I can’t make any promises.” With that he rushed off, going as fast as he could manage back to the room.

His collar beeped at the five minute warning. It took Blurr less than that to reach the building but the elevator took an excruciatingly long amount of time.

He reached the room right before the doors locked.

 

* * *

 

  

Megatron, after hearing an interesting piece of news, made his way to Shockwave’s office once again to make sure Shockwave understood the terms in which Blurr was supposed to be placed under.

“Shockwave,” he greeted, walking into the loyal scientists office “It has come to my attention that your little bot has been caught misbehaving.” He stated immediately.

“Yes,” Shockwave confirmed “But I have taken care of the situation. He has been punished for his insubordination.”

“I’m sure he has.” Megtron pressed the button on his colleagues desk bringing down the monitor screens “But your punishments seem to have lost their touch.” He stated, watching as Blurr rushed back into the room “And you still allow him to leave the room.” He looked to the dark purple mech “Why is it that after being caught sneaking around one of our bases, you continue to let him have a room, to go outside, and to drink energon?” He pressed the button again sending the screens away “You may have spent a week torturing him, Shockwave, but you’ve spent much longer doing much worse. Why have you been holding back?” he rumbled darkly, clearly looking for an answer, but knowing he would get none “I know you’ve developed feelings for this Autobot Shockwave,” started the leader, walking to the corner where the Sparklings cushion sat “But I’d advise you to ignore them, like you’ve been doing.” He glanced at his colleague “I wouldn’t like to think you were going soft.” Megatron placed himself fully before the desk “I’d advise taking a trip, Shockwave, with your little “family” so that you may purge any unnecessary feelings you may have in private. It is clear to me that this is interfering with your work.” He paused a moment, thinking of exactly what to say “You can show all the feelings you want while vacationing in one of Cybertrons colonies. And when you return, I trust you will be back to normal.”

Before the leader could turn to leave Shockwave finally spoke up “I don’t see how that will help,” he started “Isn’t being subject to my emotions for a long period of time less effective than concentrating on my work and ignoring them?”

“It has become clear that you _can’t_ ignore them. You’re lucky I’m not simply dismantling the little bot and your “experiments”, which, by the way, have yet to heed any useful results.”

“It is difficult to test a sparkling. But they have revealed to me a series of compatible traits which you may find useful. I simply have yet to hand in my report…I will have it delivered before I—leave, I suppose.”

“See to it that you do. You leave for the planet tomorrow.” A second later he was gone, leaving Shockwave alone to think.

The large bot looked down at the work on his desk. A few seconds later he stood and headed to the room. He knew that Blurr was not going to be happy about the news.

“Shockwave,” Blurr started as soon as his master entered “Can we visit the med-bay later tonight? I’m concerned about the sparklings.”

“Why are you concerned my dear?” asked Shockwave, approaching the small bot sitting on the bed.

“…They don’t feel right.”

“Why don’t you just let me look at them? I do qualify as a doctor you know.”

Blurr put a hand out to stop any advances “I’d prefer the other doctor if you don’t mind.”

Shockwave came closer but not with the intention of intruding “You and I will be taking a trip tomorrow,” he started, drawing a confused look from Blurr.

“Where are we going?” inquired the small bot as large arms wrapped around him and eased him down into the berth “One of the colonies designed as a vacation planet for the nobles.”

“Why?”

“Megatron---thinks we need a break.”

Blurr was taken aback. A break from what? His spark pulsed with panic “How long will we be gone?” he inquired.

“I would assume a week.”

Blurr inwardly swore. This would ruin everything! He didn’t have time to be away from Cybertron, why was Megatron sending them away now?

Then it hit him.

Megatron knew what Blurr had done. Of course he did! He was the Decepticon leader, there was probably very little that went on that didn’t somehow make it back to him. The leader certainly had an interesting way of punishing the two for insubordination. He didn’t know how this would help anything, but Megatron must have had his reasons.

Blurr’s thought were interrupted when the lights flickered off “Uh, Shockwave,” he started, shifting in his master’s grip “We still have to go to the med bay.”

“Tomorrow,” Rumbled the larger “We will go tomorrow.”

“But-”

“Tomorrow.” Shockwave concluded sternly.

After a second Blurr lowered his head to the berth and fell into recharge.

 

* * *

 

  

Early the next morning Blurr was delivered to the med-bay before they left.

“Would you mind waiting out here Shockwave?” Blur requested sweetly “I have a few private Carrier things to discus with the doctor.”

Shockwave half sighed “I will wait out here for you,” he agreed before Blurr scurried into the med-bay, slowly at first, then a bit more rapid when he was far enough away from the door.

Blurr came into Red Alert’s office unannounced, quickly shutting the door behind him. Red Alert swiveled in her chair to face him “Blurr?” she started, standing up “You’re here early. Why didn’t you come last night, I was here-”

Blurr silenced her quickly “I don’t have time for that. I don’t have much time for anything really.” He hopped on the berth “I need you to tell me how long until the sparklings arrive.”

Red Alert raised an optic Ridge “Why are you in such a rush?” she asked, peaking into his open chest plate.

“Shockwave is taking me away for a week.”

“What!?”

Blurr hoped up to silence her “Look, the whole thing is coming entirely at random,” Blurr kept his voice low “He says that Megatron is sending us away on some sort of “vacation” but I know there’s more than that.”

“What are you going to do about the meetings? The plan is supposed to be finished by the end of the week and carried out the next day!” Red Alert kept her voice in a whisper as well, keeping her eyes on the spark chamber.

Blurr shook his head “I won’t be able to go. Honestly I don’t think I should. I think Megatron has got a whiff of what I’ve been doing, I don’t want to endanger the group by returning to the bar.”

“Then what will you do?”

“I was hoping you could fill me in when I get back. Whatever plan you have by then will just have to do, but don’t forget to include me in it.” He slipped her a small metal flash drive “That’s all the information I have. You might need it.”

“What about the maps?”

“I have different plans for that, don’t worry about it.”

Red Alert didn’t speak for a moment “They’re small,” she stated, in reference to the sparklings “But developed. You were surprisingly accurate with one week. I’d give it a few extra days, though, in this state they’re more likely to be late than early.” She looked up at Blurr as he closed the chest plate “Blurr, are you sure you want to leave before they’re born?”

Blurr didn’t understand why she was asking “Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

“Because, Blurr, you may not have a protoform to transfer the sparklings into when they’re ready to separate.”

For some reason this problem never crossed Blurr’s mind “Don’t ships have a back-up protoform supply?” he asked “For fallen soldiers and unexpected transfers.”

Red Alert Shrugged “They may have at some point. But even if they did there’s no guarantee that Omega will.”

Blurr considered a moment “They can’t be transferred before we leave,” he decided, unwilling to change that aspect “Is there anything you can do Red Alert? You’re the doctor, you have access to these sorts of things.”

After a moment the doctor sighed “I’ll see what I can do,” she started “But I can’t guarantee you I’ll be able to bring more than one, if any at all. You have to realize, Blurr, if I can’t get you protoforms, those sparklings _will_ die, and if they don’t, then you will.”

Blurr didn’t know what to say. He had a lot of things to consider in this escape “Just do what you can,” he stated after a moment “And if you can do nothing, then do nothing.” He stood from the berth and headed to the door “I’ll see you when I get back. Hopefully we’ll be all set by then.” He left with some haste, making his way back to his master , who must have taken notice of Blurr’s bad mood because as he walked beside the smaller bot he seemed uncharacteristically concerned “Are you aright my dear?” he inquired calmly, kinder than Blurr had ever heard him speak “Were the sparklings alright?”

“They were fine,” Blurr stuttered “Just a little small” he had to think of something, he needed to do one last thing before they left “I-I have to do one last thing, I’ll meet you at the ship.” He announced before rushing off. Shockwave made no attempt to stop him.

Blurr rushed through the halls until he stopped short at a surveillance door and slip inside.

“Blurr,” Blitzwing called before the blue bot could get a word out “I have something to tell you, I’m glad you-”

“That’s great Blitzwing but I’m in a hurry.”

Random faced out “Aren’t you always!?” he laughed, then seeing Blurr’s impatient face and allowing Icy to take control “I’m sorry,” He apologized “But we’ve been waiting for you to show up.”

“Why? What’s this big thing you have to tell me?”

Icy lowered his voice “I have your sparkling,” he whispered.

Blurr was caught off guard “You-” he didn’t know how to react. Did he hear Blitzwing correctly? How would he have gotten that “You what?” he questioned, unable to develop a complete thought.

“I said I have your sparkling. I have the little mechling.” The three faced bot repeated “I thought you’d be a little bit more excited.”

“I’m-” Blurr didn’t know “Still trying to absorb.” He put a hand on his head “You have Zippy?” he questioned, just waiting for the realization to hit him. A few seconds later it did “You have Zippy?” he repeated breathlessly “H-how, how did you get him? Where is he? Is he alright?”

Blitzwing was taken aback slightly “He’s fine,” he assured the speedy speaker with a million questions “I’ve been keeping him in my quarters, but he’s mel-nourished and needs you.”

Blurr didn’t have time for this! He was ecstatic, and concerned, and needing to get back to his baby right away, but there were so many things going on all at once that Blurr’s processor didn’t know what to do with itself “I can’t take it right now,” he said “I can’t take it, Shockwave and I are leaving and by the time I come back I’ll be gone almost immediately after also considering the fact that Shockwave thinks that sparkling is dead I can’t just show it off and say, here you go, looks like Blitzwing didn’t kill it.”

It took a moment for Blitzwing to catch up “Then vhat do you want me to do, Blurr? It will die in my care.”

Blurr thought, rapidly tapping his foot against the ground and finger against his chin “Give it to the doctor in the med-bay, she’ll take care of it. Tell her its mine, tell her what happened, she should understand but don’t question this, just go with it.”

“I wouldn’t dream of questioning something like this Blurr. But, why are you here?”

“I came tell you that I’m leaving with Shockwave but before I go and I need your help one last time.”

“Vhat do you need?”

“I need you to go to this bar, and give them this.” He handed Blitzwing a mapping device “You may be able to help them if they need it, but you’ll need their trust first. Tell them it’s from me.”

“And what makes you trust me Blurr?”

Blurr couldn’t answer that question because he didn’t know “I made it this far,” he started “If you wanted to report me or catch me you would have done it a long time ago.” He fled the scene before Blitzwing could reply to the comment. Blurr hoped desperately that he didn’t just make a huge mistake.

He met Shockwave in the aircraft hangar “Are you ready?” asked the large Sire, cradling their sparkling in one arm. Blurr looked at the slumbering sparkling. His mind went back to Zippy for a moment but he was quickly pulled away by his master “Blurr?” he questioned, snapping the racer from his thoughts “Are you ready?” he asked again.

“What?” Blurr murmured, still slightly lost “Oh- yes,” he answered stiffly. He was lead into the ship, surprised that Shockwave did not hand over the sparkling until Blurr was properly seated.

As they descended he stared out the window, hoping the plan his fellow Autobots devised would actually include him. His best hope was Jazz. He managed to keep everyone at a level head and was on Blurr’s side more than anyone else at that table.

“Are you alright?” asked Shockwave, seeing his bot deep in thought.

Blurr did not relinquish his place in his mind “I’m fine,” he answered dully, keeping his optics as lost as his thoughts “Where are we going?” he asked, paying little attention to what he said.

“It is a planet consisting of desserts and oceans,” Shockwave explained.

“…It almost sounds like Velocitron.” uttered the former racer still trapped in a dreamlike state.

“It is similar,” the tank turned to the phased out bot “Things will be better there, my dear,” he cooed “Things will be much, much better.”

Blurr did not pay a great deal of attention to what his master said. Instead he leaned back, let out a strange sigh of relief, and fell into recharge.

An unusually calm feeling cooled his systems as he slipped away.


	28. Chapter 28

Blurr sighed as he rode through another overload. He gasped at the sudden last thrust before Shockwave pulled out. "Rest now my dear," said the large being softly "I will leave you alone for now." The Decepticon removed himself from the berth and left the room.

Blurr continued to lay there until he decided to sit up slightly and survey the room once again. The situation was so unreal. It felt more like a dream than anything. The room was not made entirely of metal, but the floors were a kind of wood material and the walls were smooth as glass. Everything was blue, of all different shades. A canopy hung over the large bed, and the berth was so soft and luxurious.

Blurr’s rooms were all quite nice but none had ever been as fabulous as this.

In the center of the large room sat a couch and two chairs, and the back wall was a large sliding door that entered onto a large balcony that looked out to one of the planets many oceans.

Blurr did not like the idea of this peaceful setting. He couldn’t let himself get distracted from the matter at hand, but he still found no use in worrying about something he could do absolutely nothing about. Since they’d arrived his and Shockwave’s relations had become much more passionate, slower and more mutually pleasurable. Blurr didn’t realize just how different this would be. He imagined going to this planet and living with the Shockwave he’s been living with.

Instead he got a calm level headed partner who acknowledged Blurr as a mate to be loved instead of a slave to be used. Blurr didn’t know how to react to this sudden mood change. After all that mech had put him through, after everything he’d forced Blurr to do, say, and carry, after torturing him, both mentally and physically, and being cruel at every chance he got, Blurr could not fathom, could not accept, that Shockwave may finally be kind to him.

The former racer imagined it was an act. He wanted to convince himself that Shockwave was just winding him up to shoot him back down as soon as they returned to Cybertron. Something within Blurr wouldn’t believe that, though. He couldn’t relinquish the thought that _this_ may be his master’s true form, and the being he’d been subject to for years had been a disguise, a Decepticon forced to shield himself from those pesky feelings.

Blurr thought it sounded ridiculous but he didn’t know what else to make from the evidence he had. If Shockwave really was what he acted like then he would have never let Blurr leave after the incident. He wouldn’t be so kind during interface, he wouldn’t have even let Blurr out of the room let alone be so calm about everything that had happened. Shockwave knew more than he let on and Blurr knew it. He knew that Shockwave had eventually caught on with Blurr’s little disappearing act. The mystery was why he’d never acknowledged it.

Blurr eventually climbed from the berth and made his way over to the crib on the other side of the room where Lightwave slept soundly. He peaked in and, seeing that she was fine, went out onto the balcony. He leaned on the railing, staring blankly out into the Blue water. The sound of calm wave slapping the shore was the only noise on the sand covered planet.

The entire planet was set up for vacationing purposes, lined with nice houses similar to this, if a patron spent enough money they could get a home all on it’s own, away from every other obnoxious noble. Shockwave was not unwilling to spend that much. He would prefer this isolated location over being anywhere near any of the nobles he so despised.

As Blurr absorbed the clean, clear air that brushed a fine breeze across his face, a large pair of arms wrapped around him "I hope you are comfortable my dear." Cooed the owner "This may not have been my choice but I spared no expense."

"I’m fine," Blurr assured, feeling slightly off by how much he enjoyed this change of scenery. Shockwave had been using ‘my dear’ more often than he ever had before. He’d said it more times in two days than he had in the three years Blurr’s been with him.

Blurr turned to his master, pinned between the railing and the tank "Why are we here?" he asked, looking up at the larger being.

"I have already told you that several times." Shockwave sighed, already having heard the question four times.

"You’re reason lacks a certain foundation."

"I cannot justify Lord Megatron’s reasons for doing things. He has strange methods."

"What is he trying to do?"

"He is attempting to cure me of a pesky virus."

Blurr almost scoffed, raising an optic ridge "Does that virus start with L and end with Of?" he asked. Without warning Shockwave picked up his mate, pulling a surprised squeak from Blurr "If you wish to believe that my dear," started the larger, bringing his mate to the berth "Then you may. But I will never tell you." He made no attempt to interface, instead he laid beside the blue bot who was not hesitant to rest while he could.

 

* * *

 

 

　"He’s not coming!?" Raged Cliffjumper, throwing himself forward and slamming his hands on the table "What do you mean he’s not coming! What could he _possibly_ be doing that is more important than being _here_ this close to our intended escape?"

Red Alert managed to keep a cool head while dealing with the crimson mech "Look, I don’t know what you expect me to do, he’s off planet, it’s out of our control."

Cliffjumper fell back in his chair, still fuming "Well where is he!?"

"I don’t know," replied Red Alert testily, tired of the little bots nagging "He just said that Shockwave was taking him off world per Megatron’s orders. He’s afraid Megatron might be catching on and won’t be coming back until we’ve got a plan to carry out." She placed the silver flash drive he’d given her in the center of the table "He says this is all the information he’s gathered so far. I was hoping Perceptor would be able to look it over and sift out anything important."

Perceptor took the device "I will do what I can," he stated, keeping it in his fist "But how will we be able to factor Blurr into the plan without him actually being here?"

"I say we don’t." Cliffjumper proposed.

Arcee scowled at the foul bot "We’re not leaving him behind," she stated firmly "We don’t do that here. After everything Blurr’s helped us with how could you suggest betraying him like that?"

Cliffjumper shrugged "He hasn’t been _that_ useful."

Jazz decided it was time to take the reins "Useful or not he’s one of our own. We don’t leave bots behind. No one here isn’t smart enough to come up with a plan that will include Blurr. I propose we stick with what we’ve got. The last meeting heeded a lot of results and I’d like to build on that." He looked to Perceptor "Perceptor you get what you can from that drive, some of the smallest details can mean the difference between success and failure," he turned his attention to Arcee and the Twins "Arcee, Jetstorm, Jetfire, you both work on the distraction. Arcee, you’re in charge of weapons, Twins, you’re in charge of placing them." He then acknowledged the rest of the group "This shouldn’t be difficult, but it will be if we can’t manage to work together. Bee, I’m leaving you in charge of Perceptor and Ratchet, and Cliffjumper," he paused, almost reconsidering his next statement "You and I are with Blurr,"

Cliffjumper fell forward "What!?" he cried.

"I know you don’t get along" started the smooth bot "But you’re on the same side. You share a common goal, and you seem to forget that Cliffjumper."

Cliffjumper merely scowled. He had no interest in liberating their leader beside the likes of Blurr. Nobody spoke for a moment before Perceptor chimed in "I have a bit of good news." He started, drawing the attention of the group "Blurr asked me to access our old bank accounts so that we may use those resources. I am glad to say that I did manage to do that, and we now, if need be, have access to near unlimited resources money wise."

Jazz perked a bit "That will be useful for our journey," he started "And a bit ahead of the game." He smirked "Now that that’s settled- I say we finally put the pieces together to create an entire plan, the outline isn’t good enough."

Bee pointed something out "We can’t do much without the maps," he stated, then looking to Red Alert "Did he happen to give you those too?"

The doctor shook her head "He told me he had different plans for those, whatever that means."

The entry tube began to rattle, drawing everyone’s attention. Ratchet popped out and rolled a bit, but stood a second later, seemingly un-phased "We’ve got a bit of a situation upstairs," he announced before anyone could voice their surprise at his presence "I have a Decepticon looking for a bunch of Autobots and I don’t know what to do."

"A Decepticon?" Red Alert questioned, standing up and heading to her colleague "Which one? Who is it?"

"I don’t remember his name," said Ratchet, waving his hand "It’s the crazy one, the three faced guy with a few fried circuits."

"Blitzwing?" questioned the other medic "What would Blitzwing be doing here?"

"I have no idea!" cried Ratchet "But he keeps switching up on me and I don’t know what the out of sort’s bot is saying!"

"Just go back up there and serve him some energon," Red Alert pushed "Try and see what he wants, it looks more suspicious the longer you’re down here."

Ratchet wanted to argue but found that he had no point to make and gave in. He made it back upstairs and greeted the larger bot at the bar.

Blitzwing was just as unsure upon what to do "Uh, bartender," Icy called after a moment "Uh, I believe that you are the one I have to give this to." He decided the direct approach was best in this kind of situation. He placed the mapping device on the bar and waited for the older mech to say something "What is it?" questioned the veteran, too distant from the underground resistance to know what it was.

Icy suddenly felt slightly embarrassed "It is a mapping device," he started to explain, then letting out a half annoyed, half giving up sigh "I vas hoping I was in the right place, but apparently I am wrong. It is from Blurr, if that means anything to you."

Ratchet came to attention "From Blurr?" he said, picking up the device "Are you an acquaintance of Blurr’s?"

"I am if you are."

Ratchet narrowed his eyes at the slightly larger mech "What angle are you playing?" he asked, suspicious of the Decepticons motives "Why do you have this? And why did Blurr tell you to bring it here?"

"He told me that you may need assistance and that this," Icy tapped the device "Vould gain your trust."

Ratchet’s glare deepened "How do I know we can trust you?"

Random shrugged "I have not betrayed him yet!" he cried before Hot head switched out "And if I was going to, I probably would have done it by now."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge, still not trusting the back and forth bot. Icy showed his face "I am not expecting you to trust me." he explained "But if you did happen to need anyone on the inside, come find me." he stood from the bar and left without another word.

Ratchet stared down at the little device. He made his way to the underground to deliver the news to his fellow Autobots.

"Should we trust him?" asked Jazz, completely out of the loop on this sort of thing.

"I say we don’t." said Arcee right off the bat "He’s a Decepticon, Blurr’s contact or not he’s still a three faced lying ‘con."

"I’m not so sure," Red Alert started off "I’ve worked with a lot of the ‘cons since the war’s ended and Blitzwing seems pretty solid in this case. Now don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying we trust him entirely, but why not use a resource that we have? If Blurr entrusted him with the maps and he actually gave them to us I’m all in for letting him assist if need be."

Cliffjumper scowled "Well nobody ever said that Blurr had the best judgment."

Bee was getting tired of all the whips from Cliffjumper "Will you get off his back man!" he fumed "Blurr and you are on the _same side,_ we don’t ridicule _you_ for living in with those Decepticon nobles."

"That is entirely different!" Cliffjumper defended, sitting forward.

"You’re right, it is, but that doesn’t change the fact that Blurr ended up in the same place as everyone else at the end of the war. A _slave."_

Jazz stood from his seat, drawing all attention "We _do not_ need this right now." He announced sternly "We’ve only got a few days before this plan is supposed to follow through, so instead of arguing about who ended up where and why, we are going to make a plan, and we _are_ going to escape." His stern voice calmed slightly "I realize that everyone is under a lot of stress right now. There’s a lot that needs to happen. But constantly beating each other up because you don’t like what they’re saying, or you don’t like them, or anything else, whatever! It’s not going to get _anyone anywhere."_ He looked around the table making sure he’d grabbed everybody’s attention "Now what are we going to do with Blitzwing? Take a vote, who says we should trust him, and use his resources if it comes down to that?"

Red Alert, Perceptor, Jetfire and Bumblebee raised their hands. Jazz counted "Apposed?"

The rest of the group raised their hand. He let out a bit of a sigh "I have to include Blurr’s vote" he announced, half enraging the already steamed up Cliffjumper "Why!?" he blurted, sitting forward "You don’t actually trust this ‘con do you?"

Jazz shook his head "To be honest, I don’t know what to think. All I know right now is that we’ll need all the resources we can get and if Blurr trusts him," he pointed to himself "Then he gets my vote too."

Cliffjumper huffed "Unbelievable," he slumped back in the chair.

Jazz let out a breath, looking across the group "So it’s decided. We let him help if we need it." He sat back down "We won’t _know_ if we need him, though, until we get this plan of ours off the ground. So—any ideas?"

 

* * *

 

　

Claws draped around Blurr’s narrow waist as his arched back was lifted from the berth for a moment. His head moved back and fourth at the sensation of Shockwave’s spike sitting stationary in his valve. He grinded his hips slightly, trying to find a release but unable to pull himself through. After struggling to keep silent he let out a high pitched gasp before struggling again.

Condensation covered his warm body. The mech above didn’t make a sound as he stared down at the stunning creature beneath him. He pushed the spike in a tad bit further, pulling desperate cries from the receiver.

"Oh Shockwave," Blurr breathed, barely able to make a sound his body was so stiff. He took deep gasping breaths and shifted his hips again in another attempt to overload as Shockwave lowered his body back onto the berth. He squeezed his optics shut and let out a cry of pleasure and pain as a desperate feeling overtook his circuits. The feeling was endless and excruciating while at the same time perfectly desirable.

Blurr gasped as Shockwave pushed in again, poking at the back of the valve and sending Blurr into blissful oblivion. With one last push he delivered both himself and the body beneath him an overload. Blurr wriggled through it, grasping the pillow and sheets and rotating his head back and forth as he rode the wave of bliss, his master continuing to thrust despite having already been satisfied. Shockwave was not one to overload more than once but he so loved seeing Blurr do it. The much larger being managed to deliver his partner a whole array of perfectly satisfactory overloads ranging from many at once, coming like little bullets of Bliss, to longer ones that strung themselves out on top of the next approaching overload. Blurr managed to have nearly twenty, not including those that smacked him like bullets, before both parties decided it was best to stop.

Shockwave pulled out and laid beside his bot, who was reluctant to move and spread out so elegantly on the berth. Shockwave rested a light hand on his partner’s waist and tapped his claws lightly. He looked over the heated frame and could not help but mutter what he saw "Beautiful," he stated, sitting up and leaning over the smaller bot "I have said it many times," he cooed, resting a claw gently on his mate’s face plate "But I don’t know if you were ever in the position to listen when I said it."

Blurr let out a small sigh, leaning tiredly into the touch. Shockwave laid back down, this time pulling Blurr into his grasp "How is Lightwave doing in this new place," inquired the Sire, making small talk before they went into recharge.

"She doesn’t seem to realize," said Blurr in a small voice, closing his optics and becoming blind to conversation. After a moment Shockwave spoke again, his tone suddenly softening significantly "I did not mean to pull you away from Cybertron," he started "It was not my choice."

"I know," Blurr sighed, ready to rest and believing he could until Shockwave spoke once more.

"I have been lying." He stated.

Blurr came to attention, opening his optics and turning over slightly to look at the larger "What?" he asked.

"I have been lying," Shockwave repeated, his voice layered with hints of sadness that were hidden well within the emotionless statement.

"What do you mean?" asked Blurr, sitting up slightly only to be eased back down by his master’s large claws.

"I believe to the both of us." Shockwave muttered "And for that…I must apologize. I only hope that my actions, until we are separated, will somehow make up for it."

A moment later Blurr became aware of what his master was really saying. He sat up and looked to the larger mech "…You know that none of this will change my feelings for you," Blurr said quietly. Shockwave reached up and took his mates wrist, gently pulling him back down "Lets not think of that now," rumbled the larger "I will enjoy the time I have."

Blurr couldn’t imagine how someone could be so cruel yet so conflicted at the same time. Nobody was that good an actor. He knew that Shockwave took little regret in the things he’d done to Blurr, he did not look back and wish he’d never tortured the smaller bot, or wished that he’d never forced him to interface. Shockwave wasn’t one to regret, and he didn’t, not here, not now as he grasped the love in his arms and held on tight. He simply accepted all he’d done, he knew what had to be done, and he did it without fail, and without hesitation, but with a smack to the spark and a tiny conscience constantly ringing in the background.

Shockwave could stop Blurr from leaving, easily. He could restrict the smaller bot to his room, lock the door and never look back. But despite what his processor told him, despite his sparks and body’s desires, he knew that Blurr was not his to have.

He never has been.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but it is my favorite chapter.

“So-” Jazz started off “Are we ready to go?”

The group looked around each other. The end of the week had come, Blurr would be returning to Cybertron soon and the plan would be carried out tomorrow.

Everyone had their place in the plan. Every aspect had been established. There were still some iffy parts, things that could easily go wrong if done incorrectly, but most aspects had been filled in. The biggest problem was Omega Supreme. Getting him out was going to be harder than Optimus Prime.

Red Alert had one of the harder jobs. She had to infiltrate the facility that Omega Supreme was being held in and somehow get the hangar doors open without anyone being the wiser. The simple med-bay doctor probably didn’t have the clearance necessary to get in the room, but she was fairly high on the list. She assumed she could sneak in without being under suspicion.

Bee was put in charge of transporting Ratchet, Perceptor, the sparklings, and the protoforms. He didn’t particularly like this job but it made everyone else’s job a lot easier.

While Red Alert prepared the ship Arcee and the Jet twins were tasked with planting explosives all over the city. As that was being done Jazz, Blurr and Cliffjumper would liberate Optimus Prime as discretely as possible.

They did end up using Blitzwing. He was going to be on monitor duty for Optimus while the escape took place. He would have to get the upper hand on two more guards, however, because Megatron increased security after Blurr visited the leader of the Autobots. Blitzwing would have to distract the other monitors , or knock them out, and make it look like he’d been attacked as well. Random assured that that would not be a problem.

The group gathered for the last meeting before the escape. Tomorrow they would meet in the tunnels then go their separate ways.

Jazz took a deep breath “It’s finally happening,” he stated “Lets hope Primus is on our side tomorrow.”

Everyone nodded in agreement.

They sat mostly in silence for the last meeting. Everything that had to be said was said, everything that had to be planned was planned. The last thing they needed to do before it’s carried out is wait.

And waiting is the hardest part.

 

* * *

 

 

Blurr and Shockwave returned late into the night. Shockwave went off and did something, leaving his mate and sparkling alone. Blurr placed Lightwave back in her crib, careful not to disturb her recharge, then rushed off out of the room for a quick meeting.

Red Alert told him everything the resistance had done. Blurr had a few questions but none that would drastically change anything. Whatever they had would have to work because they wouldn’t get a second chance, and they can’t back out now, not when they’re so close to freedom.

“Did Blitzwing give you a sparkling?” asked Blurr after all plans had been established.

Red Alert flinched, suddenly remembering “He did,” she confirmed “But he’s recharging right now and attached to a machine that should help him recover.”

“How bad was his condition?”

“Well he wasn’t physically injured in any way but he was severely malnourished. To be honest, Blurr, a sparkling of his size in that condition, it’s amazing that he survived. I know Blitzwing tried to take care of it but I think he ended up doing more damage than good.”

“What do you mean? What did he do?”

“Well, being the only source of food he could get his hands on, Blitzwing fed Zippy pure energon. It took a lot more energy for Zippy’s body to try and absorb the energy thus weakening him quicker and wearing out his tiny body. He should be fine now, though, I have him hooked up, he’s been getting what he needs.” She paused for a moment “I would suggest, though-” she started, almost hesitantly “That _you_ start feeding him soon, even before he’s fully recovered.”

Blurr nodded slightly “I can do that,” he said quietly, lost in his own head. He headed toward the door to leave but stopped and turned back “Can I see him?” he asked.

Red Alert seemed almost surprised by the question “Of course,” she said “Follow me.” she showed the Carrier into one of the separate rooms in the med bay. Laying in a little incubation chamber was Zippy Recharging soundly. Blurr felt a strange sense of relief wash over him as he looked at the little creature. He put a hand on the glass but did not ask to hold or touch the baby. Instead, after only a minute or so, he turned away and headed back towards the exit “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he mumbled, rushing past the doctor.

Red Alert watched as he left the medical area and was unsure upon what that behavior meant. She looked to the recharging sparkling and let out a tiny sigh. Not long after she went to recharge herself.

 

* * *

 

  

Blurr returned to the room only a few minutes before Shockwave. They laid down together for the last time and fell into recharge. Blurr forced himself to sleep despite a bothersome spark and jumbled thoughts. He could barely believe that after three years of being Shockwave’s slave he would finally be free. He would no longer be forced to interface or spark bod, he would no longer be abused by his “master” and would, in all, no longer have a master.

While it was an excited feeling it was also one of concern. Blurr would be migrating with four sparklings on his servos. He would have to raise them, most likely all on his own, and he would forever have to face the things that Shockwave had done to him every time he looked at his own child. He thought he could handle it, though. Where the sparklings came from no longer mattered to Blurr, they were his and he was going to raise them as his. The only dilemma on that note he truly faced was how the sparklings would grow up.

These four sparklings would grow up never knowing their creator, never having a sire, and possibly living with the ridicule and hatred of others because more likely than not everyone would know where the four came from. They would be Decepticon sparklings. They would be outcasts. Left with only eachother for support. Most of his concern fell onto Lightwave. Blurr knew that she would grow up to resemble her sire in both abilities and attitude, most likely. She was purple with red eyes and a natural color shifting, possibly shape shifting, ability. Her color was enough to make her an outcast, at least Zippy would be able to fit in, blend better amongst the Autobots.

Blurr scolded himself for the thoughts and attempted to ignore them. His sparklings fates were not set in metal, that was the future, and the future has yet to come. What Blurr really needed to do was recharge. So he relinquished the thoughts of distant future and cleared his mind of anything adverse. Tomorrow was the only future he needed to think about right now.

 

* * *

 

  

Blurr did not know when he should attempt to leave. Red Alert had informed him that the escape would be taking place after sundown, no later, no sooner. Until then Blurr sat as he usually did and thought as he usually did while feeding Lightwave as he usually did. It would all be gone soon, though, if he could get away from Shockwave, as he fully intended to, everything he’d been subject to for three years would be behind him. He would fly away from a life of slavery and torture onto something new and completely unpredictable.

He intended to leave for the bar about an hour before the intended time. The only thing he hadn’t figured out was how to get past Shockwave, or, for that matter, get out of the room. A bit of panic washed over him in the morning when he went to the doors and found that they had been locked. He hoped that Shockwave would arrive before sundown and Blurr could sneak out then. Shockwave did not lock the doors after he entered, or at least, he hadn’t before. There was no telling what Shockwave would do. Despite having not said anything about what Blurr was intending Blurr knew that Shockwave was aware of his whereabouts and other aspects of his bots hidden life. The blue racer would not hesitate to put up a fight if necessary.

Later into the evening, as day began to turn into night, Shockwave returned to the room, locking the doors behind him. Blurr attempted not to show his surprise and unease at this action but he knew that some shined through.

Shockwave approached the berth. He stared down at his mate and his sparkling for a little while. Blurr basically ignored him, sparing a glance every few seconds or so, but other than that paid him no mind. Shockwave did not move and his glare did not dwindle. Eventually Lightwave finished and Blurr went to return her to the crib. Before he was off the berth, however, a heavy hand rested on his shoulder.

“May I see her?” Shockwave asked, prompting the smallest bit of confusion from Blurr. It expired quickly, though, and Blurr handed the tiny sparkling to it’s Sire. Shockwave did not hold her for long. He held her up in front of his face and allowed her to grab at his head, examining it, before being let back down into her Carrier’s arms and delivered to the crib.

“I have a meeting with Megatron,” started Shockwave as Blurr sat back down “It will not take long.” He turned away and left, locking the doors behind him again.

Blurr pulled at the handle with concern. He knew Shockwave could never be merciful enough to let him out of this prison. Blurr paced about the room, looking for a way out but finding that he was too high up to break the glass and jump and he was too weak to do anything about the doors.

So instead he simple stood in the room, losing hope by the second and waiting for his master to return.

 

* * *

 

 

The purple mech kneeled before his master until he was told to stand “Have you cleared your thoughts Shockwave?” asked the leader in an almost threatening tone.

“I have my liege.” Said Shockwave, unwilling to fully stare at his superior “Blurr will not be bothering you further.”

“I expected as much. You may question my methods on occasion but there will always be a reason behind them. I trust this will not happen again.” It was almost a question.

Shockwave finally looked at his leader “Of course not, my liege, you will not have to deal with my and Blurr’s relations ever again, I assure you.”

Megatron leaned back in his throne “Good,” he started “But, just to make sure, I am going to increase security on both you and Blurr starting tomorrow. You can understand, I’m sure, we don’t want any undesirable behavior to ensue.”

“Of course—my liege”

Megatron nodded, slowly “Now go, there is still work to be done.” He demanded, sending his best agent and scientist away.

 

* * *

 

  

Shockwave returned to the room, finding Blurr standing in the middle, arms crossed, head low. He stared at the former racer for a moment before approaching the blue bot, drawing Blurr’s attention. He reached out a hand, causing Blurr to flinch away slightly in fear of what’s coming. Blur turned his head away and closed his eyes, expecting to be hit, or pushed towards the berth.

Nothing happened though.

There was a small click, and the collar was removed from his neck. Blurr eased, looking up at his master and bringing a hand to his throat to make sure he wasn’t mistaken.

“You are free—to leave,” said the Decepticon, his voice stiff but laced with sadness. Shockwave would not look at the blue racer “Collect what you need.” He stated, going and siting on the berth “You are free to go.”

After the shock subsided Blurr made his way hesitantly to the bedside table. Keeping an eye on Shockwave, he grabbed the energon pills. After a moment Shockwave stood. Blurr panicked for a moment but found that Shockwave was making his way to the crib. The large Sire picked up his little sparkling and sat back down on the berth.

Blurr collected the metal marble and the sling before making his way over to Shockwave, still cradling little Lightwave in his arms. Shockwave had not moved. His large optic never left the squirming child. He ran the side of his hand gently across her tiny cheek “Be good for your Carrier,” he whispered, then, after another few seconds, carefully handed the baby to Blurr.

Blurr secured the snoozing creature safely in the sling before heading towards the door. He stopped between the berth and the exit “I’m going,” he announced.

“I cannot wish you good luck.” Said Shockwave, keeping his gaze off what was formerly his.

“I know,” Blurr looked to the door then back to his soon to be former master. After a few seconds he walked back to the large mech. He slipped a hand under Shockwave chin and led the face plate to his lips for one last gentle kiss “I will never forgive you,” he whispered, before turning away and leaving for the last time.

 

* * *

 

  

Blurr ran to the tunnels. He was already slightly late but more than glad he could get there at all. As he ran, though, and approached the bar, he couldn’t help but acknowledge a sinking feeling that had built up in his chest.

He stopped short and stood still for a moment. Behind him the tower where he was once trapped stood tall and proud, yet so far away now. He wanted to look at it, to turn his head and stare at where he’d once been. Every fiber in his body told him to do it, even his spark, and he almost listened.

Blurr didn’t look though.

Instead he kept running, intending to keep that life behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

Blurr fell into the tunnels where everyone was already assembled. Red Alert approached him “We were worried you wouldn’t be able to get out,” she started “How did you manage?”

Blurr didn’t know if he should answer honestly. His mouth took over before his processor “He just—let me go.” He said, a distant look filling his optics. Everyone was slightly taken aback. Bee approached curiously “Why?” he asked.

Blurr lied.

“I don’t know.”


	30. Chapter 30

 

Everyone got in their groups. They got into position. Blurr handed over Lightwave while Red Alert gave up Zippy and the protoforms. Bee promised the Carrier that his sparklings were in good hands and that he and Ratchet would take care of transporting everything safely. Blurr gave his babies one last kiss on the head before joining his group at the tunnel entrance. Perceptor handed out comm links he whipped up with some spare parts from teletran.

Everyone was in position. It was time.

“I will see you all at the end of this,” Jazz announced “And may Primus be on your sides.”

With one last look around everyone went their separate ways. Nobody knew who would make it, or if any of them would make it out alive. All they knew was that the ride to freedom wasn’t always smooth, and it wasn’t always free.

 

* * *

 

  

Red Alert returned to her office as she normally would. She didn’t want to draw suspicion. When she arrived to gather her key card she was surprised to find Shockwave standing in the middle of the med-bay.

“Shockwave,” she stated unintentionally, drawing his attention “what are you doing here?”

Shockwave slowly turned to face her “I found your key card in the hallway,” he started, handing her the metal slip “I thought it best to return it to you.”

Red Alert hesitantly plucked the card from his claws and examined it. Something wasn’t right “My key card was blue level.” She stated, looking at the red line across the bottom “This can’t be mine.”

“Is your name Wildstrike?”

“…Yes…”

“Are you a doctor?”

“Yes,” Red Alert couldn’t take her eyes off the card. Shockwave tapped the picture of her face printed on it’s surface “And is this your picture?” he asked. Red Alert nodded.

“Then it is your card.” Shockwave confirmed, walking past her.

“I don’t understand,” mumbled Red Alert.

“Considering all of the evidence presented to us, it is safe to assume that it is yours.” The large mech looked to her for a moment before leaving “Why? Would you rather have blue level clearance?” with that he was gone, leaving a still slightly baffled Red Alert.

She realized quickly that she didn’t have time to dabble in the mystery. Red Alert made her way through the city and into one of the underground research facilities she was allowed into. She’d memorized the maps of the underground so finding her way to the secret research lab was not difficult. It was supposed to be getting in that was the hard part.

That turned out to be a lot easier than anticipated.

Her red level clearance was nearly unlimited. The only bots who had such clearance were Shockwave, Starscream and Blitzwing, three mechs who were much higher in the ranks than her. She didn’t question it, though, instead she took what had been given and entered Omega Supreme’s hangar with ease. No one even batted an eye when she came in. The doctor traveled unnoticed, surveying the area and finding that none of the scientist doubled as soldiers. The problem was neither did she.

What Red Alert needed was Arcee, who was supposed to join her in the hangar through the underground tunnels when all the explosives had been planted. That was one of the more iffy parts of the plan. While the tunnels were clearly laid out on the maps they were so broad and spread out that navigating them was nearly impossible without a map.

Arcee was confident in her abilities, though, and went along with it. She knew Red Alert would need help in the hangar and with everyone else either pre-occupied, or too old, Arcee volunteered.

Red Alert wandered around, hanging back for most of the time and being sure not to draw attention to herself. She stole a clipboard from the control room just to make it look like she belonged.

Now all she had to do was wait for backup to arrive and figure a way to open the hangar doors, if there were any.

They got Omega Supreme in there. There had to be a way to get him out.

 

* * *

 

  

Arcee kept in constant communication with the twins. Instead of flying over the city and dropping bombs the plan was to place them covertly underground, somewhere under important buildings and things in the city, and even right below the streets. Arcee decided to go top side for a few of them just to get a greater effect.

They didn’t have much to work with and they didn’t have much time to work with it. As soon as Optimus Prime was free the bombs would be set off, Omega Supreme would be free of ‘cons, and everyone was to rendezvous in the hangar, if they could find it.

Arcee planted the last set of explosives and set the detonator. She contacted the twins and told them she’d send them the coordinates of the hangar as soon as she got there, for now just keep flying.

“Okay the dokey” Jetfire responded, banking around with Jetstorm right on his tail. They swept the area waiting patiently for their comrade to respond. The wins job had turned into surveillance and bomb placement. Arcee, when the time was right, would send out a first wave of explosives. If anything was amiss, however, the twins would let out another set of bombs, making for a second diversion if one is needed. For now, though, they were meant to contact everyone if anything came up.

Arcee headed to the tunnels for the next half of her mission. Getting to Red Alert was going to be tough, but she was confident she could find her way around. She’d journeyed through these tunnels enough times to know the ropes, know enough about where not to go to get her to where she was going.

Arcee rushed off, recalling routs and counting her steps in her head and being sure not to get lost if it was possible. Despite being familiar with the territory Arcee has gotten lost in here before. She had to keep herself concentrated on the mission and not worry about where she might end up.

After almost a half hour Arcee stopped. She looked around, took note of the lighting, the smell, the sounds above her, then tried her hardest to recall the map in her head and found that huge aspects of the lay out were missing from her processor. She strained herself to remember but couldn’t recall whether something was this way or that, whether she turned down this hallway or that hallway. It almost made her panic, not knowing where she was and having to make a guess that could mean life or death for her and possibly others.

It puts a lot of strain on a bot.

She looked at the ceiling. There was a door above her.

Arcee strapped her gun securely on her hip, took a second to gather herself, then shut down her thoughts and doubts for a moment and took a leap of faith, jumping up to push the door open. It was old and nearly rusted shut so it took two quick pushed before it broke open and moved aside just enough for Arcee to grab onto the ledge. She hoisted herself up and climbed out of the tunnel into a small, dark, empty space.

She was both worried and relieved.

Relieved she didn’t end up in the middle of some other top secret project surrounded by Decepticons, and worried that she was still in the wrong place.

Brushing away her doubts once again she slowly approached a door just visible on the other side of the room. With shaking servos she grasped the knob, opened the door, and peaked out slightly.

The sight before her was both astonishing and sad. One of the greatest things Autobot scientists have ever created, standing before a horde of Decepticon scientists, trying to break into it’s system. It was an enraging sight. The perfect motivator.

She closed the door and leaned against it for a moment, giving herself a mini pep talk and trying to keep her head on straight as a new found determination built inside of her to get Omega and everyone else out of here safely.

“Okay Arcee” she breathed “Don’t go in there guns ‘a blazin’, you need to think rationally about this. There are one hundred of them and one of you…One whose going to kick their Decepticon afts.” She nearly smirked to herself then gathered again. She had Decepticon colors on, she could blend in, find Red Alert, devise a better plan than going in blind.

She slipped out of the room and walked about the base with very few people greeting her with suspicious optics. It was clear a few found her presence strange but no one went any further than looking at her.

Arcee managed, by some miracle, to make her way up to the control room without being caught. By the door she found Red Alert staring blankly at Omega Supreme “Red,” Arcee whispered gruffly “We weren’t prepared for this,” she said, gesturing the room full of Decepticons “There are hundreds of them.” She kept her voice low “Blurr didn’t say there were hundreds.”

“He only made it into the room once—there could have been less.”

“What do we do, there’s only two of us.”

“…We can take them.”

“Are you kidding!?”

“It’s not like you weren’t thinking it.” Snapped the doctor, throwing her colleague a sharp glance. She looked back to Omega Supreme “Well we have to do something, everyone else is counting on us.”

Before Arcee could reply a loud voice called in their direction “hey!” it boomed, the owner approaching the two femmes. The head scientist, the mech who had reported Blurr, approached the pair with an irked tenseness about them. Arcee and Red Alert tried to stay calm as the mech came closer.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here before.” he stated to neither in particular.

“I’m new to the project sir,” Red Alert started “Orders from Shockwave himself.”

The stiff bot narrowed his eyes in suspicion “Present your ID card.” He demanded. Red Alert quickly presented her card. The superior looked it over for a moment before handing it back “You’re clear,” he confirmed, then turning to Arcee “You,” he stated “Let me see your ID.” He demanded, his tone holding more skepticism than before.

Arcee hesitated; she looked to Red Alert for answers, but already knew there were one. The only answer she had was latched to her thigh.

After a moment she calmed “I have it right here.” She mumbled, then quickly taking her weapon out of it’s socket and blasting the inquisitor in the chest. The blast knocked him back unconscious and silenced the entire room.

Red Alert stared in shock while Arcee looked un-phased.

“Arcee!” Red Alert screamed, astounded by her comrades chosen course of action.

“What?” Arcee complained “We had to start somehow.”

Before they knew it mechs who were not meant to fight were all over them. Throwing lousy punches that were easily dodged. Arcee was spinning, shooting, punching and breaking off arms all over the place. Red Alert did the same, but a bit less graceful. She took a bit more punches but the femme could take a hit better than most. Working in the field is not a peaceful place, a hit here and there had nothing on her.

The endeavor took only forty five minutes. By the end Arcee and Red Alert had killed or severely injured all of the mechs at their disposal.

Arcee’s vents flared on and off as she stood amongst the energon covered horde of bodies. Their blood dripped from her pistol and finger tips. It stained her chassis and slipped down her frame to cover the once purple surface.

She took a moment to regain herself, and after she did a realization came to mind. She decided it best not to voice it, not this close to escape. The fact that, no matter how many either side killed, no matter how long they spent fighting and dying, and enslaving and escaping, no one was ever going to win this war, didn’t matter right now.

Arcee stood up straight, shifting her pistol back into it’s housing. She turned to Red Alert, standing only few paces behind her “Red,” she called, hopping from the pile of bodies and heading towards her partner “Make sure no one moves, I’m going to check out the control room, see if I can figure this out. Hopefully something Blurr had on the drive will have the answers.” She took her gun out again and held it by the nose “Or downloading the entire thing would have been for nothing,” she held the blaster out to Red Alert “If anyone starts moving,” she pushed the gun towards her partner “Shoot them.” Instructed the spy bot, then hopping away through the field of bodied to make her way up to the control panel.

Red Alert stayed behind and watched the bodies. She looked around the energon covered room the looked up to Omega Supreme. She blindly climbed over the downed masses and made her way to the leg of the oversized Autobot. She rested her hand lightly upon it, amazed at the fact that he was still around, and hoping that this time, his life would be just a little bit better. She knew the history of Omega Supreme well enough to know that history, in his case, was on the verge of repeating itself. She lowered her head sullenly, looking at the destruction just two bots had caused, and the thoughts in her processor, matched the realization in Arcee’s.

But she too chose not to voice it. So all doubts were left unheard. Nobody needed doubts at this point.

 

* * *

  

Arcee hopped up the stairs and came to the control room. She stoped stiff when she got there, seeing that she was not alone.

A massive figure, who lived up to his names, sending shivers of fear up Arcee’s spine, stood in the control room, staring down at the panel riddled with the blood of his colleagues.

Arcee stayed still.

He hadn’t seen her yet. The former intelligence agent knew fully well that neither she nor Red Alert could take on Shockwave, even together.

So she stood, hesitant to back away, but having no place else to go. She hoped to Primus that he wouldn’t notice her, but she knew it was almost inevitable.

Before she had another thought the dark room was flooded with the light of a large red optic, staring down at the intruder frozen in the doorway. Arcee had a split second if courage and drew the blades she had, taking a defensive position. Then she was frozen again, waiting anxiously for the ruthless Decepticon to attack and kill her, but she wouldn’t go down without a fight.

After a moment Shockwave lifted his hand. Arcee flinched and he stopped. A few seconds later he started again, this time both parties kept a close eye on each other, both ready to strike or defend, whoever attacks first.

Shockwave slowly lifted his servo above the control panel and lowered it onto a button. Nothing seemed to happen.

He then moved across the board, still keeping close watch on Arcee, and let his hand fall upon the keyboard where he typed in a code and pressed enter. After the deed was done he lowered the hand, turned to the door, and left.

Arcee stood baffled. Lowering her blades and watching the Decepticon walk away. She didn’t know what to make of it, what had just occurred?

Instead of dwelling on it, though, she met with Red Alert on the first floor and told her of the endeavor.

“Red Alert!” called the agent, jogging up to her colleague “You’ll never believe what just happened.”

The doctor dropped the body she’d been dragging and joined her comrade, concerned slightly at Arcee’s condition. She went away fine and came back stiff with shock and disbelief. Her optics were wide and her breaths remained heavy.

“What happened?” Asked Red Alert, creasing her brow with curiosity and concern “You were gone for five minutes. What could have possibly-?”

“Shockwave,” Arcee huffed, pulling a surprised expression from the doctor “Shockwave,” said the intel agent again “He was just here, he’s going to report us, or bring back up, or something, we need to hide, contact the others, the missions been compromised.”

Red Alert thought for a moment “I don’t think that’s necessary,” she started slowly, unsure of her thoughts “I think we’re safe. Remember Shockwave let Blurr go. If he wanted to hurt us he would have done it himself.”

“Are you kidding?” Arcee challenged, surprised that such a rational person would be thinking this way “He’s a Decepticon, I doubt he has any soft spots for us, the _Autobots.”_

“…Blurr’s an Autobot.”

Arcee lightened a bit. Red Alert continued “Notice the lack of alarms? I did. Blurr was set free, there are no alarms and he didn’t kill you. I know you’re painted purple but I know Shockwave is smart enough to see through the charade. Plus he gave me this,” she whipped out her ID card “Red Level Clearance, the same clearance as him. I don’t have Red Level, but he told me I did.” She put the card away “I don’t think he’s coming back. I don’t think any Decepticon is going to find us, and if I’m wrong…” she paused, unsure of what to say here “I will be _very_ surprised.”

 

* * *

 

  

Cliffjumper and Jazz followed the blue racer through dank dark tunnels with little to no hesitation. Blurr was sure he knew where he was going, but, frankly, he wasn’t positive. He’d only gone to see Optimus once and while he was an intelligence agent, he wasn’t positive his processor hadn’t been worn from lack of use and repeated blows to the head. It wasn’t as though Shockwave hit lightly.

Blurr continued on, though, ignoring anything he couldn’t remember and concentrating on the detail that he did know of. Such as the smell or burnt rubber that got stronger the closer one got to the prison cell, and the occasional scream or wale way off in the distance. Blurr followed the scent of burnt rubber and listened carefully for the light wales that, in some cases, only his audio receptors could pick up. He counted his steps, hoping that when he hit the number of steps he’d taken he’d remember how many that was.

Blurr was still fast, that much was true, but he was slower now. He could absorb information as he has always been able to, but not as much as he used to be able to, and the ability to quickly access that information had burnt out almost completely.

Despite all this Blurr was determined to go on as he usually had. He wasn’t going to allow his new found handicaps to prevent him from completing this mission. He didn’t care about the scars Shockwave had left on his body and mind, he had a duty to his fellow Autobots, and he would complete that duty even if it killed him, and he would use the skills he had, even if he didn’t have them anymore.

It was only just now, while Blurr lead his colleague’s through he tunnels, that he realized just how much he’d forgotten. Blurr assumed he had this in the bag, he thought getting there would be easy, but now it appeared as though getting there would be the hardest part.

Blurr stopped at a fork in the tunnel. He panicked on the inside, knowing that he had no clue where to go from here, and suddenly hoping he’d been going the right way the entire time, but worried that he hadn’t been.

Cliffjumper crossed his arms with a scowl “Do you even know where you’re going?” he asked skeptically. Blurr half frowned “Of course I know where I’m going.” He lied, surveying the tunnels before him. After a few moments he got an idea that might just save his aft.

He put an audio receptor to one wall, then the other and listened carefully to what might be on the other side. After a few minutes of this Cliffjumper scoffed “You’re wasting time, just pick one.” He demanded impatiently.

“If we take one wrong turn we’ll get lost, I need to make sure.” Blurr explained, equally as cross. Cliffjumper almost seemed to growl “I knew you didn’t know where you were going.” He accused “We should have never followed you in here.”

Blurr stomped over to the mini bot and stuck a finger in his face “Well what else were you going to do!” he challenged “I know a lot more about these tunnels than you. What were you going to do? Guess?” Blurr asked, almost baffled at Cliffjumper’s blind distrust “The only hope you have at finding your way through these tunnels is through me, so stop complaining.” Blurr demanded before Cliffjumper exploded “You were _not_ our only option! We could have found plenty of bots to get us through here, but we ended up with _you_ for whatever reason. Somehow I _doubt_ you actually know where you’re going.”

Blurr couldn’t look at his fellow Autobot as he was backed into the wall. Cliffjumper wasn’t entirely right, but he wasn’t wrong.

“I’m right aren’t I?” Cliffjumper stated “What is it? Too many hits to the head?” he growled. Before the enraged mini bot could say any more Jazz took him by the shoulder and dragged him back “Now let’s just cool it for a second.” He proposed, then looking to Blurr “Blurr, do you know where you’re going?” he asked, his voice level but laced with concern.

Blurr didn’t know what to tell him “Yes,” he said after a moment “But it’s blurry. I know we’re in the right place but whether or not we’ll end up in the right place is still a mystery to me.”

Cliffjumper scoffed quietly “I’m surprised you don’t remember less. After every hit you’ve taken, I don’t know why we even trusted you.”

Suddenly enrage Blurr took a step forward “Now is not the time to be insulting me!” he raged, taking the minibot by surprise “Yes! I was abused and used as a slave, and I did get beat up every day for the first year and half I stayed with that Primus damned monster! But that doesn’t _matter_ now! So quite acting like it does! I can lead you to the cell, I just need to think, I need to think for just one second, and if you think you could do any better, then be my guest! But _nobody_ knows these tunnels as well as the Elite Guard intelligence agents.” Blurr huffed, calming himself “And I used to be one of those.” He whispered at the end.

After a few seconds Blurr took a seat. He held his head and squeezed, trying to force the information out. He knew the rout, he did. The problem was that at this point in the road there wasn’t a fork, there was a dead end and a turn to the right. The tunnels didn’t line up.

Blurr had to create a different rout in his head. He had to think over everything he knew ‘Okay,’ he thought to himself ‘You know how to do this, you’ve done this one hundred times before, if you can’t remember the way through a few measly tunnels, then what kind of intelligence agent are you? A lousy one, that’s it, but you weren’t a lousy one, you were one of the best that has ever gone into the field. Getting off topic! So if we go right we’ll be behind the dead end, that would make sense, but then we’ll have to go back and make it to the same rout I took to get to the cell, which would be the only option, so I want to assume there’s an alternative rout somewhere in the middle of this tunnel. Should I check it out first? Yes, I should.’ Without a word to his colleague’s Burr rushed down the right tunnel, stunning the bots traveling with him.

The journey only took a few seconds. In that time Blurr ran nearly all the way down the tunnel, hitting only one turn on his journey that went right. He quickly took the rout and ended up back in a familiar place he believed to be parallel to the journey he took the first time. After the rout was set he raced back to his colleagues and told them to follow.

They did without question, racing with their fellow Autobot through the intricate tunnel system. Neither could really keep up with Blurr but they tried their hardest and Blurr certainly wasn’t above waiting for them, making sure they at least knew which way to go before taking off entirely.

The journey hastened as Blurr began to properly recollect the trail. With every new turn, scent, and sound he remembered more and more, now becoming sure he was going the right way, without question.

When they reached the last obstacle, a wall separating the prison from the tunnels, the group had come prepared. They knew that once Optimus was out all hell would break loose, so they decided to work quickly and get as close to the cell as they could. Having only made it to the interrogation room Blurr was not entirely sure where that was, so they settled for the interrogation room.

Before setting off their own explosives Jazz contacted Red Alert and Arcee, telling them to let loose half their load. Arcee gladly pressed the activation button, sending waves of explosives through the city, including the ones in the old weapons bay Blurr had reported. As those went off Jazz set their own which went off only a few minutes after the initial attack.

They blew right into the interrogation area. When they reached the next door it was already open, courtesy of Blitzwing who, after delivering the favor, slammed his head into the monitor and allowed himself to fall back onto the bodies he’d already taken care of.

The three bots worked quickly, taking very little time to incapacitate the three guards standing watch of their desired prisoner. One of three was an informant, so he took a lighter beating, but still took a beating to protect himself when someone went back over the video feed to see exactly what had happened.

One Thing Blitzwing couldn’t do for them was open the bars of Optimus’s cell. That was an entirely different control panel.

As Jazz worked on hacking the lock red lights and booming buzzers flooded the prison. Guards rushed down the breached corridors leaving the three saviors only three minutes to free their colleague and leave.

Jazz worked the best he could to little avail. The lock was not something easily hacked into, for good reason. Megatron wasn’t stupid. He was well aware of how diligent and competent the Autobots were. He assumed that eventually they would bounce back and he was aware that one of their main targets would be their beloved new leader, Optimus Prime. He had a failsafe in place for almost anything the Autobots might attempt.

What he didn’t account for, however, was his own Decepticons betraying the system.

With the assistance of Blitzwing, and other parties, the Autobots had an advantage Megatron did not assume they possessed. They knew the system, they had people to shut it down, they had soldiers and hackers and intelligence agents who had lost a good portion of their hope, but not a lot of their skill. Megatron and the Decepticons may be intelligent and powerful and they may be able to persevere, but the Autobots would always bounce back. If one with the ideals of the first remains the cause will never be blown out. Not entirely.

With the clock counting down from three minutes to two, Cliffjumper’s impatience grew “Just shoot it!” he suggested angrily. Jazz scowled “We can’t shoot it!” he countered, pushing the enraged minibot back a bit “It has several failsafe devices in place. Megatron and his ‘con’s aren’t stupid. They wouldn’t create a system that you could just use brute force on.”

Cliffjumper huffed and went back to stand by the entrance they created, Blurr sanding a few paces away in front of the main entrance. They heard the cries of guards and ring of alarms, so loud it almost felt silent. Blurr sent glanced to Cliffjumper. He was well aware of the possible outcome of this situation.

“Cliffjumper.” He called to the stiff minibot. The red mech looked at him. His face attempted to hide his fear with a stoic look, but Blurr could see it in his Optics. He didn’t think they’d survive this either.

Blurr put out his hand “It was an honor being able to serve beside you.” He said, throwing the minibot for a curve. Cliffjumper looked at the hand for a moment, then took it in a tough grip that demonstrated the strength the minibot held “You too.” He said, with very little hesitation. Cliffjumper may not trust the blue bot entirely, but he would give credit where credit was due, and Blurr, though he hated to admit it, deserved a lot of credit.

Cliffjumper nearly hated himself for it, but he almost marveled at Blurr’s abilities. Cliffjumper had his share of abuse while stuck in the system, but he was tough, he’d seen war’s worse than anything that green femme could spit out. War affected the processor, but so did getting hit, or being forced to interface. Cliffjumper marveled at Blurr’s ability to peruse. Blurr had been in battle, he’s seen what the Decepticons can do and he’s experienced it. He’s been beaten and kicked around, he’s been forced onto the berth everyday for three stellar cycles, he was a Carrier who still carried his little ones wherever he went. He was fully willing to fight this battle carrying two more little ones in his chest. He was completely willing to die for them and any of his fellow Autobots. And through his time with Shockwave, forced into being a Carrier and taking care of them sparklings. Every time he felt depressed, or was being tortured, or went on a mission that didn’t end well. Every time he was forced into the berth and saddled with another little burden, every time he fell upon almost any misfortune—he was alone.

Every bot needed someone. Veterans needed someone to help them forget, or help them remember. But Blurr had no one, and even alone, having to deal with everything the world threw at him, he was able to keep his sanity.

Cliffjumper admired that, if nothing else.

So as the two stood before the doors Cliffjumper shook the hand presented to him, because Blurr was going to fight beside someone, something Blurr had not been able to do in a very, very long time.

The two parted hands and went back to their positions. Nerves tensed as alarms seemed to grow louder along with the footsteps tapping to their beat. As Cliffjumper and Blurr got into a ready stance, ready to fight through the horde no matter the cost, a loud “Got it!” rang out in the other room. A moment later Jazz and Optimus Prime emerged from the prison.

Optimus spared little time with introduction. He didn’t take command either. Instead he followed he saviors out and into the infrequent tunnel system.

As the three followed Blurr through the tunnels they were chased by a horde of Decepticons who had followed them through the hole in the wall. Eventually this large group of soldiers overtook the smaller group and they were forced to fight. Blurr couldn’t hit hard, but he could run fast, so instead of punches he used their own frustrations against them while the rest used the skills they had gained in the multiple battle’s they’d fought in over the years.

Despite the four Autobot’s efforts the Decepticon masses were too large, there was no way they could continue to fight. Blurr was already exhausted but kept zipping around because if he didn’t he’d be dead. Optimus didn’t tire easily but even he was becoming fatigued. Cliffjumper was in the same boat.

Jazz eventually fell, over taken by the gunshot wounds and overwhelming amount of dents in his armor, he threw one last punch before being over taken along with the rest of his group. Their hands were held behind their backs and their heads were held to the ground as the head guard took a stance before them. He scowled, inspecting the catch before they would be dragged back to cells.

“A minor, a slave, a toy and a prisoner.” He stated, then cocking a disgusting grin “You all make it seem like we don’t know who you are. Who’s idea was it to send the most well-known slaves to retrieve the most well-known Autobot?” the grin disappeared “The prisoner will return to his cell and the slaves will be executed.” He demanded, then looking to Blurr “The toy--” he seemed to be considering a few options “Will be returned to it’s owner” he finally declared, then leaving his lackeys to take care of the job.

As everyone began to move Jazz looked around. He noticed the stoic looks on Optimus and Cliffjumper’s face’s, taking note of the fear and disappointment dimming their optics. They were going to die here. Optimus would be stuck in prison forever. Jazz and Cliffjumper would die and Blurr would return to where he began. They were fates that were not part of the plan, and Jazz couldn’t help but feel like a failure. Optimus Prime put him in charge. He’d trusted Jazz to take care of the Autobot uprising, he was supposed to keep the group together, keep them sane, keep them calm, and now…now all he could manage was getting them killed.

But that’s not how Jazz wanted to go out.

With one swift move, running on fumes, Jazz flew his head forward them flung it back as hard as he could, leaving a significant dent in his captors chest. With the con’s hands loosened from shock Jazz forced himself from the grip and roundhouse kicked the con in the face. As this occurred Decepticon guards were on him almost instantly. In the commotion the rest of the Autobot team followed in suit and broke from their bonds.

With a new found energy Jazz jumped about the horde, drawing all the fire that could fall upon his comrades. He was broken, and should barely be able to move, but he wouldn’t stop. “Go!” he screamed to his baffled team, praying they’d vacate before backup arrived. When they didn’t move, refusing to leave him and stop fighting, he screamed again “ ** _Go!!”_** he screamed again.

“Jazz-!” Optimus tried to protest, but Jazz wouldn’t have it

“I was put in charge of this team Optimus!” he yelled before being smacked in the face with the blunt of a gun “ **And I am going to get this team out of here! Now GO!”** he demanded, not taking no for an answer. His team was forced to fight their way through the guards but their load was much lighter. Jazz wouldn’t let them be taken, he would take on a thousand if it meant everyone else would be safe, and he wouldn’t stop fighting until either there was nobody left to fight, or he was dead.

He knew the latter was more likely.

“Come on!” he screamed at his attackers, drawing almost all of the attention towards himself. He watched through the crowed as Optimus, Cliffjumper and Blurr ran away, hoping to Primus they’d be alright. He knew they weren’t home free, but his efforts would buy them time. All he could do was hope it was enough.

 

* * *

 

  

“We can’t just leave him back there!” Cliffjumper insisted after the group had reached far enough into the tunnels they’d lost the rest of the guards.

“We have to push on.” Optimus countered “We need to keep moving, keep going with whatever it is you all have planned.”

“We never leave a man behind!”

“He is your leader Cliffjumper-!”

“No _you’re_ our leader!”

At that Optimus fell silent for a moment “You’re right.” He agreed “I am, but I wasn’t when he gave the order. We’re going to honor his last order, and we are going to complete the mission. Going back now and getting ourselves captured will accomplish _nothing,_ and that is _not_ why Jazz sacrificed himself.” Optimus pushed on “We’re completing your mission.” He looked to Blurr “Blurr.” He started sternly, drawing the blue bot to attention.

“Sir?” he questioned, almost hesitantly.

“You know the way through these tunnels right?” Optimus inquired.

“Uh, mostly.”

“Was it your job to get them to me?”

“Yes-”

“Well now it’s your job to get us to wherever we need to be. Now, considering the alarms that just went off in this high security prison I want to assume whatever diversion you all had in mind is now falling flat. I trust you have a—back up?” Optimus was almost skeptical of this small groups ability to get themselves together, but not overly so.

“Yes sir,” Blurr confirmed “We’ll activate that right now.”

Cliffjumper took the hint and comm’d the twins. He told them to start activating bombs and stay out of sight, they were on their way. After everything was dropped the twins were ordered to rendezvous at Omega Surpeme, they would be taking off from there.

The three bots began their journey through the tunnels, Optimus and Cliffjumper doing their best to keep up with Blurr. The speedster slowed down as much as he could but found it difficult to keep a steady pace that was slower than his usual one. Every time he tried to slow down he eventually ended up speeding up.

Blurr knew the tunnels well enough to get them to where they were going. He’d studied the rout on a few occasions and, despite the possible damage done to his processor, was confident in his ability to get them to where they needed to be.

With a few wrong turns and confusing moment, the now smaller group managed to make it to Omega Supreme’s hanger in less than a mega cycle. Which was good because the cons were no longer being diverted by the explosions.

When the three arrived they were met by the two femme’s.

“Where are the twins?” asked Cliffjumper “And Ratchet and Bumblebee and Perceptor?”

“On their way,” Answered Arcee “I just contacted Bee and the others, they’re on their way. I can’t get ahold of the twins, though. Their comms are coming in cold.”

“They were just flying over the city right?”

“That’s what they were supposed to be doing, yes, but, well, you know the twins…” she trailed off, not entirely sure what she was trying to say but hoping the rest of the group would know what she was getting at.

Optimus looked around “Should we send a search party?” he proposed. It was only then that Arcee and Red Alert noticed him. Arcee perked up significantly “Optimus,” she started, stepping through the group to greet him. They shook hands “It’s good to see you again.” Was all either could really say. Red Alert came to greet him also, with a greeting just as dry as Arcee’s had been. No one knew entirely what to say to Optimus Prime. He was their friends a colleague, but it had been a while since any one had seen him, and it wasn’t as though they were meeting under overly desirable circumstances.

Arcee looked around the group, just noticing their lack of members “Where’s Jazz?” she asked in a lower tone than normal, fearful of what could have happened but not overly surprised. Just disappointed.

The small group let their heads down, almost unwilling to look at Arcee “He-” Cliffjumper tried to start, still cross about the fact that they’d decided to leave him behind.

“He—didn’t make it out.” Optimus explained in a somber tone “Or at least we assume. He—he sacrificed himself to get us out…”

Arcee was in shock, but somehow she’d expected someone wouldn’t make it out. Her mind never led her to believe it would be Jazz, though. Her shock quickly dwindled into determination “To get us out.” She repeated, mostly to herself “Then it looks like we’ll have to get out, now doesn’t it?” she said, just the slightest bit of smirk twitching her lips. She looked to Optimus “Optimus,” she called sternly.

“Uh, yes ma’am” answered Optimus, slightly flustered by the former intel bot’s intenseness.

“I know you’re our leader, but, considering we just got you out of prison, I hope nobody minds if I take the lead from here.” She proposed, realizing that, until Jazz came to the group, she’d been running this little rag tag team of Autobots.

No one objected to the proposal, not even Cliffjumper. After that had been determined Arcee got to work.

“Alright then.” She started “The Jet Twins haven’t replied to us yet. That makes me worry. Blurr, Red Alert, head top side and check out the sky, see if they’re anywhere near the meeting point. Cliffjumper and Optimus keep an eye on these tunnels, there are entry points all around here. While we assume the alarm system has been shut down I’d rather play it safe. Look out for Bee and the rest too, while you’re at it. I’ll-”

“How did you shut down the alarms?” Optimus Interrupted, then immediately regretted it as Arcee shot him a glare. The glare wasn’t entirely on purpose but it had the desired effect “Uh, ma’am.” He started “I’m just wondering. I know that they’re encrypted with Decepticon codes. Only high ranking Decepticons can shut them down manually.”

Arcee’s face twisted slightly, unsure whether or not she should reveal who it was who’d helped them. After a moment she answered “Shockwave.” She said, trying to be blunt, but mostly failing “Shockwave shut down the security system. He also made it possible for Red Alert to get in here.”

Blurr was taken aback, but said nothing. Apparently Shockwave wanted him gone more than he’d originally assumed. Arcee looked to the shocked Blurr “I think he likes you more than you thought Blurr.” She stated, then going back to what she was saying before.

“Now,” The purple intel bot looked about the group “Does everyone know what they’re doing?”

Everyone nodded with a “yes ma’am” and waited for her to give the order before heading off.

“Great,” Arcee confirmed “I’ll be figuring out how to get Omega moving. Now lets go!”

Everyone broke off into their given positions.

 

* * *

 

  

Red Alert and Blurr made it to a top side tunnel. Blurr switched into a less conspicuous color before climbing through the hole, up into an alleyway. Red Alert climbed through first and helped him up “How are you feeling?” she inquired, throwing Blurr off.

“What do you mean?” he asked, as they walked plainly into the streets, which were mostly empty now due to emergency evacuations and curfew, put into effect as a result of the terrorist attacks.

“The sparklings,” Red Alert confirmed “You are still carrying you know. I’m surprised you’re able to do all of this in your condition, those sparklings were due any day, now it could be megacycles Blurr.”

“So what?” he asked, keeping a close eye on the sky’s

“This much movement could hurt both you and them. I’m not telling you to stop I just want you to be aware.”

Blurr didn’t say anything for a moment. He tried to comm the twins, keeping his mind off the pain in his chest. When he got no reply he looked back at Red Alert “They’re tugging,” he said, almost hoping she didn’t hear. The doctor shot him a glare “They’re tugging!” she raged quietly “Why haven’t you said anything! How long has this been going on? You should have-”

“I _should_ have been able to help Jazz and the others. But I _couldn’t_ because I was exhausted, because of these stupid little things.” He punched his chest almost as hard as he could. As soon as his fist bounced off Red Alert caught it, preventing him from doing it again “There’s nothing you could have done.”

Blurr looked straight ahead “You weren’t there,” he said quietly. He turned to look at her. It was then the doctor could see it. The despair, the desperation, the depression, and loss of hope. Blurr was just a shell, even more now than he was when they first met. The sparklings in his chest had feasted on everything he’d had left inside. Watching a friend go cracked the surface and let everything left bleed out.

“There was plenty we could have done.” Blurr whispered, trying to keep himself calm, but finding it took little effort. Blurr was broken. He could barely feel anything anymore, and when he did feel it was messed up. It was always sorrow and when he was happy it felt wrong, as though this wasn’t an emotion he deserved any more. His expression darkened to a desperate tone “But I don’t feel anything.” He said quietly “I don’t feel sad. I don’t feel disappointed. There’s just…nothing.” He said, desperate to feel something again. Desperate to escape the world he’d been subject to, desperate to simply disappear. Blurr had hoped getting out would be the answer to his sorrows, that leaving slavery, leaving Cybertron, would heal him. Now, though, he wasn’t so sure the damage was irreversible. Because no matter how far away he got he would always be Shockwave’s, he would always have Shockwave, and he would always have the memories of what Shockwave had done to him. Scars would still cover the surface of his plating; there would still be remnants of abuse left on his processor and the strands of Shockwave’s spark in his chest. He would always have the sparklings that were forced upon him by that monster, he would always have everything Shockwave had given to him, and Shockwave made sure he would keep it. Nothing would change except who Blurr would be interfaceing with.

Red Alert released his fist and took a small step back “In time,” she said quietly, then looking to the sky, half hoping to spot the twins “Believe me Blurr, right now-” she looked back at him “You don’t want to feel anything.”

Blurr joined her in looking at the sky once more. Neither saw anything, but neither paid a great deal of attention. With everything that was going on and had gone on, they were surprised anyone could stay completely concentrated on the mission.

 

* * *

 

  

Cliffjumper and Optimus looked out for the rest of the group while also looking out for anyone coming to defend the hanger. No one came for an entire Megacycle. A few minutes after than Ratchet and the rest showed up and explained their comms weren’t working correctly. The message didn’t get through until a half hour after it was sent and by then they were lost in the tunnels.

“I’m afraid the Jet twins might be in the same boat.” Said Arcee, coming to greet the rest of the group “They haven’t replied to our hails. I’m afraid now that they might be lost in the tunnels.”

“Well, they are young and they were meant for the sky, it wouldn’t surprise me one bit if they got themselves lost.” Said Ratchet, then looking up at Omega Surpeme “How’s he doing?” he asked, barely concentrating on the words coming out of his mouth.

“I can’t get him to turn on. I can’t even get inside.” Explained Arcee.

“Hm, strange.”

Perceptor cut in “I may be able to assist, if someone would be so kind as to get me up there.” He offered, then looking to Ratchet “Ratchet, you may be able to do more than I. You are the most familiar with Omega Supreme’s inner workings.”

Ratchet shook his head “I don’t know, Percy, you’re the one who put in the program to keep Decepticons out.”

“Yes, but my Processor is not what it used to be. If I cannot figure it out, you will probably end up being more useful than me in this matter.”

The old medic shrugged “If you insist.” he sighed.

Before Arcee led the pair up to Omega Supreme’s head she instructed Bumblebee to figure out how to open the hangar doors in the control room.

“But- what do I do with the sparklings?” he asked, looking between the one tucked in the sling and the other he’d been holding.

“Just hold onto them!” she called, hopping onto a lift that took them all the way to Omega Supreme’s head.

Bee let out a small sigh and made his way up to the control room. He set Lightwave against the wall, blindly trusting her to stay put. As soon as the baby was released and her caretaker’s back was turned, she began to wander. The baby waddled mostly on her stomach, sometimes making it into a full on crawl. She wandered towards the bright lights and buttons of the control board as Bee tried desperately to keep his head on straight.

Flustered, Bee looked about the panel “What the heck are all these buttons!” he called, not knowing what would happen when he pressed any of them. Nothing was labeled and randomly pressing buttons on a control panel connected to a top secret Decepticon hanger probably wasn’t the best idea. So Bee didn’t do anything. Instead he turned around, ready to grab the sparkling and tell his superiors that he was clueless. When he went to retrieve the baby, however, and found her missing, he had a short instance of panic before spotting the little thing on the other side of the room.

Lightening a bit Bumblebee plucked the child from the ground and held her up in front of his face “You, my little Decepticon baby, are more trouble than you’re worth.” He half joked. A second later Lightwave changed color, throwing Bee off guard. He held the little thing closer, now cradling it in his arms again “Hm, looks like you’ve got a gift from your daddy.” He started, tickling her chin “Well I’m sure that’s going to be a problem for you later.” He grumbled, making his way back down to the main bay.

By that time Blurr and Red Alert had returned, having not sighted the jet twins. As soon as Bumblebee spotted Blurr he ran to the speedster and shoved the first sparkling into his arms “Blurr, please take these back,” he demanded, carefully removing the sling and handing that over as well “I don’t know how you _deal_ with those little monsters. They wouldn’t stop crying, oh Primus, my audio receptors!” he cried, wandering away.

“They were probably hungry.” Blurr explained calmly. He looked to Red Alert, unsure whether or not to feed them now, or wait “Should I-” he started, but didn’t finish.

“Your choice.” Red Alert stated “Things are calm now but keep your guard up. As soon as we find the twins we’ll be gone, but until then…who knows what could happen?”

Blurr made the slightly difficult decision not to feed them. He was low on energy and didn’t want anything else to affect his performance. Like Red Alert said, who knows what could happen?

 

* * *

 

  

“Alright we’re in, now how do we turn it on?” asked Arcee, hopping through the entrance after Ratchet and Perceptor “How do we turn _him_ on.” Ratchet corrected.

“Right, him. How do we turn _him_ on?” Arcee asked again, approaching the control panel.

“Just leave that to us. I suggest you go down and take care of the rest of the group. I’m sure they’re all becoming impatient with all of this.” Ratchet looked around for a moment, thinking “Where’s Jazz?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“He-” Arcee had to pause “He didn’t make it.” She spit out.

Ratchet simply nodded. He’d been through enough battles to know what it felt like when someone was missing “Then I’m guessing you put yourself in charge.” He stated, looking at Omega’s control panel.

“Yes,” confirmed the femme “Optimus-”

“I know the reason, Arcee, no reason to share. Now go and keep the peace, like you’re supposed to.”

Arcee wanted to say something, but refrained. There wasn’t really anything to say. She made her way down to the group, but as she did her comm came to life with static. The remnants of voices could be heard every few seconds, jumping her to attention

“We--- _fzzzt_ \---go— _fft-_ down—emergency! Emergen-” then the message cut off back into static “Jet fire!” Arcee called into he comm, trying to get the signal back “Jet Fire! Jet Storm! Do you read. I repeat-” she suddenly gave up on the comm, realizing that it wouldn’t get her anywhere.

When she was on the ground she ran to the rest of the group and called them all together “I just got a distress call from the twins.” She announced “I don’t know where they are. I’m sending a search party to look for them. Blurr, go topside, Red Alert, you too, Cliffjumper search the tunnels, don’t go too far. Everyone else keep watch. I don’t know if we’ll find them, but Primus knows we can try.”

She gave the order and everyone parted, hoping for the best, but expecting the worst.

 

* * *

 

  

“We’ve captured two of the terrorists Lord Megatron.” Starscream reported “We found them flying over the city. They haven’t admitted anything, of course, but I’m sure Lugnut will be able to persuade them.”

“Good.” Megatron confirmed “Do not fail me Starscream. I want to know who these terrorists are and what they plan to do next. I don’t care if I have to tear out their processors to do it.” He said in a dark tone, growing lower with the threat “I’m sending Shockwave down there to assist in the process. If they don’t say anything in a megacycle he’ll know what to do.”

Starscream scowled at the thought of Shockwave taking over this seemingly trivial operation “My lord, I don’t think that’s-”

“Are you going to disobey me Starscream?” Asked Megatron, testily.

“Of course not, Megatron.” Starscream confirmed, a disgusted scowl still twisting his features “I wouldn’t dream of it.” A moment later he hung up and had a short fit before making his way back to the interrogation room where a pair of beat up jets sat back to back. He examined the injured bots, who had been shot out of the sky shortly after they let loose the second wave of bombs.

“I know you think you’re clever, Autobot, but whatever you have planned, it won’t work while you two are stuck here. Just tell us where the rest of your cohorts are and what you plan on doing, and we’ll let you go.” Offered the deceitful jet.

Jetfire scowled up at the much larger bot “You are lying, crazy Decepticon.” He countered “We have nothing going on. We are delivery bots.”

“Liars!” Starscream screeched “I know you’re part of something much more sinister! Now tell me your plan!”

The twins looked at each other, then back to Starscream. After a moment they shrugged “We had delivery on fifth street at three o’clock.” Said Jetfire, only enraging their interrogator even further.

 

* * *

 

  

Blurr ran about the city, but he wasn’t looking for the jet twins. He was looking for the capital building, where he used to live. If they had been taken anywhere it would have been there. Other than that one assumption Blurr knew that they were there. He could feel it. He knew it because Shockwave knew it, and while it wasn’t a present fact in his processor, it was an overwhelming feeling in his spark. Blurr snuck back to the underground tunnels and made his way to the basement of the building. That was where the Decepticons kept the things civilians shouldn’t know about. Such as the “Advanced interrogation” rooms.

Blurr wasn’t sure how to approach this. His comm wasn’t functioning properly, and he was miles away from where the hanger was. He was alone, and had no idea who was down there, or where to even start looking for the twins. Not to mention the fact that he’s much smaller than the Decepticons, and, on top of all that, exhausted. Blurr had few to no options.

So he decided to wait.

In the course of one Megacycle Blurr watched Starscream come and go having a fit every time he left the room, and calming down every time he went back in. Blurr watched from a grate set up close to the interrogation room door. It was lucky set up.

He heard the results of the “Advanced interrogation techniques” being used on his colleagues. The sound of the twins screams were deafening to his audio receptors.

He also watched as Shockwave finally arrived, and took the twins away. At that point Blurr followed. He followed Shockwave to his lab, an uneasy sense of familiar falling over him as he entered the familiar hallways. Blurr wasn’t afraid of this building. As far as anyone knew Blurr was still Shockwave’s pet, and, upon being captured, had been returned to Shockwave to be dealt with.

“What?” asked Shockwave, connecting the twins processor’s to a machine “You really thought you could sneak into my lab without me noticing?” he asked.

Blurr was well aware Shockwave knew he was present. Despite this, he refused to reveal himself.

“Back so soon?” he asked in an almost somber tone, opening up Jet fire’s processor in order to poke around. Blurr didn’t say anything. He prayed to Primus to make his comm link work, so that he could get some back up and get the twins out of here. No such luxury ever came, though.

Shockwave remained silent as he worked on the processors. He made no effort to communicate with Blurr but instead did as Megatron had instructed, and extract the desired information from the jet’s processors.

Blurr wasn’t really hiding. He hid behind a table right in front of Shockwave’s work space. Shockwave couldn’t see him, but he didn’t have to. When the extraction process was complete Shockwave left the twins and walked to the door. On his way he passed Blurr. The two shared a glance but no words. Shockwave leaned down, causing Blurr to flinch, but he simply placed something on the floor.

When the tank reached the open doorway he stopped “I do not want you back.” He said flatly, a hint of sorrow sown into his tone. “But if I return and you are still here…I will have you.” With that he was gone, and Blurr was alone with the jet twins.

Blurr grabbed what Shockwave had left him without looking at it, then went to take care of the twins. He helped the half conscious jets to their feet and lead them to the hallway “Can you transform?” he asked as they came to. Jetfire nodded “I- I am thinking so.” He answered weakly, then looking to his twin “Jet Storm, brother, are you thinking you can transform?”

It took a moment for the blue jet to answer, but eventually he gave a nod. Blurr looked between them “Good,” he confirmed “Because that’s the only way you’ll be getting out of here without being spotted.”

“But Blurr, how will we be doing this?” inquired Jet Fire standing on his own.

Blurr almost smirked “The window of course.”

“What window?” Asked JetStorm.

“The one in Shockwave’s office. I’ll get you in, all you have to do is jump out.”

“But-”

“Would you rather go through the entire building because right now that’s your only option and this place is crawling with cons. Either jump out or get captured, you choice.”

The Jet Twins contemplated for a moment before agreeing to the strange terms. Blurr lead them to Shockwave’s vacant office and let them figure it out for themselves. Before Blurr could leave, though, he couldn’t help but notice the fact that the large pillow remained in the corner. At first glance Blurr assumed Shockwave just hadn’t gotten rid of it yet, but after a bit more unwanted thought, Blurr couldn’t help but acknowledge that Shockwave may actually be missing his sparklings.

“So, how do we go about this?” asked Jetfire, looking out the window “Does it open?”

Blurr scoffed at the reasonable question, fully aware they didn’t have time to dilly dally. “I don’t know,” he said, rushing back to the twins. Realizing that this was becoming more complicated than he’d originally planned, Blurr decided to do this the “easy” way. He placed his palms on the glass and moved them as quickly as he could, probably as fast as his top speed. After about a minute the glass shattered away from his hands, leaving a clear space for the twins to fly through.

“Great!” celled Jetstorm. The twins, before their savior could run away, grabbed Blurr by the wrist and pulled him out the window with them. “Oh no this isn’t entirelynecessaryIpreferthegroundifyouplease-!!” Blurr screamed, but was ignored. He was dragged out the window and dropped when they transformed, only to be picked up again by the pair of jets. He was held surprisingly well between them, but was on the verge of begging to be put down.

“Come now, Blurr, this is faster!” Jetfire insisted.

“NoNoNoNoNoThisisnotfasterIshouldknowbecauseI’mthefastestthinginexistenceandI’vebeatenJetsmuchmuchmuchmuchmuchfasterthanyou!” Blurr screeched, uncomfortably exposed at such heights.

Before they could get very far something started shooting at them. The twins dodged the attacks the best they could while keeping hold of Blurr. Blurr tried to keep himself quiet but failed to do so as he continually screamed “Thiswasabadideathiswasabadideathiswasabadidea” over and over and over again.

Eventually the twins managed to get out of the line of fire and sneak behind a few tall buildings where they entered the tunnel system and found their way back to Omega Supreme’s hanger.

“Blurr!” Arcee called as soon as he arrived “Where have you been!? We’ve been trying to comm you for-” she stopped short at the sight of the twins “You got the twins,” she started, suddenly noticing the trio’s ruffed up state, the twins more so than Blurr. “Good job.” She said, not entirely sure what to do in this situation.

“We’re not free yet,” Blur huffed, still recovering from his earlier freak out “There were cons—on our back, only a few miles away—we escaped behind a building.” He was exhausted beyond all reason. Blurr was surprised he was able to continue moving in this state. He could feel the pain of the sparklings pulls, but chose to ignore it. He couldn’t deal with them right now, he needed to help get his team out of there. It looked, however, as though the sparklings were not willing to wait.

Blurr’s vision went spotty and blurred, and he found himself quickly getting closer to the ground. Blurr collapsed at Arcee’s feet, taking her by surprise. Before she could do anything Red Alert rushed over and flipped him onto his back. She called for Bumblebee to help her get him into Omega Supreme. Bee complied without question. He stuffed Lightwave into the sling with her sibling before helping the medic to carry the downed speedster to the lift and into Omega Supreme.

When that had been taken care of Arcee joined them along with the rest of the group “Ratchet.” She called “Have you got it—uh-him—working yet?”

“I believe so,” the doctor sort of drawled out as if unsure of himself “Everything is operational, the spark is in full bloom, but the controls are all locked up, we can’t do anything.”

“Well—fix it.” Demanded Arcee, having nothing better to say.

Ratchet half scowled “I _would_ fix it, if I knew what the problem was. He can tell we’re Autobots, which is supposed to unlock everything, but he’s just not listening.”

“Well, do you have to turn his processor back on? We don’t have time for this Ratchet.”

“Don’t rush me, Arcee, I am well aware of what we do and do not have time for!” he looked back at the control panel “I just need something else. There’s an element here we’re missing and neither me nor Percy can figure it out.”

A moment later alarms started booming though the cabin “Intruder alert, intruder alert.” Omega Supreme’s voice rang through the speaker “Decepticon energy signature detected.” Defense mechanisms came out of the walls and plucked the two sparklings from Bumblebee’s arms “Hey!” he called, trying to reach for the sparklings, but too short to get anywhere.

“The sparkling!” cried Ratchet “He thinks there are Decepticons in the ship! Omega, listen to me! It’s Ratchet, remember? Do you remember me old friend?”

The alarms shut down and everything calmed “Ratchet?” the large ship questioned “Ratchet.” He repeated. The old doctor nodded his head “Yes, see, you know me. Those energy signature’s you’re detecting aren’t Decepticons. They’re sparklings, they belong to one of us.”

“But my sensors are telling me they share the energy of the Decepticons.”

“I know what your sensors are telling you, but they’re not Decepticons, I promise. One of our colleagues…” Ratchet didn’t want to explain the entire situation, so he left it blunt “They’re his.”

“I trust you.” Omega confirmed, letting the children down “But I can’t take off with Decepticon energy signature’s present on the ship. I’m sorry Ratchet.”

After all heads were lowered and everyone was silent, Cliffjumper voiced what they were all thinking “Then leave them.” He suggested “And remove the new one’s. We don’t have time for this!”

“We are _not_ removing those sparklings!” Ratchet roared “Removing them this close to Transfer could _kill_ Blurr.” He looked back at the control panel “And we’re not leaving the other sparklings behind either. We’ll just have to find another way.” Ratchet thought on the matter for a moment “Omega,” he called, drawing the attention of his friend once again “This program, preventing you from doing this, it’s just a thought isn’t it? It’s just a program, like we have.”

“Yes. It is written into my system.”

“But it’s still a part of your processor.”

“I suppose.”

“Then, old friend, I suggest you change your mind.”

“I can’t over ride protocol.”

“Yes you can. We built you as a weapon, as a machine of destruction. We programmed you with everything we wanted, we wrote your system. But you’re free now. So what do _you_ want?”

Omega fell silent for a moment “I want--” he started hesitantly “I want to—I want to help my fellow Autobots.” He said.

“Then help us.” Said Ratchet, then leaning away from the control panel. Omega Supreme began working through his code, all the thoughts in his processor, and for once, in a very long time, made a decision of his own.

A moment later all systems unlocked and Omega Supreme was fully functional. Before anyone knew it the hanger doors were open, and Omega Supreme was descending towards the sky, but not without some obstacles. Anti-aircraft guns and other such weapons took their shots at the massive ship, transforming above the city.

As Omega Supreme was bombarded by weapons on both the ground and in the air, then having to make it through a blockade around the planet, Blurr was in the med bay screaming his little spark out as two sparklings released themselves from his spark. The ship twisted and turned, flying uneasily through the attacks, and shaking heavily with every explosion that hit it’s chassis.

When Omega finally made it through the blockade and into open space Megatron ordered all ships to return to Cybertron. Eight prisoners wasn’t worth it at the moment. They had more things to deal with, such as extensive slave riots taking hold of the entire planet, and escaped prisoners, and destroyed buildings. Escaped slaves were suddenly stealing ships all over the place all though few managed to actually make it off planet.

As Omega Supreme cruised into open space, the coordinates of their destination set, two new lives emerged from the med bay.

Burr laid exhausted on the berth, taking heavy vents as his body recalibrated, trying to heal itself and get back to normal. The two new forms were taken away an put into incubators.

Both Red Alert and Ratchet were relieved to see Omega Supreme still so well equipped. He had a fully working med-bay, as well as a solid energon supply and enough berths to rest an army.

As Blurr rested and the sparklings developed, the Jet twin’s injuries were tended to and, for once in a very long time, everyone got their time to sit back, and relax. Of course they were still on edge for a while, but after a few hours everyone decided they needed a rest. Everyone retired to a room and stayed there for a while.

Everyone had a few things to think about. Omega informed them that it would be a few days until his space bridge would be able to function, so they had a lot of time to themselves.

Ratchet and Optimus spent a majority of their time in the control room. Cliffjumper kept mostly to himself in his room while Arcee, Bumblebee, the twins and Perceptor spent most of their time in the med bay, either as patients or visitors.

Blurr remained in stasis for an entire day until he awoke and demanded to see his sparklings. Before the new arrivals were brought out Blurr fed his first set of twins. It almost felt good to have both back on the nozzle. It was a feeling of great relief, as if he finally was able to realize that both were alive and well.

He was held off from the other two until the energon IV attached to him started to take more effect. He was severely under nourished so it was unsafe for him to be feeding them in this condition. Red Alert didn’t even want him to be feeding the first set but Blurr wouldn’t let up on that.

After only a few hours the second set of twins was finally handed over to their Carrier, and given their first meal, one at a time. This happened to be the point in the day in which Bumblebee often came for a visit.

As the yellow bot sat beside his colleague, he couldn’t help but find the events unfolding before him strange. He’d never seen anyone nozzle feed a sparkling before, and couldn’t decide whether or not he should be uncomfortable or if it was strange, or normal or what. He did feel slightly uncomfortable but chose not to voice it.

“I can over myself up if this makes you uncomfortable.” Blurr offered, seeing his friend shift in his seat and often overt his eyes. Bee was taken by surprise “Oh! Uh, n-no need. I’ve just never seen anything like it—uh—that’s all. I didn’t even know you could do that without opening your plate.”

Blurr pulled the blanket off himself and draped it over the feeding sparkling, stuffing it behind his shoulder so that it would stay put and he’d be completely covered.

“I didn’t either,” said Blurr after a moment, keeping his eye on the sparkling under the blanket.

“How has escape felt so far?” asked the former speedster “Feel free yet?”

Bee shifted slightly “Yeah, I guess. Free enough. It just…it feels a little weird, without—you know”

“Without Jazz?”

“—yeah…without Jazz.”

Neither said anything for a while. Bee searched desperately for a different subject “So, uh, d-do they have names?”

“Not yet.” Blurr finally looked to his colleague “Do you want to help name them? They’ll need designations soon or we’ll be referring to them and Decepticon baby three and four and eventually the names will stick.”

Bee slightly laughed at the joke “You could name them after their colors.”

“I don’t think teal and periwinkle are very creative names, do you?”

“No…I guess you’re right.” As Bee thought of names he examined the little creatures. The one he could see sat on Blurr’s lap. She was a dark teal color with an aerodynamic head piece that matched her Carrier’s, and tiny claws that matched her Sire. The other child, trapped feeding under the blanket, was a mech, periwinkle, with no real distinguishable feature’s accept red eyes and light purple detailing. He resembled both creators, but not overly so. Blurr was just lucky they all came out with two eyes.

“I’d go with Bluewave.” Bee suggested after a moment “For the mech, because, you know, he’s Blue, and he’s-” Bee stopped himself, realizing what he was about to say.

“Shockwave’s.” Blurr concluded, never taking his eye off the sparkling “I understand. I actually like that name. Blue wave it is.” After a few second of staring Blurr spoke again, his vice so quiet Bee barely caught it “I was thinking of naming one after Jazz.”

Bee was almost surprised. Before he could comment Blurr continued “Without Jazz they and I wouldn’t really be here right now I don’t think.” He said, going in to nuzzle his little creation, and switching out for the other one to be fed.

Bee smiled lightly “I think that would be great” he agreed lightly.

Blurr smiled, flicking a bit of dust from his sparkling’s helm “Jazz then.” He proclaimed, a light bit of smile perking his lip. A moment later Bumblebee stood “I have some things to take care of in the control room. I’ll—see you tomorrow I guess.”

Blurr simply nodded, not making any protest to his friend’s choice to leave. A moment later Blurr was alone again, as he usually was. He ended up taking care of his sparklings on his own for most of the day. It didn’t feel like anything new. The only difference was that there were four now and nobody would come in and interface with him deep into the night.

When Blurr hopped into this plan he’d hoped to move into a better life . He hoped to find himself in a place where there was a bit more support, where someone could assist him, help keep him sane. He hoped to end up somewhere, someday, in a place where people trusted him.

But as Blurr sat in the med-bay, alone, feeding the little sparklings and feeling the remnants of his past “mate’s” spark swirling around in his chest, he couldn’t help but feel that what he’d hoped for was just a dream.

The feeling of Shockwave in his spark reminded Blurr of the things Shockwave had given him before they parted forever. He pulled out the data note pad and small item left for him. He read the note and looked at the object for a moment before getting out of bed and placing both on a table across the room. He then returned to bed where all four sparklings had taken up the space. A couple began to stir in their slumber, whining and wanting to be held. Blurr calmly shushed them and picked them up. He shifted the babies enough so he could lay down, then positioned everyone accordingly so that all patrons of the berth were comfortable and safe. The two older ones snuggled beside or atop their Carrier’s chest while the younger one’s settled for resting their tiny heads and paws on his stomach, just as comfortable and just as warm, but not as close to Carrier’s face or the nozzles, so it was less prime property.

Blurr and the sparklings fell asleep that way. Blurr couldn’t say he minded at all. Every sparkling was safe and content, and so was Carrier. All he had to do now was forget where they’d come from in the first place.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, long before Blurr awoke, the two doctors found themselves staring at the Carrier and his offspring from the doorway “You know, for Decepticon babies, they are pretty cute.” Red Alert pointed out. Ratchet “hmphed” heading deeper into the room “I’ve seen cuter.” He grumbled, then spotting something on the table beside the door. It was a device he recognized but had not seen in a very long time. “That yours?” he asked, pointing to the little thing. Red Alert picked up the small square device while Ratchet picked up the data notepad beside it and read it allowed “Blurr, what we created will remain, but the bond will not. Use this if you wish, but it’s your choice, signed, Shockwave.”

“Shockwave?” Red Alert questioned “What is it?” she asked, before the older doctor plucked the device from her fingers “It’s a bond breaker.” He started “To put it simply. You attach it to the spark chamber and it extracts the remnant of your mate’s spark. The last time I saw one it was experimental. I assume Shockwave perfected it.” He looked to Blurr “He gave it to Blurr so he could use it. With the use of this device they wouldn’t be bonded any more. It would take all remnants of Shockwave’s spark out of Blurr’s, severing the bond permanently. They wouldn’t even be able to put it back together.”

Red Alert took the small black box and examined it again “He must have had this for hours, days.” She started, placing it back on the table “Why didn’t he use it?”

Ratchet took a good look at the slumbering bot across the room. He was covered in little creatures who shared both his and Shockwave’s spark.

“I don’t think he wanted to.” Said Ratchet, mostly to himself. He turned back to Red Alert.

“Well,” she started “what should we do with it?”

This didn’t take much thought “Leave it.” Ratchet instructed, making his way back to the door “Give the kid some options. Who knows, maybe he’ll change his mind.”

Red Alert took one last glance at the Carrier before exiting. It was quick, but in that instance, in that one moment, she felt as though she could see everything “I doubt that will happen.” She said to herself, before following Ratchet down the hall. As she jogged to catch up to her superior she couldn’t help but give Blurr some hope. She hoped he would be able to take care of the sparklings, and she hoped he wouldn’t suffer too much from the scars that covered his body and mind. She hoped he would have some help and not have to raise and take care of four sparklings alone.

That’s what she hoped.

But for now she was leaving Blur alone. Everyone left the small broken family alone to be with themselves. They left Blurr with four tiny burdens and enough energon to survive.

Just Blurr and four little sparklings, alone,

Like Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read.   
> Well this story has met it’s end...or has it? I have considered writing a shorter follow up story in which Blurr has to raise four sparklings on his own after the war begins again. There would be four or five chapters where the sparklings are different ages. Shockwave is going to be a big part in that story too but definitely not like he was in this one. In the new one it’s because the sparklings want to know where they came from and they get the opportunity but Blurr doesn’t want them to meet Shockwave. I will only write it if you want to see it.   
> Other than that, I bid you a due (unless you’re reading Hateful Fate, or Right Down to It in that case, see you there.)


End file.
